Em busca da felicidade
by Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki
Summary: Inuyasha está indeciso,Kagome não está mais a fim de sofrer e esquece Inuyasha,ela fica mais forte sendo até mais poderosa que Kikyo,Inuyasha não percebe o que acarreta uma briga entre os dois,e Sesshoumaru onde entra nisso tudo?
1. Um encontro que fará tudo mudar

Era um dia de começo de inverno na era feudal ainda fazia um pouco de sol mais os ventos ficavam mais fortes a cada minuto fazendo o cabelo de uma certa jovem ficar todo desarrumado o que a irritava,essa jovem era Kagome,agora com 17 anos os seu cabelos chegavam no quadril,o corpo dela apesar de já evoluido quando começou a jornada atrás do Naraku á 2 anos atrás,agora aparenta um corpo de mulher,ela ficara linda,todos notavam menos um hanyou notaram,seus poderes também evoluiram ficando muito mais poderosa que a Kikyo,e sem dúvida uma das sacerdotizas mais poderosas de todo o Japão feudal,ela evoluira de tal forma treinando escondido dias e noites com Kaede,mais agora que ela era extremamente poderosa e uma sacerdotiza formada,o que a orgulhava muito,de novo o cabelo dela sacudiu e ela se irritou:

Mais que droga! -Kagome estava furiosa

O que foi Kagome-sama? -Miroku perguntou afinal notara que Kagome estava furiosa a um certo tempo.

Nada Miroku-kun,eu não aguento mais esse cabelo e esse vento -

Pegue Kagome-chan,meu prendedor de cabelo –Sangó deu um prendedor para Kagome fazer um rabo-de-cavalo.

Obrigado Sango-chan –falou enquanto prendia o cabelo,mais do nada apareceu um yokai lobo saindo de dentro de um redemoinho para falar com ela:]

Kagome,minha mulher,como você está linda! – Kagome ficou corada e quando ia falar alguma coisa um certo hanyou que até então estava calado berrou :

ELA NÃO É SUA MULHER SEU LOBO FEDIDO – Inuyasha bufava de raiva e desembainhou a Tessaiga para atacar Kouga quando escutou um grito de Kagome:

INUYASHA SENTA! –Inuyasha foi de cara no chão- Kouga eu sinto ferimentos em você,o que aconteceu ?

O Naraku mandou a Kanna me atacar e fui pego desprevinido,mais meus ferimentos estão sarando rápidamente,como você sentiu minha Kagome? – Kouga ficou curioso afinal ninguem notou só kagome,sinal de que ela não era mais só uma simples sacerdotiza.

Ah Kouga,eu treinei bastante durante esse tempo e sem querer me gabar estou poderosissima –kagome respondeu alegre afinal Kouga notara e o burro do Inuyasha não.

E quem te treinou Kagome ? –Kouga ficou impressionado afinal dava pra sentir a devastadora energia espiritual de kagome de longe.

Foi o Miroku e vovó Kaede com o poder espiritual e Sangó com luta corpo a corpo. –nessa hora Inuyasha levantou indignado e falou:

Você treinou e não me disse nada,ainda por cima escondido de mim –Inuyasha ficou furioso e mais furioso por perceber só agora a devastadora energia espiritual de Kagome,enquanto Kouga mal tinha chego e notara o incrivel poder dela.

Oras Inuyasha eu tentei falar com você e pedir até para você me treinar mais sabe o que você fez? Você se afastava toda vez que eu ia falar com você e quer saber de uma como eu já estava treinando com eles resolvi continuar por que eu não me meto entre você seus problemas e a kikyo então não se meta nos meu assuntos e que saber de uma VOLTE PARA O INFERNO QUE É DE LÁ QUE VOCÊ NUNCA DEVERIA TER SAIDO! E VAMOS PARAR PARA DESCANSAR AQUI HOJE EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR RECLAMAÇÕES EU VOU SAIR PARA ESPARECER E NÃO ME SIGA. Ah e Inuyasha?

O que foi ? – Inuyasha já estava tremendo ele nunca tinha visto Kagome assim tão estourada e a cada momento que ela ficava mais nervosa a energia espiritual dela crescia mais e mais.

SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA SENTA – Kagome realmente estava a beira de um colapso nervoso e era melhor ela sair dali antes que sua energia estourasse de uma vez podendo até machucar os seu amigos de tão grande que era a raiva dela.

Kouga eu já vou indo e é melhor você ir também e ah não me siga –ela deu um abraço nele que ele retribui se despidiu e foi embora.-ela estav determina a ficar longe deles até a energia dela se acalmar.

Sangó,Miroku,Shipou se vocês não se incomodarem eu vou ficar fora a noite toda para eu poder acalmar meu poder-

Tudo bem- eles falaram em unissomo.

Então eu já vou indo,e Miroku se Inuyasha resolver vir atrás de mim ataque ele com um de seus pergaminhos para deixar ele desacordado até amanhã- dito isso ela partiu para um clareira que havia um pouco distante do acampamento,depois de uma longa caminhada ela chegou na clareira e resolveu meditar para acalmar os seus poderes pois agora que a toda a sua energia foi libertada qualquer acesso de raiva sério que ela tivesse provocava a explosão instantanea de sua energia podendo até machucar pessoas inocentes como vovó Kaede lhe advertira,quando chegou no centro da clareira se sentou na posição de lótus e fez uma barreira ao redor de si mesma para poder liberar e acalmar a energia.

Enquanto isso um pouco distante da clareira estava um yokai de longos cabelos prateados e olhos âmbares tão frios quanto o gelo e de uma divina beleza acompanhado de seu servo Jaken e sua pequena potegida agora com dez anos Rin.

Sesshoumaru sentiu de longe a incrivel energia espiritual tentando se acalmar,ele nunca se interessara por estes tipos de coisas mais aquela energia tinha algo de familiar,então resolveu ir verificar mais antes de sair um certo yokai verde resolveu se intrometer e perguntar:

Sssenhor Ssesshoumaru,aonde o senhor vai? –

Vou verificar algo e não sei se vou demorar,portanto cuide de Rin até lá senão...- ele fez um gesto de estralar de dedos amostrando as suas garras para Jaken que ficou assustado e disse gaguejando:

Sssi Ssssim meu ssenhor protegerei a menina Rin com a minha vida- a essa hora Jaken já estava imaginado que se acontecesse algo com a pequena e ele não a protegesse com sua própria vida se preciso quando o lorde voltasse ele iria morrer pelas mãos do lorde.

Assim espero- dizendo isso deu as costas a Jaken e segui em alta velocidade para a clareira onde tinha sentido a chegou lá foi surpreendido por vê de quem aquela imensa energia estava fluindo era da "humana do Inuyasha",mais este foi arrancado de seus devaneios por Kagome que mesmo com aquela barreira podia senti-lo pois este tinha uma energia sinistra poderosissima:

O que quer aqui yokai?- perguntou ela com uma frieza que ela própria não conhecia.

Não lhe interessa humana,afinal onde está o impretavel do meu meio-irmão que não está aqui?- Sesshoumaru se sentiu incomodado afinal ele não lembrava da menina soar tão fria e altiva quanto ele,já Kagome não se sabe por que sentiu um arrepio na espinha e uma sensação de segurança por saber que era Sesshoumaru.

Eu espero que a uma hora dessas ele já esteja morto e pedindo a passagem dele só de ida para o inferno Sesshoumaru.- ela ainda estava nervosa e sabia que já estava na hora de refletir se continuava sentindo por Inuyahsa aquele amor que ela sentia que estava esfriando dentro dela.a linha do pensamento dela foi interrompida por uma gargalhada surpreendente de Sesshoumaru que já estava se acomodando ao seu lado.

Qual é a graça?- perguntou ela impassiva mais ele sabia ela estava sentindo raiva.

Não conhecia esse seu lado feroz e sarcastico humana,aliás pra que essa barreira?- ele estava curioso pelo fato de ela está envolvida em uma barreira.

Você não conhece muita coisa em mim Sesshoumaru e pare de me chamar de humana,principalmente "humana do Inuyasha" –

Humf,mais pra que a barreira Kagome?- quando ele falou o nome dela com aquela voz gossa ela se sentiu arrepiada de novo e pensou "por que diabos eu estou agindo assim em relação ao Sesshoumaru ?"

A barreira serve para eu conter a explosão de minha energia até eu me acalmar-

Então quer dizer que seus poderes evoluiram,mais pelo o que sinto eles estão ameaçadoramente fortes.-

Eu andei treinando e consegui libertar todos os meus poderes só que quando eu fui pedir para aquele estúpido me treinar pra eu poder conseguir acompanhar a velocidade de um yokai para disparar minhas flechas ele sequer ouviu,e quando o Kouga apareceu notou de imediato os meus poderes enquanto aquela anta sequer havia percebido,e ainda teve a audacia de dizer que eu treinei escondido e não disse nada a ele,se ele não ficasse indo atrás daquela morta-viva ele notaria a minha evolução e poderia até me ajudar a me aperfeiçoar mais.- Kagome desabafou e só assim ela conseguiu se acalmar e desfez a barreira.

Entendo,nota-se que você já se acalmou!- ele havia notado que ela tinha desfeito a barreira.

Sim,obrigada por ter me escutado- ela agora se sentia mais leve e a sua energia agora estava mais calma.

Você vai ficar aqui?- ele estranhou o fato de ela está ali naquela imensa clareira sozinha.

Vou sim pelo menos o principal propósito que eu tinha para ficar aqui era acalmar minha energia,mais agora pretendo pensar sobre umas coisas.-

Hum,você já parou de chorar pelo Inuyasha Kagome?- ele perguntou pois já presenciara muitas fugas dela para ir chorar por ver o hanyou com a miko morta.

Então a pessoa que me observava era você? E sim eu já parei de chorar por ele eu descobri que não vale mais a pena e sei que agora eu não o amo mais e o único sentimento que sinto por ele é pura amizade e muitas vezes raiva,rsrsrs- com a presença de Sesshoumaru ali só reforçou o que ela já sentia ELA NÃO AMAVA MAIS INUYASHA!.

Não perca seu tempo com aquele inútil e eu posso treinar você se você quiser,todas as vezes que você sentir que eu estou próximo de seu grupo apareça aonde eu estou e nós começaremos a treinar.- ele queria ver o potencial dela e ele gostava da presença dela,e agora notando ele veio reparar que ela tinha uma beleza exótica,o que mais chamavam atenção nela era os lábios carnudos na medida exata,o que fez com que Sesshoumaru sentisse um imenso desejo de beijar aqueles lábios.

Tudo bem eu aceito – dizendo isso ela se deitou na grama e ele só a observou,ele tinha que sentir que gosto aqueles lábios tinham e ele ia descobrir aquela noite.

Certo-

E a Rin como está? Será que daqui a pouco você poderia me levar para ve-lá?

Sim – depois que ele falou isso ficaram um tempo em silêncio até que ele não aguentou mais e se reclinou em cima dela e sussurrou lentamente:

Ka-go-me você não sabe o quanto eu quero isso- assim que ele terminou de falar se abaixou só mais um pouquinho e colou seus lábio aos dela e para a surpresa dele quando ele exigiu avido por passagem ela retribuiu e ele sentiu que os lábios dela eram doces.

Sesshoumaru- ela falou bem baixinho e com a voz rouca o que deixou ele mais louco ainda e começou a descer os beijos e leves mordidinhas pelo pescoço,o beijo que tinha começado timido estava se tornando algo mais selvagem e Kagome estava se sentindo como ela nunca tinha se sentindo...Desejada.

O beijo deles cessaram e ele deu um meio sorriso sensual e disse:

Vamos ver a Rin Kagome- ele nunca tinha se sentido assim antes e achou ela incrivel e ele queria mais desejava mais,quando ela levantou ele a puxou e deu mais um beijo,depois que o beijo acabou ele disse no ouvido dela:

Eu não vou fazer o que aquele hanyou baka fez,não vou te machucar – ele queria ter certeza do que estava acontecendo com o coração dele afinal ele já se sentia atraido por ela desde que a conhecera,e agora que ele iria treinar ela, teria certeza de que a amava .

Certo,e não se compare com aquele bobo por que você fez o que ele jamais teria coragem para fazer.- Kagome sentia seu coração queimar e sabia que um novo sentimento por uma nova pessoa estava nascendo e ela torcia para que desse certo.

Ele a pegou no colo e correu rápidamente para onde Rin estava com Jeken,els estavam conversando quando Kagome e Sesshoumaru chegaram:

Kagome-chan-a pequenina ficou empolgada afinal ela gostava muito de Kagome e a considerava uma mãe

Rin minha pequena!

Enquanto isso Jaken olhava pasmo para seu senhor afinal ele chegou com aquela humana nos braços sorrindo e conversando,desde quando seu mestre sorria e conversava com humanos?


	2. então o problema dela é comigo ?

Enquanto isso Jaken olhava pasmo para seu senhor afinal ele chegou com aquela humana nos braços sorrindo e conversando,desde quando seu mestre sorria e conversava com humanos? Sesshoumaru notando o assombro de Jaken resolveu perguntar:

Algum problema Jaken?-

Nãao messtre!-

Então vó buscar algo para Rin e Kagome comerem- vendo que Jaken continuava ali para perguntou com severidade:- Está esperando o que? Anda logo!.- depois que Jaken se tocou que estava parado ainda resolveu sair correndo.

Enquanto isso em do outro lado da floresta um certo grupo comentava o atual estado de kagome:

Nossa a Kagome-sama hoje se irritou de verdade,você podia sentir de longe a energia espiritual dela irritada a ponto de explodir,e tudo isso por culpa sua Inuyasha!-

Por que minha culpa Miroku se foi ela que ficou toda extressadinha e me fez ir de cara no chão um monte de vezes e ainda por cima defendeu aquele lobo fedido,então não me venha com essa!-

Olha Inuyasha realmente a culpa é sua pois a Kagome-chan treinou durante meses ela até cogitou em pedir para você treinar ela,mais toda vez que ela tentava tocar no assunto acontecia algo ou você ia correndo atrás da Kikyo,vendo a situação ela resolveu deixar como estava,e outra ela tinha toda razão de ficar com raiva de você por que durante todos esses meses depois que ela terminou o treinamento você sequer sentiu que ela havia evoluido e muito enquanto o Kouga mal tinha aparecido notou o tamanho da energia que Kagome emanava de longe,e se você falar mais alguma coisa em relação a isso eu vou fazer valer o meu titulo de exterminadora de yokais e vou exterminar você entendeu?- Sangó ficou irritado pois sabia que a amiga sofria em silência e o baka do Inuyasha não notava,mais o que mais a surpreendeu foi que Inuyasha ouviu tudo calado.

Feh! Faça como vocês quiserem- ele pulou em um dos galhos mais altos de uma árvore proxima e se pôs a pensar:" será que ela ficou magoada,quando eu chegar eu vou tentar falar com ela,não é possivel que eu não tenha percebido a evolução dela ei! Espera ai,aqora eu tô me lembrando(obs: ele agora se lembrou que de uns mese pra cá Kagome participava das lutas frequentemente)Inuyasha sabe o que é você: um idiota" ele resolveu esperar Kagome voltar e tentar conversar.

Do outro lado da floresta Kagome estava conversando com Rin animadamente enquanto Sesshoumaru as observava,Kagome tinha maior jeito pra crianças ela seria uma boa mãe"uma boa mãe para os meus herdeiros" "para Sesshoumaru,já estou pensando nela como mãe dos meus filhos mais até que não seria uma má idéia"

Sesshoumaru.- Kagome sentia que tinha ficado tempo fora demais ela tinha se acalmado bem mais rápido do que o previsto e achava que estava na hora de voltar.

Fale Kagome!-

É que eu preciso ir,eu disse que ficaria até eu me acalmar e a essa hora a Sangó-chan deve estar preocupada.- ela queria conversar com Sangó tudo o que tinha acontecido e como estava agora o seu coração,afinal nunca mais se abrira pra conversar com Sangó sobre esses assuntos.

Tudo bem vamos então!- Kagome notou que ele falou friamente,mais afinal quando que o Sesshoumaru não era frio?,nessa hora ela teve vontade de rir do seu próprio pensamento.

Então,tchau Rin-chan agente se vê logo!- sim agora toda vez que o Sesshoumaru estivesse perto eles iriam ficar juntos.

Tchau Kagome-chan!- Rin considerava Kagome como uma mãe pois Kagome cuidava dela com um carinhos maternal assim como Kagome cuidava do Shipoo.

Sesshoumaru se afastou um pouco com Kagome pegou ela no colo e saiu correndo até a clareira onde eles estavam antes,quando eles chegaram ele colocou ela gentilmente no chão e Kagome se despediu mais quando ela se virou para ir embora ele a puxou para um beijo ardente,quando o beijo cesseou ele disse:

Nos vemos depois Kagome,até logo e se prepare para o nosso próximo encontro pois voê vai terinar muito – ele chegou no ouvido dela e sussurrou: E eu quero disfrutar mais dos seus lábios minha miko – dizendo isso ele a soltou e ela sorriu e foi embora,ela não via a hora de poder conversar com Sangó e poder olhar pra cara do burro do Inuyasha.

Kagome andou mais um tempo quando chegou no local onde seus amigos estavam acampados,ela mal colocou os pés no acampamento e foi puxada por mãos fortes mais ela nem se assustou pois sabia quem era e apenas se limitou a perguntar:

O que você quer – ela perguntou tão friamente que Inuyasha levou um susto e inspirou um pouco de ar para relechar,afinal se ele queria pedir desculpas tinha de fazer direito,mais quando o ar entrou pelas suas narinas ele sentiu um cheiro que não o agradou e perguntou ferozmente:

Por que você está com o cheiro do Sesshoumaru Kagome? –

Ele apareceu lá na clareira conversamos um pouco. – Inuyasha levou um susto pois esperava que ela berrasse com ele mais ela respondeu calmamente:

Eu pedi a ele pra poder ver a Rin e para me levar até onde ele estava ele teve que me carregar,e se você inspirar o ar de novo vai notar o cheiro da Rin em mim,se você já acabou com o interrogatório sobre mim eu já vou. – quando ela ia se virando para ir embora Inuyasha disse:

Kagome me desculpe! – Inuasha nunca vira Kagome tão fria e indiferente assim.

Era isso,pois então está bem está desculpado,acabou? – tudo o que Inuyasha conseguiu foi ficar fustrado pela forma como ela falava com ele.

Acabou ! –

Pois bem com licensa – ela saiu e andou mais um pouquinho pra chegar perto do grupo,Inuyasha ia logo atrás observando ela,quando ela chegou para a surpresa dele ela chegou esboçando um sorriso enorme no rosto e se pôs a conversar animadamente com eles:

Oi Miroku-Kun,Sango-chan,Shipou-chan,vocês já comeram? – enquanto ele conversava Inuyasha pensava"então o problema dela é comigo ? "

Oi kagome-chan agente já comeu ,você vai querer comer alguma coisa eu posso preparar pra você! – Sangó havia notado que Kagome chegou mais feliz e radiante enquanto Inuyasha tava com uma cara de que comeu e não gostou.

Não Sangó-chan,eu já comi com o Sesshoumaru e a Rin!

Oo quê Kagome? Eu ouvi direito,que você estava com o Sesshoumaru? – Miroku falou tanto por ele quanto por Sangó e ele estava preocupado pois de uns tempos pra cá ele e a Kagome eram como irmãos e ela contava tudo para ele.

Sim! Miroku-Kun,depois eu quero conversar com vocês dois sobre umas coisas que eu descobri! – Kagome se sentiu na obrigação de contar tanto pra Sangó quanto para Miroku o que estava acontecendo entre ela e Sesshoumaru,e o que ela estava sentindo em relação a isso.

Certo Kagome-chan – os dois falaram juntos e eles estavam curiosos.


	3. A conversa reveladora e um mau presságio

Depois que Shipou dormiu,Inuyasha foi atrás da Kikyo(como sempre),e Kagome,Sangó e Miroku foram conversar,Kagome explicou tudo o que havia acontecido(não preciso nem dizer o que aconteceu,é só ler os dois primeiros capitulos)então Sangó perguntou:

Kagome-chan você tem certeza disso,não está sendo muito precipitada?

Não Sangó-chan,eu vejo no coração do Sesshoumaru que ele não está mentindo!

É Sangó só o que nós podemos fazer é apoiar a nossa amiga,e eu espero que dê tudo certo pra você e que você seja feliz,mais que é estranho é!rsrsrs – Miroku mais do que ninguem queria que Kagome fosse feliz.

Obrigada Miroku-kun!

É Kagome eu saiba que eu também te apoio e mais do que ninguem eu quero que você seja feliz! – Sangó estava no fundo feliz ainda mais só queria ver a cara do Inuyasha quando soubesse.

É Kagome você é como uma irmã para mim e se tiver acontecendo alguma coisa de errado pode me dizer que eu farei de tudo pra ajudar não é Sangozinha?

É Miroku!

Agora gente,ele me disse que ia me treinar para eu poder acompanhar um yokai em seus movimentos,amanhã eu vou treinar com ele e vou levar a minha mochila pra fazer um pequenique com a Rin.

Hum,mais Kagome-chan se você vai treinar com ele amanhã,você vai treinar quando agente parar pra descansar no fim da tarde não é? – Sangó queria saber afinal não confiava muito no Sesshoumaru,mais se ele é aquele que vai trazer a felicidade a sua amiga de novo,tinha que aprender a confiar.

Sim Sangó é no fim da tarde quando pararmos para descansar,sabe eu sinto que algo de não muito bom vai acontecer logo logo!

É eu também sinto Kagome-sama,e sabe tem haver com a Kikyo! – Miroku assim como Kagome tinha sensibilidade para essas coisas.

É infelizmente é em relação a Kikyo,o Inuyasha vai querer trazer ela para nos acompanhar,sabe Sangó e Miroku eu não acredito no sentimento da Kikyo pelo Inuyasha,como uma pessoa tenta matar outra várias vezes e diz que ama?para mim é só vontade de que quando ela morrer querer arrastar ele junto para o inferno!isso não é amor. – Kagome não amava mais Inuyasha mais não significava que ela não podia ser a melhor amiga dele.

Eu também acho Kagome-chan,isso que ela "sente" pelo Inuyasha não é amor e sim ódio misturado com obsessão e os resquicios de um amor do passado só isso! – Assim como Kagome Sangó e Miroku concordavam que Kikyo sentia tudo pelo Inuyasha menos amor.

É meus caros amigos vamos dormir que amanhã a jornada vai ser longa,tenham bons sonhos meninas. – Miroku não se aguentava mais em pé de tanto sono e no outro dia a caminhada ia ser longa.

Pra você também Miroku! – elas falaram em unissomo e foram dormir.


	4. O treinamento começa a surpresa

O dia amanheceu e todos já haviam acordado e tomado café,mais um certo hanyou ainda não havia chegado,o que os deixavam bastantes desconfiados:

Ei Sangózinha será o que o Inuyasha está fazendo com a Kikyio? – como sempre Miroku só pensando besteira.

Chame-me de Sangózinha de novo que você não vai viver pra contar como foi,e eu não sei o que o Inuyasha está fazendo com a Kikyo pois eu não estou lá para ver e não me perturbe. – Sangó havia acordado de mau humor e ainda tinha que aguentar as idiotices do Miroku.

Enquanto isso bem longe de onde Sangó e Miroku estavam Inuyasha falava com Kikyo:

Kikyo você tem certeza de que você quer ir sozinha atrás do Naraku? –

Sim Inuyasha,é melhor eu ir sozinha mais eu vou estar sempre próxima –

Não é isso Kikyo eu queria que você viesse conosco! – Inuyasha estava preocupado com Kikyo e queria que ela viesse junto.

Não inuyasha,e se eu fosse eu iria me indispor com aquela menina(Kagome).

Ela não iria brigar com você, aliás, nem ela e nem niguem,mais eu vou concordar com você.

Obrigada Inuyasha por concordar comigo mais é melhor você ir embora seus amigos devem estar preocupados com você.

Tudo bem Kikyo,eu já vou – ele deu um leve beijo nos lábios dela – Eu já vou indo minha Kikyo! – dizendo isso ele saiu pulado de arvore em arvore até chegar onde estavam seus amigos, quando chegou lá ele já foi logo perguntando:

Ei vocês três cadê a Kagome? – afinal ele achou que ela estivesse chateada com ele por que ele foi atrás de Kikyo.

Ela foi nas termas tomar um banho mais já volta – disse Sangó,ela não entendia o por que de Inuyasha ainda perguntar por Kagome se ele sempre is atrás da kikyo ai quando ele volta ele quer saber da Kagome?"Ele é um idiota isso sim" pensava Sangó.

Demorou dez minutos e Kagome chegou sorridente e falou:

Bom dia Sangó,Miroku,Shipou e Kirara – ela estava feliz afinal o treinamento dela começava hoje.

Bom dia K-chan – todos responderam ai Kagome se virou e viu Inuyasha e falou indiferente:

Ah! Quer dizer que você está ai,bom dia pra você Inuyasha!

Oi Kagome,é...eu é – ela nem deixou ele terminar e falou alegre com os outros:

Que tal nós começar-mos logo com a nossa jornada de hoje? – Kagome resolveu que iria tratar Inuyasha com frieza e indiferença por um tempo pois para ela era isso que ele merecia.

Você tem razão Kagome,vamos! – Miroku havia percebido que aquilo era um sinal de Kagome de que ela não queria conversa com o Inuyasha,todos notaram menos ele(burro).

Então eles começaram a caminhar até chegarem em um vilarejo que estava sendo atacado por um yokai cobra com 3 fragmentos da jóia...e então a luta começou:

Inuyasha ele tem 3 fragmentos da jóia – falou Kagome afinal não tinha mais o por que de gritar toda esbaforida pra Inuyasha ele podia ouvir muito bem.

Certo Kagome "ela nem grita mais como antes" – Inuyasha atacou com a ferida do vento mais não deu certo e ela acabou se voltando contra ele,Sangó jogou seu osso voador mais também não surtiu efeito e Miroku não podia atacar pois estava cuidando de Inuyasha que foi ferido pela ferida do vento refletida,Kagome vendo aquela situação resolveu agir:

Tá na hora de acabar com essa brincadeira, ei, Inuyasha não saia daí você está me entendendo? –

Nãoo Kagome – quando ele ia se desvenciar de Miroku Kagome fez uma barreira ao redor deles e disse:

Não saiam daí,e Miroku segure o Inuyasha nem que seja preciso deixar ele desacordado – e saiu da barreira com seu arco e flechas em punhos e gritou:

Ei você ai é comigo que você vai lutar! – quando ouviu o que ela disse ele resolveu ir ataca-lá mais em menos de um segundo ela fez uma barreira ao redor dela e disparou uma flecha enquanto o yokai estava distraido se perguntando da onde tinha saido aquela barreira (yokai burro d+++),quando a flecha alcançou o lugar onde estavam os três fragmentos juntos eles se desintegrou e Kagome desfez a barreira e foi pegar os fragmentos e voltou para onde tinha feito uma barreira pra proteger os amigos quando encontrou um Inuyasha de olhos arregalados,ela incomodada com isso peruntou:

Nunca me viu não? – ela não gostava de ser olhada daquele jeito mais sabia o por que dele está olhando assim pra ela.

Hum, mais essa sua luta foi incrivel – Inuyasha estava pasmo afinal ele não tinha percebido o quanto ela estava lutando bem.

Humf,você não viu nada,ei,Sangó você está bem? – Kagome estava mais preocupada com Sangó do que com Inuyasha.

Sim Kagome-chan,acho que nós já podemos continuar! – Inuyasha arregalou os olhos "então quer dizer que a Sangó também está estranha comigo?" pensava Inuyasha.

Não Sangó eu preciso curar o Inuyasha primeiro! – se abaixou e da mão dela saiu uma forte luz azul que ela direcionou para o ferimento do Inuyasha,demorou alguns minutos e ela se levantou sem nem dar a ele a chance de agradecer e ela disse como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos dele:

Deixe os agradecimentos pra lá e vamos continuar – ela falou e virou as costas e começou a andar e todos os acompanharam.

A manhã e a tarde acabou e eles resolveram parar pra descansar,quando todos já estavam bem instalados Inuyasha foi atrás da Kikyo,e Kagome viu que era a deixa pra ir treinar com o Sesshoumaru e disse:

Miroku e Sangó eu já vou e volto mais tarde e se o Inuyasha chegar diga a ele que eu estou em uma clareira meditando e que ao redor dela tem uma barreira e se ele chegar perto ele vai ser desintegrado. – Kagome estava anciosa pelo o começo de seu treinamento.

Certo K-chan pode deixar com agente, vá tranquila. – Sangó estava feliz só por ver Kagome feliz.

Tchau, e eu já volto – e saiu dando beijinho na Sangó e no Miroku.

Kagome andou um pouco e parou quando sentiu braços fortes a segurarem pela cintura, ela sorriu e ele disse:

Pra onde você pensa que vai miko? – falou Sesshoumaru brincando

Eu vou ver o meu yokai pra gente começar o meu treinamento por quê? – Kagome sabia que ele tava brincando e resolveu brincar com ele também.

Hum e eu posso saber quem é o seu yokai minha miko? – Sesshoumaru deu uma cheirada no pescoço dela que deixou ela toda arrepiada (pra vocês entenderem melhor a história a Kagome e o Sesshy estão meio que namorando eu sei que foi meio rápido mais fazer o que? O Sesshoumaru é muito apressadinho, rsrs)

Hum me deixe ver, ele está segurando a minha cintura – ela se virou e deu um beijo daqueles de cinema nele, eles ficaram se beijando ai ele passou os beijos pelo pescoço e começou a passar a mão nos seios dela por debaixo da blusa dela só que para a infelicidade dela ela estava com uma coisa estranha (sutieñ) e resolveu passar as garrar de leve na barriga dela ele ouviu Kagome gemer e passar os beijos no pescoço dele e subindo para a orelha, quando cehgou na orelha ela sugou o lóbulo dele e ouviu ele rosnar e ela perguntou bem baixinhos no ouvido dele:

Vamos meu querido, eu prometi a Rin que ia fazer um piquenique com ela e agente ainda vai começar o nosso treinamento – Kagome o ouviu dar uma risada bem de leve e dizer também no ouvido dela bem baixinho:

Vamos minha miko,temos muito o que treinar – ele carregou ela e saiu correndo até chegar onde Rin estava(Jaken tinha ido pescar).

Oi Rin-chan – e saiu dos braços de Sesshoumaru e deu um beijo e um abraço bem carinhoso na menina que depois que se soltou de Kagome perguntou:

Kagome-chan vai fazer piquenique com Rin hoje?

Sim minha pequena depois que eu terminar de treinar com Sesshoumaru.

Certo então pode ir Kagome-chan Rin espera e boa sorte – Rin da um abraço em Kagome e Sesshoumaru a leva até uma clareira perto de onde Rin estava e pergunta:

Está preparada? – ele naquele primeiro treinamento só queria ver até aonde Kagome aguentava.

Sim, então vamos! – eles foram até o centro da clareira e Sesshoumaru disse em alto e bom som:

Libere a sua energia pra você poder sentir tudo ao seu redor, creio que assim fazendo você consiga acompanhar a minha velocidade.

Certo – ela começou a brilhar lilás sinal de que estava se concentrando e liberando a energia, ela reparou que Sesshoumaru começou a correr e ouviu-o dizer :

Prepare as flechas Kagome!

Certo – ela começou a lançar flechas aleatoriamente e percebeu que não atingia ele com nenhuma, ela o ouviu dizer de novo:

Se acalme Kagome e se concentre você sabe que é forte, confie no seu poder!

Kagome começou a brilhar mais intensamente e conseguiu enxergar os movimentos de Sesshoumaru e disparou uma flecha sem poder de purificação (claro pra não machucar o sesshy né gente!) ela acertou ele e quando ela ia correr de novo ela foi mais rápida e lançou outra.

Sesshoumaru ficou impressionado afinal ela só precisava de um incentivo e ele falou:

Muito bem Kagome! Agora vamos lutar corpo a corpo! – dito isso ele partiu pra cima dela mais para a surpresa dele ela se esquivou com agilidade e conseguiu dar um soco na costela dele, ele foi tentar ataca-lá de novo mais não conseguiu ai ele foi com a sua velocidade de yokai e tentou acerta-lá mais ela foi mais inteligente e fez uma barreira ao redor de se mesma e deu um salto pra longe dele.

Eles ficaram assim por um tempo até que eles pararam pra descansar, e foram buscar Rin pra fazer um piquenique com ela,quando chegaram lá Kagome foi pegar a sua mochila e disse:

Vamos Rin-chan?

Vamos mais Kagome-chan o que é isso amarelo?

Ah! Isso aqui é a minha mochila que seve pra guardar coisas!

Ah! Entendi,vamos o senhor Sesshoumaru também vai?

Eu vou ficar só observando vocês duas! – Sesshoumaru também havia ficado curioso quando Kagome chegou com aquela coisa amarela que ela chamou de mochila.

Quando chegaram na clareira,Kagome tirou uma toalha vermelha da mochila e colocou os lanches que elas iam comer, depois que Kagome terminou de arrumar elas se sentaram e lancharam,deram boas risadas emquanto Sesshoumaru as observava e pensava: " como elas se dão bem parecem até mãe e filha,como eu amo a Kagome,eu...eu amo é isso que eu estou sentindo...Amor? sim só pode ser amor afinal que outro sentimento poderia ser?"ele viu elas se levantando e irem até ele e Kagome falou:

Sesshoumaru eu tenho que ir,será que você poderia me levar até lá?

Sim,vamos,Rin volte para o acampamento eu já volto!

Certo senhor Sesshoumaru,tchau Kagome-chan – Rin deu um beijo na bochecha de Kagome e saiu,Sesshoumaru a pegou no colo e saiu correrndo quando chegaram onde ele a havia encontrado ele disse:

Vemos-nos depois minha miko – deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego dela e ela deu um selinho nele e disse

Tudo bem,nos vemos depois meu amor! –vendo o que ela disse ele deu um beijo carinhoso nela e partiu.

Kagome andou mais um pouco e antes de chegar onde os seus amigos estavam ela fez uma barreira no corpo de dentro para fora para tirar o cheiro de Sesshoumaru e Rin do corpo,quando terminou foi andando e quando chegou lá ela viu o que mais temia:Kikyo. Vendo Kikyo ali no colo do Inuyasha ela passou direto por ele para a surpresa dele a Kagome não deu nem atenção,quando ela chegou perto de Sangó ela perguntou friamente:

O que a Kikyo está fazendo aqui?

Ela foi ferida pelo Naraku e está toda infectada pelo miasma dele o Inuyasha quando chegou lá sentiu o cheiro do sangue dela e quando viu ela estava infectada pelo miasma. – Sangó estava em dúvidas se Kagome ia ajudar ou não.

Hum,certo eu vou tomar um banho – ela apanhou as coisas dela e passou direto por Inuyasha que estava boquiaberto pois ela nem dera atenção em a ele e nem a Kikyo que estava ferida,Sangó achou foi pouco para o Inuyasha mais ela sabia que quando ela chegasse do banho ela iria ajudar.

Quando Kagome chegou na terma ela se despiu e disse:

Ai,mais que surpresa,quem diria a Kikyo,mais afinal por que surpresa se eu já sabia disso? – ela terminou de falar e mergulhou, se passou uns quinze minutos e ela terminou seu banho, ela saiu da terma e foi para a clareira onde estava os amigos ela chegou com a maior calma do mundo colocou suas coisas na mochila penteou os cabelos e se sentou ao redor da fogueira,Inuyasha surpreso vendo que ela não ia fazer nada a respeito colocou Kikyo no chão cuidadosamente e foi falar com Kagome,enquanto Kikyo ouvia tudo:

Kagome,será que você poderia purificar a Kikyo? – Inuyasha estava nervoso pois Kagome olhava para ele com uma frieza e indiferença enormes.

E por que eu deveria fazê-lo, ela não é tão poderosa a ponto de não poder se purificar sozinha, afinal ela sempre menosprezou os meu poderes,agora eu sirvo pra poder curá-la? Sinto muito mais não! – Inuyasha ficou boquiaberto e assustado com tudo o que Kagome falou,e Kikyo que até então ouvia tudo percebia que a garota falava a verdade e que a energia dela estava mais devastadora e poderosa que a sua,e que procurar confusão com essa menina não era o certo,pois agora num piscar de olhos Kagome poderia tranformar Kikyo em pó,e kikyo ficou nervosa.

Por favor kagome,por mim pelo seu Inuyasha – Inuyasha viu que Kagome falava sério.

Você não é meu Inuyasha,e não ! – Kagome estava decidida a não curar Kikyo afinal foi por que Kikyo a menosprezava tanto por causa de seus poderes que ela resolveu ficar mais forte.

Vamos Kagome,por favor,por mim,pelo nosso companheirismo?

Aii Inuyasha como você é insuportável vamos eu vou purifica - lá! , leve ela até a clareira.

Obrigada Kagome – Inuyasha sabia que kagome fazia aquilo por ele. E pensou: "nossa como ela está diferente, será que ela vai concordar com o que eu vou falar?"

Chegando lá ele colocou Kikyo carinhosamente no chão e ela falou bem baixinhos pra ele enquanto Kagome não chegava:

Inuyasha a Kagome não te ama mais,eu vejo isso no coração dela,tudo que ela sente por você é uma forte amizade,outra pessoa já tomou o coração dela,e ela está muito mais forte do que eu e tenho certeza que ela agora é uma das sacerdotisas mais fortes desse Japão. – Inuyasha ficou surpreso afinal ele acabou de descobrir que Kagome não o ama mais e que outro já ocupou o lugar que ele ocupava,e também por que Kikyo admitiu que Kagome agora ela muito mais poderosa do que ela,ela ia falar algo quando Kagome chegou e disse friamente:

Coloque-a no chão Inuyasha! – ela mais ordenou do que pediu Inuyasha percebeu,e colocou Kikyo no chão e ouviu Kagome perguntar indiferente pra Kikyo:

Diga-me Kikyo, aonde o Naraku te atingiu? – Kagome só estava ali em consideração ao Inuyasha .

No local da ferida que ele fez a cinqüenta anos atrás menina – kikyo ficou incomodada pois lembrava que Kagome era doce e carinhosa com todos até com ela quando se encontravam.

Tire o Ki mono! Para eu poder começar a purificação!

Kikyo tirou o Ki mono e viu que da mão de Kagome saiu uma luz tão azul quanto a dela e Kagome começou a purificar Kikyo,demorou um tempo Kagome terminou e Kikyo adormeceu,Inuyasha se aproximou e Kagome se levantou para ir embora e de costas disse a ele:

Eu já terminei não tenho mais nada a ver com isso, ela vai dormir até amanhã! – só que antes dela partir ele perguntou:

Kagome, será que a Kikyo pode seguir viagem com agente?

Por mim tanto faz ela não significa nada pra mim, não cabe a mim responder, você tem que perguntar aos outros mais saiba eu não sou a favor da presença dela mais eu posso suportar Inuyasha em respeito a você agora cabe aos outros aceitar ela aqui, boa noite! – Inuyasha ouviu tudo aquilo calado e impressionado realmente Kagome havia mudado mais ele ficou mais feliz por saber que ela aceitaria Kikyo em consideração a ele,restava saber se os outros iriam aceitar pois ele sabia que nem Sangó,Miroku e Shipou gostavam da Kikyo.


	5. briga:KagxKik e Sesshoumaru na era atual

Depois que Kagome purificou o veneno de Kikyo,ela saiu na frente e deixou Inuyasha sozinho com ela,quando ela chegou Shipou foi logo perguntando:

Ei,Kagome-chan como foi? – Shipou já sabia também de toda a história de Kagome e Sesshoumaru por que ouvira a conversa dela com Miroku e Sangó enquanto ele fingia que dormia.

Foi tudo normal Shipou-chan,afinal eu não vou corromper meu coração com intrigas passadas,Kikyo só está desacordada e irá acordar só amanhã –

Enquanto isso Inuyasha pensava enquanto levava Kikyo de volta ao acampamento " ela não fez objeção mais também não concorda,será o que eu fiz de errado pra Kagome? , ela nunca me tratou assim antes e pelo o que vejo esse comportamento é só comigo" – ele chegou onde os amigos estavam colocou Kikyo em um lugar confortavél e foi falar com Sangó,Miroku e Shipou:

Sangó,Miroku e Shipou,será que eu poderia pedir algo a vocês? –

Peça Inuyasha – apesar de Kagome não contar ela já tinha ideia do que ele ia pedir.

Será que a Kikyo pode continuar com agente até essa luta contra o Naraku terminar? –

Por nós tudo bem,nós já tinhamos uma ideia do que você ia pedir desde que trouxe Kikyo ferida e nós já tinhamos conversado e concordamos apenas por você e não por ela fomos claros? – Sangó não gostava de Kikyo pois por culpa dela o Naraku tinha a metade da jóia de quatro almas.

É Inuyasha e já avisamos que é melhor você protege-lá,nós cuidamos de proteger a Kagome,sendo que já tem alguem que fará isso muito bem! – Miroku falou mais Inuyasha não entendeu,Miroku resolveu deixar no ar pra fazer Inuyasha refletir um pouco pra poder perceber o quanto ele já magoou Kagome e ela está dando vazão a essa magoa só agora e ele também sabia que Sesshoumaru protegeria Kagome com a vida dele.

Inuyasha resolveu deixar quieto pois senão ele não conseguiria cuidar de kikyo direito e resolveu ir dormir próximo dela,mais não antes de verificar se Kagome dormia,conversar com ela estava sendo dificil ele percebera e tudo o que recebia em troca era respostas indiferentes e frias e olhares cheios de escarnio da parte dela.

Amanheceu e todos partiram pra mais um dia de jornada,tudo estava muito calmo e todos estavam achando isso muito estranho,tão estranho que Shipou perguntou:

Gente vocês não estão achando tudo calmo demais pra essa altura da batalha ? –

Cale a boca fedelho,você não entra em nada nessa batalha a não ser atrapalhar – Inuyasha estava furioso pois não aguentava mais a frieza de Kagome sendo que ela era tão doce e gentil com os demais,ele ia falar mais uma coisa a Shipou mais quando abriu a boca ele se deparou com os olhos de Kagome tão frios que faria o inferno congelar e resolveu se calar.

É gente eu também estou achando isso estranho,não é Kagome-sama – Miroku estav achando bem feito o que Kagome estava fazendo com o Inuyasha e ele ia ajudar em tudo pra Inuyasha se arrepender do que fez.

É sim Miroku,a energia deste local está pacifica não temos com que se preocupar,vamos continuar seguindo – estava tudo muito calmo,mais Kagome sabia direitnho quem deixou tudo assim,ela sentia a energia dele e sorriu,sim era ele Sesshoumaru,que parecia querer deixar o caminho livre para ela.

Andaram até entardecer,e resolveram descansar,esperando todos se acomo darem Kagome chegou perto se Sangó e disse:

Diga o Miroku e o Shipou que eu já vou e só vou voltar mais tarde hoje – ela queria mais do que nunca conversar com Sesshoumaru e se divertir com Rin.

Mais o Shipou Kagome? – Sangó estava curiosa,por que Shipou?

Eu tenho a impressão de que ele já sabe,aliás eu tenho certeza,mais avise a eles dois por mim tudo bem ? –

Tudo pode ir tranquila! – Kagome deu um até logo e saiu e quando passou por Inuyasha e Kikyo sequer olhou para eles,Inuyasha notando que ela levava a mochila e que ela ia saindo ele pulou na frente dela e perguntou:

Aonde você vai Kagome ? – enquanto isso Kikyo observava pra ver a resposta que Kagome ia dar.

Não lhe interessa,limite-se apenas em cuidar da sua vida! – Inuyasha e Kikyo ficaram pasmos com a resposta e boquiabertos observavam Kagome partir.

Kagome caminhou um bocado até encontrar Sesshoumaru encostado em uma árvore,quando ela chegou perto dele ele falou:

Ótima resposta que você deu aquele hanyou Kagome! –

Humf,não vamos falar dele,hoje eu queria te pedir um favor! –

Pois então peça minha miko! – ele atendia aos pedidos dela simplismente por que resolveu se render de vez aos encantos daquela jovem miko.

Nós podemos só curtir hoje? Assim eu,você e a Rin, eu estou muito tensa e treinar hoje vai me deixar pior –

Tudo bem vamos! – mais antes de sair correndo com ela ele resolveu dar um beijo daqueles nela e disse :

Kagome,vire-se – quando Kagome se virou ele levantou os cabelos dela e colocou uma correntinha de ouro com um pingente de meia-lua de safira azul escuro,quando ela viu o que era derramou uma lágrima,ele sentindo o cheiro de lágrimas virou ela lentamente e deu um beijinho na testa dela e disse:

Eu te amo minha doce miko – ele resolveu se declarar de uma vez pra ela pra acabar com aquela tortura dentro dele.,ela respondeu:

Ah! Meu Sesshy como eu te amo! – ela tinha descoberto que aquilo que sentia por Inuyasha era uma paixão passageira mais por Sesshoumaru era amor,ela viu ele fazer uma cara de espanto e sorrir,ela perguntou:

O que foi Sesshoumaru? –

Sesshy,mais que apelido é esse? – ele não ia reclamar,ela podia chama-lo assim mais só quando estivessem sozinhos.

Ah não gostou? –

Não é isso,contanto que só me chame assim quando estivermos sozinhos tudo bem,afinal você gostou do colar? –

Eu simplismente AMEI ! – ela deu um pulinho e beijou ele com toda a ternura que ela se afastaram e ele falou:

Pois saiba que esse colar foi da minha mãe,este é o simbolo de nosso clã,o Clã da Lua Prateada Inu yokai – ele adorou a reação dela.

Jura eu adorei,este colar deve ser de suma importância pra você –

Um colar de suma importância pra uma pessoa de suma importância pra mim!,então vamos? – ela concordou com a cabeça e ele carregou ela e saiu correndo,ele tinha tomado a decisão de fazer Kagome sua quando a guerra contra o Naraku acabasse pois assim ele não ameaçaria mais a sua fêmea,quando chegarm Rin já foi gritando:

Mamãe! Senhor Sesshoumaru – Kagome desceu do colo dele e foi abraçar Rin e disse:

Oi minha pequena como você está? –

Ah eu estou ótima – Kagome se virou e foi falar com Jaken:

Oi senhor Jaken! – o tom de voz doce dela fazia Jaken gostar dela mais e mais a cada dia mais se surpreendeu por ver o valioso colar da mãe de Sesshoumaru no pescoço de Kagome,vendo isso suas suspeitas acabaram ele já tinha certeza aquela humana tinha encantada seu mestre e ele gostou disso pois achava Kagome uma boa pessoa além de ser poderosa a altura de seu mestre,ele tinha presenciado os treinos de Kagome e a achou imensamente forte.

Oi menina Kagome! - e deu um breve sorriso,afinal aquelas duas humanas quebram tanto o seu gelo quanto o de seu mestre.

Kagome se sentou com Rin numa árvore e abriu a mochila dela, de lá ela tirou um cader e começou a folear as páginas quando do nada achou um recado de Souta:

_Kagome você vai ter prova daqui a três semanas e duas semanas antes do dia das provas vai começar o festival que vale nota,então se ler isso não falte pois você sabe que vale pra nota e eu recomendo você vir mais cedo pra cá pra estudar pois você sabe que está com dificuldade nas matéria..._

_Então até logo,um beijo de seu irmão_

_Souta_

_Obs: eu peguei todos os assuntos das matéria que você precisa estudar na mão da Yuka então não se preocupe._

Terminando de ler aquilo Kagome deu um salto e disse:

Ai Souta sem você eu não viveria,como eu te amo – Sesshoumaru movido por ciúmes perguntou secamente:

Quem é Souta Kagome e o que foi? –

Ah! Souta é meu irmão mais novo e tem a idade da Rin,e aconteceu que eu tenho que voltar pra minha era hoje pois vou ter um festival valendo nota e vou ter que estudar para as provas – ele quando ouviu que o garoto de quem ela falou era irmão dela ele se acalmou,e perguntou:

Prova,Kagome o que é isso ? –

Ah sim prova ela serve pra testar nossos conhecimentos que foram aprendidos na escola entendeu? – ele entendeu o que era prova mais resolveu perguntar:

E o que é escola? –

Escola é o local onde nós aprendemos as coisas,aqui na era feudal as crianças são educadas em casa e lá a escola serve pra isso pra educar as pessoas! –

E você vai pra sua era hoje? –

Sim,eu tenho que ir e vou passar três semanas lá! – ela estava pensando em como chegar lá no poço ainda hoje e quando olhou pra Sesshoumaru teve uma ideia:

Sesshoumaru será que você poderia me levar pra minha era é que você é bem mais rápido que o Inuyasha! – ele sorriu internamente por ela dizer aquilo e concordou,afinal ele ia conhecer o lugar de onde a amada dele veio,sem contar que ia passar um tempo sozinho com ela.

Eu levo,vamos logo antes que anoiteça – ele falou e se virou pra Jaken pra dizer;

Jaken cuide de Rin,eu vou ficar três semanas na era da Kagome,este tempo você deve cuidar da Rin entendeu – Kagome ao ouvir que Sesshoumaru ia ficar este tempo todo com ela ficou feliz da vida,mais a única coisa chata é eu ela tinha que estudar pra prova.

Ssim ssenhor Ssessshoumaru eu vou cuidar da pequena com a minha vida! – Sesshoumaru sabia que aquilo era verdade,Jaken era o seu mais fiel servo.

Tchau Rin-chan,nos vemos depois,vocês três se cuidem viu? – Kagome já amava demais tanto Rin,quanto Jaken e Aru rum.

Tudo bem menina Kagome! – Rin deu um beijo estalado em Kagome e falou:

Senhor Sesshoumaru vem aqui por favor! – Sesshoumaru ficou curioso com o pedido de Rin e se abaixou,mais quando ele ia perguntar o que ela queria,ela deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele e murmurou:

Tchau senhor Sesshoumaru! – Rin havia ficado com vergonha,mais ela queria fazer aquilo,ela considerava Sesshoumaru como um pai para ela,quando ela ia se afastar ele apertou mais o abraço pra surpresa de todos ali presentes ele disse:

Até logo minha pequena,este Sesshoumaru volta logo – Kagome achou aquele gesto simplesmente lindo eles dois pareciam pai e filha,depois que Sesshoumaru desfez o abraço Kagome pegou sua mochila e Sesshoumaru carregando ela saiu correndo e em cinco minutos eles chegaram aonde estavam os amigos de Kagome,ela desceu do colo de Sesshoumaru e seguiu andando,quando ela chegou mais perto foi com Sesshoumaru falar com Sangó:

Sangó,eu preciso ir pra minha era e vou passar três semanas lá,é semana de festival e depois semana de prova – Kagome sabia que Sangó não ia falar mais um certo alguem ia.

Não se preocupe Kagome-chan,olá Sesshoumaru – Sangó falou por pura educação mais para o espanto dela ele respondeu educadamente.

Olá,Sangó não é esse seu nome? – Sesshoumaru admirava Sangó por ser uma humana tão forte e por ela ser amiga de sua doce miko resolveu baixar a guarda.

Oh sim é sim,só um instante – dito isso ela gritou:

MIROKU! – do nada Miroku apareceu e muito espantado não só por Sangó ter lhe gritado daquela forma mais sim pela presença de Sesshoumaru ali.

Oi Sangózinha,Sesshoumaru – ele fez uma breve reverência afinal Sesshoumaru era um nobre.

Olá monge Miroku,isso mesmo não estou certo? – Sesshoumaru tratar com escarnio a raça humana admirava os amigos de Kagome.

Certo,e então Sangó o que foi? – ele achou aquele comportamento de Sesshoumaru extremamente surpreendente afinal Kagome tinha mesmo o dom de mudar qualquer um.

Kagome vai passar três semanas na era dela e é melhor cuidarmos daquele imbecil estupido – Sesshoumaru achpu graça pela forma que a exterminadora falava de Inuyasha mais de longe se podia enxergar a cumplicidade da amizade deles.

Hum,mais Kagome-sama você vai com o Sesshoumaru? – Miroku só queria ver a cara do Inuyasha que tinha ido pergar umas frutas com Kikyo.

Vou ele també vai comigo e não precisam ir ao vilarejo da vovó Kaede,continuem seguindo viagem ao noroeste que quando eu voltar o Sesshoumaru me leva até vocês afinal ele também está seguindo na mesma direção. – ela não via a hora de sair dali,quando ela ia falar mais do nada Inuyasha chega com Kikyo e berra:

O QUE ESSE DAÍ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI COM A KAGOME? – Inuyasha simplesmente achou estranho o seu odioso meio-irmão ali perto de _sua_ Kagome e de seus amigos.

Inuyasha eu vou ter que passar três semanas na minha era pois eu tenho a semana de festival e as provas lá na escola e é o Sesshoumaru que vai me levar pois ele é mais rápido que você – Kagome já sabia no que ia dar mais ela não estava nem ai.

NÃO VOCÊ NÃO VAI KAGOME EU NÃO PERMITO! – Inuyasha odiou ela ter que passar tanto tempo fora,ele odiou por ter que ser Sesshoumaru a leva-lá,ele odiou por ela ter elogiado Sesshoumaru,ELE SIMPLESMENTE ODIOU!

E desde quando eu tenho que te pedir autorização pra ir aos lugares? – Kikyo que até então estava calada resolveu se intrometer:

Menina você não pode ficar tanto tempo fora,isso irá nos prejudicar! – Kikyo falou em tom de ordem,ela achava que Kagome ia ficar calada mais para o espanto de todos inclusive de Sesshoumaru Kagome disse:

Eu fico o tempo que eu achar necessário na minha era e a única que atrapalha aqui é você,pois saiba que eu só te aceitei aqui em consideração ao Inuyasha pois por mim você já estava morta! – Kikyo ficou de queixo caido e Inuyasha achou Kagome maravilhosa ele nem se incomodou pelo fato de Kagome brigar com Kikyo,ele simplesmente achou lindo a altivez e força como ela falava.

Menina cuidado como que diz,esse seu afastamento é inútil! – Kikyo já estava sentindo a energia de Kagome prejudicando o frágil corpo de barro e ossos dela.

Sim,e você entra em quê aqui? – vendo que Kikyo ficou calada ela resolveu continuar – Isso mesmo você não entra em nada aqui é uma intrusa que só aceitamos em respeito e consideração ao Inuyasha,então não se intrometa aonde não foi chamada. – as palavras de Kagome pareciam dardos de gelo e Kikyo sentia a energia devastadora de Kagome cada vez mais alterada.

Você não sabe o que fala! – Kikyo resolveu rebater achando que Kagome fraquejaria diante de sua frieza,grande engano dela a Kagome continuava com sua pose firme e forte com aquele olhar que faria as labaredas do inferno congelar.

Ah! Mais sei sim e só estamos passando por isso tudo por culpa sua,afinal foi você que roubou a jóia quase completa de nós e ainda por cima entregou ao Naraku,sendo que ele ficou mais forte com isso,então não me venha com essa,e pelo o que me consta você só está ai em pé por causa de uma pequena parte de minha alma que você roubou,mais saiba que a qualquer momento eu posso pegar minha alma de volta e completa-lá fazendo esse seu corpo de barro e ossos virar pó! Quer tentar? – kagome estava impondo um desafio,Kikyo notou mais ela não iria desistir apesar das duras palavras de Kagome terem um enorme efeito nela,enquanto isso Sesshoumaru olhava pra sua humana admirado,nunca vira ela inspirando tanta coragem e força assim.

Quero! – dizendo isso Kikyo lançou uma flecha que emitia uma luz lilás na direção de Kagome,mais para o espanto dela Kagome parou a flecha entre dois dedos como se fosse pluma,Inuyasha desesperado resolveu se intrometer mais para a surpresa dele Miroku o parou e disse que era para elas se resolverem,muito a contra gosto Inuyasha desistiu,Kikyo ia lançar outra flecha quando do nada Kagome desapareceu e reapareceu atrás dela numa velocidade incrivel,Inuyasha vendo a velocidade de Kagome falou:

Nossa como ela está rápida,parece até uma yokai! – ele ia continuar mais ouviu Sesshoumaru falar pra Sangó:

Estou vendo que os treinos deram resultados,ela está muitissimo rápida – Sesshoumaru ficou orgulhoso Kagome estava rápida que nem um yokai.

Nossa Sesshoumaru,você treinou ela muito bem! – Sangó também estava orgulhosa de sua amiga,Inuyasha resolveu se intrometer na conversa:

Que história é essa de você treinar Kagome hein,e desde quando vocês sabiam? – Sesshoumaru ia responder mais parou ao ver um sinal da exterminadora pedindo que deixasse ela falar:

Olhe aqui Inuyasha ele fez o que você foi incapaz de fazer,então cale essa sua boca – Sangó estorou como Inuyasha era burro!.

Kikyo tentava a todo custo atacar Kagome mais estava sendo impossivel,ela via que Kagome exalava energia espiritual e nem precisava de flechas,Kikyo resolveu lançar uma sua flecha mais poderosa,quando ela lançou Kagome começou a brilhar um lilás tão intenso que chegava a ser cegante,dos olhos dela começaram a sair a mesma luz lilás que estava ao redor de seu corpo e fez a flecha de Kikyo virar pó antes de encostar nela,Kikyo ficou apavorada pela energia da menina mais antes de exibir qualquer reação Kagome já estava atrás dela e falou:

E então Kikyo,ainda acha meus poderes despreziveis? – terminando de fazer a pergunta da mão dela saiu uma rejada de energia espiritual que foi direto em Kikyo,nessa hora Inuyasha gritou,mais a muito custo Kikyo levantou e ia atacar Kagome de novo,ela viu a menina se concentrar e percebeu que o seu corpo vibrava e pensou "oh céus essa menina está chamando a alma dela devolta" a linha do pensamento dela foi interrompida pela voz de Kagome fria e serena porem assustadora falando em alto e bom som:

E então Kikyo,já viu do que sou capaz,ainda quer continuar lutando,saiba que eu só agitei a minha alma dentro de você,basta só mais um chamado e ela vem,e então vai desistir? – os olhos de Kagome transmitiam poder e frieza além de uma confiança de vitória diginas de uma rainha,vendo Kikyo calada como se estivesse pensando ela perguntou secamente:

Vai desistir ou quer morrer? – Kikyo vendo que a menina não brincava e que a qualquer momento faria o seu corpo evaporar,resolveu ceder e caiu ajoelhada no chão em um mudo pedido de rendição,Kagome deu as costa sem se importar com Kikyo e foi se despedir de Sangó,Miroku e Shipou ela já tinha perdido muito tempo ali:

Tchau gente eu volto daqui a três semanas – Kagome viu o estado de Inuyasha indo até Kikyo e se concentrou e na cabeça de Inuyasha a voz de Kagome ecoou:

"me perdoe Inuyasha eu não queria ter ido tão longe,mais não se preocupe ela vai se recuperar rápidamente a parte de minha alma que está nela se encarregará do trabalho de cura-lá mais rápidamente,simplesmente me desculpe." – Inuyasha rápidamente olhou para trás e viu Kagome olhar para ele e confirmar com um leve aceno de cabeço confirmando o que ela havia passado para a sua mente,Inuyasha vendo que não era culpa dela e que a Kagome doce e gentil de sempre estava ali pedindo desculpas,se concentrou e transmitiu para a mente dela:

"não se preocupe Kagome,não tem o que pedir desculpas,afinal ela também provocou,não precisa de meu perdão só de você dizer que ela vai ficar melhor e que você não queria isso me sinto bem melhor,vá para sua era e volte em três semanas como falou,apesar de eu não gostar da idéia de o Sesshoumaru te levar e ficar lá com você,se demorar vou te buscar bruxa",ele passou a ela esse pensamento,e viu ela sorrir para ele como nunca mais a tinha visto sorrir,viu ela se concentrar de novo e a sua voz apareceu em sua mente:

"não pense que eu mudei Inuyasha,e não me chame de bruxa! Volto a hora que quiser e Inuyasha...SENTA!",ele foi de cara no chão e todos se perguntaram:

Como ele foi de cara no chão se a Kagome-chan nem falou senta? –acharam o fato curioso,mais ouviram Inuyasha gritar:

MAIS QUE DIABA,ME MANDA SENTAR PELA FORÇA DO PENSAMENTO! – todos então ali entenderam,eles deviam estar conversando mentalmente,afinal a energia de Kagome permitia a ela mandar mensagens pela força do pensamento e do espirito,Kagome se afastou do grupo e foi ver Kikyo e disse a Inuyasha:

Não se preocupe ela vai ficar bem,e nem pense em ir atrás de mim lá na minha era ouviu! – ela falou friamente com ele,afinal ela não ia mudar com ele só por causa daquela conversinha,ele merecia o tratamento que ela estava dando a ele,ela saiu sem nem dar a ele a chance de falar nada,chegou perto dos outros e disse:

Cuidem daquele idiota e daquelazinha pra mim enquanto eu esto fora – eles acenaram com a cabeça,ela pegou sua mochila chegou perto de Sesshoumaru que estava muito orgulhoso dela e disse baixinho:

Vamos meu amor! – ele acenou com a cabeça e deu um breve sorriso,pegou ela no colo,se tranformou em ema esfera de luz e depois de um tempo chegaram a aldeia da velha Kaede.

Chegando lá ela foi direto pra casa da vovó Kaede falar com ela e depois ir ao poço:

Oi vovó! – Kagome amava muito a vovó Kaede

Oi minha querida,vai para a sua era ? – Kaede tinha notado Sesshoumaru e cumprimentou ele com um leve aceno de cabeça e ele fez o mesmo.

Sim vovó o Sesshoumaru vai comigo,depois quando eu tiver mais tempo nós conversamos direito – Kaede nem precisava mais de explicações pois pelo brilho nos olhos de Kagome e Sesshoumaru já desconfiava o que se passava.

Então vovó só passei para te dar um beijo,pois não posso demorar,tenho que estudar – quando Kagome falou estudar bateu um desanimo nela que era de matar.

Vá com cuidado minha pequena e boa sorte! – Kaede se despediu silenciosamente de Sesshoumaru,e viu eles partirem,quando eles chegaram ao poço Kagome falou:

Sesshoumaru,segure minha mão bem forte,vou está segurando os fragmentos,vamos – ele segurou bem forte na mão de Kagome e pularam,vendo uma luz azul Kagome sorriu pra ele e disse:

Passamos,haha conseguimos – ele não tinha entendido e perguntou:

Por que essa alegria? – e deu um beijinho no pescoço dela,ouviu ela rir graciosamente e ela disse:

É que só eu e Inuyasha passavamos pelo poço – vendo que conseguiram atravessar e chegaram ela disse:

Será que você pode me ajudar a subir? – ele simplesmente pegou Kagome np colo e pulou,eles sairam do poço e Sesshoumaru achou aquele lugar estranho parecia uma casa velha,ele notou ela puxar a sua mão e dizer:

Vamos – ela subiu as escadas e abriu a porta,Sesshoumaru se deparou com um mundo completamente novo,e notou que Kagome morava em um templo e perguntou:

Kagome,isso aqui é um templo? – ele ficou curioso o templo era diferente tinha traços modernos e antigos.

Sim,aqui é o templo da familía Higurashi,ou como todos por aqui chamam templo Higurashi – ele notou que ela ficou mais feliz desde que chegou,ele então viu que Kagome descendia de sacerdotes e sacerdotizas,eles seguiram andando até que param na frente da árvore sagrada e onde acharam um menino brincando:

Souta,vem cá que eu quero te dar um beijo meu anjo,só você pra me ajudar mesmo na escola – Kagome via o quanto o seu irmãozinho cuidava dela mesmo ela estando longe.

Mana! – ele saiu correndo e deu um forte abraço nela e um beijo,Kagome fez umas cosquinhas,nele enquanto Sesshoumaru olhava eles dois e via que os ciúmes dele era por causa de um meninho da idade da Rin,Souta reparou nele e perguntou:

Mana quem é esse,ele parece com o irmão cachorro! – Sesshoumaru não entendeu o irmão cachorro e como se estivesse lendo os seus pensamentos Kagome falou:

Irmão cachorro é o Inuyasha,e Souta este é o Sesshoumaru o meio-irmão de Inuyasha,Souta curioso e alegre que enm a irmã ofereceu a mão a Sesshoumaru em um cumprimento,o qual Sesshoumaru retribuiu ele parou para obeservar e notou que o menino parecia muito com a Kagome,principalmente os olhos vivos e expressivos.

Oi Souta – Sesshoumaru falou com seu tipico tom,mais viu o menino sorrir simplesmente e sair para brincar,ouviu Kagome chama-lo:

Ei,Sesshoumaru vamos – eles sairam andando até a casa dela,quando ela chegou ela já foi gritando:

MAMÃE,VOVÔ,CHEGUEI! – ela largou a mochila no chão,tirou os sapatos e foi pra cozinha com o Sesshoumaru onde encontraram a mãe e o avô dela.

Mãe,vovô esse é o Sesshoumaru! – a mãe de Kagome se virou e sorriu pra ele,ele ficou impressionado a mãe dela era parecidissima com ela,interrompendo seus devaneios ele cumprimentou educadamente afinal eram a familia de sua amada:

Senhor,Senhor Higurashi,é um imenso prazer conhece-los,e se me permite dizer a senhora se parece muito coma Kagome – ele ficou muito impressionado,a mãe de Kagome falou:

Olá querido,então você é Sesshoumaru – ele acenou e ela disse para que só ele pudesse ouvi-lo:

Faça a minha filha feliz,custe o que custar – Sesshoumaru não era de sorrir mais o ver a própria mãe de sua amada dizer aquilo deu vontade dele sorrir em confirmação,o avô dela que até então estava calado falou:

Pelo que vejo,é mais muito mais educado que o jovem Iuyasha – Sesshoumaru fez que sim com a cabeça e Kagome falou:

Mãe eu vou ter que ficar aqui durante três semanas,a senhora vai a algum lugar?

Vou na verdade nossas malas já estão prontas,nós vamos ficar na casa de sua tia Orihime lá na China,você se importa? –Kagome não se importava nem um pouquinho,afinal ela ia ficar esse tempo todo com o Sesshoumaru.

Não me importo,afinal o Sesshoumaru vai ficar comigo esse tempo que eu estiver aqui! – a mãe de Kagome deu uma risadinha.

Entardeceu e a mãe,o avô e o irmão dela haviam partido,depois que se despediram Kagome deixou Sesshoumaru na sala e foi tomar um banho,quando saiu do quarto ela vestiu uma bermuda jeans curta,uma blusa de malha com detalhes em renda preta na região dos seios e prendeu o cabelo em rabo de cavalo,se sentindo mais limpa e relaxada ela resolveu ir fazer um lanche,quando chegou na sala Sesshoumaru se não fosse um yokai já tinha tido um enfarte,Kagome estava simplesmente linda com aquela roupa! Ela vedo ele naquele estado perguntou:

Sesshoumaru, está sentindo algo? – ele deu um salto e disse :

Estou sentindo desjo por você minha fêmea! – ele deu uma cheirada no pescoço dela que veio acompanhada de uns beijinho,Kagome cheirava a Sakuras,e ele foi subindo os beijos e ouvia ela gemer baixinho,mais do nada ele ouviu um barulho bem de leve e disse:

Vá se alimentar minha doce miko! – Kagome deu uma gargalhada tão gostosa que Sesshoumaru riu também,ela foi para a cozinha e ele foi para o quarto reservado para ele,Kagome foi pra sala ligou o som e colocou a música bem alta e começou a dançar conforme o ritimo da música,enquanto isso Sesshoumaru estava tomando banho,ouvindo Kagome cantar sensualmente junto com a música:

You know tonight  
I am feeling a little out control  
Is this me  
You wanna get crazy  
Because I don't give a...  
_(Você sabe que essa noite  
Estou meio descontrolada  
Essa sou eu?  
Você quer ficar louco  
Porque eu não dou a...)_

Ele resolveu terminar logo o banho e desligou o chuveiro um artigo que ele achou muito estranho mais que Kagome explicara o que era,ele se arrumou e desceu rápido as escadas,chegou na sala de estar e ficou observando Kagome cantar e rebolar:

I'm out of character  
I'm in rare form  
And If you really knew me  
you'd know it's not the norm

_(Estou sem personalidade  
Numa forma rara  
E se você me conhecesse de verdade  
Você saberia que esse não é o normal)_

Kagome dançava e cantava,ela estava extravasando em cima daquela música tão envolvente e sedutora,enquanto Kagome cantava e dançava com passos ensaiados,ele fica mais e mais excitado só de ver ela dançar enquanto isso ela cantava:

Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do  
The old me's gone I feel brand new  
And if you don't like it fuck you 

_(Porque estou fazendo coisas que normalmente não faço  
A velha "eu" se foi, me sinto novinha  
E se você não gostar, foda-se)_

The music's on and I'm dancing  
I'm normally in the corner just standing  
I'm feeling unusual  
I don't care cause this is my night 

_(A música está tocando e estou dançando  
Normalmente fico no canto  
Estou me sentindo diferente  
Não importo, porque essa é a minha noite)_

I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl

I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl 

_(Eu não sou eu mesma essa noite  
Essa noite, não sou a mesma garota, a mesma garota_

Eu não sou eu mesma essa noite  
Essa noite, não sou a mesma garota, a mesma garota)

I'm dancing a lot and I'm taking shots I'm feeling  
fine  
I'm kissing all the boys and the girls  
Someone call the doctor cause I lost my mind

Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do  
The old me's gone I feel brand new  
And if you don't like it fuck you

_(__Estou dançando muito, tomando várias doses, estou me sentindo bem  
Estou beijando todos os garotos e garotas  
Alguém chame um médico porque eu perdi a cabeça_

Porque estou fazendo coisas que normalmente não faço  
A velha "eu" se foi, me sinto novinha  
E se você não gostar, foda-se)

Kagome parecia um ser divino sendo embalado por uma melodia,os cabelos que até então estavam presos se soltaram mais mesmo assim ela contiuou dançando e falou:

Ah! Como é bom dançar – e voltou a cantar:

The music's on and I'm dancing  
I'm normally in the corner just standing  
I'm feeling unusual  
I don't care cause this is my night

I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl

I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl 

_(A música está tocando e estou dançando  
Normalmente fico no canto  
Estou me sentindo diferente  
Não importo, porque essa é a minha noite_

Eu não sou eu mesma essa noite  
Essa noite, não sou a mesma garota, a mesma garota

Eu não sou eu mesma essa noite  
Essa noite, não sou a mesma garota, a mesma garota)

Sesshoumaru parecendo hipnotizado foi até ela,Kagome estava dançando quando se virou sorriu sensualmente pra ele e contiuou contando e dançando agora pra ele que se sentou tentando se segurar pra não agarrar Kagome ali mesmo:

In the morning  
When I wake Up  
I'll go back to the girl I used to be  
But baby not tonight

I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl

I'm not myself tonight  
Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl

_(De manhã  
Quando eu acordar  
Eu voltarei a ser a garota que eu era  
Mas, amor, não essa noite_

Eu não sou eu mesma essa noite  
Essa noite, não sou a mesma garota, a mesma garota

Eu não sou eu mesma essa noite  
Essa noite, não sou a mesma garota, a mesma garota)

Kagome foi até onde Sesshoumaru estava sentando abriu as pernas e sentou no colo dele,ele não podendo mais segurar começou a dar beijos no pescoço dela,ela acompanhando a música chegou no ouvido dele sugou o lóbulo da orelha e sussurrou:

Yah, that feels good  
I needed that  
Get crazy  
Let's go  
That's right  
Come on  
Give it to me now, don't stop  
_  
(É, isso é bom  
Eu precisava disso  
Ficar louca  
Vamos  
Isso mesmo  
Venha  
Venha comigo agora, não pare )_

A música terminou mais as caricias deles não,eles ficaram juntos a tarde enteira,e aquelas três semanas na era atual ia ser muito divertida...

Obs: A música que eu coloquei ai foi Christina Aguilera – Not Myself Tonight


	6. Depois da folga,de volta a escola

Kagome resolveu ficar três dias descansando com Sesshoumaru,mais infelizmente esses dias de folga acabou e ela tinha que ir pra escola,ela acordou tomou banho,se arrumou e desceu pra tomar café,Sesshoumaru já estava comendo quando Kagome chegou(a Kagome já tinha ensinado para o Sesshoumaru como funcionava as coisas):

Bom dia minha doce miko – ele estranhou ela está com o fardamento do colégio.

Bom dia,Sesshy – ele notou o fato de ela falar desanimada e pergunta:

O que aconteceu Kagome? –

Ahn? Ah sim, eu vou ter que ir pro colégio hoje,logo quando tava ficando tudo tão bom! – o desanimo dela era preguiça de ir pra escola e Sesshoumaru fez menção de rir,mais quando olhou pra cara dela de "se você der risada,não vai viver pra contar qual foi minha reação,então fique quietinho,senão morre" ele resolveu se calar.

Bem eu já vou indo! – infelizmente pra ela tava no hora de ir pra escola

Eu vou com você – nesses três dias que Kagome não foi pra escola,ela e Sesshoumaru foram a varios lugares,e pra não dar muito na bola que ele era yokai,Kagome usou seus poderes para esconder as marcas do rosto dele e disfarçar as orelhas dele,era assim toda vez que saiam.

Tudo bem! – Sesshoumaru foi vestir,Kagome comprou roupas da era dela pra ele,roupas essas que ele achou muito esquesita,quando ele voltou Kagome só faltou cair da cadeira,Sesshoumaru vestia uma camisa de manga comprida com quatro botões abertos com uma calça jeans preta colada nas pernas,com um all star branco,e com o cabelo preso com um rabo de cavalo,com a franja meio desarrumada só pra dá um charme,ele estava simplesmente lindo de morrer!, Sesshoumaru sentindo o cheiro de desejo que Kagome exalava,se aproximou dela com passos felinos prontos para atacar e perguntou com a voz rouca:

O que foi Kagome? – ela olhou ele de cima para baixo e suspirou e disse:

Nossa,se você já era lindo com aquelas roupas de nobre lá da era feudal,com essas roupas ai você ficou simplesmente um deus! – ele enlaçou ela pela cintura e disse:

Que bom que minha beleza te agrada minha fêmea! – ele nem deu a ela a chance de responder e foi logo tascando um beijo nela,que deixou Kagome completamente desnorteada,ele vendo que se não se segurasse não deixaria ela sair de casa:

Vamos querida ou vai se atrasar – Sesshoumaru falava com ela como se já fossem casados,o que deixava Kagome feliz:

Hum,vamos – sairam de casa e foram andando até o colégio,Sesshoumaru recebia muitos olhares,e Kagome também,o que deixava Sesshoumaru encomodado,quem que aqueles despreziveis seres pensavam que era pra ficar olhando com desejo pra ele e pra sua fêmea,ai pra se tocarem que eles estavam juntos ele enlaçou Kagome pela cintura e foi assim com ela até o colégio,quando Kagome chegou na porta da escola com Sesshoumaru todos os olhares foram dirigidos a eles,Houjo ia falar com Kagome mais estancou no lugar ao ver Kagome beijando Sesshoumaru,Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso galante pra ela e disse que voltaria para busca-la,eles se beijaram de novo e ele voltou para o templo,quando Kagome colocou os pés dentro do colégio Houjo foi falar com ela enciumado e irritado,o que fez Kagome ter vontade de rir quando viu a cara dele quando ele falou:

Oi Kagome!, quem era aquele lá ? – Kagome olhou pra ele e arqueou um sombrancelha,um gesto que ela pegara de Sesshoumaru e pensou " quem o Houjo pensa que é pra falar assim comigo ? " olhou pra cara dele com um olhar de puro escárnio e disse:

Oi Houjo, ele é meu namorado,por que ? – ele olhou para ela incrédulo,nunca virá Kagome agir com aquela frieza,e ainda por cima com aquele olhar de escárnio que ela lançou para ele.

Oh não,eu só fiquei curioso ! – ela olhou pra ele e disse:

Humf, que seja, mais não cometa o erro de falar assim comigo de novo – ela deu as costas e disse:

Você pode se arrepender depois Houjo-kun – ele olhou pra ela fez sim com a cabeça e saiu, Kagome andou até a sua sala,ela mau tinha colocado os pés dentro da sala quando foi puxada por trê amigas esbaforidas :

Oi Eri,Yuka e Yume, como vocês estão – elas olhavam para Kagome incredulas,Kagome chegava na escola com um deus grego e quando era abordada pelas amigas ela agia naturalmente,Kagome vendo o espanto delas perguntou sorrindo :

O que foi meninas,estão se sentindo bem – elas olharam pra Kagome e perguntaram ao mesmo tempo:

Kagome quem é aquele,é aquele seu namorado grosso,egoista e ciumento? – Kagome riu vendo que as amigas achavam que era o Inuyasha,ela resolveu esclarecer de vez com as amigas:

Não,aquele ali foi uma paixãozinha boba,e o Sesshoumaru não chega nem aos pés dele- as amigas sorriram e disse:

Então você se livrou daquele que gostava de você e de outra ao mesmo tempo? – Kagome fez que sim com a cabeça e elas abraçaram Kagome e disseram todas juntas:

Seja feliz Kagome-chan – elas ainda conversaram e riram muito até que Eri disse:

Kagome você já sabe do festival? –

Sim Eri,e então o que eu vou fazer ? –

Você está na equipe de organização e planejamento com agente! – Kagome deu um graças a Deus por que ela não ia ter que apresentar e nem cantar nada como aconteceu no outro festival,o qual Inuyasha por acidente participou.

Ai que bom,então vocês vão lá em casa hoje a tarde depois do almoço para nós organizarmos o que vamos comprar para a arrumação,certo? – elas concordaram e depois o professor chegou,tinha sido um dia de aula cansativo,mais para Kagome em fim acabara,ela estava conversando com as amigas na frente do colégio combinando como iam fazer e o que iam comprar,quando Sesshoumaru chegou e falou muito educadamente pra surpresa de Kagome:

Boa tarde meninas – elas olharam para Sesshoumaru e Kagome disse:

Sesshoumaru essas daqui são minhas amigas Eri,Yuka,e Yume – ela disse apontando para cada uma delas e depois disse:

Meninas esse é o Sesshoumaru ! –as meninas responderam alegres:

Oi – disse Eri

Oi - disse Yume

Oi,a Kagome falou muito de você – disse Yuka,depois que ela disse ele olhou para Kagome que ficou corada e ele pensou "como ela fica linda corada",Kagome vendo que elas iam fazer um interrogatório para o Sesshoumaru resolveu intervir e disse:

Então meninas,nós nos vemos lá em casa hoje a tarde depois do almoço e não esqueçam de levar,opiniões sobre o que nós vamos fazer,tchau e não esqueçam – ela e Sesshoumaru se despediram das meninas e depois que estavam um pouco distantes ele pegou ela no queixo e a beijou,depois que eles cessaram o beijo por falta de ar ela disse:

Ah se fosse assim toda vez que eu viesse pro colégio eu viria animada todos os dias,só de saber que no final da manhã você vem me buscar – e abraçou ele,eles foram abraçados em silêncio só curtindo o momento até a hora que Sesshoumaru perguntou:

O que você e suas amigas vão fazer lá na sua casa Kagome? –

Como eu tinha dito,vai ter um festival lá no colégio antes da semana de provas,e eu graças a Deus estou na turma de organização e planejamento com as meninas,e elas vão lá em casa hoje para nós discutirmos o que vamos fazer ou usar para depois que decidirmos o que vamos fazer,vamos sair para comprar o que será preciso –

Hum,e elas vão ficar lá muito tempo ? – ele queria uma noite especial com Kagome...(mais ainda não é o que vocês pensam,mentes poluidas)

Oh sim vão,sendo que depois vamos sair para comprar os materias e você vai junto! – Kagome decidiu que ele ia junto por que primeiro:ele estava sem fazer nada e segundo: ele ia ajudar a carregar as compras.(alguma coisa ele tinha que fazer né,a vida não é só farra!)

Eu vou ajudar em que,posso saber? – ele já estava imaginando mais preferiu ficar calado.

Olha você é um yokai e tem uma força enorme,então você vai nos ajudar a carregar as caixas e sacolas querido – ele olhou nos olhos dela e perguntou:

E o que eu ganho com isso ? – ela olhou pra ele e sorriu marota e disse:

Vai ganhar uma recompensa dessa Kagome aqui,quando você achar que deve ganhar a recompensa,é só me pedir – ela chegou no ouvido dele e sussurrou:

E eu te dou o que você quiser! – ele ficou excitado só de pensar e disse:

Hum,certo eu só vou ajudar por causa da recompensa! – ela sorriu e ele pensou " só vou pedir minha recompensa doce Kagome,quando aquele maldito morrer "

Eles chegaram em casa e Kagome foi fazer o almoço,depois que almoçaram,ela foi fazer as lições e ele foi se exercitar,a janela do quarto de Kagome estava aberta e ela estava fazendo o dever e falando:

Ai,meu Deus como é a formúla de Bascara mesmo? – ela pensou um pouco e disse:

Lembrei – e começou a escrever,ela já estava quase terminando os deveres quando Sesshoumaru apareceu na janela dela dando um susto nela:

AHHHHHHH! – quando ela viu que era o Sesshoumaru disse enlouquecida:

VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR DE SUSTO SESSHOUMARU – ele olhou para ela rindo e disse:

Eu quero te matar de outra coisa – Kagome percebendo do que ele falava enrusbeceu e ele disse:

Que pena que não vai dar as suas amigas já estão chegando e eu vim pra você encubriras minhas marcas no rosto – ela entendendo chegou perto dele e se concentrou,da mão dela saiu uma forte luz lilás,e como num passe de mágica as marcas dele sumiram,ela terminou deu um beijinho no rosto dele e ele disse:

Vou me trocar – Kagome acenou afirmando e ela desceu para receber as amigas:

Oi meninas e ai vamos começar,mais antes eu quero dizer que quando nós sairmos para comprar as coisas o Sesshoumaru vai junto,pra ajudar a carregar – as meninas riram mais se calaram ao ver Sesshoumaru descer as escadas,ele estava com uma calça jeans branca justa e uma camisa polo preta,com um tênis bege,Kagome se vangloriava por dentro afinal era ela que deixava as roupas que ele ia usar separadas,ele chegou perto dela deu um selinho nos lábios dela (coisa que quando as amigas dela viram ficaram babando,aiaiai eu também quero um desses,rsrsrs) ele disse:

Podem se organizar,eu vou ficar observando e quando vocês sairem eu vou com vocês-ele se afastou e se sentou no sofá,as meninas se sentaram próximas a ele só que no chão ao redor da mesa de centro,Kagome se sentou no chão entre as pernas de Sesshoumaru que estava sentado no sófa,e depois começou a discutir com as amigas sobre o que iam fazer e que cores usar,depois de tanta discurssão ela disse:

Então está certo,no festival vai ter um baile a fantasia,e as cores vão ser preto e roxo,concordam – Kagome já estav exausta,ela optara por preto e roxo desde o inicio mais as amigas só vieram concordar depois.

Certo K-chan,então já podemos ir comprar os materias – Kagome chamou Sesshoumaru e eles sairam,pelo visto ia ser um longo dia de compras.

E enquanto isso Sesshoumaru só pensava em sua recompensa...


	7. A aparência que Kagome terá no futuro

Ah! Sesshoumaru nunca tinha visto mulheres comprando tantas coisas,e as amigas de Kagome falavam demais e ele via que em determinados assuntos ela ficava constrangida,mais em fim aquele dia tinha acabado e hoje era o dia do festival,ele só levaria Kagome até a escola e depois voltaria para casa,ele queria ir com ela,mais a sua energia sinistra estava parecendo que is explodir e o braço direito dele(o que o Inuyasha cortou) estava lhe causando certas dores e ele também não entendia o por que do encantamento que Kagome lhe lançou no braço para aparecer outro,não permanecia,ela tinha lhe dito que era a energia sinistra dele que estava rejeitando a reposição de um novo braço através de encantamentos,mais ele sabia,o que reijeitava os encantamentos de Kagome era o estado de sua energia que parecia que a cada minuto poderia explodir,Sesshoumaru olhava para o braço que Kagome tinha reposto com o encantamento e do nada sentiu uma pontada,ele pensava "como uma coisa mesmo não estando ali pode causar tanta dor? " , seus pensamentos foram enterrompidos por Kagome que o chamava:

Sesshoumaru? – ela ficou preocupada com ele,e ele sentindo o tom de voz preocupado dela resolveu virar,mais quando o fez esqueceu de tudo o que ele estava fazendo e se aproximou dela,ela vendo que ele a olhava profundamente,perguntou:

Ei,Sesshoumaru,como eu estou ? –

Você minha fêmea,está simplesmente maravilhosa! – Kagome estava com um vestido branco que amostrava o vale dos seios,o vestido era colado até o quadril,chegando no quadril ele ficava levemente folgado e era de um leve tecido transparente que iam até os calcanhares,sendo que de cada lado do vestido ele tinham fendas que iam até a metade das coxas e ela tinha uma capa de seda vermelha que tinha um capuz,mais ela só colocaria o capuz quando estivesse no colégio,Kagome vendo que ele gostou disse brincalhona:

Hum-hum,agora você pode olhar para o meu rosto,eu maquiei pensando em você,meu yokai – quando Sesshoumaru olhou para a face de Kagome,ele ficou maravilhado,Kagome estava com lentes cor de âmbar nos olhos com uma maquiagem preta forte ao redor deles,nos lábios Kagome usava um gloss cor de boca e em sua testa havia uma meia lua roxo escuro igual a dele,nas bochechas dela tinhas as mesmas marcas que ele tinha na bochecha e ele notou que Kagome estava com os dentes caninos igual aos dentes inu-yokais dele,ele também notou que o cabelo de Kagome estava totalmente liso,afinal o cabelo dela era um liso ondulado,e nos pés ela usava uma sandalinha rasteira bege,Kagome vendo a surpresa de Sesshoumaru,resolveu falar:

E então como eu estou,gostou?,só não deu pra ficar com os cabelos prateados,pois eu decidi me arrumar muito em cima da hora –

Você está simplesmente,linda Kagome,uma légitima inu-yokai – ele ficara surpreso por Kagome estar daquela forma,mais ai ele se lembrou que era um festival a fantasia no colégio,vendo ela daquele jeito ele pensou "pois é assim que você vai ficar quando eu marcar você como minha,Kagome,mais é claro seu cabelo ficará prateado,mais não poderia ficar mais linda do que está! "

Você tem certeza de que não quer vir comigo? – Kagome sabia que ele não aguentaria ficar em casa sabendo que ela estava longe vestida daquela forma que ela tinha certeza que era tentadora,era só olhar para vê como ele a olhava e ela tinha mais certeza ainda.

Hum,acho que vou – ele não ia deixar Kagome sair linda daquele jeito sem ele do lado,ela estava demasiadamente tentadora.

Você pode ir com o sua roupa lá da era feudal e ir em sua verdadeira forma! –

Certo – depois que ele disse isso,ele sumiu que nem um furacão e voltou em cinco minutos já devidamente vestido.

Bom vamos – eles sairam do templo,ele pôde observar que tinham muitos alunos fantasiados indo para o colégio,e ele também notava os olhares de desejo que Kagome recebia,ele passou possessivamente os braços ao redor da cintura dela e chegou perto da sua orelha de disse em um tom sedutor:

Você achava mesmo que eu Sesshoumaru,Lorde das Terras do Oeste,Principe do Clã Inu-Yokai da Lua Prateada,ia deixar a Lady das Terras do Oeste dele,a sua Princesa do Clã Inu-Yokai da Lua Prateada,sair tentadora deste jeito sem ele ao seu lado? – Kagome simplesmente sorriu,ele já a chamava de Lady e princesa das terras e do clã dele,e ela também achava super charmoso e sedutor a forma como ele falava dele na terceira pessoa,hábito que ela já estava começando a pegar inconscientemente.

Não meu Lorde! – depois que ela disse isso ela deu um beijo nele que se pudesse faria o mundo parar.

Pois assim seja,minha lady,vamos – eles andariam um pouco,pois a escola era um pouco longe.

Mais esse festival prometia...

Ah! Se PROMETIA...

**Eu queria agradecer pelas reviews e peço que sempre deixem comentários,e eu estou adorando escrever para você capitulo foi meio curtinho por que eu estou sem tempo,tenho muito trabalho do colégio pra fazer...( ser 2º ano do ensino médio não é fácil não! )**

**Bjinhosss...**

**Obrigada pelas reviews:**

**Jessica**

**Nathaly**

**Jubs-chan**

**Lady Kyrazinha**

**Vlw...**


	8. Em fim o festival:SesshyxHoujo a briga!

Eles dois chegaram no colégio e foram para o terceiro andar que é aonde acontecia a festa,quando chegaram lá eles foram alvo de varios olhares,e como Sesshoumaru estava com sua forma yokai completa ele ouviu o que disseram :

Nossa como estão bonitos,nossa como ele é lindo,como a Higurashi achou um desses,se bem que ela até que não está feia – ele sentiu no ar diversos cheiros de quem os olhava: desejo,inveja.

Sesshoumaru,vamos até ali falar com as meninas –

Vamos,Kagome – eles andaram um pouco e quando chegaram perto das amigas dela elas deram um gritinho:

Ahhh! K-chan e Sesshoumaru,como vocês estão perfeitos! Sem dúvida o casal mais lindo daqui – Yuka falou e Sesshoumaru agradeceu e Kagome disse:

Sesshy,vamos dançar um pouquinho? –

Eu não sei dançar Kagome – saber ele sabia,mais não aquelas danças da era dela.

Certo –

Vem eu te ensino! – e lá foram eles para a pista de dança.

Enquanto Kagome tentava ensinar Sesshoumaru a dançar,lá na era feudal um certo hanyou reclamava:

Humf,eu não gostei nada nada,de a Kagome está lá na era dela com ele! – Sangó não aguentava mais e foi caminhar um pouquinho,Miroku resolveu ficar calado pois se ele falasse alguma coisa o Inuyasha ia levar uns belos socos,mais Shipou como sempre foi provocar Inuyasha:

Se você não fosse tão idiota,seria você que estaria lá com ela,então não fique resmungando pelo menos o Sesshoumaru não é um completo idiota que nem você e jamais faria o que você fez com a Kagome! – Inuyasha bufou e Miroku mesmo não querendo admitir ele gostou do que o Shipou disse,mais como sempre tudo o que o Inuyasha fez foi:

Humf! – Inuyasha ainda não entendia o que ele poderia ter feito para a Kagome e pensava: "mais o que será que foi que eu fiz para a Kagome?,feh! Mais quem se importa com aquela humana irritante! "

Enquanto isso lá na era atual Kagome dançava com o Sesshoumaru:

Ah,Sesshy,não é que você aprendeu,ainda não dança muito bem mais dá para o gasto –

Humf,eu já disse eu não pertenço a essa era então se dê por satisfeita – ele deu um beijo daqueles nela e disse:

Não vejo a hora de sair desse lugar,e poder ficar com você sozinho ! – enquanto eles conversavam e trocavam caricias,um certo alguem olhava aquilo tudo com raiva e disse:

Então quer dizer que ela está mesmo com esse ai,mais por que ele se eu sempre a tratei com carinho e respeito? –

Kagome se sentia estranhamente observada e disse ao Sesshoumaru:

Sesshoumaru,será que você poderia ir pegar um copo de água pra mim enquanto eu vou retocar a maquiagem? –

Sim, - ele deu um leve beijo nela e ela foi ao banheiro,no trajeto até o banheiro,Kagome sentia que estava sendo observada,mais achou que era besteira e foi retocar a maquiagem,e quando saiu ela foi agarrada violentamente e disse:

Ai,me solta seu troglodita! – ele virou ela e ela disse assustada quando reconheceu o rosto dele:

Houjo!,mais por que você tá fazendo isso,me solta! –Kagome tentava se soltar de todas as formas ela não podia usar os poderes espirituais nele por que além de chamar a atenção ia ferir ele gravemente,ele já irritado disse:

Hum,você não estava se debatendo dessa forma quando aquele ali estava agarrando você! –

Houjo,ele é o meu namorado –

Eu também queria ser seu namorado e você nunca percebeu? – ele foi decendo os beijos violentamente e ela se debatia desesesperadamente,mais Houjo sentiu uma presença atrás dele e quando ele se virou se deparou com olhou frios que exibiam uma imensuravel raiva e ele disse:

Ora,ora você veio atrás de sua vadia? –

Quem você pensa que é para falar assim com da Kagome? – quando Houjo ia responder ele não sabe como mais ele já estava 2 metros longe de Kagome e Sesshoumaru o acertou no rosto e Houjo abobado por não saber como foi parar ali tão rápido disse:

Mais como? – Houjo estava muito confuso mais quando ia acertar Sesshoumaru ele desapareceu e reapareceu atrás de Houjo segurando os dois braços dele e disse sinistramente:

Quem você acha que é pra tocar a força a minha fêmea daquele jeito,sua escória da raça? – antes de Houjo responder ele quebrou o braço dele e disse de novo:

Eu quebrei o seu braço como uma promeça de que se você encostar na Kagome de novo eu não vou só quebrar o seu braço,eu vou matar você e nem cogite em duvidar de minhas palavras seu inútil! – ele soltou Houjo e Houjo respondeu tremendo e exalando um forte cheiro de medo:

Não se preocupe eu nunca mais vou chegar perto da Kagome de novo –

Assim espero,agora suma da minha frente se não quiser visitar o mundo dos mortos mais cedo! – Sesshoumaru nem esperou ele responder e foi ver como Kagome estava,quando ele chegou ele viu que Kagome ainda estava em estado de choque no mesmo local onde Houjo a atacou,ele preocupado com o estado dela disse:

Kagome você está bem ? – ela só conseguiu acenar que não com a cabeça e ele mais preocupado ainda perguntou:

Kagome,você quer voltar para casa? – ela percebendo o estado de preocupação dele,se esforçou para falar e disse com uma voz baixa que só Sesshoumaru ouviu:

Não posso ir embora ainda,vamos ser apresentadas como as organizadoras,e receberemos um prêmio de melhor organização e ainda têm a escolha dos rei e da rainha do festival,me desculpe mais eu no papel de organizadora não posso ir embora – ela não se aguentou mais e começou a chorar,fazia muito tempo que Kagome não chorava e ela não esperava que fosse chorar por um motivo daqueles tão inesperado,Sesshoumaru não aguentando mais aninhou ela carinhosamente em um abraço,ela apertou o abraço e ele disse:

Vai ficar tudo bem minha doce miko – ela soluçou e disse:

Eu não esperava que o Houjo fosse fazer uma coisa dessas,ele sempre foi tão gentil e atencioso,nunca demonstrou aquela violência toda,eu simplesmente estou em choque –

Shii,vai ficar tudo bem,ele nunca mais vai te incomodar,e eu vou proteger você eternamente – ela parou de chorar e olhou para ele,ela estava surpresa por conhecer um lado do Sesshoumaru que ela não conhecia,o lado carinhoso,protetor e gentil,ele notando que ela parara de chorar perguntou suavemente:

Que tal a minha doce miko dar um daqueles sorrisos que só ela sabe dá? – ela não se aguentou e sorriu lindamente para ele e disse:

Ainda bem que tenho você ao meu lado,meu yokai! – ele olhou no fundo dos olhos dela e disse:

Ao seu lado eternamente minha Kagome – ela aprofundou o olhar e repetiu:

Ao seu lado eternamente meu Sesshoumaru – ele sentiu a profunda sinceridade das palavras dela e disse carinhosamente:

Eu te amo Kagome – ela se assustou pois achava que ele não era muito de dizer coisas carinhosas e fazer juras de amor,no entanto ele estava sempre ao lado dela e a apoiando e pricipalmente a amando,da forma fria dele mais a amando,ela já tinha a prova de que ele a amava profundamente,ela percebera isso na forma como ele reagiu com aquela situação,ela sentia que ele jamais a faria sofrer e disse:

Eu te amo,por que eu nasci e vivo para você Sesshoumaru! – ele ficou feliz de ouvir aquilo e deu um beijo que transmitia toda a ternura e amor que eles dois tinham um pelo outro e ela disse:

Bom eu vou lavar o rosto e refazer a maquiagem,falta pouco para a nossa premiação e a eleição de rei e rainha do festival,eu já volto! – deu um beijinho nele e saiu.

É realmente eu a amo! – depois que ele disse isso,ele esperou quinze minutos por Kagome e quando ela voltou ela estava mais linda do que antes,eles aproveitaram mais um pouquinho e do nada começaram a falar lá no palco:

Por favor,queiram comparecer aqui no palco,Kagome,Yume,Eri,e Yuka – elas se reuniram e subiram no palco onde foram elogiadas pela melhor arrumação do colégio e receberam a premiação,Sesshoumaru estava orgulhoso,ele já até imaginava como Kagome mudaria as Terras do Oeste,interrompendo seus pensamentos ele notou Kagome chegar e ele disse a todas elas:

Parabéns – elas coraram e responderam em unissomo:

Obrigada – elas se olharam e riram,Kagome falou:

Vamos Sesshy,ainda temos uma dança antes de anuciarem quem é o rei e a rainha do festival:

Tudo bem – eles foram para a pista dançar,Sesshoumaru não se mechia muito,ele mais segurava nos quadris de Kagome e acompanhava os movimentos dela,a música acabou e um rapaz subiu ao palco e disse:

Bem antes de terminarmos o nosso festival de comemoração antes daas provas de fim de ano,alunos do 2º ano do ensino médio,gostariamos de informar que o rei e a rainha deste festival é: - ele fez uma pausa e todos gritaram:

QUEM! – ele riu e disse:

Bom,o casal eleito a rei e rainha da festa é : Kagome Higurashi e Sesshoumaru Taishou – todos aplaudiram,gritando que não poderia ser outro casal e que eles eram lindos,no caminho para o palco Sesshoumaru perguntou:

Kagome como ele sabe o meu nome? –

Pra você poder entar e participar foi necessário informar o seu nome! – eles chegaram no palco e foi entregue a Kagome uma coroa e um buque de rosas e a Sesshoumaru foi uma coroa e um cetro,eles comemoram um pouquinho e foram para casa,afinal aquele dia tinha sido muito cansativo.

Quando chegaram em casa,Kagome foi tomar um banho e vestiu sua camisola ela desceu e disse:

Pode tomar banho Sesshy,que eu vou tomar um chocolate quente antes de dormir! – ele foi tomar banho e Kagome foi para a cozinha quando chegou lá viu o calendário de provas de fim de ano,ela disse:

Ah,mais eu vou estudar muito,não pretendo ficar de recuperação de novo,pois ano passado fiquei de recuperação por causa do Inuyasha que não me deixava estudar,pelo menos Sesshoumaru compreende,eu vou passar de ano,ai essa semana vai ser muito longa! –

Sesshoumaru tomou o banho e vestiu uma calça de moletom preta e foi para a sala,e encontrou Kagome deitada no sofó já dormindo e chamou:

Kagome,minha miko,vá dormir! – ela resmungou algo inteligivel e se virou,ele vendo que não ia dar em nada,carregou ela até o quarto e colocou ela na cama,quando ia sair,ele notou que Kagome dispertou e disse:

Sesshy,fica aqui comigo hoje? – ele disse:

Tudo bem,vem Kagome – ele deitou e aninhou ela em seus braços,e ele fechou os olhos,ele não tinha o hábito de dormir,mais ali ao lado de Kagome parecia que o sono batia mais rápido,enquanto isso Kagome pensava:

"tenho que aproveitar esse tempinho,amanhã eu já vou começar a estudar,ai vai ser uma semana longa de estudos,mais depois é as últimas provas do ano,graças a deus!,bom vou dormir logo,pois a semana vai ser longa"

Ela fechou os olhos e caiu em um sono profundo aninhada nos braços de seu amado Yokai...

Afinal,as provas vinham ai e ela tinha que estudar,mais a semana ia passar rápido!

**Bom,mais um capitulo ai para vocês,e espero que gostem...**

**No próximo capitulo:**

**Kagome estudou,bastante e tinha certeza que tinha se saido bem nas provas,a pergunta é: Será que Kagome vai passar de ano?**

**Eu espero que sim,pois a batalha contra o Naraku tinha que continuar!**

**Bjinhosss,e até mais!**

**Postem reviews,#**


	9. Kagome aprovada? O nascer da Bakusaiga !

As duas semanas haviam passado rápido,Kagome tinha certeza de que tinha se saido bem nas provas,mais ela estava nervosa,faltava uma hora para o colégio abrir,e ir pegar os resultados de fim de ano,mais ela não aguentava mais,ela andava de um lado para o outro,Sesshoumaru não aguentava mais ver Kagome andando de um lado para o outro,ele se irritou e disse:

Se acalme Kagome,você daqui a pouco fica tonta! –

Hum,mais eu não consigo,eu tenho que ser aprovada,eu vou ser aprovada! – ela estava muito nervosa,ele não aguentando,disse:

Vem aqui comigo Kagome! – ela foi com ele até o lado de fora da casa,ele levou ela até a árvore sagrada,agarrou ela pela cintura,sentou em um dos galhos mais altos e aconchegou ela nos braços e disse:

Pronto,agora vê se você se acalma,vai dar tudo certo,não se preocupe! – eles se beijaram,e ficaram curtindo os últimos tempos naquela era sozinhos,o tempo passou rápido e eles desceram da árvore para Kagome ver que horas eram,quando ela foi olhar,gritou:

AH! É AGORA OU NUNCA! – ela foi se arrumar e disse a Sesshoumaru:

Eu quero ir sozinha,por que se eu receber a bomba,eu não quero que você me veja chorando! – ela deu um beijo nele e disse:

Tchau,daqui a pouco eu volto! –

Volte logo,e boa sorte –

Obrigada! – ela saiu do templo Higurashi correndo,e foi correndo até chegar no colégio,ela quando chegou foi andando devagar,ela estava com medo,e nervosa,andou com cautela até o lugar onde ficava os resultados,ela não queria ver amiga nenhuma naquela hora,andou e quando chegou na frente da lista da turma dela,saiu procurando o nome:

Hum,Kagome Higurashi,cadê? – ela procurou mais e disse:

Achei! – ela respirou fundo e leu:

Aluna nº 16 Kagome Higurashi : Aprovada! – Kagome leu aquilo seis vezes para ver se era verdade,quando se deu conta de que era mesmo verdade,deu um pulinho e disse:

É ano que vem é o último ano!, eu ainda tenho que contar para o Sesshoumaru – Kagome não conseguia manter a euforia e foi correndo pra casa,quando chegou ela colocou uma cara triste e foi até Sesshoumaru,que a esperava sentado na frente da casa,quando ela chegou e olhou para ele,começou a chorar,ele perguntou:

E então Kagome ? – ela não respondeu e abraçou ele e disse:

Ah! Sesshy,eu ... –

Você o que Kagome ? –

Eu fui aprovada! Hahahaha – ela olhou para ele e começou a girar e disse:

Ah! Agora eu sou 3º ano,hum ano que vem é o último ano,e estou de férias,ah eu estou de férias – ele olhou para ele e disse:

Que bom Kagome – ela olhou indignada pra ele e disse:

Qual é eu não recebo um presentinho ? – ele sorriu e agarrou ela,deu um beijo daqueles de tirar o folêgo e disse:

E então essa é a primeira parte de seu prêmio,a segunda parte eu vou pensar ainda! – ela sorriu e disse:

Bom,eu vou arrumar a minha mochila e depois nós podemos ir! –

Certo,e eu vou pergar as minhas espadas –

Kagome,arrumou a mochila e foi se vestir,afinal não ia ficar vestida com o uniforme do colégio,ainda mais agora que ela estava de férias,ela abriu a porta do guarda-roupa e disse:

Bom,deixe-me ver,o que eu vou vestir? – ela abriu as gavetas e achou uma calça jeans skiny preta e pegou uma camisa regata branca,foi tomar banho e quando terminou de tomar banho,ela foi se arrumar,vestiu a calça e a camisa e depois foi atrás de um tênis:

Hum,que tênis eu vou usar,sendo que eu estou levando muita coisa na minha mochila,tem que ser algo mais prático – ela procurou e achou um all star branco e disse:

Perfeito,agora vou pentear os cabelos – ela calçou o tênis e foi pentear os cabelos,os prendeu em um rabo de cavalo e foi pra sala pegar a mochila,ela quando chegou na sala disse:

Bom,a mochila está aqui,e o meu arco e flechas também,eu esqueci de alguma coisa? – ela se lembrou que tinha que deixar um bilhete para mãe dizendo que foi aprovada no colégio e que ia passar as férias na era feudal,quando terminou de escrever o bilhete ela foi pra casa aonde ficava o poço,onde encontrou Sesshoumaru e disse:

Bom vamos lá! – ela reparou que ele olhava pra ela de um jeito diferente e perguntou:

O que foi Sesshoumaru? – ele olhou pra ela maliciosamente e disse:

Você está linda,minha doce lady! – ela sorriu e eles pularam o poço juntos,quando chegaram na era feudal eles foram diretos para a casa da velha Kaede e quando eles entraram na vila,todos os moradores reverenciavam Kagome,afinal ela era a sacerdotiza mais poderosa e além do mais aquela que ajudava o vilarejo,eles andaram um pouco e quando Kagome chegou deu um susto na velha Kaede que estava de costas para ela:

Vovó Kaedee! –

AH! Kagome,quer me matar? – a velha senhora deu um abraço em Kagome e disse:

E então minha filha,como foi lá ? – a senhora sorriu para Sesshoumaru e ele fez o mesmo,para o espanto dela,e Kagome respondeu:

Bom,lá foi tudo ótimo,e como estão as coisas por aqui? –

Aqui está tudo na mais perfeita ordem,e vocês já vão atrás do Inuyasha? –

Sim vovó,eu tenho que voltar e Sesshoumaru tem que voltar,afinal ele tem que ver como a Rin está e eu quero ver como a Sangó,Miroku e Shipou estão,e eu não sei por que mais eu sinto que essa batalha está para acabar – a velha Kaede olhou para Kagome e disse:

Premonição de sacerdotiza,realmente esse seu precentimento pode ser verdade –

É mesmo!,mais bom nós temos que ir! – ela deu um beijinho na vovó e disse:

Tchau vovó! –

Tchau,Kagome e Sesshoumaru,boa sorte para vocês! – Sesshoumaru acenou levemente para ela e Kagome deu um tchau e depois eles partiram,Sesshoumaru se transformou em uma esfera de luz e perguntou a Kagome:

Você consegue sentir a energia do monge Miroku? –

Sim consigo,e eu eu estou sentindo a presença de 4 fragmentos da jóia lá em baixo – eles desceram e Sesshoumaru e Kagome se depararam com um yokai aranha enorme,o yokai quando os percebeu foi logo atacando Kagome,pois essa tinha fragmentos,e o golpe que ele lançou quanse pegou de raspão nela,se não fosse por Sesshoumaru,Kagome poderia estar gravemente feria,Sesshoumaru movido por um instinto de proteção disse:

Quem você pensa que é pra atacar a minha fêmea dessa forma? – ele atacou o yokai mais este desviou facilmente,fato que deixou Sesshoumaru surpreso,o yokai disse:

Eu sou aquele que vai mata-lá e você por ser um fraco que pelo que vejo só tem um braço,vai morrer também e então eu poderei ficar com os fragmentos! – Sesshoumaru se sentiu ultrajado pois aquele yokai,estava tentando testar o seu orgulho,e ele agora tinha certeza ele ia lutar pra protegar Kagome,e defender o próprio orgulho,agora não tinha nem Tenseiga e nem Tessaiga,agora não tinha o pai dele,agora tinha o orgulho e a fêmea dele em jogo,e ele iria lutar,derrepente ele sente uma pontada no braço esquerdo,mais resolveu não se importar e disse ao yokai:

Não importa quantos braços eu tenha,tente fazer o que você disse e morrerá!, agora é o meu orgulho de Inu-dayokai e a minha fêmea que está em jogo – ele pegou a Toukinjin e foi atacar na carapaça do yokai aranha mais para a surpresa dele,a carapaça do yokai era tão forte que a Toukinjin quebrou,ele jogou a espada quebra pro lado e o yokai aranha rindo disse:

Hahaha, eu quero ver agora como você vai me matar! – e começou a batalha,enquanto isso na casa do Toutossai (eu não sei se aquele lugar que ele mora pode se chamar de casa...Kkkk) ele estava a fazer uma espada quando do nada as láminas começaram a vibrar e ele disse:

É a hora chegou Sesshoumaru,antes tarde do que nunca! – ele arrumou as suas coisas e partiu,afinal Sesshoumaru não estava tão longe dele,enquanto o Toutossai não chegava Sesshoumaru lutava,o yokai com quem ele lutava disse:

É agora que você morre! – ele tentou atacar Sesshoumaru,mais Sesshoumaru se tranformou na sua verdadeira forma,que era um cachorro gigante,Kagome estava aflita e ela nem podia se intrometer na batalha,até que ouviu uma voz do lado dela:

Não se preocupe menina,ele vai ganhar! – Kagome olhou asstada na direção em que a pessoa estava e disse:

Ai Toutossai que susto,quer me matar é? –

Não menina,eu só estou assistindo a batalha e preciso falar com o Sesshoumaru – Kagome estava confusa e perguntou:

Afinal Toutossai o que você está fazendo aqui? –

Logo,logo você verá! – Sesshoumaru estava lutando e olhou na direção de Kagome e viu Toutossai e pensou: "o que ele quer aqui ?",o yokai aranha se irritou e resolveu absorver Sesshoumaru com suas teias,na hora em que Sesshoumaru foi encoberto pelas teias Kagome gritou:

SESSHOUMARUU! – Toutossai achou estranho Kagome está com Sesshoumaru,sendo que ela sempre estava com o Inuyasha,vendo o estado da menina Toutossai pensou "o que será que essa menina está fazendo com o Sesshoumaru,cadê o Inuyasha?" ele disse:

Ele tem que se destransformar! – depois do que o Toutossai disse o yokai aranha falou debochando:

Hahaha,agora que eu absorvi você,não tem quem proteja a sua fêmea! – Toutossai quando ouviu aquilo ficou assustado e pensou " a Kagome,fêmea do Sesshoumaru,este yokai tá maluco! Só pode "

Quando o yokai lançou o golpe na direção de Kagome,ela rápidamente fez uma barreira e o yokai e o Toutossai perguntaram ao mesmo tempo:

Uma barreira? – Kagome sorriu triunfante e disse ao Toutossai,querendo provocar o yokai:

O que foi Toutossai,esqueceu de que sou uma sacerdotiza? – Toutossai estava confuso,ele lembrava que a menina era uma miko,ou um reencarnação de uma,mais ele não lembrava que Kagome tinha aquela imensa quantidade devastadora de poder espiritual e pensou "não é que essa menina ficou forte ?" seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo o yokai que disse:

Uma miko? A eu também vou absorver você e ficar poderosissimo! – quando ele ia pra cima da barreira de Kagome,uma forte luz verde surgiu do local onde Sesshoumaru estava e o yokai disse:

Mais o que ? – o local onde ele prendia Sesshoumaru com as teias de aranha explodiu equando a fumaça desapareceu o yokai disse:

Não é possivel,um braço? E dá onde ele arranjou aquela espada ? – Sesshoumaru olhou para Toutossai e Toutossai disse:

Este é o nascer da Bakusaiga,a sua verdadeira espada Sesshoumaru,aquele que nasceu dentro de você,a prova de seus poderes de Inu-dayokai,a verdadeira prova de que agora você é mais poderoso que o seu pai,e o verdadeiro motivo de ele ter te dado a Tenseiga,seu coração agora tem o que faltava ! – Sesshoumaru olhou para espada em sua mão e olhou o seu braço esquerdo e pensou " é a Kagome completou o que faltava em meu coração,que eu acreditava não ter! " Sesshoumaru esgueu a espada e disse:

Bakusaiga – da espada saiu um enorme raio de luz e atingiu em cheio o yokai,mais para a surpresa dele e de Sesshoumaru ele não conseguia se regenerar e Sesshoumaru pensou " ele não consegue se regenerar,a prova de que eu superei o meu pai e o verdadeiro motivo de ele ter me dado a Tenseiga?, é pai agora eu te entendo" ,ele observou que quanto mais o yokai tentava se regenerar,mais ele ficava destruido,até o ponto que ele esplodiu e morreu,e nessa hora Kagome desfez a barreira e saiu correndo na direção de Sesshoumaru e quando chegou nele,eles se abraçaram e Kagome disse:

Você está bem Sesshoumaru ? – ele afirmou com a cabeça e perguntou:

Você está bem minha doce miko? – ela respondeu que sim e Sesshoumaru deu um leve beijo nos lábios dela e apertou o abraço,enquanto isso Toutossai olhava aquela situação abismado e pensou " então aquele yokai estav certo,a Kagome é a fêmea do Sesshoumaru,eles estão juntos,mais ele ainda não a marcou! " ele foi interrompido por Sesshoumaru que falou friamente:

Nem uma palavra em relação ao que você viu,e nem cogite em dizer ao Inuyasha,que ela é minha fêmea! – Toutossai entendeu,na certa a menina não queria que Inuyasha soubesse,pois ele soube que a miko morta (Kikyo) estava andando com o grupo do Inuyasha,mais ele resolveu perguntar enquanto Kagome estava distante purificando os fragmentos:

Você ainda não a marcou,por que ? – Sesshoumaru já advinhava que Toutossai fosse perguntar aquilo e resolveu responder,afinal a cabeça do velho devia estar a mil naquele momento:

Eu só vou marca-lá quando o Naraku morrer,eu não quero que ele use a minha fêmea como objeto de xantagem! – Toutossai entendeu completamente e apoiava a decisão e pensou " como é possessivo,igual ao pai,ainda mais pela forma como fala 'minha fêmea ' realmente são bem parecidos" , nessa hora Kagome chegou e disse:

Bom,eu já purifiquei os fragmentos,podemos ir ou o Toutossai vai fazer a bainha da espada? – Toutossai se espantou,então a menina sabia de armas?,e disse:

É como sabia que a Bakusaiga apareceria,eu troxe os materiais para fazer a bainha! – Toutossai começou a fazer a bainha da espada,e Kagome se afastou,fazendo uma barreira ao redor dela para reforçar a purificação dos fragmentos,e Sesshoumaru olhou pra Kagome e disse:

Tenho que proteger a minha fêmea! – Toutossai ouviu o que ele disse e falou:

Se você a ama de verdade,tem que protege-lá de todas as formas,uma hora você vai ter que protege-lá do Inuyasha,sabe-se lá qual vai ser a reação dele quando souber,mais acredito que ela é muito capaz de entrar em uma batalha e vencer,ela está muito forte,no começo ela nem podia e nem sabia fazer barreiras,mais então o que pretende fazer? – Sesshoumaru olhou para ela de novo e disse:

Eu quero que você faça duas espadas com meu canino e o meu sangue e com o sangue dela,afinal a espada também tem que ter a energia e o poder espiritual dela,para ela poder usar as espadas antes e depois de eu marca-lá,afinal quando eu marca-lá ela vai mudar e as espadas tem que estarem preparadas para isso! – Toutossai achou a idéia formidavél e disse:

Além das espadas,ela também podia ter um arco e flechas novo,mais afinal ela sabe manejar espadas? –

Kagome não pode ter outro arco,pelo simples fato de que aquele arco e flechas são espirituais e contém tanto a energia dela quanto a energia e poderes dele próprio,e sim Kagome sabe manejar espadas muito bem,aliás não só espadas mais vários tipos de armas! –

Mais como? – Toutossai lembrava que ela nem condeguia usar um arco e flechas direito.

Ela recebeu treinamento meu e daquela exterminadora de yokai Sangó –

Então ela recebeu treinamento de exterminadores e o seu? Sinceramente ela deve está muito forte,mais não se preocupe,me dê os caninos e um pouco de seu sangue e depois que ela acabar ali,me dê um pouco do sangue dela! – Sesshoumaru arrancou um canino e no mesmo momento nasceu outro no lugar,e ele fez um corte no braço e derramou sangue em um potinho e no mesmo momento o corte desapareceu,demorou uns quinze minutos e Kagome se apróximou de novo e Sesshoumaru disse:

Kagome,preciso de um pouco do seu sangue! – ela afirmou com a cabeça,enquanto Toutossai achava que ela faria um escandalo,sendo que ela nem reclamou,Sesshoumaru fez um corte com uma garra dele e despejou o sangue em outro pote,Kagome concentrou sua energia e o corte desapareceu e Toutossai maravilhado disse:

Usando a energia para regeneração rápida,é simplesmente inteligente! –

Obrigada Toutossai,mais o senhor não viu nada,e tem uma coisa que quero amostrar! – Kagome concentrou uma quantidade de energia nas mãos,exatamente na ponta de dois dedos e lançou um chicote de luz – Sesshoumaru e Toutossai ficaram chocados,afinal aquela era uma tecnica inu-dayokai,e Sesshoumaru disse:

Como você aprendeu Kagome? – ela sorriu marota e disse:

Ah! Eu observei uma vez enquanto você usava seu chicote de luz,claro que você concentra energia muito mais rápido do que eu e o meu chicote não é venenoso,mais eu estou praticando pra concentrar energia mais rápido,eu estou quase conseguindo,eu só demorei agora pois usei energia para purificar os fragmentos,senão eu faria mais rápido – Toutossai viu que aquela agilidade toda só podia ser fruto do treinamento que ela teve com Sesshoumaru e disse:

Bom,não importa só de você reproduzir um ataque que é de origem inu-yokai,é simplesmente formidavel! – Kagome sorriu lindamente para eles dois e Toutossai pensou "agora já sei por que Sesshoumaru se apaixonou por ela,ela pode até ser humana,mais nenhum outro ser dá um sorriso tão lindo e puro desse!",Toutossai terminou a bainha e disse:

Bem eu já terminei – ele entregou a bainha a Sesshoumaru e ele embainhou a espada e disse:

Vamos Kagome,não falta muito para chegar-mos,até Toutossai! – Toutossai acenou com a cabeça e Kagome disse:

Tchau,Toutossai,nos vemos por ai! – Sesshoumaru virou uma esfera de luz e partiu,não demorou muito e ele sentiu o cheiro do Inuyasha e antes de chegarem Sesshoumaru fez uma barreira com sua energia sinistra e disse:

Bom,é aqui que nos separamos,então até logo minha fêmea! – ele deu um beijo super picante em Kagome,e aspirou o perfume dela e disse:

Não se afaste deles e se mantenha sempre perto deles quando for se afastar,pois o próximo encontro com o Naraku vai ser o último –

Tudo bem Sesshy! –

Minha doce miko,como você é perfeita! – ela deu um último beijo nele e eles foram de encontro a Inuyasha e seu grupo que tinham parado para descansar e quando chegaram,Kagome foi abraçar Sangó,Shipou e Miroku e disse:

Bom gente,eu estava morrendo de saudades de vocês! – eles se abraçaram em grupo e riram e Sangó e Miroku ficaram sérios e disseram:

Kagome temos que te contar uma coisa! – pela cara deles Kagome ficou aflita e perguntou:

O que foi,aconteceu alguma coisa? – Sangó disse:

Miroku me pediu em casamento,e você é a minha madrinha enquanto contra a minha vontade a Kikyo é a madrinha do Miroku junto com o Inuyasha –

Ahhh! Que lindo,finalmente em Miroku,tava na hora,mais Sangó quem vai ser o seu padrinho? –

Bom,lá vai...Sesshoumaru eu quero que você seja meu padrinho junto com a K-chan,você aceita ? – Sangó ficou apreenciva,sabia que Sesshoumaru tinha mudado,mais não muito,ele respondeu com um leve sorriso qu deixou todos ali surpresos:

Sim,Sangó,e espero que você e o monge Miroku sejam muito felizes – Miroku abalado disse:

Ah! Não precisa me chamar de monge,só de Miroku,afinal é você que está fazendo a nossa irmã feliz e espero que continue assim! –

Certo,Miroku mais não se preocupe eu não sou aquele hanyou estúpido! – eles estavam conversando quando Inuyasha chegou gritando:

KAGOME,KAGOME! – Kagome olhou para ele e disse:

Não é a Kagome não,aqui é a alma penada dela,e não grite! – Shipou se acabou na risada e Kagome nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para Kikyo que se sentiu estranha por isso!

Bom,Kagome já está entregue,e por favor Miroku e Sangó,cuidem dela – Sangó achou aquilo lindo e era uma pena que Inuyasha não tinha escutado pois seria bem feito:

Tudo bem Sesshoumaru – Sesshoumaru colocou de leve a mão na cintura de Kagome e disse:

Se cuide! –

Você também Sesshy – Inuyasha ouviu ela chamando ele por um apelido e pensou "em dois anos de jornada ao meu lado ela nunca me deu um apelido,mais pra ele em pouco tempo ela já o chama assim" Inuyasha notou que Sesshoumaru agora tinha o braço esquerdo e que ele não tinha mais a Toukijin e sim outra espada que superava os niveis de poderes da Tessaiga e perguntou:

Ei,Sesshoumaru,como o seu braço está ai de novo e que espada é essa? – Sesshoumaru olhou frio e indiferente pra ele e respondeu:

Não é de sua conta,limite-se a cuidar de sua vida pirralho! – quando Inuyasha ia revidar Sesshoumaru já tinha se transformado em uma esfera de luz e Inuyasha disse:

Feh! Ei Kagome,como foi que ele consegui? –Kagome olhou pra ele da mesma forma que Sesshoumaru e respondeu:

Não ouviu o que ele disse,não te interessa – e Kagome se pôs a conversar com Sangó,Miroku e Shipou e disse:

Estamos perto da batalha final e como o Sesshoumaru falou,o próximo encontro com o Naraku vai ser o último – eles concordaram,conversaram um pouco e foram descansar.

Todos ali tinham um pressentimento,amanhã o dia seria definitivo...

**Bom tá ai mais um capítulo que acabou de sair do forno,espero que gostem e postem reviwes.**

**No próximo cápitulo:**

**Naraku aparece e a batalha começa,será quem vai ser o ganhador? , qual será o destino de nosso personagens? E a principal pergunta:**

**Qual será o destino da jóia e de Kagome e Sesshoumaru?**

**Ainda vai ter muitos capitulos dessa história...**

**Bjinhosss e até o próximo capitulo!**


	10. A batalha final contra o Naraku

Inuyasha havia notado uma coisa desde que Kagome chegou e pensou "ela está mais bonita do que antes,e o que será esse brilho no olhar dela ?" ,enquanto Inuyasha pensava,Kagome estava a conversar com Sangó e Miroku sobre o que tinha acontecido com ela e Houjo e Sesshoumaru no festival,Miroku preocupado perguntou :

Kagome,ele te machucou ? – Inuyasha quando ouviu aquela pergunta,foi alucinado de preoupação pra cima de Kagome e perguntou:

Kagome,quem te machucou? – Kagome respondeu olhando em direção ao Miroku,ignorando a pergunta de Inuyasha e disse:

Ele,não me machucou,pois não teve tempo,o Sesshoumaru deu uma boa surra nele,e o pior,eu queria utilizar os meus poderes,mais chamaria muita atenção e o machucaria gravemente – Inuyasha se deu por satisfeito e pensou "era eu que deveria está lá com ela a protegendo,_minha_ Kagome ainda bem que não se machucou,...espera ai,minha Kagome,não não,eu agora tenho que proteger a Kikyo,mais estou confuso,eu também quero proteger a Kagome,mais..." Inuyasha foi interrompido por uma risada muito conhecida:

Kukukukuku,quer dizer que a Kikyo agora anda com vocês ? – Kagome olhou pra Naraku e disse:

Não lhe interessa,querendo ou não é um a mais para acabar com você ! – Naraku arregalou os olhos e disse:

Mais Kagome,não era você querida que ficava toda tristinha quando via que o Inuyasha a abandonava pra ir atrás da Kikyo ? – ele perguntou ironicamente na intenção de atingir os sentimentos de Kagome,mais tudo o que ele recebeu foi uma resposta que o deixou surpreso:

Que seja,pense como quiser,mais não ache que sou aquela menininha que chora pelo Inuyasha toda vez que ele vai atrás da Kikyo ! – Naraku pensou :" nossa,eu não lembrava dessa menina ser assim tão fria,parece que é o Sesshoumaru que está falando " ,Naraku resolvendo acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas disse:

Bom,não me importa,mais eu quero acabar com isso de uma vez e pegar os dez fragmentos que você tem ! –nessa hora Kikyo e Inuyasha ficaram impressionados com a quantidade de fragmentos que Kagome tinha e Kikyo disse:

Como,eu não senti essa quantidade de fragmentos ? – Naraku não estava ali para conversa e resolveu atacar com seus tentaculos,mais achando que tinha ferido eles disse:

Bom,acho que se sobreviveram,estão muito feridos – mais a poeira abaixou e Kagome disse:

O que você estava dizendo ? – Naraku olhou na direção que ele tinha atacado e viu que Kagome tinha feito uma barreira que conseguiu repelir os ataques dele,e disse:

Como você conseguiu isso,você não prestava nem pra atirar uma flecha ? – Kagome olhou pra ele,e como estavam em uma distância não muito grande,Kagome desapareceu,e Naraku disse:

Cadê ela ? – antes que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa Kagome perguntou:

Procurando por mim ? – ele olhou para trás e viu Kagome,pela surpresa dele,não deu tempo de reagir,ao ataque de Kagome,que lançou uma rajada de energia espiritual e o deixou ferido,mais quando ele se preparava pra atacar Kagome,ela não estava mais lá,e disse:

Ela sumiu de novo,e eu não sinto nem o cheiro e nem a energia dela ! – kagome apareceu a uma distância de três metros dele e disse:

Bom acho que você está enferrujado Naraku – ele olhou na direção dela surpreso e se perguntou " como ela está se movendo tão rápido,essa velocidade é inumana" ,antes que ele exibisse qualquer reação,Kagome o atacou com seu mais novo ataque,o chicote de energia espiritual,Inuyasha vendo aquele ataque disse:

Como a Kagome consegue fazer aquilo,esse ataque eu só vi o Sesshoumaru fazendo! – Miroku até então calado disse:

Ela está concentrando energia nas mãos,exatamente na ponta dos dedos e atacando,é muito inteligente! – Inuyasha não quis saber e raiva subiu a cabeça,se ele não fosse burro ele seria aquele que teria treinado a Kagome,e disse aborrecido :

Naraku,eu vou acabar com você – ele não esperou e lançou:

FERIDA DO VENTO! – só que acontece que a ferida do vento não fez efeito e Naraku rindo disse:

Kukuku,a Kagome até agora foi a única que conseguiu me ferir,quem vai tentar de novo? – Naraku estava provocando eles,mais acontece que os ataques de Kagome o deixaram gravemente ferido,e ele estava usando a energia que tinha para encubrir a disvantagem,quando ele ia fazer mais uma de suas provocações ouviu um grito:

BAKUSAIGA ! – veio uma luz verde na direção do Naraku,e o atingiu em cheio,o deixando impossivel de se regenerar,ele ouviu alguem falando:

Eu Naraku,sou aquele que vai te matar ! – Naraku olhou para ver quem era e disse:

Oh! Sesshoumaru,quanta honra,agora que estão todos aqui,eu gostaria de lhes amostrar uma coisa – ele jogou um Kouga entre a vida e a morte no chão,e quando Kagome viu,gritou:

KOUGA! – ela usou a velocidade e chegou perto de Kouga,que falou baixinho:

Kagome,me desculpe por não lutar ao seu lado,ele pegou os meus fragmentos – kagome olhou pra ele e disse:

Não Kouga,eu vou vingar você,agora eu vou fazer uma barreira eu vai te proteger e te curar um pouco – ela fez uma barreira ao redor dele e disse:

Agora sim Naraku,você conseguiu me tirar do sério – ela desapareceu e reapareceu ao lado do Sesshoumaru e lançou uma flecha que tinha uma alta concentração de poder espiritual,quando a flecha a atingiu ele gravemente ferido e não podendo mais se regenerar disse:

Eu ainda quero entender,como você ficou tão rápida e poderosa ! – ela não deu ouvidos e disse:

Não te interessa,você vai morrer muito antes de descobrir todas as minhas habilidades – Sangó usou o seu osso voador,que atravessou o Naraku,e Miroku usou o seu buraco do vento,mais para o azar dele,o Naraku tinhas os seus insetos venenosos escondidos,e pelo fato de Miroku,não saber,acabou sugando alguns,o deixando levemente fraco,Kagome vendo que a situação não dava pra continuar,se concentrou e a voz dela se fez aparecer na mente de seus companheiros dizendo:

" Vamos atacar todos ao mesmo tempo,e Kikyo quando lançar as flechas,concentre uma alta concentração de energia,pois assim nem a jóia de quatro almas,irá salva-lo,pois ele não tem mais nenhuma de suas crias,já que ele as matou para obter mais poder,então ele está só,e se atacarmos,unidos,juntos,na mesma hora,vai dar certo,pois estamos feridos,e acredito que se concentrarmos toda a nossa força nesse golpe,ele morrerá" , eles entenderam e Kagome e Kikyo,preparando as flechas gritaram:

PRONTOS ? – eles acenaram levemente e Naraku perguntou:

Mais o que é isso,uma união ? hahahah! – eles responderam juntos:

Não,é a sua destruição ! – Kagome e Kikyo se posicionaram,e Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Sangó e Miroku se prepararam e disseram juntos :

Prontos ! – Naraku não teve tempo de reagir,e só pode ouvir os golpes deles enquanto as flechas purificadoras se uniram e o atingiu:

Bakusaiga, Onda Explosiva, Osso Voador, Buraco do vento ! – todos atacaram ao mesmo tempo,utilizando de todas as forças,e Naraku sem poder fazer nada,foi em fim destruido,e a jóia de quatros almas caiu no chão impura e Kagome foi purifica-lá,enquanto Kikyo,purificava o veneno que Miroku tinha no corpo,e Sangó perguntou:

Miroku,e a sua mão ? – ele tirou os amuletos que segurava o buraco do vento e disse feliz:

Sumiu!, a maldição sumiu ! – Kagome terminou de purificar a jóia e se apróximou dos outros e disse:

Faça o que quiser com a jóia,seja feliz Inuyasha – dizendo isso Kagome jogou a jóia para Inuyasha e foi até Kouga,quando se aproximou dele,ela desfez a barreira e disse:

Bom,Kouga,vamos cuidar de você ! – Kouga abriu os olhos lentamente e disse fraco:

Kagome...,você vai perder o Inuyasha ! – ela olhou para ele e sorriu feliz,sorriso esse que Kouga não entendeu,e Kagome disse:

Não se preocupe Kouga,o Inuyasha agora é só um amigo e um irmão,quando eu era apaixonada pelo Inuyasha,meu coração só sofreu,mais agora que eu achei o meu amor verdadeiro,meu coração finalmente sabe o que é amar e ser amado,portanto não se preocupe! – Kouga sorriu e disse:

Que bom para você Kagome,é uma pena que eu perdi a minha mulher – ela olhou para ele e eles riram juntos,e Kagome perguntou:

E a Ayame? – ele fechou os olhos e disse:

Ela disse que espararia por mim o tempo que fosse preciso ! – Kagome concordou,e quando acabou de curar ele chamou Sangó,que quando se aproximou de Kagome,perguntou:

O que foi K-chan ? – Sangó achava que Kagome estava triste,por causa do Inuyasha,mais era um grande engano,era verdade Kagome não gostava da Kikyo,mais se era pra ver o Inuyasha feliz,ela ia fazer um esforço,e Kagome disse:

Será que vocês podem ir levando o Kouga ? – Sangó estranhando perguntou :

Claro,acredito que a vovó Kaede vai dar conta,mais por que,você não vem com agente? – Kagome olhou pra ela e disse:

Eu vou falar com o Sesshoumaru,e mais tarde eu volto ao vilarejo – Sangó compreendeu Kagome e disse:

Bom,esparamos você lá no vilarejo viu ! – Kagome sorriu e se afastou,enquanto Sangó pediu ao Inuyasha:

Inuyasha,será que você poderia carregar o Kouga até o vilarejo da vovó Kaede? – Inuyasha perguntou:

Por que eu tenho que levar aquele lobo fedido ? – Sangó sabendo que ia dar naquilo disse:

É que eu vou emprestar a Kirara pra Kagome,ela precisa ir em um lugar antes de voltar ao vilarejo,e já que nós não estamos tão longe do vilarejo da vovó Kaede,ela me pediu esse favor ! – Inuyasha olhou pra Kagome que conversava com o Kouga e disse:

Tudo bem,eu levo aquele lobo fedido,mais aonde é que a Kagome vai ? – Sangó suspirou cansada,e Kikyo tentando ajudar disse:

Vamos Inuyasha,não custa fazer esse favor pra Kagome,e deixa a menina quieta,acho que ela precisa ficar um pouco sozinha! – Inuyasha bufou e foi pegar Kouga,e Sangó vendo ele se afastar disse a Kikyo:

Obrigada Kikyo,realmente a Kagome precisa ficar sozinha! – Kikyo disse:

Bem,eu sei que a Kagome não ama mais o Inuyasha,então acho que ela precisa arejar um pouco a cabeça,ainda mais depois da derrota do Naraku,acho que todos nós devemos descansar e pensar! – Sangó concordou,e Inuyasha quando chegou em Kouga e Kagome,ela disse:

Bom Kouga,vê se não procura briga com o Inuyasha,e não se preocupe que mais tarde eu volto ao vilarejo – Kouga olhou pra ela e disse:

Se cuide K-chan! – ela sorriu pra ele,e ela disse ao Inuyasha friamente:

Tenha cuidado com o Kouga,e aproveite a jóia de quatro almas,seja feliz! – Inuyasha olhou pra ela,e ela fez sinal para ele ir logo,ele carregou Kouga,e Kagome viu todos partindo,ela olhou pra Kirara que estava ao lado dela e disse:

Vamos Kirara! – Kirara se transformou e ela subiu na gata yokai e foi até onde estava Sesshoumaru,quando ela chegou onde ele estava,pediu para Kirara esperar e foi andando até ele,ele estava sentado na raiz de uma grande árvore,e ela disse:

Sesshoumaru você está bem ? – ele abriu os olhos e olhou preocupado pra ela e perguntou:

Eu estou bem,mais a pergunta é: você está bem,está ferida ? – ela se aproximou e ele sentou ela no colo dele ,e ela respondeu:

Eu estou bem,mais eu estou preocupada – ele perguntou:

E o que te preocupa minha hime ? – ela deu um sorriso triste e falou:

Bom,a jóia de quatro almas vai ser usada pelo Inuyasha,a guerra contra o Naraku acabou,e como vai ser daqui pra frente ? – ele olhou pra ela e perguntou:

Está com medo do futuro Kagome ? – ela olhou triste pra ele e disse:

Estou com medo de ter que ficar longe de você! – ele entendeu,afinal ele também se sentia daquele jeito,e olha que ele nunca tinha sentido medo de nada.

Não se preocupe – eles ficaram abraçados até o anoitecer,e quando anoiteceu o corpo de Kagome começou a vibrar,e Sesshoumaru preocupado perguntou:

Kagome,por que o seu corpo está vibrando ? – ela olhou seria pra ele e respondeu:

A jóia de quatro almas,acabou de ser usada e não existe mais – ele entendeu,afinal Kagome era uma das sacerdotizas da jóia,ela disse:

Está ficando tarde,está na hora de eu voltar ao vilarejo – ele olhou para ela e disse:

Kagome,eu preciso verificar como estão as coisas nas Terras do Oeste,vou ficar fora por uma semana,dependendo do que acontecer,me espere lá no vilarejo,ouviu? – ela sorriu e disse:

Tudo bem,Sesshy,eu espero o tempo que quiser! – ele olhou pra ela e disse:

Bom,quando eu voltar eu vou cobrar a minha recompensa por ter ajudado você e suas amigas,lembra ? – ela sorriu e disse:

Lembro –

_Flash Back_

_O que você e suas amigas vão fazer lá na sua casa Kagome? –_

_Como eu tinha dito,vai ter um festival lá no colégio antes da semana de provas,e eu graças a Deus estou na turma de organização e planejamento com as meninas,e elas vão lá em casa hoje para nós discutirmos o que vamos fazer ou usar para depois que decidirmos o que vamos fazer,vamos sair para comprar o que será preciso –_

_Hum,e elas vão ficar lá muito tempo ? – ele queria uma noite especial com Kagome...(mais ainda não é o que vocês pensam,mentes poluidas)_

_Oh sim vão,sendo que depois vamos sair para comprar os materias e você vai junto! – Kagome decidiu que ele ia junto por que primeiro:ele estava sem fazer nada e segundo: _ele ia ajudar a carregar as compras.(alguma coisa ele tinha que fazer né,a vida não é só farra!)

Eu vou ajudar em que,posso saber? – ele já estava imaginando mais preferiu ficar calado.

_Olha você é um yokai e tem uma força enorme,então você vai nos ajudar a carregar as caixas e sacolas querido – ele olhou nos olhos dela e perguntou:_

_E o que eu ganho com isso ? – ela olhou pra ele e sorriu marota e disse:_

_Vai ganhar uma recompensa dessa Kagome aqui,quando você achar que deve ganhar a recompensa,é só me pedir – ela chegou no ouvido dele e sussurrou:_

_E eu te dou o que você quiser! – ele ficou excitado só de pensar e disse:_

_Hum,certo eu só vou ajudar por causa da recompensa! – ela sorriu e ele pensou " só vou pedir minha recompensa doce Kagome,quando aquele maldito morrer "_

_Fim do Flash Back_

Pois então,eu vou cobrar,quando eu voltar daqui a uma semana – ela já sabia o que iria fazer,e tinha certeza de que...,ela olhou pra ele,e ele disse:

Bom,já está na hora – ele deu um beijão nela e ela disse:

Até daqui uma semana,meu yokai! – ele sorriu e disse:

Até minha doce miko – Kagome se despediu mais uma vez,e foi embora com Kirara,ela levou uns 30 minutos pra chegar no vilarejo,e quando chegou foi direto pra cabana da vovó Kaede,e quando chegou lá deu o mais belo sorriso pra todos e disse:

Boa noite,vovó Kaede,Sangó,Miroku e Shipou – eles estranhando responderam :

Boa noite Kagome ! – ela sorriu mais uma vez e se virou pra falar com Inuyasha e Kikyo:

Boa noite Inuyasha e Kikyo,eu espero que vocês sejam muito felizes e que aproveitem a segunda chance que o destino e a jóia de quatro almas deu pra vocês,e Inuyasha vê se cuida da Kikyo direitinho! – ela sorriu lindamente pra eles e Kikyo disse :

Obrigada Kagome,e foi você que mudou o Inuyasha,e eu também espero que você seja muito feliz ! – Inuyasha sorriu timido e viu Kagome sair da cabana e Kikyo disse pra que só ele ouvisse:

Não se preocupe com ela,ela está realmente feliz,e foi muito sincera quando disse aquilo a nós dois! – Inuyasha assentiu,depois de um tempo todos dormiram e ele notou que Kagome ainda não havia voltado e resolveu ir atrás dela,depois de alguns minutos ela a achou sentada na frente do rio,e ela perguntou de costas:

O que foi Inuyasha ? – ele tomou um susto e disse:

Eu esqueci de que depois que você ficou mais poderosa,sabia quem estava atrás de você! – ela ainda de costas perguntou:

Aconteceu algo ? – ele se sentou ao lado dela e disse:

Sim,aconteceu algo com você,por que você está assim tão fria e indiferente ? – ela olhou no fundo dos olhos dele e disse serenamente porém seria:

Pra esquecer você,foi o único modo que achei,ficar fria e indiferente,mais quando eu percebi que não sentia mais nada por você,notei que essas caracteristicas acabaram me marcando,mais não se preocupe,você mereceu! – ele olhou pra ela e perguntou ingênuo:

Mais afinal de contas o que foi que eu fiz com você ? – ela se irritou e pensou " nossa eu sabia que o Inuyasha era burro,mais não tanto assim ",e disse:

Olha Inuyasha eu não esstou a fim de me irritar,mais sinceramente espero que um dia você descubra por si só ! – ela levvantou e ele resmungou baixinho,achando que ela não ia ouvir:

Bruxa – ela olhou pra ele e disse bem baixo fez uma barreira pra ninguem escutar:

SENTA,SENTA,SENTA,SENTA,SENTA,SENTA,SENTA,SENTA,SENTA,SENTA,SENTA – ele olhou pra ela e disse:

Você ouviu? – ela afirmou e se abaixou até ele,e concentrou energia na mão e disse:

Agora você está livre – e tirou o Kotodama dele

Ah! Finalmente me livrei desse colar maldito! – ele respirava mais leve e sorrindo,e ela se acabou de dar risada e disse:

Bom,eu vou passar rápidinho na minha era,pra buscar uma coisa e já volto! – ela foi correndo até o poço,ela ia pegar seu MP4 pra ouvir umas músicas,já que ele era de batéria e não precisava de energia,quando ela chegou até o poço,pulou,mais não aconteceu nada,ela ficou nervosa e foi falar com Kaede que estava no templo rezando,quando ela chegou Kaede disse:

Você não conseguiu passar pelo poço,não é ? – Kagome nervosa disse:

Não,consegui,é por causa da jóia não é ? – a velha senhora afirmou e disse:

A jóia de quatro almas era o que ligava essa era com a outra,mais não se preocupe,eu já sentia que isso ia acontecer e achei um feitiço que com você pode dar certo – Kagome estranhando perguntou:

Por que comigo ? – a velha Kaede sorriu e respondeu:

Por que seus poderes são incriveis,você agora é a mais poderosa desta era,então com você vai funcionar,vamos – elas andaram até o poço e Kaede disse:

Se concentre,e deposite sua energia na sua vontade de ir pra sua era e depois pule,e quando chegar lá,pra você vim pra cá de novo,é o mesmo processo,entendeu? –

Sim – Kagome se concentrou e pulou,e pra felicidade dela ela conseguiu passar,e foi direto pra casa,pegar se MP4,ela percebeu que a familia ainda não tinham voltado da China e foi pro quarto pegar seu aparelho,ela o pegou e voltou correndo pra o poço,chegando lá ela fez a mesma coisa que tinha feito na era feudale pulou,quando chegou,ela deu um salto pra fora do poço e disse a velha Kaede que a esperava:

Ah! Que bom vovó,eu posso agora ir e vim sem precisar de jóia nenhuma! – a senhora sorriu e disse:

Problema resolvido,e agora espero que você seja feliz com o Sesshoumaru! –Kagome corou e perguntou:

Como a senhora sabe? – a velha de uma gargalhada e disse:

Só um Inuyasha da vida pra não perceber ! – Kagome também deu uma gargalhada e disse:

É mesmo,em falar em Inuyasha eu falei pra ele que eu não demorava! – Kaede sorriu e disse:

Vá minha pequena,vocês tem o que conversar – Kagome,foi até Inuyasha que estava sentado no mesmo lugar e deu um susto nele:

Buuu! – ele se levantou assustado e disse:

Kagome,quando você estiver chegando,não esconda a sua energia e nem me dê um susto desse – eles riram e começaram a conversar sobre todos os assuntos inclusive os do coração.

Pelo visto eles se davam bem mais como amigos do que namorados...se bem que nunca tiveram nada!

Mais enfim a guerra contra o Naraku acabou!

**Bom gente tá ai mais um capitulo dessa história,espero que gostem e não deixem de postar reviews.**

**Até a próxima,e fica a pergunta:**

**Qual vai ser o futuro de nossos personagens?**

**Bjinhosss e até mais!**

**Até o próximo capitulo,que vai marcar o futuro de alguns de nossos personagens**


	11. O suposto desaparecimento de Kagome

Kagome achou que tinha tido uma boa conversa com Inuyasha,mais ele ainda precisava entender que ele a machucou muito,era isso que ele tinha que descobrir por si só,que ele a tinha machucado muito,principalmente com as atitudes dele,mais ela agradecia todos os dias,pela ironia que o destino provocou,quem diria que ela ficaria com o Sesshoumaru,o odioso meio-irmão de Inuyasha,a sua antiga paixão? , se um dia alguem dissesse que ela iria ficar apaixonado pelo Sesshoumaru,ela diria a essa pessoa que ela era louca e se acabaria de dar risada,mais em fim o dia tinha amanhecido e ela ia ver como Kouga estava,ela procurou por ele e não o achou,ficando preocupada ainda mais pelo estado em que ele estava,ela se concentrou e achou a energia dele,e saiu seguindo a direção de onde a energia vinha,ela acabou chegando no mesmo lugar que ela estivera com Inuyasha ontem a noite,e disse:

Aconteceu alguma coisa com você Kouga ? – ele se virou pra ela,sorriu e disse:

Não,eu só estou esparecendo e aproveitando esses poucos minutos que ainda vou estar perto pra sentir a sua energia,pra sentir você ! – Kagome se sentou ao lado dele e disse:

Bom,você pode vir me visitar,eu pretendo passar as minhas férias na era feudal,então acredito que eu esteja por aqui,mais se não me achar,siga a minha energia e venha até mim,afinal bons amigos nunca devem perder o contato! – ele concordou e disse:

Kagome,quem é o ser que roubou seu coração ? – ela se levantou olhou pra ele e sorrindo marota disse:

Hahaha,quem souber morre ! – ele entendeu que ela não queria falar,pelo menos ainda,ele notou ela se virar e dizer em auto e bom som :

Saia daí Inuyasha ! – Kouga também sabia que ele estava ali,e viu Inuyasha sair muito envergonhado de seu "esconderijo" e dizer:

Humf,eu não estava espiando,eu só estava descançando aqui perto – Kouga se acabou de dar risada e disse:

Hum,ótima desculpa! – Inuyasha rosnou e Kagome olhou friamente pra ele e disse:

Que seja,mais na próxima que for espiar alguem,pelo menos disfarce a sua presença! – ela saiu com Kouga e ele disse:

Você não pegou muito pesado ? – ela olhou estreitando os olhos e disse:

Ele passa dos limites,e eu não sou mais aquela Kagome que atura as atitudes do Inuyasha com raiva e depois mandar ele sentar umas vinte vezes,ele agora faça o que bem quiser,e ele deveria aproveitar já que eu tirei o Kotodama dele! – Kagome ficara furioza com aquela atitude do Inuyasha,quem ele pensava que era pra ficar espiando ela ?, mais é claro,essas era uma das manias de Inuyasha: espiar Kagome,mais é claro que ela sempre descubria e o fazia centar duzentas vezes,ela respirou fundo e decidiu que não iria se extressar por tão pouco,ela caminhou até a cabana da velha Kaede,e encontrou só Kikyo lá,Kagome pensou "Sangó e Miroku devem estar curtindo e o Shipou deve estar aprontando por ai,enquanto eu,tenho que ficar olhando pra cara dessa ex-difunta! " Kagome se sentou afastada de Kikyo e se pôs a meditar,fez uma barreira ao redor de si,mais quando ia meditar profundamente,ouviu Kikyo perguntar:

Por que você faz uma barreira ao redor de si,quando vai meditar ? – Kagome abriu os olhos devagar e majestosamente,um gesto que aprendera com a convivência com Sesshoumaru,e respondeu calma e indiferente:

Por que preciso dar vasão a minha energia,já que quando medito é por que estou precisando me acalmar! – Kikyo satisfeita,porém ainda curiosa disse:

Certo,vou deixar você sozinha,vou ver aonde está Kaede ! – Kagome fechou os olhos e se limitou a responder:

Faça como quiser – Kikyo saiu e foi atrás de Kaede perguntar o motivo daquela barreira quando Kagome meditava,ela andou um pouco e achou a senhora na horta e quando chegou perguntou:

Kaede,por que a Kagome,faz um barreira ao redor de si mesma quando vai meditar? , eu perguntei pra ela,mais ela me deu uma resposta muito vaga e indiferente – Kaede sorriu e pensou "a frieza e a indiferença na Kagome,a fez uma pessoa mais forte e uma sacerdotiza mais poderosa " , ela respondeu a Kikyo:

Ela faz aquela barreira pra poder libertar a energia espiritual dela,por que quando ela se irrita a energia dela cresce gradativamente,devido a extensão dos poderes dela,e se ela não fazer a barreira quando vai meditar,ela pode acabar ferindo todos gravemente com a liberação de toda a energia dela,mais que fique claro que Kagome só tem dois motivos pra meditar,um é se acalmar e o segundo é relaxar,mais pelo que você me disse,é bem possivem que ela está meditando pra se acalmar – Kikyo não entendia o por que de Kagome ter ficado tão poderosa daquela forma,a ponto de seus poderes só perderem para o da Midoriko,mais como está já estava morta,Kagome agora era a mais poderosa,e perguntou:

Os poderes e energia espirituais dela são tão imensos e devastadores assim Kaede? –

Sim e você não imagina o quanto! – enquanto elas conversavam sobre os poderes de Kagome,Kouga foi falar com ela:

Kagome ? – ela desfez a barreira e disse:

Sim ? – ele se sentou ao lado dela e disse:

Bom,eu preciso ir embora,e espero que você fique bem! – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Ah! Meu amigo,não se preocupe comigo,vá tranquilo e seja muito feliz,espero que pelo menos vá falar com Ayame,certo? – ele se levantou,sorriu e disse a ela:

Vou sim falar com Ayame,e vê se,se cuida viu,Kagome? – ela levantou sorriu e respondeu batendo continência:

Certo,capitão! – eles e riram e Kouga disse:

Foi bom estar estes dias com você mais já está na minha hora,qualquer tempo desse eu venho te visitar,apesar de desconfiar que você pode até está na era feudal,mais não aqui nesse vilarejo,então não desapareça! – ela disse:

Certo e vá com cuidado – ele deu um beijo na testa dela e saiu correndo em disparada,ela observava Kouga partir e disse:

Seja feliz e boa sorte meu amigo! – ela entrou na cabana e Inuyasha entrou logo atrás resmungando:

Então quer dizer que finalmente,aquele lobo fedido foi embora? – ele olhou com raiva pra ele e disse:

Não,ele não foi embora,não está vendo ele aqui do meu lado? – ele bufou e disse:

Bruxa! – ela olhou pra ele e disse:

Não é só por que eu te tirei o Kotodama,que eu não posso fazer você ir de cara no chão,sabia? – ele gargalhou e disse:

Quero ver ! – ela concentrou energia nas mão e lançou no corpo do Inuyasha,quando ela viu que a energia já o circulava,ela moveu a mão em direção ao chão,e nesse momento ele também foi em direção ao chão,e ela sorrindo marota disse:

Viu ai! – ele ficou irritado com ela, e depois desse dia ficou 3 dias sem falar com ela,e quando foi procura-lá,viu que ela não estava em lugar nenhum e nem o cheiro dela estava lá,ele foi correndo em direção ao poço e pulou,mais tudo o que aconteceu,foi que ele ainda estava no mesmo lugar e quando ele saiu se deu de cara com a velha Kaede e ela disse:

Agora,só a Kagome pode passar pelo poço,ou se ela estiver com alguem,esse alguem também pode,mais ninguem mais pode passar pelo poço a não ser ela! – Inuyasha perguntou:

Você sabe aonde ela está ? – Kaede disconfiava,mais não tinha certeza,então disse:

Não sei,ela não está com vocês? – ele disse:

Não,se a Kagome não foi pra era dela,então ela sumiu!

Enquanto isso a caminho das Terras do Oeste,Kagome curiosa perguntou:

Ei,Sesshy,será que você não pode me dizer o que você vai querer de mim? – ele disse:

Não,e eu já te avisei que é pra esperar! – ela bufou que nem criança e se lembrou quando ele foi busca-la:

_Flash Back:_

_Kagome estava sentada no tronco de uma árvore,na floresta do Inuyasha(lembre-se de que no anime,a floresta onde fica o poço,se chama Floresta do Inuyasha) pensando quando Sesshoumaru apareceria,afinal já fazia uma semana,que foi o praso que ele deu pra ela esperar,ela começou a cantar uma música,mais parou ao sentir uma presença atrás de se,quando ela ia se virar pra ver quem era,essa pessoa a agarrou pela cintura,e quando Kagome ia queima-lo com sua energia espiritual ele disse:_

_Calma minha doce miko,você vai ferir o seu macho? – Kagome sorriu e relaxou,e disse:_

_Na próxima,não me assuste,apesar de saber que você tem essa mania,uma dia vai acabar me matando do coração com isso – ele sorriu e disse no ouvido dela:_

_Eu vou te matar de outra coisa – e lambeu o pescoço dela,Kagome gemeu,o que foi suficienten para deixa-lo louco de desejo e a virou para um beijo ardente,e disse:_

_Bom,eu vim te buscar pra ir comigo as Terras do Oeste – ela surpresa perguntou:_

_Pra que? – ele sorriu sensual e disse:_

_Para eu cobrar a minha recompensa! – ela curiosa perguntou:_

_Você não pode me contar o que é ? – ele sorrindo disse:_

_Não,não posso!,quando chegarmos lá você vai saber! – ele carregou ela e virou uma esfera de luz,que foi em direção as Terras do Oeste._

_Fim do Flash Back_

Kagome impaciente disse:

Não vai me contar não? – ele sorriu com a birra dela e disse:

Não,e você sabia que você fica mais linda ainda fazendo birra? – ela só disse:

Humf,ache o que quiser – e depois disso fechou a cara.

Eles demoraram mais algum tempo até chegarem nas Terras do Oeste,e quando chegaram foram recepcionados por uma menininha cheia de saudades:

Mamãe,a senhora voltou! – Kagome sorriu e abraçou Rin bem forte e perguntou:

Está se comportando,minha pequena? – a menina sorriu e disse:

Sim,mais todos estavamos morrendo de saudades,não é senhor Jaken? – Jaken sorriu timido e perguntou:

Oi menina Kagome,como a senhora está? – ela sorriu pra ele e disse:

Oi senhor Jaken,eu estou ótima! – Jaken,gostava muito de Kagome,por que além de ela ser a fêmea de seu mestre,ela tratava todos com um imenso carinho,e Jaken sabia,que ela fazia seu mestre feliz,e educado perguntou:

Como foi de viagem? – ela respondeu pegando Rin no colo:

Foi ótima! – Sesshoumaru que tinha comunicado que Kagome era pra ser respeitada,chegou perto deles e disse:

Jaken,mostre a Kagome o quarto dela,e prepare tudo o que ela quiser! – Jaken assentiu e foi resolver as coisas,Sesshoumaru se virou pra Kagome que estava com Rin no colo e perguntou:

Se comportou na minha ausência minha pequena? – ele pegou ela no colo e fez um timido carinho nos cabelos,e ela respondeu sorrindo:

Sim,Sesshoumaru-sama! – ele afagou os cabelos dela e colocou ela no chão e disse:

Vá se preparar para o jantar,Rin! – ela sorriu e saiu pra se arrumar para o jantar.

Enquanto isso em um outro local da era feudal,um certo hanyou estava conversando preocupado com o seu grupo:

Vocês não tem ideia de onde a Kagome pode ter ido? – Sangó e Miroku estavam preocupados,Kagome nunca sumira daquela forma,ainda mais sem dizer aonde ia,e disseram:

Não,mais nós vamos procurar por ela? – Miroku estava muito preocupado,afinal Kagome era como se fosse a irmã mais nova dele,e Inuyasha disse:

Claro que vamos procura-lá e vamos apartir de agora – Kikyo não gostara da idéia de ir atrás de Kagome,mais entendia que ela significava muito para eles,Inuyasha disse:

Preparem as suas coisas,que nós logo vamos atrás dela,não é possivel que ela esteja tão longe! – eles se separaram pra arrumarem as coisas que iam precisar e Sangó disse a Inuyasha que estava com ela:

Inuyasha,a Kagome levou o arco e flechas,e a mochila dela! – Inuyasha mais tranquilo por saber que ela teria com o que se defender disse:

Ainda bem! – Kikyo olhou pra ele e disse:

Inuyasha,ela é muito poderosa,com ou sem arco! – Kikyo pensou "ai,agora eu sei por que a Kagome brigava tanto com o Inuyasha,esse tempo todo ao lado dela,e não percebeu o quão forte ela ficou e que pode se virar muito bem sozinha? ".

Enquanto isso nas Terras do Oeste,Kagome se banhava no quarto dela dizendo:

Aii,que banho bom,mais será o que o Sesshy vai pedir? – a divagações dela foram interrompidas por uma serva que disse:

Kagome-sama,os Ki monos estão em cima de sua cama,escolha o que desejar! – Kagome olhou pra serva e perguntou:

Qual o seu nome? – A jovem serva olhou pra ela e pensou "então foi essa miko que mudou tanto o Sesshoumaru-sama? , ela é muito doce e simpática,vai fazer bem a essas terras" , e respondeu:

É Marin,senhora! – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Lindo nome,o meu é Kagome Higurashi,mais me chame só de Kagome,não precisa ficar me chamando de senhora! – a serva corada disse:

Obrigada pelo o elogio,mais são ordens diretas do Lorde,para a senhora ser tratada assim! – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Bom,então me chame de Kagome,só quando estiver-mos sozinhas,certo! – A serva olhou pra ela sorrindo e disse:

Certo,mais a senhora...quer dizer você já acabou? – Kagome disse que sim e a serva lhe estendeu uma toalha e Kagome disse:

Obrigada Marin ! – Marin pensou: " além de doce e gentil é educada"

Kagome se enchugou e foi olhar os Ki monos que estavam estendidos na cama e disse:

Meu deus,como são lindo,aliás lindos não,perfeitos! –

São todos seus Kagome-sama! – Kagome sorriu e foi direto em um Ki mono preto que tinha uma meia-lua no lado esquerdo,e tinha um Obi prata,Kagome se vestiu e disse:

Como estou? – a serva sorriu e disse:

Fabulosa,mais e o seu cabelo ? – Kagome disse:

Bom,eu vou fazer um coque alto com alguns fios soltos,que tal? –

Perfeito,mais deixe que eu faça? – Kagome acenou com a cabeça e se sentou em uma cadeira que ficava de frente pra um espelho,terminado o penteado,Kagome foi até a sua mochila e pegou lápis de olho,rimel e um gloss lábial cor de boca e se sentou novamente na frente do espelho e a serva estranhando aqueles objetos perguntou:

O que é isso ? – Kagome sorriu e disse:

É maquiagem,da minha era! – ela começou a se maquiar e quando terminou a Marin disse:

Nossa,que bonito! – Kagome disse:

Vamos? – elas desceram as escadas,e Kagome viu que Sesshoumaru estava na ponta da escada a esperando,olhando diretamente pra ela,e ele pensou "como estás linda minha fêmea,espero que concorde,com o pedido da minha recompensa" , ela chegou até ele,e ele sorriu,sorriso esse que os servos ali presentes acharam muito fascinante,afinal o mestre deles nunca sorria e agora exibia o mais lindo dos sorrisos para uma humana? ,ele pegou na mão dela e disse:

Você está divina,minha doce miko – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Obrigada,você também está muito belo – Sesshoumaru estava com um haori branco e uma hakama preta (hakama é calça), com os cabelos presos em um glorioso rabo-de-cavalo,e sem a armadura,Kagome pensou "ele não está belo,ele está simplesmente maravilhoso",ele perguntou:

Vamos jantar,a Rin está esperando! – eles foram até a sala de jantar,e Rin disse:

Nossa como estão bonitos,e olha senhor Jaken,o haori do Sesshoumaru-sama tem o mesmo simbolo do Ki mono da mamãe,parece até que eles combinaram! – Jaken só fez sorrir ao ver o seu mestre se aproximando com a jovem miko,eles tinham feições de felicidade,e quando chegaram a mesa,Sesshoumaru puchou uma cadeira pra Kagome,e se sentou também,e o jantar começou.

Enquanto isso,Inuyasha e os outros,começaram a jornada a busca da então desaparecida Kagome,e Sangó disse a Shipou:

Eu não sei por que Shipou-chan,mais eu sinto que a Kagome está bem! – Shipou fungou e disse:

Espero que sim,Sangó! – eles caminharam mais um pouco e resolveram parar pra descançar,e continuar a busca amanhã.

Enquanto isso nas Terras do Oeste,todos já tinham acabado de jantar e Sesshoumaru falou:

Kagome será que você poderia me acompanhar até o jardim? – ela se levantou e ele pegou a mão dela e ela disse:

Claro – eles foram até o jardim e Kagome disse:

Nossa esse é o jardim mais lindo que eu já vi,olha quantas rosas,sabe Sesshy,eu amo rosas,ainda mais brancas! – ele se sentou num futom que tinha estendido no jardim e chamou ela pra se sentar no meio de suas pernas e disse:

Kagome,eu queria te dar uma coisa,que pra mim é de suma importância – Sesshoumaru pegou duas espadas que estavam no futom e entregou-as a Kagome e disse:

Kagome essas espadas são feitas do meu canino,do meu sangue e do seu sangue,elas são o simbolo de meu amor por você,e as suas novas armas,junto com o seu arco e flecha,e sei que você sabe manejar muitissimo bem uma espada! – ela sorriu e pegou as espadas,ela notou que no cabo das duas espadas tinham uma meia lua de safira roxo escuro e disse:

São linda,meu amor,e eu as adorei,vou começar a treinar com elas amanhã! – ele sorriu e disse:

Kagome eu vou pedir a minha tão esperada recompemsa! – ela sorriu e disse:

Bom e agora posso saber o que é ? – ele disse:

Sim – ela o olhou e disse:

E o que seria? – ele pegou no queixo dela e perguntou:

Kagome você aceita ser a minha fêmea,minha mulher,minha companheira pra toda a eternidade? – ela derramou uma lágrima e disse:

Sesshoumaru,meu Sesshoumaru,eu já sou sua pra toda a eternidade,eu quero sim ser sua pra sempre – ele sorriu e beijou ela,ela retribuiu o beijo feliz da vida e ele disse:

Bom como você já aceitou,eu vou marca-lá! – ela olhou pra ele e perguntou:

Vai doer? – ele sorriu e disse já afastando alguns fios de cabelo dopescoço e disse:

Só um pouquinhi minha miko! – ela virou o pescoço e ele mordeu depois que ele mordeu ele se cortou e derrubou um pouco de sangue nos dois furinhos que tinham no pescoço dela,e de lá apareceu uma meia lua roxa e ao redor de Kagome apareceu um brilho verde e quando esse brilho saiu ele pode ver: uma Kagome yokai com belos olhos ambâr,longos cabelos prateados e as mesmas marcas que ele tinha no rosto e nos pulsos,ele a beijou e pode ver os delicados caninos,e disse:

Agora você é minha,minha doce yokai! – Kagome assustada perguntou:

Yokai? – ele disse:

Sim! – ele pegou ela no colo e saiu correndo em direção ao quarto dele,quanto entraram no quarto ele a colocou de frente ao espelho e explicou:

Você virou uma yokai,por causa da pureza e do poder de meu sangue,mais você será uma yokai diferente! – ela se olhou no espelho e sorriu,ela agora se achava linda,e perguntou:

Mais por que uma yokai diferente? – ele disse:

Se concentre e coloque a mão em seu coração – Kagome fez o que ele mandou e quando abriu os olhos ela estava humana,e ele explicou:

Você é uma yokai diferente,pelo simples fato de você ter uma energia espiritual muito forte e poderosa,e essa sua energia não quer abandonar o seu corpo e nem a sua alma,permitindo assim a você se transformar em humana a hora que quiser! – Kagome achou aquilo incrivel e fez o mesmo processo de agora a pouco e quando abriu os olhos ela estava na sua forma yokai e disse:

Bom,eu acho que eu estou linda,e eu só vou me transformar em humana quando for usar ou treinar a minha energia e meus poderes epirituais ou quando eu for para a minha era! – ele gostou muito de saber que ela gostou de virar yokai e se transformar em humana a hora quq quiser,afinal ele sabia que ela tinha orgulho de ser uma sacerdotiza poderosa,e disse:

Realmente você está linda minha doce yokai,mais agora é a sua vez de me marcar! – Kagome estranhou e perguntou:

Eu também tenho que marcar você ? – ele disse serenamente:

Quando um yokai,quer mesmo viver ao lado de sua fêmea,ela também o marca! – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Vamos lá! – ela cravou os seus delicados caninos e se cortou derramando um pouco do sangue dela nos dois furos que ele tinha no pescoço,ela notou que no lugar aonde ela mordeu apareceu a mesma marca de quando ele mordeu ela: uma meia lua roxa,ela sorriu e disse:

**Agora você também só pertence a mim,meu yokai! – eles se beijaram profuntamente e Sesshoumaru a carregou até a cama que agora seria deles dois,e começou a descer os beijos,quando chegou no colo dela ele desfez o laço do Obi e abriu o Ki mono,ele o tirou e perguntou sorrindo quando olhou pra ela sem o Ki mono:**

**Por que você está usando sutiãn? – ela havia explicado o que era as roupas que ela usava e que ele usava quando estavam na era dela,ela sorriu e disse:**

**É o habito,eu não consigo ficar sem! – ele sorriu malicioso e disse:**

**Sem problemas – e tirou devagar o sutiãm de Kagome,enquanto dava leves beijinhos no colo dela,quando ele abriu o feixe do sutiãn o arremeçou pra longe e se abaixou pra sugar as seios dela,Kagome começou a gemer e ele ficava cada vez mais excitado só de ouvir ela gemer e tirou rápidamente o haori e o jogou no chão,enquanto ele beliscava um seio,e sugava o outro,Kagome o arranhava levemente nas costas,provocando arrepios fortissimos nele,ele foi descendo os beijos e tirou completamente o Ki mono dela e o jogou no chão,ele beijou os lábios dela com pura volúpia e amor,enquanto ela desfazia o nó da hakama dele,e quando ela o desfez,ele se separou dela,tirou a hakama e jogou no chão,quando ele tirou a hakama,Kagome pode ver o quanto ele estava excitado e corou,ele apenas sorriu e disse:**

**O que foi Kagome? – e subiu em cima dela,arranhando levemente a cintura dela,ela gemeu e respondeu:**

**É..é muito grande! – ele deu uma risada graciosa e disse:**

**Não se preocupe,fomos feitos um pro outro,você é perfeita pra mim! – e a beijou carinhosamente,ele desceu os beijos para o pescoço e Kagome mordia e sugava levemente o lobulo da orelha dele,e o ouviu gemer,e perguntou maliciosa:**

**Gosta disso meu macho,eu te deixo excitado? – ele gemeu mais uma vez e respondeu enquanto a beijava:**

**Gosto muito minha fêmea,e eu vou te amostrar o quanto você me deixa excitado – ele pegou a mão dela e colocou no membro dele,que estava ereto de tanta excitação,ela começou a acariciar o membro dele e o ouviu dizer:**

**Muito bom,Kagome! – ela continuou a faze-lo e Sesshoumaru sentia que ia explodir,ele tirou a mão dela do membro dele e disse maliciosamente:**

**Agora é a minha vez de te acariciar minha doce miko! – mesmo ela virando yokai,ele não ia perder o hábito de chama-la daquela forma,e foi descendo a mão lentamente até a feminilidade de Kagome,e quando chegou no centro da feminilidade dela,ele começou a acariciar ela com movimentos regulares,e ele a ouviu gemer:**

**Ah..Sesshy,como isso é bom! – ele parou as caricias e a penetrou com um dedo,nessa hora Kagome deu um gritinho de prazer,e ele começou a movimentar o dedo dentro dela,enquanto a beijava,Kagome gemeu mais alto e teve o seu primeiro orgasmo,Sesshoumaru vendo que Kagome já estava pronta pra recebe-lo disse:**

**Pode doer um pouco – ela acenou que sim e ele foi penetrando ela devagar,e a ouviu gritar de dor,ele parou de se movimentar pra ela se acostumar e quando viu que ela parou de sentir dor,começou a se movimentar dentro dela de novo,e quando ela a penetrou de vez,ele sentiu o cheiro do sangue dela e disse:**

**Agora você é completamente minha,seu primeiro e único macho,minha fêmea – Kagome feliz disse:**

**Completamente sua meu amor – ele começou a se movimentar dentro dela e Kagome começou a gemer mais alto,ele sugava os seios dela e ela,o provocova com as garras,e o acariciava,ele dava leves mordidas enquanto Kagome,o beijava sedutoramente pelo pescoço,o deixando completamente louco,ele gemia enquanto ela o beijava e o lambia pelo pescoço e orelhas,ele se movimentava cada vez mais rápido dentro dela,e eles chegaram ao orgasmo juntos,provocando assim uma onda de prazer imenso nos dois,ele desabou ao lado de Kagome,e ela subiu em cima dele e começou a beija-lo e ele suspirava,ela chegou no ouvido dele e disse:**

**Você é maravilhoso! – ele sorriu e disse:**

**E você é simplesmente incrivel,capaz de me levar a loucura – ela começou a beija-lo e ele ficou excitado de novo,eles fizeram amor várias vezes aquela noite,até se cansarem e serem derrotados pelo sono.**

Kagome se sentia extremamente feliz,pois amanhã seria o dia da cerimônia oficial da união deles,já que Sesshoumaru a marcou!

E o destino ainda reservava muitas felicidades pra eles dois...

**Bom tá ai mais um capitulo e espero que gostem,esse é o meu primeiro capitulo e minha primeira fic que contém hentai,então eu não sei se ficou bom,espero sinceramente que gostem!**

**Bjinhosss valeu pelas reviews,e postem sempre comentários!**

**Até o próximo capitulo que vai gerar muita descurssão!**

**Xauuuu**


	12. O paradeiro de Kagome Sangó grávida!

Kagome acordou e viu que já tinha amanhecido,e percebeu que estava no quarto de Sesshoumaru e corou ao se lembrar do que havia acontecido na noite anterior,ela se sentou na cama e notou que Sesshoumaru durmia profundamente,ela se aproximou do rosto dele e acariciou os lábios dele com os dela e deu um selinho nele,e quando ela ia se afastar ela foi segurada pela cintura e disse:

Desculpe,eu te acordei ? – ele sorriu pra ela e a puxou para um beijo cheio de ternura e amor,e disse:

Me acordou da forma mais maravilhosa,vamos tomar um banho ? – ela olhou estranha pra ele e disse:

Sesshoumaru,se eu tomar banho aqui,com o que eu vou me vestir? – ele riu e disse:

Bem,eu ordenei que os seus Ki monos fossem transferidos pra cá,ontem na hora do jantar,fiz mal? – ela deu um leve tapa no braço dele e disse:

Não,vamos tomar um banho! – eles seguiram pra casa de banho,onde tudo já estava preparado,para eles,e Sesshoumaru entrou na terma que tinha ali e disse:

Venha minha fêmea,deixe-me dar um banho em você ! – ele olhou pra ela malicioso e ela disse:

Hum,eu não sabia que você era assim,tão voraz...ahahaha! – ele a puchou pra banheira e fizeram amor ali mesmo.

Enquanto isso,no meio da floresta,Inuyasha falava:

Bom,como o Sesshoumaru passou mais tempo com ela,nesses ultimos tempos,acho que é mais inteligente ir perguntar a ele,se ele tem alguma ideia de onde a Kagome possa estar! – Todos concordaram e Inuyasha disse:

Bom se formos na mesma velocidade de ontem,nós chegaremos nas Terras do Oeste,esta tarde! – e partiram em uma velocidade surpreendente,Kikyo nas costas do Inuyasha e Sangó,Miroku e Shipou,em Kirara.

Enquanto isso nas Terras do Oeste:

Kagome se arrumou,com um Ki mono vermelho que tinha o brasão do clã e da familia de Sesshoumaru,que era a meia lua,e deixou os seus longos e agora prateados cabelos soltos,passou um lápis de olho e um rimel,pra destacar os seus olhos agora âmbar,e ageitou a sua estola,em forma de um xale,diferente de como Sesshoumaru usava a estola dele,em volta do braço direito,e foi ver como ele estava,quando ele chegou perto dele,ela ficou maravilhada,Sesshoumaru estava com os cabelos soltos,e com um haori e hakama brancos,com o mesmo brasão que o Ki mono dela tinha,e na cintura dele pousava as suas duas espadas,a Bakusaiga e a Tenseiga,ele se virou na direção dela e ela disse:

Nossa você está lindo! – ele chegou perto dela e a segurou pela cintura,aproximou os rostos e disse:

Você está mais linda ainda,minha doce yokai! – ela sorriu e ele perguntou:

Aonde estão as suas espadas,que não estão em sua cintura? – ela tinha esquecido e foi pega-las,colocou uma em cada lado da cintura e ele disse:

Você ainda não sabe o nome de suas espadas! – ela perguntou:

E tem nome? – ele as olhou e disse:

Tsukihime,essa é o nome de suas espadas! – Kagome sorriu adimirada e falou:

Belo nome,Tsukihime,Princesa da Lua,gostei do significado dela! – ele sorriu e disse:

São as espadas da minha Princesa da Lua! – Toutossai colocou aquele nome nas espadas,pois Sesshoumaru era o Principe da Lua,e como Kagome era a fêmea dele,ela se tornaria a Princesa da Lua,daí o nome das espadas,ele olhou pra ela e disse:

Está preparada para a cerimônia oficial? – ela respirou fundo e disse:

Sim! – a cerimônia seria naquela manhã,e também seria o momento em que eles marcariam Rin,como filha deles.

Eles desceram as escadas e foram para o salão,aonde Rin estava,quando chegaram perto dela,Rin inocentemente perguntou:

Sesshoumaru-sama,cadê a mamãe,e quem é essa moça ? – Kagome se abaixou pra ficar na altura dela e disse:

Rin,minha pequena,sou eu Kagome! – Rin maravilhada disse:

Nossa como a senhora está linda,mamãe! – Jaken olhava tudo como se soubesse que iria acontecer,e Kagome disse sorrindo:

Obrigada,mais sabia que você também está muito linda? – Rin vestia um Ki mono rosa com o brasão do clã e da familia de Sesshoumaru,a meia lua,e o cabelo dela estava preso em um coque alto com alguns fios soltos,enfeitados com pequenas flores brancas,Rin sorriu e disse:

Obrigada – Sesshoumaru,que também achava que Rin estava linda disse:

Estás parecendo uma pequena princesa Rin! – ela sorriu e ele disse:

Bom,vamos? – eles três seguiram para frente do castelo e Sesshoumaru disse:

Eu Sesshoumaru Taisho,Lorde das Terras do Oeste e Principe do Clã da Lua Prateada Inu Yokai,lhes apresento a nova senhora e lady destas terras,e princesa do clã,aquela que comandará comigo estas terras e o clã,Kagome Taisho – Kagome deu um passo a frente e todos sentiram pelo cheiro e pela nova forma dela,que Sesshoumaru havia marcado ela,Kagome fez uma leve reverência,digna de uma nobre e todos aplaudiram,Sesshoumaru fez um gesto para se silênciarem e disse:

E também estamos aqui,para marcarmos a pequena princesa destas terras que vocês já conhecem,Rin,como nossa descendente e herdeira,ou seja nossa filha – Todos aplaudiram e Sesshoumaru e Kagome se abaixaram pra ficar na altura de Rin e Sesshoumaru falou:

Está preparada minha pequena ? – ela acenou levemente com a cabeça,afirmando que sim,e Kagome disse carinhosamente:

Vai doer um pouquinho viu! – ela respondeu:

Tudo bem! – Rin tinha uma polida educação por causa da convivência dela com Sesshoumaru,então Sesshoumaru mordeu o pescoço de Rin e derramou um pouco do sangue dele,nos pequenos furinhos dela,e Kagome repetiu o processo,e Sesshoumaru disse a Rin:

Você só irá se transformar em yokai,quando chegar na puberdade humana,mais já é nossa filha! – Sesshoumaru desconfiava de que Rin quando se transformasse em yokai,seria igual a Kagome,no quesito de poder se transformar em humana a hora que quiser,pois ele sentia uma forte energia espiritual,crescendo na menina,Kagome feliz da vida disse:

Ah! Eu já sou mãe!hahaha – Rin e Sesshoumaru sorriram e Sesshoumaru perguntou:

Como se sente minha filha? – Rin gostou de ele ter chamado ela de filha e respondeu:

Ainda doi um pouquinho papai! – ele ficou emocionado,mais não irira demonstrar, afinal de contas ele ainda era Sesshoumaru,então sorriu suavemente pra ela e afagou os cabelos dela com carinho,Rin começou a brilhar e do pescoço dela,apareceu uma meia lua roxa,assim como a de Kagome,mais diferente de Kagome,aquela marca no pescoço dela,significava que ela se tornará filha de Sesshoumaru e Kagome,eles se levantaram e todos aplaudiram.

Kagome depois do almoço,estava no escritorio de Sesshoumaru,lendo um livro,ela sentiu o cheiro dele,por perto,mais ela sabia que ele iria até ela,então ele disse:

Vamos treinar o poder de suas espadas,Kagome? – ela feliz da vida,por que ia conhecer os poderes de sua espada disse:

Hum,vamos eu estou curiosa para ver a força dela! – eles sairam das Terras do Oeste e foram para floresta,exatamente em uma enorme clareira,aonde seria perfeito para Kagome testar os poderes de sua nova arma,eles foram para o centro da clareira e Sesshoumaru disse:

Vamoc começar,eu vou ficar afastado,afinal viemos aqui,para você conhecer os poderes de sua espada,e não para lutar-mos,afinal as habilidades que você já tinha como humana,tais como:velocidade,o chicote,e sentir presença,agora que você é uma yokai ficaram mais fortes,mais ainda tem uma habilidade que você só vai treinar depois,que é se transformar na verdadeira forma inu-yokai,que é um cachorro yokai gigante,como você já me viu! – ela acenou e tirou as espadas da bainha,no momento em que ela a tocou foi como se Kagome já conhecesse as espadas e disse:

Brilhe Tsukihime ! – Sesshoumaru notou que aquilo era um comando pra chamar as espadas,e ele ouviu ela dizer:

Ondas Lunares ! – Sesshoumaru observou que os golpes eram centenas de láminas em forma de meia lua,e chegou perto de Kagome pra perguntar:

Como sabe o comando pra chamar as espadas,e os golpes? – Kagome disse:

Bem,quando eu as tirei da bainha,é como se eu a usasse a séculos e soubesse todos os seus golpes! – ele surpreso ordenou:

Lançe mais um golpe! – Kagome se afastou e disse:

Ondas Lunares das sombras! – e da espada saiu um raio poderosissimo que devastou praticamente a clareira toda.

Enquanto isso nas Terras do Oeste,Inuyasha perguntava:

Aonde está o Sesshouaru? – o guarda olhou pra ele e disse:

O Sesshoumaru-sama saiu pra treinar com a Lady,pode cheirar o ar pra ver se eu minto! – Inuyasha disse:

Ele não está aqui,mais está perto vamos! – e eles sairam em disparada.

Enquanto isso na clareira:

Bom,são golpes incriveis,mais ainda acho que pode ficar mais poderoso,eu sinto isso! – Sesshoumaru olhou pra ela e disse:

Mais é claro,ela ficará mais forte com você!,mais descanse,eu vou pegar um pouco de agua pra você e já volto! – ele saiu que nem um vulto de tão rápido e Kagome colocou as espadas dela na bainha,quando terminou de coloca-las ela foi treinar o seu chicote de luz,que agora era venenoso,ela já tinha ficado um tempo treinando com o chicote,quando ia lançar,outro golpe o seu pulso foi segurado e ela foi virada bruscamente por alguem,que ela reconheceu rápidamente mais resolveu ficar calada,Inuyasha perguntou a ela:

Ei,onde está o Sesshoumaru? – ela olhou pra ele com escárnio,mais quando ela ia responder,Sesshoumaru disse atrás dele:

Solte minha fêmea! – Inuyasha olhou pra ela de novo e disse:

Então é essa a infeliz que casou com o maior idiota do mundo? – ela olhou friamente pra ele e disse:

Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim de mim e do meu marido,Inuyasha? – ele olhou pra ela e perguntou:

Como sabe o meu nome,ah! Já meu meu irmãozinho deve ter falado de mim! – ela pegou a mão dele que segurava o pulso dela e queimou com veneno e disse:

Se você ainda usasse o Kotodama,eu juro que faria você sentar umas trezentas mil vezes Inuyasha! – ele segurava o pulso que ela queimou com veneno e perguntou incredúlo:

Ka...Ka..Kagome é você? – ela olhou pra ele e disse:

Não,é o Fantasma da Opera! – ele vendo que era ela perguntou:

Espera ai Sesshoumaru,sua fêmea? – Sesshoumaru se apróximou de Kagome e disse:

Algum,problema da Kagome ser a minha fêmea? – Inuyasha olhou pra Kagome e disse:

Não..não pode ser,você me amava,não? – ela riu incredúla e disse:

Por que não pode ser,largue de ser pretencioso! – Sangó,Miroku e Shipou que até então estavam calados perguntaram:

Kagome é mesmo você ? – Kagome se concentrou e colocou a mão no coração e ela começou a brilhar,e quando o brilho se apagou viram uma Kagome humana,e Kagome perguntou brincalhona:

Alguma dúvida? – eles abraçaram ela e Inuyasha bobo perguntou:

Como a Kagome? – Sesshoumaru resolveu explicar,já que na cabeça de seu "adorado" irmãozinho devia estar uma confusão:

Bom,eu marquei a Kagome como minha pra eternidade,e pela força e pureza de meu sangue,a Kagome virou uma yokai completa,mais como a energia e poder espiritual de Kagome,não queria abandona-lá,permitiu que ela fosse uma yokai que se transforma em humana a hora que quiser,mais no seu caso,se você marcasse uma fêmea,ela só viveria o mesmo tempo que você e teria a juventude retardada,já que você é um hanyou,mais como eu sou um yokai de sangue puro e imperial,a Kagome virou uma yokai assim como eu,de vida e juventude eternas! – Inuyasha tinha entendido,mais não entendia o por que da Kagome ter casado com o Sesshoumaru,e ouviu Kagome dizer:

Você escolheu a Kikyo,e eu não poderia sofrer pelo resto de minha existência,então o Sesshoumaru apareceu e eu estou com o meu coração vivo novamente,enquanto que quando eu era apaixonada por você,o meu coração só sofria! – ele viu ela falar friamente,mais sentia a profundidade e sinceridade das palavras dela,ele observou Kagome fazer o mesmo gesto de quando virou humana,e se transformar em uma yokai,Shipou que já sabia do envolvimento da Kagome com o Sesshoumaru,achava bem feito pro Inuyasha e pulou na cabeça da Kagome e disse:

Bom,K-chan,você está linda! – Sangó disse:

É mesmo,e agora que você já está casada com o Sesshoumaru,já tá na hora de vocês voltarem pro cargo de meus padrinhos de casamento,não é Sesshoumaru e Kagome? – eles sorriram e Inuyasha perguntou:

Vocês já sabiam que a Kagome estava tendo um envolvimento com o Sesshoumaru e não me contaram! – Miroku respondeu:

Nós vimos no Sesshoumaru,a nova chance de a Kagome ser feliz,e concerteza se você soubesse,tenatria atrapalhar,a fazendo sofrer,mais do que já fez! – Inuyasha tinha entendido que tinha ferido muito a Kagome,e só o que restava era entender,mais que ele não gostava da Kagome com o Sesshoumaru,ah isso ele não gostava,Shipou que não perdia uma chance di provocar Inuyasha disse:

Quem manda você ser burro Inuyasha! – Inuyasha ia dar uns cascudos nele mais parou ao ver que Shipou se escondeu entre Sesshoumaru e Kagome,e Shipou deu lingua pra ele,e disse:

Hahah,será que você não tem nem um pouquinho da inteligência do Sesshoumaru? –Shipou disse,e Inuyasha ia avançar pra bater nele,Shipou subiu no ombro de Sesshoumaru e Sesshoumaru falou:

Se você encostar nessa raposa,não vai sobrar um grão seu pra contar história,não vê que ele é como se fosse um filho pra Kagome? – Kagome pegou Shipou no colo e disse:

Agora eu posso lutar de yokai para yokai com você Inuyasha,e eu digo que se você machucar o Shipou eu não vou perdoar! – Sangó estava ao lado de Kagome e começou a passar mau,ela se agachou no chão e Miroku preocupado perguntou:

O que foi Sangó? – ela não respondeu,Kagome farejou o ar e disse marota:

É parece que vou ser titia! – Miroku arregalou os olhos e perguntou:

O que disse Kagome? – ela olhou pra Inuyasha e perguntou:

Você ficou ao lado dela esse tempo todo e não notou? , é tá ficando enferrujado! – ela ignorou o rosnado de Inuyasha e disse a Miroku:

Não ouviu o que eu falei,eu vou ser titia,e você vai ser pai meu irmão! – Miroku carregou Sangó e a rodopiou,ele soltou ela e foi carregar Kagome gritando:

AH!,EU VOU SER PAII,PAIII! –Kagome disse:

Olha Miroku,agora eu tenho ouvidos sensiveis – ele sorriu e a colocou no chão,e Kagome disse:

Bom e pelo cheiro é uma menino que tem a mesma energia espiritual que você,estou certa Sesshoumaru? – ele farejou o ar e disse:

Realmente é um macho com energia espiritual igual a sua! – Miroku ficou feliz da vida e Sesshoumaru falou:

Bom,acho que é melhor vocês passarem um tempo nas Terras do Oeste,pois Sangó não está bem,claro se vocês concordarem! – Miroku achou melhor irem pras Terras do Oeste e disse:

Bom,vamos,Inuysha e Kikyo,vocês vem conosco? – Inuyasha disse:

Feh! – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Eles vão Sesshoumaru,estão eles precisam de um descanso, Inuyasha é melhor você ir,pois você já sabe em que época estamos! – Inuyasha sabia que estava perto da lua nova,quando ele se transformava em humano,por isso os poderes dele estavam fracos,e assim Seguiram pras Terras do Oeste,quando chegaram Sesshoumaru e Kagome foram reverenciados e Kagome chamou um servo:

Sim Lady Kagome,deseja algo? – ela sorriu e disse:

Eles ficarão aqui por um tempo,mostre a eles os seu respectivos comôdos! – o servo respondeu:

Sim senhora! – Kikyo pensava com inveja enquanto via Kagome dar as ordens ao servo "essa menina tem muita sorte",Kagome terminou de dar as ordens aos servos e disse:

Bom ele vai amostrar o quanto de vocês,tomem um banho descansem,que mais tarde será servido o jantar – Inuyasha via o orgulho que com o qual Sesshoumaru olhava vendo Kagome agir como senhora daquele lugar,Sesshoumaru falou:

Vamos Kagome! – Inuyasha viu eles subindo as escadas,e Sesshoumaru segurando a cintura de Kagome e perguntou movido por ciume:

Ei aonde vocês vão? – Sesshoumaru olhou ironico pra ele e disse:

Nós vamos para o nosso quarto,por que? – Inuyasha ficou calado e Kagome e Sesshoumaru seguiram para o quarto deles,e Sesshoumaru falou:

Adoro ver você tratando das coisas do castelo,és mesmo uma lady,minha fêmea – eles se beijaram e foram descansar um pouquinho,afinal Kagome e Sesshoumaru tinham documentos para assinar no escritorio.

Havia se passado uma hora e Kagome estava enfurnada no escritorio com Sesshoumaru e ela perguntou:

Por que eu tenho que assinar esses documentos? – Sesshoumaru deu um beijo nela e disse:

Agora que você é minha,será dona de tudo o que também é meu,e pelo fato de eu achar você bastante inteligente,você vai comandar essas terrar e o clão comigo,você participará de reuniões dos clãs,e das reuniões do conselho ativamente,e claro você dará opiniões nas reuniões e quando quiser poderá participar das batalhas,mais não acredite que vou deixat minha fêmea em perigo,você agora é um dos membros do conselho do clã de nossa familia,ou seja você é uma Taisho,e acredito que querira fazer tudo isso,não? – ela olhou firme pra ele e disse:

É claro que eu quero fazer tudo isso,não quero ser essas dondocas que só fazem arrumar festas e o castelo,e sou bastante capaz de comandar tudo isso ao seu lado! –ele gostou de ouvir aquilo,sabia que tinha uma mulher de fibra e amava aquela caracteristica nela.

Kagome terminou de assinar e analisar os documentos com Sesshoumaru e foi se arrumar para o jantar,ela vestiu um Ki mono cor de vinho com bordados de fios de prata e amarrou os cabelos em um gracioso rabo de cavalo e desceu as escadas,Sesshoumaru a esperava no final da escada e foram juntos ao salão de jantar,quando eles chegaram e Inuyasha viu Kagome pensou "nossa como ela está linda",Miroku que estava sentado ao lado de Inuyasha e via como ele olhava pra Kagome,deu um beliscão nele e Inuyasha entendeu que ele tinha feito a escolha dele e que teria de entender que Kagome estava feliz.

O jantar ocorreu bem, e depois do jantar Shipou foi brincar no jardin com Rin,e os outros ficaram conversando,Inuyasha ainda estava emburrado por estar no territorio do irmão,mais ele não podia fazer nada,Kikyo estava com inveja de Kagome,mais sabia que a menina abriu mão da felicidade dela com Inuyasha,pra deixar Inuyasha com ela,mais Kikyo via que Kagome estava mais do que feliz com Sesshoumaru.

**Bom tá ai mais capitulo pra vocês e espero que gostem!**

**Postem reviews!**

**Até o próximo capitulo!**

**Bjinhosssssss**


	13. A inveja de Kikyo e lamento de Inuyasha

Kagome tinha acordado e notou que Sesshoumaru não estava mais lá,ela começou a ficar preocupada,mais se acalmou ao se lembra que ele havia ido fazer uma ronda com seus generais na fronteira do lado norte e que ao entardecer já estaria em casa,ela se levantou e foi se banhar,terminou o banho e vestiu um Ki mono branco com um Obi vermelho e o brasão de uma meia lua nas costas,ela prendeu o cabelo numa elegante trança e desceu para tomar café e lá encontrou Sangó,Miroku,Shipou,Rin,Inuyasha e Kikyo,ela se aproximou deles e disse:

Bom dia ! – e se sentou no seu lugar de senhora daquelas terras,Sangó perguntou:

K-chan,onde está o Sesshoumaru,ele não vem tomar café? – Kagome olhou pra ela e disse:

Não Sangó-chan,ele foi verificar com os generais a fronteira do lado norte,aquele lado precisa de atenção,é ali que geralmente os tolos,tentam invadis as Terras do Oeste –Inuyasha olhou admirado,e Kikyo com inveja,e Miroku perguntou:

Mais como você sabe disse Kagome,se você está aqui a pouco tempo ? –ela sorriu e disse:

Bom,é que eu vou ser uma lady e uma princesa diferente,eu vou comandar o clã e as Terras do Oeste ao lado do Sesshoumaru,então eu tenho que estar a par dessas situações ! – Miroku sorriu orgulhoso e todos foram terminar o café da manhã,depois do café,Kagome chamou Jaken,e ele perguntou:

Deseja algo,lady Kagome ? – ela estreitou os olhos e disse:

O que nós já conversamos sobre isso Jaken? – ele sorriu e disse:

Tudo bem menina Kagome – ela sorriu e disse:

Assim está melhor – ela não gostava que Jaken a chamasse nem de lady Kagome e nem de Kagome-sama,ele perguntou:

E então,o que deseja? – ela sorriu e disse:

Prepare a sela do Arurun pra Rin,nós vamos passear,uma atividade de mãe e filha! –Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e se intrometeu na conversa:

Como assim Kagome,mãe e filha ? – ela olhou e disse:

Eu e Sesshoumaru marcamos Rin como nossa filha –Jaken saiu pra selar Arurun e Inuyasha disse:

Filha de vocês ? – ela nem se deu ao trabalho de olha-lo e disse:

Quando ela chegar na puberdade humana,ela virará yokai,e chega de perguntas! –ela se virou pra Rin e disse:

Vamos minha pequena,eu Shipou venha junto meu pequeno – Rin disse:

Sim mamãe,e Shipou-chan vem com agente,vem! – Shipou sorriu e disse:

Tudo bem – Kagome falou:

Bem me esperem lá fora,que eu vou lá no meu quarto pegar a Tsukihime – e partiu para o quarto dela,e Inuyasha perguntou a Rin:

Quem é Tsukihime,Rin ? – ela sorriu e disse:

Assim como a sua espada se chama Tessaiga a da mamãe se chama Tsukihime! –Inuyasha estava curioso pra ver Kagome usando aquelas espadas,e decidiu segui-lá,quando ela fosse,Kagome chegou e disse colocando as espadas na cintura:

Bom elas já estão aqui,só falta o senhor Jaken chegar avisando que já selou o Arurun pra Rin e Shipou,Sangó você tem certeza de que está bem e eu posso ir sem me preocupar? –Sangó sorriu e disse:

Sim,e já vi que você vai ser uma tia coruja! – Kagome sorriu alegremente e nessa hora Jaken chegou falando:

Menina Kagome,o Arurun já está selado,podem ir! – e todos foram para o lado de fora do castelo e Miroku disse:

Tenha cuidado Kagome! – ela achou graça daquilo e disse:

Não confia mais no treinamento que você me deu Miroku ? – ele sorriu corado e disse:

Bem eu confio mais é só preocupação,afinal irmãos mais velhos se preocupam com as irmãs mais novas – Kikyo olhava aquilo tudo com inveja,Kagome tinha amigos que eram como irmãos,agora era casada com um lorde e principe de um clã poderoso,morava em um castelo,e agora tinha a juventude e vida eternas,ela não queria ver Kagome feliz,mais sabia que se ela fizesse alguma coisa e Inuyasha soubesse,ela estaria em maus lençóis,Rin disse:

Vamos mamãe,eu quero ver os poderes de sua espada! – ela sorriu e disse aos que ficavam:

Até mais e qualquer coisa mandem me chamar,até mais tarde! – Rin e Shipou montaram em Arurum e Kagome saiu correndo,e quando ela se foi Sangó disse:

Nossa ela está com uma velocidade incrivel,nem o Inuyasha é assim! – Inuyasha bufou e foi pra dentro do castelo,ele esperaria alguns minutos e depois iria atrás de Kagome,pra poder ve-lá.

Se passou 15 minutos e Inuyasha pulou a janela do quarto e foi atrás de Kagome,ele acompanhou ela e notou que ela parou em uma clareira que tinha um rio do lado,e ouviu Shipou dizer:

Vai Kagome,eu e a Rin queremos ver a sua espada! – ela sorriu e disse:

Calma meus filhos,afinal a mamãe aqui vai pedir que vocês se afastem um pouquinho! –Shipou e Rin eram os filhos do coração de Kagome e ela decidiu que se Shipou quisesse ele viveria com ela,Rin e Sesshoumaru no castelo,já que Sesshoumaru tinha concordado,ela se afastou e tirou as espadas da bainha,Inuyasha ouviu ela dizer:

Brilhe Tsukihime ! – ele viu as espadas emitirem um forte brilho prata e que nas láminas tinham inscrições quem nem a de Sesshoumaru,mais as de Kagome tinham uma meia lua em cada lámina,e ouviu Rin e Shipou dizerem ao mesmo tempo:

Nossa,que legal! ,agora solta um golpe! – ela sorriu e Inuyasha pensou "a Kagome não tem tanto tempo assim com essa espada,como ela pode saber dos poderes que a espada tem? " , ele ouviu Kagome dizer:

Ondas Lunares ! – Inuyasha viu que da espada saiu centenas de láminas em forma de meia lua e disse bem baixo,pra Kagome não ouvir:

Nossa que poder,a energia é muito superior a da Tessaiga,mais acho que é por causa do sangue de Sesshoumaru e Kagome e o canino dele,como a Sangó estava explicando! – Inuyasha ouviu Rin dizer:

Outro mamãe! – Kagome falou:

Só mais esse,e depois nós vamos nos divertir! – ela levantou as espadas e Inuyasha ouviu ela dizer com força e altivez:

Ondas Lunares das Sombras – e saiu um raio poderosissimo da espada,e Inuyasha pensou "nossa que poderosa,nunca imaginei a Kagome com tanta força e poder,e ele ficou maravilhosa como yokai,mais será que eu estou arrependido de ter escolhido a Kikyo ou é só por que eu estou confuso?,ah não importa,mais o mais importante é não interferir na felicidade da Kagome!" , ele resolveu ir vagar um pouco pela floresta.

Kagome tinha tirado o primeiro Ki mono e ficou com o segundo e se atirou no rio junto com Rin e Shipou e Kagome resolveu perguntar:

Shipou,eu sempre fui como uma mãe pra você,você quer vir morar comigo,junto com a Rin e o Sesshoumaru,afinal ele que deu a idéia! –Shipou ficou surpreso por saber que foi Sesshoumaru que deu a idéia e ouviu Rin dizer:

Vem Shipou,assim eu vou ter um irmãozinho,apesar de você ser mais velho do que eu! – yokais raposas crescem rápido e logo logo Shipou já seria um rapazinho e Kagome queria participar de todas as mudanças dele,e ele disse:

Tudo bem! – e Kagome jogou água em Rin e Shipou e eles riram juntos a tarde toda.

Enquanto isso no castelo nas Terras do Oeste,Sesshoumaru acabara de chegar,da verificação das fronteiras, e percebeu pelo cheiro que nem Kagome,nem Rin e nem Shipou,estavam no castelo,mais ele também sentiu que Inuyasha também não estava,sendo que Kikyo,Sangó e Miroku estavam,e achou aquilo muito estranho,e foi surpreedido por uma Kikyo que disse:

Você sabe aonde a sua mulherzinha pode estar? Por eu tenho certeza de que ela está com o meu Inuyasha,e ela só levou aqueles fedelhos pra ditrair você,será que não percebi que nesse momento ela pode estar com o meu Inuyasha? – Sesshoumaru virou frio,impassivo e indiferente para olha-la e disse:

Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim de minha fêmea,em humana? – Kikyo engoliu em seco e disse:

Bem eu estou falando a verdade,já pensou que ela pode estar te enganando,tem certeza de que foi o primeiro homem dela,pois eu tenho certeza que não? – ele sorriu debochado e disse:

Você exala puro cheiro de inveja,e acha que vai me deixar confuso com o que me disse? , pois saiba que a Kagome quando falou que não gostava mais do Inuyasha e que me ama,ela exala um puro cheiro de verdade e sinceridade,e não é só por que você não gosta da Kagome,você vai tentar atrapalhar a vida dela,se eu ouvir que voc~e está falando essas coisas inúteis de minha fêmea,eu mato você,e saiba que eu só permiti que você passasse uns dias aqui,pela Kagome que me pediu,e se tornar a repetir essas coisas,nem o Inuyasha vai poder te salvar! – ele sentiu que ela cheirava a medo e Kikyo engoliu em seco,ele se virou pra sair dali,não suportava mais aquela mulher,não sabia como o Inuyasha a aguentava,mais antes de sair disse:

E se você quer saber,sim,eu fui sim o primeiro homem da Kagome,ela diferente de você,era virgem,será que o Inuyasha sabe que você já foi de outro,e que para encubrir isso você usa um feitiço ? – ela incredula perguntou:

Como sabe ? – ele falou:

Você pode enganar o faro do Inuyasha,mais o meu e da Kagome não,mais tenho certeza de que o Inuyasha não sabe,mais seria interessante ver a reação dele ao saber que sua amada kikyo já foi de outro! – antes de ela dizer algo ele saiu,mais na hora em que ele saiu daquela sala,ele notou que Inuyasha tinha chegado,e Sesshoumaru foi para o quarto descansar e depois tomar um banho.

Já estava anoitecendo quando Kagome resolveu voltar,ela e Arurun com Shipou e Rin,apostaram uma corrida pra ver quem chegaria primeiro,acabou que Kagome ganhou(é lógico,a Kagome agora é uma yokai,srsrs),Kagome mandou os servos prepararem os banhos dos pequenos e foi direto para o quarto,ela precisava tomar um banho,estava encharcada por ter entrado no rio de Ki mono,ela emburrada disse:

Droga,era pra eu ter levado o meu bikine,mais não,aii como eu fui burra,agora tô toda encharcada! – Sesshoumaru estava na varanda do quarto,mais mesmo assim escutou Kagome resmungar no corredor,ela entrou no quarto já desfazendo o nó do Obi e tirando os Ki monos,ela os jogou em cima de uma cadeira e foi só de calcinha e sutiã,pegar um Ki mono pra vestir depois do banho,ela escolheu um azul de seda escuro,com o Obi vermelho,e foi direto pro banheiro,quando ela is abrir os feiches do sutiã,uma mão a impediu e disse:

Já estava sentindo a sua falta,minha doce miko yokai! – Kagome sorriu e se virou,deu um beijo faminto nele,e disse:

Ah que bom que sentiu a minha falta,eu fui naquela clareira onde treino a Tsukihime,com a Rin e o Shipou,nós ficamos no rio que tinha ali perto a manhã e a tarde toda,e descobri que ser uma mãe,não é fácil,afinal que mãe é essa que também quer abusar com os seus filhos,hahaha! – ele sorriu e pensou "aquela Kikyo,é uma cobra,querendo atrapalhar nós dois" e disse:

Que tal eu te deixar mais leve meu amor! – ela sorriu e eles se beijaram

**Ele abriu o sutiã dela e o jogou longe,se abaixou e sugou cada um dos seios de Kagome com sofreguidão,ela afagava os cabelos dele,e disse:**

**Vamos Sesshy,deixe eu tirar a sua roupa! – ela tirou o haori dele,e desfez o nó da hakama,e pode notar que ele já estava excitado,e começou a beija-lo e estimular o membro dele com a mão,Sesshoumaru gemia e disse:**

**É só você que está se divertindo,vamos é a minha vez – ela a deitou na borda da terma de marmore,e tirou a calcinha dela,ele estimulava ela com as mãos enquanto sugava os seios dela,Kagome começou a gemer e ele abandonou os seio dela e foi descendo os beijos,beijando cada pedacinho dela e quando chegou na feminilidade dela ela a sugou e Kagome deu um grito,surpresa pelo ato,mais ela disse:**

**Ah...ah Sesshy,não para,isso é bom! – ele intensificou os movimentos com a boca na feminilidade dela e acariciava o centro da feminilidade dela,a deixando louca.**

**Ele subiu novamente os beijos para os seios dela e disse:**

**Ah...você é perfeita minha fêmea! – ela o empurrou pro lado e subiu nele e começou a beija-lo,ela desceu os beijos e parou no membro dele,na hora em que ela abocanhou o membro dele e começou a suga-lo,ele rosnou de tanto prazer e disse:**

**Ah...Ka..Kagome eu não aguento mais,eu quero você! – ele a puxou e se deitou sobre ela e a penetrou,ele começava devagar,mais depois itensificava cada vez mais os movimento,ele a beijou cheio de desejo,e Kagome disse:**

**Mais..mais rápido Sesshoumaru! – ele intensificou mais ainda os movimentos,e sem interromper a penetração ele colocou Kagome no colo dele,e eles chegaram ao primeiro orgasmo juntos,ainda dentro dela,ele começou a beija-lá e ela arranhava as costas dele levemente o deixando excitado de novo,e eles fizeram amor mais uma vez.**

Eles terminaram o banho e depois de se arrumarem desceram juntos para jantarem, Inuyasha via o quanto Kagome amava o seu meio-irmão e respirou fundo,mais em vez de se acalmar ele ficou irritado,o cheiro intimo de Kagome estava em Sesshoumaru e o dele em Kagome,sinal de que eles tinham feito amor,ele abafou um rosnado e Kagome disse a todos:

Boa noite! – e se sentou com Sesshoumaru,Kagome olhou pra Sangó e perguntou:

E então Sangó-chan,quando vai ser o casamento? – ele corou e respondeu:

Bem nós vamos embora amanhã,pra poder arrumar tudo lá no vilarejo da vovó Kaede, nós resolvemos que vamos morar lá,e quando tudo estiver pronto,eu mando uma mensagem pra você e pro Sesshoumaru! – Kagome olhou pra ela e disse:

Bem Sangó,eu posso te trazer um bolo de casamento da minha era,aproveitando que o aniversário do Souta está perto,eu fico lá pra festa dele e volto com o bolo – Sangó sorriu e disse:

Certo,então nó vamos amanhã! – Kagome olhou Sesshoumaru e disse:

Bem,Sesshoumaru você vem comigo pro aniversário do Souta ? – ele sorriu levemente e disse:

Sim,e Rin e Shipou,vocês também vão ! – Inuyasha perguntou:

Por que o Shipou ? – Shipou sorriu e disse:

Bem,você tem a Kikyo,a Sangó o Miroku,e eu não quero atrapalhar vocês,e como a Kagome sempre foi como uma mãe pra mim,ela e o Sesshoumaru me chamaram pra ficar aqui,e eu aceitei,pelo menos não vamos mais discutir seu bobo! – e deu lingua pra ele,Inuyasha rosnou e perguntou:

Mais eles podem passar pelo poço? – Kagome disse:

Agora que a jóia foi destruida,só eu passo pelo poço,e é claro quem for pular no poço comigo,só! – eles jantaram conversando e Sesshoumaru observava como Kikyo olhava pra Kagome e pensou "a minha fêmea tem um coração muito bom,por que se fosse eu,já teria matado essa Kikyo,ainda bem que ela vai embora de minhas terras"

Depois do jantar Shipou e Rin,subiram pra dormir,já que os dois tinham aprontado o dia inteiro e estavam cansados,Sangó e Miroku também foram para o quarto,e Kikyo e Inuyasha estavam no quarto,e Inuyasha disse:

Vou andar por ai ! – ela afirmou,e ele desceu as escadas pra sair do castelo,mais quando passou pelo jardim ele viu Kagome sentada no colo do Sesshoumaru,em um futom que tinha perto de uma arvore de cerejeira no centro do jardim,eles estavam se beijando...

E Inuyasha só fez se lamentar,e decidir que era tarde demais pra,voltar atrás na escolha dele...

**Tá ai mais um capitulo,espero que gostem!**

**Até o próximo capitulo!**

**Respondendo a pergunta da ****Aleh Raphaella : eu pretendo fazer uma fic com vários capitulos,eu gosto de fics grandes! Espero que gostem**

**Postem reviews**

**Bjinhosssss**


	14. O aniversário de Souta

O dia tinha amanhecido e todos estavam na frente do castelo se despedindo,afinal o casamento de Sangó tinha que acontecer,e tinham que arrumar os preparativos:

Bom,Sangó-chan e Miroku-kun,nos vemos um dia antes de seu casamento,até lá...vê se não apronta Miroku! – Miroku sorriu e foi abraçar Sangó e disse:

A Kagome-chan,eu não posso mais aprontar,eu agora tenho minha Sangózinha,nãe é amor ? – Sangó corou e ela percebeu que ele passava a mão em lugares inapropriados e bateu na cara dele e disse:

Seu monge depravado,não vê que estamos na frente de todo mundo! – Todos riram e Shipou que estava ao lado de Rin,vestido como um principezinho disse:

Ei,Sangó,esse ai não tem mais concerto,e torça para o seu filho não ser assim! – Sangó fez uma cara de desanimo e disse choramingando:

Ah não,não, mais um pevertido perto de mim,eu não mereço,pelo menos o meu filho não vai ficar usando a desculpa de que tem a mão amaldiçoada quem nem o pai! –Miroku,Kagome,Shipou,Rin,Inuyasha se acabaram de dar risada,e Inuyasha disse:

Bom Sangó,chega de conversa,ainda temos uma longa viagem,já que não podemos ir rápido devido a sua grávidez,e não quero o Miroku me azucrinando,dizendo que tem que parar! – Miroku e Sangó subiram na Kirara e Kikyo subiu nas costas de Inuyasha e ele disse:

Bom,Kagome tchau,nos vemos um outro dia,e pirralho vê se, se comporta ! – Shipou deu lingua pra ele e Inuyasha disse a Sesshoumaru:

Cuide bem dela,ela é importante para nós ! – Kagome sorriu e Sesshoumaru disse:

Quem você pensa que eu sou,mais é claro que vou cuidar bem de minha fêmea e de meus dois novos filhos ! – Inuyasha notou que mesmo falando daquele jeito frio,o Sesshoumaru tinha um olhar de pura felicidade,e que tinha orgulha de chamar Rin e Shipou de filhos !.

Todos partiram e Kagome foi para o quarto pegar o MP4 e ficar escutando umas músicas,já que ele era de bateria,ela foi no armário,pegou a mochila dela e procurou seu aparelho,ela se sentou na cama e começou a cantar junto com a música, Sesshoumaru mandou Jaken levar Rin e Shipou para passiarem e foi para o quarto,ele ouvia a voz de Kagome do corredor e sentia que ela cantava com alegria,ele entrou no quarto e viu Kagome sentada na cama e de olhos fechados,ele se aproximos dela e ela abriu os olhos e fez sinal para que ele deitasse na cama e colocasse a cabeça no colo dela,quando ele fez isso,ela começou a acariciar os longos cabelos dele com as garras,e Sesshoumaru se sentia calmo,tranquilo,ele já tinha resolvido todos os problemas no escritório com a ajuda de Kagome no outro dia e hoje não tinha nada pra fazer,ele disse:

Kagome,eu te amo ! – ele chegou pertinho do ouvido e sussurrou:

Também te amo! – e continuou a acaricia-lo,só que para a surpresa de Kagome,Sesshoumaru pegou no sono,ela colocou a cabeça dele no travisseiro e foi guardar o MP4 e depois voltou e deitou com ele,e continuou a acariciar os cabelos dele.

Kagome acordou assustada depois de ter pego no sono, ela lembrou que tinha que deixar logo tudo arrumado para a partida dela para a era atual,ela notu que Sesshoumaru saiu sem acorda-la e resmungou mau-humorada:

Hum,nem me acordou,droga! – Kagome estava andando parecendo uma sonambula e distraida não viu que seu tênis estava no chão devido a procura dela pelo MP4, e tropeçou:

Aiii,aii,DROGA, IFERNO, TÊNIS MALDITO! – ela chutou o tênis com raiva e foi pegar a mochila dela,e Sesshoumaru apareceu no quarto:

Aconteceu alguma coisa Kagome – Kagome se virou pra ele e disse:

Nada,a não ser o meu senso de desorganização, maldita mania de deixar os sapatos pelo quarto! – ela rosnou e Sesshoumaru deu risada,Kagome olhou furiosa pra ele e disse:

Alguma graça Sesshoumaru ? – ela olhava pra ele maniacamente e nem esperou ele dizer alguma coisa,foi separando o arco e flechas e as espadas,e ageitou a mochila,ela se virou alegre e doce pra ele e disse:

Já selecionou que ficará tomando contas das Terras do Oeste, meu amor ? – ele olhou ela com uma cara de 'eu hein' e pensou : "nossa que humor voluvél,mudou de humor de uma hora pra outra" , e disse:

Sim,o general Takeda ! – o general Takeda era o mais confiavel e responsavel general.

**Uma semana depois...**

Kagome já tinha recebido a noticia de Sangó, que o casamento seria daqui a três dias,então Kagome passaria dois dias na era atual, para o aniversário de Souta e depois iria para o casamento de Sangó,Kagome chamou de novo:

Vamos Rin, eu pretendo ajudar a minha mãe nos preparativos ! – Kagome já tinha chamado Rin três vezes e nada de a menina aparecer,Rin apareceu e disse:

Oii,mamãe, já estou pronta! – como eles iam para a era atual, Kagome mandou Rin e Shipou vestirem roupas da era dela,Rin estava com um vestidinho florido rosa,e com sandálias baixinhas branca,e o cabelo preso em rabo de cavalo, Shipou que estava do lado de Kagome disse:

Nossa Rin-chan, que demora ! – Shipou também estava vestido com roupas da era atual,com uma bermuda branca e uma camisa polo vermelha, Sesshoumaru iria vestir as roupas dele lá na era atual, e Kagome estava com uma calça jeans skiny azul escuro,com uma blusa verde exercito que fechava com botões,e era de manga,com botas estilo montaria, ela estava com arco e flechas nas costas e as espadas na cintura,ela disse:

Vamos Sesshoumaru está nos esperando! – eles foram para fora e Sesshoumaru quando viu Kagome,ficou simplesmente maravilhado,ela estava simplesmente linda!,e ele disse:

Vamos – ele se transformou em uma esfera de luz e depois de alguns minutos,eles estavam no poço,Kagome chegou na borda do poço e disse:

Fiquem perto de mim! – eles se aproximaram e Kagome fez uma barreira,pulando todos juntos,quando chegaram na era atual,eles sairam do poço e Kagome chegou, como sempre chegava em casa,gritando:

MAMÃE,VOVÔ,SOUTA, EU CHEGUEI! – a mãe foi recebe-los e a abraçou dizendo:

Oii minha filha como está você ? – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Estou bem mamãe ! – a senhora Higurashi olhou pra Sesshoumaru e disse:

Como vai querido ? – ele fez uma leve reverência e disse:

Bem senhora Higurashi ! – Kagome sorrindo disse:

Mamãe, esses são os meus filhotes, Rin e Shipou ! – a senhora Higurashi se abaixou pra ficar na altura deles e disse:

Então são vocês Rin e Shipou ? – eles falaram!

Sim senhora! – ela disse:

Ah a Kagome fala muito de vocês,meus pequenos, e não me chamem de senhora,já que vocês são filhos da Kagome e do Sesshoumaru,me chamem de vovó ! – Kagome apresentou Rin e Shipou ao Souta e mandaram eles brincar, e foi conversar com a mãe:

Mamãe eu preciso falar com você ! – a mãe olhou pra ela e perguntou:

O que foi minha filha? – Kagome olhou pra ela e disse:

Bem, é que eu estou casada com o Sesshoumaru,e eu e ele marcamos Rin como nossa filha,e adotamos o Shipou,não dava para marca-lo pois ele já é um yokai! – Kagome estava achando que a mãe iria brigar com ela e a mãe disse:

Bem,minha filha eu já sabia que iria acontecer,e estou muito feliz,você tem um brilho no olhar diferente do olhar que tinha quando gostava do Inuyasha,mais vejo que está muito feliz querida! – ela olhou pra mãe e disse:

Bem tem uma coisa que eu queria te amostrar! – Kagome fez o que sempre fazia pra se transformar de humana em yokai e de yokai em humana,colocar a mão sobre o coração e se concentrar,ela virou uma yokai e disse:

Bem,pelo simples fato de o Sesshoumaru ter me marcado,e pela força e pureza de seu sangue,eu posso me transformar em yokai,e por causa de meus forte poderes e energia espirituais,eles me permitem me tranformar em humana a hora que quiser! –ela se concentrou e virou humana,a mãe encantada disse:

Nossa como você ficou linda minha filha! – elas conversaram mais um pouco e Kagome chegou perto de Rin e Shipou e disse:

Bem meus pequenos vamos comprar as coisas para os preparativos do aniversário do Souta,aproveitando nós vamos tomar sorvete? – eles se olharam e disseram:

Siiim! – Kagome foi se trocar e colocou um vestido folgado branco e calçou sandalinhas rasteiras cor de pele,pegou sua bolça e desceu,quando ela chegou Sesshoumaru disse:

Vamos,eu também vou com você – ele estava com uma bermuda jeans, e uma camisa azul de manga com quatro botões abertos e um tênis preto e disse na orelha de Kagome:

Você está simplesmente linda! – ela se arrepiou toda e disse sorrindo:

Vamos queridos –

E sairam para fazer compras,depois que terminaram de comprar as coisas necessárias, Kagome os levou para tomar sorvete,eles se divertiram e quando chegaram em casa, já estava no fim de tarde e Kagome falou:

Bem,eu vou tomar um banho e vou dormir,estou muito cançada! – ela deu boa noite a todos e foi tomar um banho,quando estava no chuveiro uma mão acariciou as costas dela e disse:

Posso me juntar a você,minha fêmea? – ela se virou pra ele e disse:

Mais é claro querido! – ele saiu do banheiro e se despiu,quando entrou no banheiro de novo,Kagome disse:

**Deixe-me ensaboar você querido! – ele disse:**

**Sim,meu amor! – ela começou a ensaboa-lo e o arranhava o mesmo tempo o que o deixou rapidamente excitado,ele a emprensou na parede e disse:**

**Agora é a minha vez! – ele começou a ensaboa-la e a acariciar as partes intimas dela ao mesmo tempo,o que deixou Kagome excitadissima,ele parou de ensaboa-la e a beijou carinhosamente,eles começaram a se acariciar e ele colocou as pernas dela na cintura dele e a penetrou,mas como ela estava com as pernas na cintura dele,deixou a penetração mais prazeroza,ela começou a gemer e ele disse sedutoramente no ouvido dela e dando leves beijinhos no pescoço dela:**

**Está gostando minha fêmea? – ela gemeu e o beijava entre a curva do pescoço e do ombro e disse:**

**Oh sim estou sim! – ele abaixou a cabeça e começou a sugar os seios dela,ela arfava cada vez mais,e o arranhava,ele sugava e beliscava os seios dela,e levantou a cabeça de novo e ela lambia o pescoço dele e ele gemia cad vez mais alto,ele grunhia de prazer e começou a se movimentar mais rápido,fazendo com que os dois explodissem de prazer ao mesmo tempo,ele a abraçou e ela disse:**

**Eu te amo Sesshoumaru! – ele a beijou e ela começou a acariciar com as mãos o membro dele e ele rápidamente ficou excitado de novo e ele disse:**

**Minha fêmea você sabe como me enlouquecer – ela se abaixou e envolveu o mebro dele com a boca e fazia movimentos que deixava Sesshoumaru louco,ela o envolvia e o excitava de uma forma que nenhuma outra fêmea fez,para ela a Kagome era única e ela a amava demais,o que fazia com que a relação deles se tornasse dia após dia uma relação pura e boa,além de que quando eles faziam amor um completava o outro,quando ele sentia que ia gozar,ele puxou Kagome pra cima e a penetrou,fazendo movimentos rápidos e prazerozos que deixavam Kagome a beira da loucura,os deixando completamente excitados,fazendo com que eles chegassem ao orgasmos juntos outra vez,cansados e ofegantes,Sesshoumaru a carregou até a cama deles no quarto de Kagome e a deitou,deitando ao lado dela,cubriu ele e ela e sussurrou no ouvido dela:**

**Eu te amo minha doce fêmea – ele a acomodou em seu peito e ela sonolenta disse:**

**Também te amo meu lindo yokai! – e nus dormiram juntos até o outro dia.**

Sesshoumaru acordou primeiro e notou que Kagome estava dormindo aconchegada em seu peito,e ele começou a acariciar os cabelos dela,Kagome se remecheu e abriu os olhos e ele disse:

Bom dia minha doce miko! – ela disse dando um beijinho nele:

Bom dia meu amor! – ele deu um beijo na testa dela e Kagome disse:

Eu vou tomar um banho e me vestir,pra ajudar a minha mãe com as coisas lá na cozinha! – ela foi pro banheiro,dez minutos depois Kagome já estava devidamente vestida com uma bermuda jeans curta e uma blusa azul cor de céu,que chegava na cintura e dava pra ver um pouco a barriga, o cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo simples porem bonito,Kagome chegou foi abrir a gaveta do guarda-roupa,onde fica as maquiagens e acessórios de maquiagem,e o local onde ela guardava o diario dela e disse:

O que aconteceu aqui? – Sesshoumaru se levantou e perguntou:

O que foi Kagome ? – ela não respondeu e gritou:

SOUTAA! – ela saiu do quarto correndo e viu que ele estava na sala assistindo televisão,ela foi até ele e o puchou pelo braço perguntando:

Quem te deu a autorização de entrar em meu quarto,bagunçar as minhas coisas e rasgar o meu diario ? – Sesshoumaru estava observando ela e Souta disse:

Ahh mana foi sem querer! – Souta se soltou e saiu correndo,Kagome disse:

Souta seu fedelho mau criado,volte aqui agora – ela saiu correndo atrás dele,ele tinha ido pra fora da casa e estava perto da árvore sagrada correndo de Kagome,ela disse:

Volte aqui sua peste! – Sesshoumaru olhava aquilo tudo confuso,afinal nunca tinha visto Kagome daquela forma,Souta olhou pra trás e deu lingua pra ela,Kagome furiosa disse:

Ah é agora que você morre seu moleque! – ela usou a velocidade que ela tinha adquirido com os treinamentos e apareceu na frente dele,ele com o susto caiu no chão e perguntou:

Como...como você fez isso? – ela sorriu malignamente e o pegou pelo braço dizendo:

Agora nem a mamãe nem ninguem vai te salvar sua praga! – Kagome ia bater nele,mais a mãe dela chegou e disse:

Não faça isso minha filha,ele não fez por mal! – Kagome olhou pra ela e derrubou uma lágrima dizendo:

Aquele diário era muito importante pra mim,ele sabia disso! – ela o soltou e se sentou no chão,Souta se sentindo culpado disse:

Desculpa mana,mais é que eu fiquei curioso e quando fui pegar o Buyo apareceu e me deu um susto e o diário acabou rasgando – Sesshoumaru se aproximou,e Kagome disse:

Quantas vezes eu já te avisei pra não entrar em meu quarto sem a minha permição,e pra não mecher em minhas coisas? – ele abaixou a cabeça e Kagome disse:

O diário tinha tudo o que eu mais achava importante pra mim e você destruiu,espero que entenda que eu não gostei do que fez Souta! – ele começou a chorar e tornou a repetir:

Desculpe mana! – ela se abaixou e enchugou uma lágrima dele e disse:

Está desculpado,fedelho! – Sesshoumaru olhou pra ela e sabia que ela não estava tão triste daquela forma,ela só estava dando uma lição ao irmão,a mãe de Kagome disse:

Vem Souta,seu avô vai te levar pra passear! – Souta saiu acompanhado da mãe,e Kagome se sentou num banco que tinha debaixo da árvore sagrada,Sesshoumaru se sentou ao seu lado e perguntou:

Aquele diário era tão importante assim? – ela disse:

Era,tinha tudo o que eu já vivi com os outros e você lá na era feudal,e os meus segredos mais profundos,eu não estou magoada,aquele teatro todo é pra o Souta aprender a não mecher em minhas coisas e também uma forma de tirar ele de casa,sendo que eu já tinha visto o meu diario junto com a minha mãe e fiquei furiosa,mas nós tivemos a ideia de usar a ordem que eu sempre dei ao Souta:Não entre em meu quarto sem a minha autorização e não mecha em minhas coisas.,como uma forma de tirar ele de casa pra podermos arrumar tudo por aqui! – ele sabia que ela estava fingindo e achou engraçado.

Souta saiu com o avô e Kagome,a senhora Higurashi,Rin e Shipou estavam fazendo os doces e bolo,Sesshoumaru estava pendurando o faixa que dizia:Feliz aniversário Souta!.

Kagome e os outros tinham acabado tudo na cozinha e Kagome mandou Rine Shipou tomarem um banho enquanto a mãe dela também foi se arrumar,Kagome foi na sala e viu Sesshoumaru sem camisa,só de bermuda pregando as bolas na parede,ela chegou atrás dele e o arranhou,ele se virou e beijou ela,só que enquanto o beijo acontecia,uma certa pessoa observava tudo aquilo espantado,pelo simples fato Sesshoumaru com aquelas roupas da era atual e Kagome linda daquele jeito,se beijando,o beijo deles cessaram e Kagome foi pegar mais um saco de bolas,para encher,ela se virou na direção da porta e deu de cara com Inuyasha que estava parado que nem estatua na frente da porta,Kagome disse:

Oi Inuyasha,o que faz aqui? – Sesshoumaru olhou pra Inuyasha esperando a resposta dele,e Inuyasha disse:

Bem hoje é o aniversário do Souta,e como venho todos os anos,eu vim lhe desejar um feliz aniversário,como vai Kagome? – ela sorriu e disse:

Melhor impossivel! – Sesshoumaru gostou do que ela disse,e Kagome perguntou:

E a Kikyo como está? – Inuyasha sorriu amarelo e disse:

Bem! – ele pensou "ela só faltou derrubar o vilarejo quando eu disse que viria aqui,a Kikyo não era assim antes!",Sesshoumaru chegou perto de Kagome e segurou a cintura dela em um gesto possessivo e disse:

E então minha doce miko,por que não vai se arrumar? – ela deu um beijinho nele e disse:

Tem razão meu yokai,Inuyasha fique a vontade,você já conhece a casa! – ela subiu e Sesshoumaru disse:

Fique longe dela,é tarde demais pra voltar atrás na sua escolha,e repito:Fique longe de minha fêmea Inuyasha,você pensa que eu não sei a forma como você olha pra ela? – Inuyasha ia responder,mais antes disso Sesshoumaru foi tomar um banho também,quando chegou no quarto Kagome disse:

O quê que o Inuyasha veio fazer aqui?,será que ele não percebe que estou muitissimo feliz com você e que é tarde demais pra ele se arrepender? – Sesshoumaru via a cada dia o quanto Kagome o amava e o quanto ele a amava,e disse:

Ele veio de uma certa forma atrás de você,meu amor! – ele não queria Inuyasha perto de Kagome,mais entendia que eles eram amigos e que já passaram por muitas coisas juntos no passado,mais agora Kagome era a mulher dele,e Inuyasha tinha que se inconformar.

Eles terminaram de se arrumar,Kagome estava com um vestido azul escuro com um decote em V,e estava com os cabelos soltos,com um enfeite brilhante de uma flor no cabelo,Sesshoumaru estava de calça preta e camisa vermelha de manga com quato botões abertos e com os belos cabelos prateados soltos,eles desceram juntos e Inuyasha quando viu Kagome linda daquele jeito com Sesshoumaru ao seu lado,pensou: "se eu não fosse idiota,poderia ser eu,ao lado dela,mais tenho que cuidar da Kikyo e ficar com ela,afinal não foi pra isso que eu a revivi com a jóia?" , Shipou estava descendo as escadas junto de Rin e quando viu Inuyasha foi logo pulando nele e disse:

Inuyasha bobão,e ai? – Inuyasha precisava admitir que ele sentia falta do fedelho do Shipou e disse:

Estou bem pirralho! – eles começaram aquela descursãozinha de sempre e Kagome disse a Rin:

Minha pequena,como está linda! – Rin estava com um vestido branco e com os longos cabelos escuros soltos e com uma tiara da cor do vestido de Kagome na cabeça,a mãe de Kagome chegou e disse:

O papai me ligou agora e disse que eles já estão subindo as escadas,então apaguem as luzes e façam silêncio! – eles fizeram o que ela mandara e Souta chegou em casa com o avô e quando eles entraram,todos gritaram:

SURPRESA! – Souta ficou feliz com a festa e Kagome o abraçou dizendo:

Feliz aniversário meu fedelho! – todos ali falaram com ele,mais quando Souta viu Inuyasha disse:

Irmão cachorro,você veio! – Inuyasha afagou os cabelos dele e disse:

Como eu poderia esquecer pirralho! – eles cantaram parabéns e Inuyasha foi pertubar Shipou,Souta e Rin enquanto Kagome dançava alegre com o Sesshoumaru e Sesshoumaru disse:

Não vejo a hora de ter o meu filhote,Kagome! – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Bem,nós só vamos poder encomendar quando eu terminar os estudos – Kagome tinha decidido que se fosse para ter filhos,ela teria depois de completar o terceiro ano no colégio,e Sesshoumaru concordava,ele riu e disse:

Espero que passe rápido minha fêmea – eles se beijaram,depois de um tempo Inuyasha se despediu de todos e foi pra era feudal,os pequenos foram pra cama e Kagome foi ajudar a mãe dela enquanto Sesshoumaru conversava com a avô dela,e Kagome disse a mãe:

A mãe eu estou tão feliz com a minha vida com o Sesshoumaru – a mãe dela disse:

Que bom minha filha,mais desde o dia em que ele veio aqui pela primeira vez,eu sabia que vocês ficariam juntos! – Kagome sorriu e disse:

É,amanhã eu vou comprar o bolo pro casamento da Sangó e vou pra era feudal,ela vai casar amanhã! –

Depois disso todos foram dormir,afinal amanhã seria dia de casamento para uma das pessoas mais importantes pra vida de Kagome: Miroku e Sangó,e ela não via a hora de ver eles finalmente juntos e felizes!

**Bom gente,tá ai mais um capitulo,me desculpe a demora,eu tive projeto lá no meu colégio e não tive tempo!**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo!**

**Bjinhoss,valeu pelas reviews e postem mais!**

**Até o próximo capitulo!**


	15. Em fim casados:Sangó e Miroku

Kagome já tinha comprado o bolo do casamento de Sangó,e agora estava se arrumando enquanto Shipou,Rin e Sesshoumaru já estavam arrumados,Kagome estava com um Ki mono preto com bordados em fios de prata e o Obi também de prata,ela tinha se transformado em yokai e estava com os seus longos cabelos prateados presos em um coque no alto da cabeça com alguns fios soltos e enfeitado com pequeninas flores vermelhas,nos olhos a maquiagem era o básico: rimel e lápis de olho,enquanto que na boca,ela usava um gloss vermelho,que contrastava com a sua pele branca como a neve,e como ela estava transformada em yokai,a sua estola estava em volta de seus braços como se fosse um xale,ela deu um última olhada no espelho e desceu,Sesshoumaru a esperava no final da escada,ele estava com um haori vermelho e hakama preta,os cabelos estavam soltos e a sua estola estava aonde sempre esteve,em volta do braço direito,ele a olhou e simplesmente disse:

Sua beleza é tão grande,que as vezes me pergunto se você não é um ser divino – ela sorriu e olhou pra ele e disse:

Ainda me acha bonita,meu querido? – ele a pegou pela mão e disse:

Te acharei linda por toda a eternidade – ela disse:

Você está perfeito meu principe! – ela foi na cozinha pegar o bolo e disse a mãe:

Bom mãe eu já vou e só vou voltar daqui a um mês que é quando as aulas começam!,e por favor a senhora pode renovar a minha matricula lá no colégio pra mim? – a mãe sorriu e disse:

Claro minha filha e vá com Deus – eles se despediram e Kagome foi para o poço,eles pularam o poço,e andaram até o vilarejo que estava todo enfeitado,Kagome antes de falar com todo mundo,colocou o bolo na mesa principal e foi falar com Sangó que estava se arrumando,ela entrou na casa que agora seria dela e de Miroku,e seguindo o cheiro de Sangó,foi parar num quarto,que era aonde Sangó se arrumava,Kagome chegou perto dela e disse:

Como vai a minha noiva preferida,e meu sobrinho? – Sangó se virou e deu um forte abraço em Kagome e disse:

Estou bem e meu filhote também titia coruja,mais K-chan você está linda,e o Sesshoumaru,a Rin e o Shipou? – Kagome colocou um flor no penteado de Sangó e disse:

Estão lá fora,acalmando um Miroku muito nervoso! – Sangó sorriu e confessou:

Eu achei que não ficaria nervosa,mais eu estou um pilha de nervos! – Kagome deu uma gargalhada e disse:

Bem eu também fiquei nervosa no dia da cerimônia oficial de minha união com o Sesshoumaru,mais depois ele me acalmou rapidinho,não se preocupe,o Miroku também vai te acalmar direitnho! – Sangó corou e disse:

Que vergonha,você e o Sesshoumaru hein,devem pegar é fogo quando estão sozinhos,Kkkkk! – Kagome gargalho junto e disse em tom interrogativo:

Eu ainda não sei como não botamos fogo nas Terras do Oeste ainda! – elas riram e conversaram durante um tempo,mais Kagome tinha que sair e tomar o seu posto de madrinha da noiva,ela saiu e deu de cara com Inuyasha que a olhou de cima abaixo e Kagome pode sentir o cheiro de desejo que ele exalava e disse:

É bom você disfarçar,pois de longe dá pra sentir que você exala a desejo,e eu não quero uma briga no dia do casamento de meus irmãos Inuyasha! – ele engoliu em seco e Kagome foi de encontro a velha Kaede que estava com Kikyo,Kagome quando viu elas duas pensou "como podem ser irmãs?,enquanto uma é tão doce e gentil,a outra exala a inveja e ódio,além de pura falsidade",ela se aproximou e a velha Kaede disse:

Minha filha como você está linda! – Kagome fingiu que Kikyo não existia e deu um forte abraço na senhora e disse:

Obrigada vovó Kaede! – a velha senhora sorriu e disse:

E aonde está o Sesshoumaru? – Kagome disse:

Tentando acalmar o Miroku! – a velha sorriu e disse:

Bem eu tenho que parabeniza-lo por está fazendo você tão feliz,minha querida! –

Ah vovó,eu o amo demais,e não sei o que seria de mim sem ele! – Kikyo a olha com puro olhar de despeito e inveja,Kagome disse:

Bem eu vou ver como está o meu querido e nervoso irmão! – a velha Kaede achava bonito a forma como Sangó,Miroku,Kagome se chamavam de irmãos,Kagome foi até onde estava Miroku,Sesshoumaru,Shipou e Rin e disse:

Nunca vi em toda a minha vida um homem tão nervoso igual a você Miroku! –ele olhou pra ela,sorriu e foi abraça-lá dizendo:

Ahh minha irmã,hoje eu vou casar com a mulher da minha vida! – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Sejam felizes,vocês dois merecem isso! – ela se aproximou de Sesshoumaru,e ele a abraçou por trás,Inuyasha olhava aquilo tudo de longe,Kagome disse:

Bem eu vou pro meu lugar de madrinha,pois a noiva já vai entrar,é melhor o noivo ir pro lugar dele,não acha Miroku? – ele sorriu e saiu correndo pro lugar dele,Kagome foi logo atrás com Sesshoumaru,Inuyasha e Kikyo,afinal eles também eram padrinhos dos noivos.

O casamento começou,a velha Kaede começou a falar,era Kaede que celebraria a cerimônia de casamento,Sesshoumaru segurava a mão de Kagome,e Inuyasha não tirava o olho de Kagome,ele tentava desfarçar mais não conseguia,Kagome estava linda demais,ele não entendia o por que de ter começado a sentir tais sentimentos em relação a Kagome,depois que ela ficou com Sesshoumaru,mais ele se perguntava em pensamentos: "Eu revivi a Kikyo pra ela ficar ao meu lado,como eu sempre quis a 50 anos atrás,mais será que é isso que eu quero agora?,eu tenho que ficar ao lado da Kikyo e faze-la feliz".

A cerimônia durou mais algum tempo,e chegou a hora:

Miroku você aceita Sangó,como sua legitima esposa,e será fiel a ela pela eternidade? –a velha Kaede perguntou e Miroku respondeu:

Aceito,e serei sempre fiel a minha Sangozinha! –quando ele chamou ela pelo apelido, todos deram risada,e então a velha Kaede disse:

E então Sangó aceita Miroku como seu esposo, e será fiel a ele por toda a eternidade? – Sangó sorriu e disse:

Aceito,e diferente dele eu serei fiel a ele por toda e eternidade,não é seu monge pevertido? – todos riram e a cerimônia se deu por encerrada,a festa começou e Kagome e Sesshoumaru foi desejar felicidades:

Sejam felizes meus amores,hein Sangozinha,srsrsrs! Ainda tá nervosa ou o Miroku já te acalmou? – Sangó corou e Miroku perguntou:

O que eu tenho a ver com isso hein moças? – elas riram e uma bateu na mão da outra e disseram:

Mulheres 1 x Homens 0 – elas riram e Sesshoumaru falou:

Eu não entendi! – elas se olharam e disseram:

Papo de mulher,rsrsrsrs! – eles sorriram e Miroku perguntou:

E ai quando vocês vão encomendar um bebê? – Kagome corou e disse:

Bem nós concordamos que eu vou fazer o último e tão esperado ano no colégio e depois nós providenciaremos um filho! – Sesshoumaru não via a hora de ver sua fêmea gravida de um filhote dele e disse:

Eu espero que esse ano passe rápido! – Kagome corou e Miroku se acabou de rir e disse:

A sensação de ter um fruto vindo do verdadeira pessoa amada é tudo,você vai ficar super feliz mais também vai querer dobrar os cuidados com ela! – Sangó fez uma cara de desanimo e disse:

Ele tá um chato,eu não posso fazer nada sem que o Miroku fale: Cuidado com o bebê Sangozinha!, olha Sesshoumaru isso é extressante! – eles riram e Inuyasha se aproximou e Miroku disse:

Ei Inuyasha quando você vai encomendar um bebê? A Kagome e o Sesshoumaru vão encomendar pro fim do ano,e só falta você,e ai? – Kikyo sorriu mais para a infelicidade dela,ele disse:

Não pretendo ter filhos ! – o sorriso de Kikyo desapareceu e ela disse:

Inuyasha! – ele vendo que cometeu um erro,resolveu mentir:

Pelo menos não ainda! – Kikyo saiu bufando e Miroku disse:

Hum hum,parece que você deixou ela irritada Inuyasha! – Inuyasha disse:

Bem é melhor eu ir falar com ela! – ele saiu e Sangó disse:

Eu acho que se ele soubesse que seria assim quando ele revivesse a Kikyo,ela não a traria de volta a vida,ele não tem mais aquele brilho que ele tinha no olhar e tenho certeza de que daquele relacionamento não vai sair nada a não ser brigas e discursões! – Kagome disse:

Foi o que ele quis pra vida dele,agora é tarde demais pra querer voltar atrás! – eles conversaram mais e quando estava quase amanhecendo Sesshoumaru disse:

Está ficando tarde,é melhor nós irmos! – nessa hora Shipou chegou e disse:

Kagome eu posso dormir aqui! – Kagome olhou pra Sesshoumaru e ele afirmou,ela então disse:

Pode depois eu venho buscar você,mais a Rin vem comigo! – eles se despediram e Kagome,Sesshoumaru e Rin voltaram as Terras do Oeste.

Mais agora faltava um mês para as férias de Kagome terminar,e ela não via a hora de o ano acabar e ela morar de vez com o seu amado e poder em fim construir uma familia!

**Até o próximo capitulo!**

**Esse foi curtinho pois eu tô sem tempo,mais o próximo será grande eu prometo!**

**Postem reviews,e me dê ideias pra os capitulos das fics,afinal eu escrevo fics para vcs!**

**Bjãoooo**


	16. Inuyasha se decide x a noticia de Sesshy

Passara-se um ano desde o casamento de Sangó,agora o bebê dela já tinha nascido e se chamava Daisuke,ele tinha os olhos de Miroku e os cabelos da cor do de Sangó,tinha uma pele branca,e sorria facilmente,apesar da pouca idade,ele já demonstrava ter o gênio da mãe,o que era engraçado.

Kagome estava na era atual,na casa da familia,ela tinha ido até a era atual para receber o resultado das provas finais:

Mãe eu...eu fui aprovada! – a senhora Higurashi sorriu e disse:

Bem,espero que agora que você vai morar de vez lá na era feudal,espero que não esqueça de sempre que puder,venha visitar a sua mãe aqui! – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Acho que isso é um adeus,mais eu sempre que puder,venho te visitar! – elas se despediram e Kagome foi para o poço e pulou,ela havia ficado um ano sem ir na era feudal,Sesshoumaru is ve-lá todos os dias,ela sentia saudades de todos e não via a hora de ver como Sangó e Miroku estavam,ela foi andando e como já tinha se transformado em yokai,seguiu pelo cheiro onde Sangó estava,Sangó estava de costas e Kagome disse:

Oi minha irmã! – Sangó quando se virou Kagome viu que ela tinha um bebê de um ano de idade e Kagome perguntou:

Esse é meu sobrinho? – Sangó sorriu e disse:

É ele se chama Daisuke ! – Kagome sorriu e pegou a criança no colo e disse:

Como ele é lindo! – Sangó disse:

Estava morrendo de saudades,veio pra ficar? – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Sim,estava morrendo de saudades de vocês e de meu marido e minhas crianças,você tem visto o Shipou? – Kagome sabia que Shipou devia estar um belo rapazinho,afinal yokais crescem rápido,e Sangó disse:

Ele esteve aqui ontem com o Sesshoumaru,eu fiquei sabendo que Sesshoumaru está treinando o Shipou! – Kagome sabia daquilo mais sorriu e perguntou:

E o Miroku,onde está? – Sangó fez um cara triste e disse:

Ele está tentando conversar com o Inuyasha! – Kagome estranhou aquilo e perguntou:

Por que? – Sangó disse:

Bem,ao que Miroku me disse,Inuyasha estava desolado da vida,por descobrir tarde demais que amava você,ai nesse dia ele bebeu demais e ficou bebado,você sabe que o Inuyasha não é de beber,mais mesmo assim ele ficou bebado,e indo pra casa ele encontrou Kikyo e a confundiu com você e bem...ele fez aquilo com ela! – Kagome ficou horrorizada por saber que Inuyasha havia chegado naquele ponto e disse:

Bom e o que isso tem demais? –Sangó disse:

Tem que agora a Kikyo está grávida e o Inuyasha não sabe o que fazer,e o Miroku foi tentar conversar com ele,que ele agora tem que arcar com as consequências da irresponsabilidade dele! –Kagome disse:

Espero que agora ele pense antes de agir que nem um idiota e ficar bebendo por ai,mais é melhor eu ir,quero fazer uma surpresa ao Sesshoumaru! –elas se despediram e Kagome foi rumo as Terras do Oeste,ela levou 30 minutos pra chegar lá e quando parou na frente do portão de entrada das Terras,todos a reverenciaram e um guarda disse:

Lady Kagome,que bom que retornastes,o Sesshoumaru-sama está no castelo! –Kagome sorriu e foi direto para o castelo,ela entrou e foi deretamente para o escritório,ela havia escondido a energia e o cheiro dela e entrou no escritório,Sesshoumaru estava sentando virado para a janela,e quando ela ia se aproximar ele suspirou e disse:

Ah Kagome como eu queria que você estivesse aqui! – Kagome sorriu se aproximou e disse:

Mais eu estou aqui,meu amor! – ele virou surpreso e disse:

Quanto tempo você está aqui? – ela desfez a barreira que escondia o cheiro e a energia dela e disse:

Bem,eu cheguei agora e vim direto pra cá! – ele sorriu e se aproximou dela e a abraçou dizendo:

Que bom que você está aqui! – ela apertou o abraço e disse:

Agora é pra sempre! – ele a olhou sorrindo e disse:

Eu te amo minha fêmea,e não vivo sem você,se me dissessem um dia que eu amaria tanto alguem como eu amo você,primeiro eu diria a essa pessoa que ela está ficando louca e depois eu a mataria,mais este Sesshoumaru felizmente encontrou a mulher de sua vida! – eles se beijaram e Kagome disse:

Eu também te amo meu amor! – eles seguiram direto para o quarto e fizeram amor repetidas vezes até serem abatidos pelo cansaço.

Sesshoumaru acordou e viu Kagome dormindo em seus braços,o que o fez dizer:

É tão bom ter você aqui comigo,minha fêmea! – Kagome se mexeu e ele a abraçou mais forte e disse:

Sinto o cheiro de uma nova vida sendo criada detro de você,minha fêmea! – Kagome abriu derrepente os olhos e disse:

O...o..quê ? – ele sorriu e disse:

Depois que você pegou no sono,eu ouvi e senti o cheiro de uma nova vida,crescendo dentro de você,meu futuro herdeiro! – Kagome sorriu e disse:

É menino ? – ele disse:

Sim,meu futuro herdeiro,mais só dá pra perceber que é macho,devido a quantidade de poder que ele emana,eu sinto que ele tem exatamente os nossos poderes de yokais,e tem a sua forte energia espiritual,ele terá a mesma habilidade que você,a de se transformar em humano devido a imensa quantidade de energia e poder espiritual –ele pegou a mão dela e colocou sobre o ventre dela,e ela pode sentir a energia de sua cria dentro dela,se desenvolvendo,Kagome começou a chorar de felicidade e ele perguntou:

Está feliz Kagome? – ela sorriu e as lágrimas faziam os olhos âmbares brilharem como jóias,e ela disse:

Claro! – ele sorriu e disse:

Eu estou mais contente ainda de saber que finalmente terei um filho com minha amada fêmea! – ela sorriu e eles foram se banhar.

Depois do banho,eles desceram para o jantar,iriam comunicar a noticia da gravidez de Kagome a Rin,já que Shipou estava no vilarejo da velha Kaede treinando com Inuyasha,eles desceram as escadas e encontraram Rin já sentada a mesa,e disseram:

Rin temos um coisa pra te dizer! – Rin se virou e disse:

O que é mamãe? – Sesshoumaru disse:

Bem,você vai ter um irmão! – Rin começou a dar risada e disse:

Um bebezinho,que lindo,eu vou ter um irmãozinho,mais espera ai,é menino? – Sesshoumaru disse:

Sim! – ela sorriu e disse:

Bom mamãe você tem que se alimentar,vem! – eles começaram a jantar e combinaram que iriam ao vilarejo da velha Kaede dar a noticia da grávidez de Kagome e ir buscar Shipou.

Depois do jantar eles foram para o vilarejo,chegando lá foram direto para a cabana da velha Kaede onde encontraram:Inuyasha,Sangó,Miroku,Daisuke o filho de Sangó, Shipou,Kikyo e Kaede.

Boa noite gente! – Todos deram boa noite e Sangó perguntou:

Já veio buscar o Shipou? – Sesshoumaru olhou pra Inuyasha de canto de olho e disse:

Sim,mais queremos dizer uma coisa! – Inuyasha já curioso,e percebendo que o cheiro de Kagome estava diferente,ele perguntou:

E o que é? – Kagome sorriu para Sesshoumaru e disse:

Bem,eu estou grávida! – Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e disse:

Não,isso não está acontecendo! – Miroku disse:

Por que não,eu achei ótimo,afinal você também tinha que está feliz já que também vai ser pai,não é mesmo Kikyo? – Kikyo não gostou da reação de Inuyasha e disse:

Sim,é mesmo,parábens pra vocês,Kagome e Sesshoumaru! – Kagome deu um sorriso forçado e disse:

Obrigada,parábens a você também,espero que essa criança que você espera o façam felizes! – Sangó a abraçou e disse:

Ah minha irmã,que bom,você vai saber o que é ser mãe e sentir que tem uma vida crescendo dentro de você! – eles conversaram mais um pouco e em fim Kagome disse:

Vamos Shipou,já está tarde e vocês estão morrendo de sono,vamos! – eles se despediram e foram para as Terras do Oeste.

Inuyasha estava sentado na beira de um penhasco,pensando na vida e disse:

O que foi que eu fiz de minha vida,passei bons tempos ao lado da Kagome e sentia que gostava dela,mais tinha Kikyo e eu sempre optava pela Kikyo,nisso empurrei a Kagome para o Sesshoumaru mesmo não sabendo,e hoje ela está ligada a ele pela eternidade e grávida daquela besta,e ainda por cima,por causa de minha burrice,engravidei a Kikyo,e vou ter que marca-lá,mesmo ela sendo uma sacerdotiza forte,ela não aguentaria uma grávidez de um filho de um meio-yokai,meu deus o que eu fiz,se eu não fosse idiota e burro eu poderia está feliz com a Kagome,mais não,vim perceber que a amo tarde demais,a Kikyo nunca foi da forma que ela está se mostrando ser,mais tenho que cuidar dela e do filho que ela espera,fazer o que! – ele ficou a pensar na vida a noite toda,amanheceu e ele ainda estava lá,mais ele não se importava,tinha decidido se esforçar pra ficar com a Kikyo,então ele saiu e foi falar com ela,ele quando chegou viu que ela estava colhendo ervas medicinais,e disse:

Kikyo tenho que te dizer uma coisa – ela se virou e perguntou:

O que foi? – ele respirou fundo e perguntou:

Quer se casar comigo? – ela largou tudo o que tava fazendo e o abraçou dizendo:

Sim,meu amor – eles se beijaram e resolveram comunicar ao outros a noticia,todos deram parabéns e eles resolveram que se casariam daqui a dois meses.

Kagome estava sentada no parapeito da janela do quarto dela,acariciando o ventre,certo de que a barriga ainda não estava grande,mais ela sentia a energia de seu filho evoluindo dentro dela,Sesshoumaru chegou no quarto no momento em que Kagome acariciava o ventre,ele ficou parado adimirando a sua mulher acariciando o ventre,onde evoluia o seu filho,ela olhou pra ele sorridente e disse:

Oi,meu amor! – ele se aproximou dela e a beijou carinhosamente,a arranhando levemente sob a seda do Ki mono de dormir que ela vestia,ela se aninhou nos braços dele e ele a carregou até a cama,como se fossem recém-casados,ela deu uma risada gostosa e ele sorrindo perguntou:

O que é tão engraçado? – disse acariciando a face de Kagome,ela disse:

Ah,a forma como você me trata,tão carinhosamente que nem parece o Sesshoumaru que conheci! – ele entendeu e disse:

Todo esse carinho é dirigido apenas para você e para a Rin,que agora é nossa filha, vocês são as merecedoras de minha atenção,os outros não tem importância! – ela gargalhou e disse:

Bem você não muda e não vai mudar nunca,quero você assim como é,e ador ter esse carinho e atenção exclusivos somente a mim e minha pequena,querido! – ele a beijou novamente e disse:

Venha comigo! – ele a puxou pela mão e ela perguntou:

Aonde você vai? – ele disse fazendo mistério:

Quero te amostrar um lugar! – ele a pegou pela mão e a carregou e pulou pela janela, ele foi correndo com ela nos braços até o meio da floresta que tinha nas Terras do Oeste,onde tinha uma linda cachoeira e de onde a lua parecia maior e mais brilhante,ele a colocou gentilmente no chão e ela disse maravilhada:

Nossa que lugar mais lindo Sesshy! – ele sorriu,ele adorava os momentos intimos que tinha com sua Kagome,e também os momentos que ela o chamava pelo seu apelido que ela própria inventou,**ele se aproximou dela e desfez o nó do Obi do Ki mono de dormir dela,e o deslizou lentamente pelo corpo dela,até ele cair no chão,ela estava só de calcinha e pode admirar os delicados e firmes seios que ela tinha,os longos cabelos caiam como cascatas prateadas sobre o corpo dela e os olhos dela brilhavam em um misto de inocência e sensualidade,que era o contraste que ele admirava nela,ela se aproximou lentamente dele e tirou o nó do haori dele o deixando só de hakama,ela o acariciava levemente com os seus delicados dedos,ele suspirava de prazer e com os fortes arrepios que os delicados toques dela lhe causavam, eles nunca brigavam,raramente discutiam e quando isso acontecia,eram por coisas bobas e sempre faziam as pazes na cama,o que Sesshoumaru e Kagome achavam extremamente prazeroso,ele a pegou pela mão e a levou até a beira da cachoeira,ele tirou a hakama e ficou nu,ela tirou a calcinha,ficando nua,só que os seus longos cabelos cobriam parcialmente o seu corpo,assim como Sesshoumaru,ele entrou na água e a chamou,ela foi e quando entrou na água,disse;**

**Hum...tá frio! – ele disse maroto:**

**Vem que eu te esquento ! – ele a abraçou por trás e ela pode sentir toda a excitação dele,o abraço dele transmitia carinho,amor,desejo,ela se sentia livre nos braços dele,assim como ele se sentia nos braços dela,ele era ele mesmo sem restrições,o que tornava a relação deles em um laço de amor eterno,não só pela marca que eles carregavam um do outro mais sim,pelo que realmente sentiam,ele passou a mão pelo ventre dela e sentiu que a energia da criança estava calma,como se estivesse gostando do momento de proximidade dos pais,o que Sesshoumaru já havia notado,ele virou Kagome para ele,a segurou pelo queixo e a beijou com volúpia associada ao amor,um beijo envolvente e duradouro,ela começou a acariciar o membro dele e ele distribuia beijos entre o pescoço e o colo de Kagome,ele sugava os seios dela de uma forma,que deixava Kagome a beira de uma explosão de prazer,ele colocou as pernas dela em volta da cintura e a penetrou,Kagome sentiu um misto de surpresa e um prazer imensos,ela o beijava carinhosamente,e dava leves mordiscadas no lóbulo da orelha dele,ele gemia e emitia sons como rosnados,ele tornou a penetração mais lenta para não machucar a criança,mais mesmo assim ambos chegaram ao orgasmo,o que era incrivel,eles sempre chegavam ao orgasmo juntos,ele retirou o membro de dentro dela e a carregou para fora da água e a colocou sobre o seu haori interno e começou a beija-lá,ele já tinha se satisfeito ao extremo,mais ainda ia saciar a sua fêmea,Kagome arfava e gemia de prazer,repetindo inúmeras vezes o nome dele,o que o deixava curiosamente excitado,vendo a sua fêmea gritar o seu nome,ele sugou o lóbulo da orelha dela e sussurrou pra ela:**

**Eternamente minha ! – ela sorriu,se aproximou da orelha dele e sussurrou de forma sedutora:**

**Eternamente sua,e eternamente meu – eles se beijaram calorosamente e ela começou a excita-lo,ele a penetrou vagarosamente,a deixando louca e ela disse:**

**Mais rápido Sesshoumaru – ele atendeu ao pedido dela e a penetração ficou mais rápida,ele se movimentava,e ela para sentir mais prazer,colocou as penas ao redor da cintura dele e movimentava os quadris no mesmo ritimo que ele,Sesshoumaru e Kagome gemiam cada vez mais alto,ele disse:**

**Hum...Kagome..eu te amo! – ela disse :**

**Eu..hum..te amo..Sesshoumaru – e assim chegaram mais uma vez ao orgasmo,ele retirou o membro dela e a aninhou em seus braços,eles ficaram admirando a lua e Kagome disse:**

**Foi tão ruim ter ficado aquele ano praticamente inteirinho sem você! – ele sorriu e disse:**

**Eu achei insuportável ter a minha fêmea tão longe de mim,eu e aquelas terras,são tão vazias sem você,e quando ia levar o Shipou e a Rin no vilarejo para ver a Sangó,Miroku repetia várias vezes que eu ficava muito rabugento sem você! – Kagome riu graciosamente e ele disse:**

**Senti falta de sua risada graciosa,até os conselheros do clã,quando tinha reuniões comentavam a imensa falta que você faz! – ela fo beijou no pescoço sedutoramente e disse:**

**Pensei que não gostassem de mim,pelo simples fato de ter um mulher comandando as Terras do Oeste e o Clã da Lua Prateada Inu-yokai,ao seu lado – ele ficou sobre ela e devolveu o beijo no pescoço e disse:**

**Não,eles te admiram,afinal antes de mim,o meu pai comandava as terras e o clã,juntamente com a minha mãe,então não é a primeira vez que uma mulher assume esse papel,eles até dizem que você se parece com ela,na força e na coragem,sempre firme,expressando suas opiniões,eles te acham admiravelmente excepissional,e dizem que eu não podia ter escolhido melhor,que você apesar de ser originalmente humana,é a humana mais respeitavél e admiravél da raça – Kagome o arranhou o deixando completamente excitado e perguntou:**

**Já temos pouco mais de um ano juntos e só sei sobre o seu pai,e a sua mãe como se chamava? – ele acariciou docemente os cabelos dela e disse:**

**Satori-hime, ela assim como você,participava de tudo no clã e em relação as Terras do Oeste,principalmente nas guerras,minha mãe foi uma guerreira formidavel,e me ensinou a maioria dos ataques e movimentos que eu sei,mais minha mãe era fria como eu,e esse foi um dos fatores para meu pai,a trocar pela mãe de Inuyasha,minha mãe já tinha marcado meu pai e então mesmo que Izayoi virasse yokai,não seria tão poderosa ao ponto de romper a marca de minha mãe em meu pai,portanto até hoje mesmo depois da morte dele e o clã ter conhecimento sobre Inuyasha,minha mãe ainda é companheira oficial dele e não a mãe de Inuyasha – ele apertou um dos seios dela,fazendo com que ela arqueasse as costas,e ela perguntou:**

**Ela ainda é viva? – ele arranhou a cintura dela levemente e disse:**

**Sim,mora nas Terras do Sul,ela herdou aquelas terras da familia dela,já que ela era filha única,e ela já tem conhecimento sobre você,desde o momento de nossa união oficial,ela veio te conhecer ano passado,mais você estava em sua era terminando o seus estudos,quando expliquei isso a ela,ela disse que isso era simplesmente admiravel,e que você estava certa,prometi a ela que te levaria as Terras do Sul para conhece-la depois,mais agora que ela terá um descendente,temos mesmo que visita-la – ela passou a unha do peitoral até as partes intimas dele,ele não aguentou e a penetrou de novo,não durou muito e els chegaram ao orgasmo,Sesshoumaru aninhou novamente Kagome em seus braços e disse:**

**Podemos ir visita-la quando você quiser! – ela disse:**

**Hum,podemos ir visita-la daqui a dois dias,é que eu vou começar o treinamento de sacerdotiza de Rin! – ela a beijou e disse:**

**Está bem! – e assim ele a acariciou levemente e ela pegou no sono,ele disse:**

**Quem diria hein Sesshoumaru,você não vive mais sem essa humana,srsrs! – e assim ele também pegou no sono**.

O dia amanheceu e Jaken bateu na porta do quarto de seus mestres,mais ele viu que a porta estava aberta e Jaken notou que nem Sesshoumaru e nem Kagome estavam lá,ele procurou por todo o castelo e não os achou,ele foi falar com Marin que era a serva pessoal de Kagome:

Marin você sabe onde a Lady Kagome e Lorde Sesshoumaru estão? – ela se virou pra ele e disse :

Bem,eu acho que o Lorde,tinha uma reunião com alguns senhores de terras,mais por que? – Jaken ao ouvir que o seu mestre poderia estar em uma reunião,e o fato de Kagome não estar no castelo fez ele se desesperar:

Meu deus,a menina Kagome não está no castelo,e nem por essas áreas! – Marin e Jaken começaram a procuram...

Enquanto isso no meio da floresta Sesshoumaru acordara Kagome carinhosamente e eles estavam tomando banho na cachoeira,Kagome se vestiu mais ficou um pouco molhada,então Sesshoumaru deu a ela o seu haori principal,ficando só com o interno,Kagome colocou o haori dele por cima de seu Ki mono e disse:

Bem vamos querido? – ela ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou,eles seguiram para o castelo,mais enquanto isso Jaken e Marin estavam sentados na escada da frente do castelo e Jaken disse:

E agora ? – Marin sorriu e disse:

Não vejo motivo para essa preocupação toda – Jaken olhou pra ela sem entender e ela apontou na direção dos portões de entrada,e quando ele olhou viu Sesshoumaru segurando Kagome pela cintura,ele notou que ela estava com o haori principal de Sesshoumaru e ambos sorriam e conversavam,Jaken também notou que ambos estavam com os cabelos molhados e então disse:

Eles estavam juntos! – Kagome chegou próxima a Jaken e Marin,com Sesshoumaru segurando a sua cintura,e Kagome disse:

Bom dia Jaken e Marin ! – Eles responderam juntos:

Bom dia Kagome-sama! – Sesshoumaru deu um leve sorriso ao sentir o cheiro de preocupação que seus dois servos exalavam e disse:

Por que tanta preocupação? – ele falou friamente e Jaken e Marin se olharam,Jaken disse:

É que nós achavamos que o senhor estava em uma reunião com os senhores de terras,e como a Kagome-sama não estava no castelo,presumimos que ela havia sumido! – Kagome gargalhou e disse:

Meu deus como vocês são psicoticos! – Kagome olhou pra Marin e perguntou:

Marin a Rin e o Shipou já acordaram? – Marin disse:

Não senhora – Kagome pousou a mão no queixo pensativa e disse:

Deixe-os dormir até mais tarde,ontem eles aprontaram o dia inteiro e devem estar cansados – e se lembrou que apesar de ter sete anos de diferença com Souta,os dois aprontavam muito.

Sim senhora,bem os senhores vão querer tomar cafá da manhã? – Sesshoumaru disse:

Vamos,a Kagome não pode ficar sem comer por causa do bebê –Jaken engasgou e disse:

Be...be..bebê,a menina Kagome...quer dizer a Kagome-sama está esperando um herdeiro? – Kagome disse:

Sim! – Jaken disse:

Nossa que ótimo! – Jaken pensou "espero que com essa criança o mestre fique menos peverso,...ah não,já pensou um mine Sesshoumaru-sama?,estou perdido!" ,Sesshoumaru vendo a cara de medo de Jaken perguntou friamente:

Que cara é essa Jaken? – Jaken perguntou:

É menino ou menina? – Kagome disse:

Menino,por que? – Jaken disse perdido em pensamentos:

Oh não,estou perdido,já pensou um mine Sesshoumaru-sama? – Jaken perdido em pensamentos de como será que o menino seria,não percebeu o que disse,e seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela gargalhada de Kagome,que disse:

Hahaha,um mine Sesshoumaru-sama,essa foi boa! – Sesshoumaru rosnou e Jaken disse:

Perdão senhor,é que me perdi em meus devaneios! – Sesshoumaru disse friamente:

Desapareça de minha frente Jaken,se não quer conhecer o inferno mais cedo! – Jaken "picou a mula"metafóricamente falando e Marin disse:

Parabéns,senhores! – Sesshoumaru e Kagome agradeceram e subiram para o quarto,chagando lá Kagome se jogou na cama de tanto rir:

Um mine Sesshoumaru-sama,hahahahahaha! – Sesshoumaru se sentou ao lado dela e disse:

Eu vou matar o Jaken,pelo menos a Marin é mais educada,servo imprestável! – ele bufou e Kagome riu ainda mais:

Hahahaha,mais parando pra analisar,já pensou se nascer um mine Sesshoumaru? – ele disse:

E o que tem de mais nisso? – ela ainda rindo disse:

Bom,é, que você é bem severo com o Jaken,se ele não aguenta com o Sesshoumaru grande,imagine com um pequeno que tenho certeza que aprontará todas deixando as cabelos que o Jaken nem tem,em pé,hahahahahaha! – ela entrou no banheiro e tirou as roupas e foi tomar banho novamente e por novas roupas.

Kagome não via a hora do nasimento de seu filho,estava louca pra ver com quem ele irá se parecer!

E também estava curiosa para conhecer sua sogra a respeitada Satori-hime...

**Fiz esse capitulo um pouco maior,para compensar pelo capitulo anterior,e espero que gostem desse capitulo,fiz com carinho,e espero que gostem!**

**Principalmente a parte do Sesshoumaru-sama mirin,esse Jaken é mesmo um comédia,rsrsrs!**

**Bjinhoss e até o próximo capitulo!**

**Obs: Quero comunicar a vocês que eu vou entar em semana de provas no colégio,o que significa que vou demorar um pouquinho pra postar o próximo capitulo,mais não se preocupem,eu não vou abandonar,por que devo admitir que estou adorando escrever essa fic!**

**Bjosss**


	17. Conhecendo a sogra

Rin tinha acabado de acordar e como estava anciosa demais para o começo de seu treinamento com Kagome,ela se levantou e foi ao quarto de Kagome e Sesshoumaru,e pelo o que Rin pode perceber,Sesshoumaru também estava no quarto,ela já tinha aberto a porta mais como viu que o Sesshoumaru estava lá,ela resolveu voltar,mais quando is fechar a porta Sesshoumaru disse:

O que foi Rin ? – ela se virou pra ele com uma cara de medo e disse:

É que...qque eu vim ver se a mamãe está acordada! – ele sorriu e disse:

Está muito anciosa não é ? – Rin disse:

Sim! – ele disse:

Venha ! – ela foi correndo até a cama e se jogou no espaço que Sesshoumaru deu a ela,entre ele e Kagome,ela disse meio sonolenta:

Hum,aqui é tão quantinho papai! – ele ficou emocionado quando ela o chamou de papai e disse:

Durma minha pequena ! – ele foi fazendo cafuné nela até ela pegar no sono e disse:

O cheiro dela está mudando,e transformação em yokai ocorrerá logo logo! – ele abraçou Rin,e também pegou no sono,depois de um tempo Kagome acordou e foi abraçar Sesshoumaru,mais acabou abraçando Rin e sorriu imaginando que Rin estava anciosa demais pra começar o treinamento e veio até o quarto e Sesshoumaru deve ter chamado ela,e disse:

Rin meu amor,acorde! – Rin abriu os olhos e sorriu,Kagome disse:

Bom dia meu anjo ! – Rin a abraçou e disse:

Bom dia mamãe,desculpa eu tava tão anciosa com o treinamento que vim te ver,mais ai o papai tava aqui e quando eu ia sair ele me chamou e acabei dormindo aqui! – Kagome viu que Sesshoumaru estava dormindo e abraçando a Rin e disse:

Que bonitinho ! – ela apertou as bochechas de Rin e disse:

Sesshoumaru,querido acorde! – ele abriu os olhos e disse com a voz rouca de quem tinha acabado de acordar:

Bom dia,e a Rin ? – Rin levantou a mão e disse:

Aquii! – Kagome começou a dar cosquinhas na Rin e elas começaram a gargalhar e depois de uns minutinhos Kagome disse:

Vá tomar banho e se arrumar minha pequena,e quando acabar me espere lá embaixo no salão! – Rin saiu do quarto e Kagome se aproximou de Sesshoumaru e disse:

Agora eu posso dar bom dia direito ! – ela o beijou com carinho e ele a segurou pela cintura,Kagome deu um selinho nele e disse:

Bem eu vou tomar um banho e me arrumar,pra depois eu ir treinar a Rin – ele pegou uma mecha dos longos cabelos prateados dela e disse:

Eu te espero aqui! – Kagome foi tomar banho,e depois de 30 minutos Kagome aparece vestida como uma nobre sacerdotiza,mais ela ainda estava na sua forma yokai, Sesshoumaru disse:

Você está linda,minha doce miko ! – ele a beijou e ela disse:

Bom eu vou descendo,pois tem um certo principezinho aqui,que está com fome – ela falou acariciando o ventre,ele colocou a mão por cima da dela e disse:

Vá se alimentar minha fêmea ! – ele beijou a testa dela e entrou no banheiro,ela saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas que davam para o salão,lá ela encontrou Rin e disse:

Pronto minha pequena ! – Kagome se sentou e comeu o café da manhã,depois ela foi pra fora,e alguns dos servos estranharam as vestes de sacerdotiza,alguns servos não sabiam que Kagome é uma sacerdotiza,Rin também estava vestida da mesma forma,e um servo perguntou a Jaken que estava passando:

Ei,Jaken-sama,por que a Kagome-sama está vestida como sacerdotiza ? – Jaken disse com o seu mau-humor matinal:

Ela antes de ser marcada pelo Sessshoumaru-ssama, era uma sacerdotiza poderosissima sendo que o Sesshoumaru-sama participou de alguns treinamentos dela,que aperfeiçoou ainda mais os poderes dela,e como a energia e poderes espirituais dela são muito fortes,permite que ela se transforme em humana a horma que quiser,e a Rin-sama vai ser treinada por ela,pelo simples fato de que a Rin-sama também tem extraordinários poderes e energia espirituais,que foram despertados epla presença da Lady,satisfeito seu intrometido? – o servo afirmou e Jaken foi falar com Sesshoumaru que estava no quarto colocando as espadas em sua cintura e antes de Jaken falar alguma coisa ele disse friamente:

O que quer Jaken ? – Jaken disse:

Meu Lorde a Kagome-sama está lá fora treinando a menina Rin,mais ela pode fazer isso? – Sesshoumaru se virou com os olhos mais frios que Jaken pode ver e disse:

Pensa que eu autorizaria a minha fêmea fazer algo que prejudicasse nosso herdeiro, achas que ela não tem poder suficiente ? – Jaken estremeceu e disse:

Mass Sessshoumaru-sssama,a Kagome-ssama está grávida ! – Sesshoumaru já estava perdendo a paciência e disse:

Você acha que eu deixaria ela fazer algo que eu considerasse perigoso,não,então suma de minha frente seu inútil! – Jaken disse:

Dessculpe esse servo inútil Sessshoumaru-sssama! – Jaken saiu e Sesshoumaru observou pela janela Kagome virando humana e começando o treinamento com Rin:

Vamos começar com a arco e flechas,você ainda é pequena para manejar uma espada Rin! – Rin afirmou e Kagome deu um arco e flechas a ela e disse:

Bem você tem que se concentrar,mirar e atirar em seu alvo definido,concentre sua energia na flecha,mire o alvo e atire! – Rin se concentrou e atirou,a flecha dela possuia um intenso brilho rosa peroládo e atingiu uma árvore a desintegrando por completo, Sesshoumaru que olhava tudo de uma janela ficou impressionado com a intensidade do poder da flecha de Rin,Kagome maravilhada disse:

Rin,como você já libera energia tão facilmente ? afinal você começou agora ! – Rin sorriu e disse:

Bem é que quando a senhora treinava com o Sesshoumaru-sama eu observava e acabei aprendendo muitas coisas,como por exemplo isso – Rin se concentrou e ao redor dela apareceu uma barreira, Kagome desta vez mais impressionada do que nunca, encostou na barreira pra ver a intensidade dela, se era forte ou fraca, para o espanto de Kagome a intensidade da barreira de Rin era quase como a sua, mais pra ficar exatamente igual, Rin teria que treinar muito, ela disse satisfeita:

Estou bastante orgulhosa, mais quero que você aprenda um golpe que nenhuma sacerdotiza jamais usou – Rin contente disse:

O que é ? – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Sabe o chicote de luz que o Sesshoumaru faz? Pois bem, vamos fazer um igual só que de energia espiritual, então canalize a sua energia na palma de suas mãos, exatamente na ponta de seus dedos – vendo que a mão de Rin já brilhava ela disse:

Agora movimente as suas mãos como se fosse checotear algo e solte a energia que você canalizou nas mão – Rin fez o que ela disse e conseguiu mais com os passar dos treinos ela conseguiria utilizar aquele golpe sem se concentrar, e foi isso que Kagome disse:

Bem Rin com o passar dos treinamentos você poderá utilizar desse golpe sem precisar se concentrar, é uma questão de jeito ! – enquanto elas estavam treinando uma certa pessoa as interrompeu,Kagome olhou pra trás e disse friamente :

O que quer aqui Inuyasha ? – ele a olhou e reparou que ela estava na forma humana e vestida como sacerdotiza, o vento passou sobre eles e trouxe a Inuyasha o cheiro de Kagome, que agora não era mais o cheiro dela e sim de Sesshoumaru, os pensamentos de Inuyasha foram interrompidos por Kagome que perguntou novamente :

O que quer aqui Inuyasha ? – ele disse:

Vim te convidar para o meu casamento com a Kikyo, espero que você, o Shipou e a Rin aparecem por lá ! – Kagome ia responder algo, mais foi interrompida por Sesshoumaru que estava atrás de Inuyasha :

Ora ora se não é meu amado e estimado meio-irmão, decidiu então se casar com aquela humana desprezivel ? – se fosse antigamente Inuyasha pularia no pescoço de Sesshoumaru por ofender a Kikyo, mais ele só disse desanimado:

É afinal ela vai ter um filho meu, então Kagome você e os fedelhos já estão convidados ! – Rin não gostou de ser chamada de fedelha e disse :

Eu não sou nenhuma fedelha seu cara de cachorro ! – Shipou que estava chegando por ter sentido o cheiro do Inuyasha, tinha escutado o que a Rin disse e falou :

Parece que ela está de complô com o Kouga contra você Inuyasha ! – Inuyasha rosnou mais sorriu ao ver Shipou crescido e pelo que via ele estava sendo bem cuidado até demais,mas percebeu que a energia de Shipou estava mais forte e pensou "deve ser por causa do treinamento dele com o Sesshoumaru " e disse:

Humf, não fale daquele lobo fedido seu pirralho ! – Shipou deu risada e disse:

Quando tiver-mos oportunidade, eu vou te amostrar o pirralho! – Inuyasha também notou que Shipou falava polidamente, assim como o seu olhar altivo e desafiador,mais ele teve que admitir que gostou do novo Shipou, ele também notou que para a idade um tanto quanto jovem de Shipou, ele já tinha um fisico admiravel e imaginava como ele ficaria ao se tornar um jovem rapaz, mais disse:

Quero só ver fedlho, meu recado tá dado, até mais ! – e saiu assim como chegou, Kagome pediu pra Shipou ir ajudar Rin no treino,afinal o menino sabia o que tinha que fazer, pois já presenciara muito os treinos de Kagome,quando eles sairam Kagome disse:

Eu não vou e se eu for vai ser por consideração ao Inuyasha e não aquelazinha! – Sesshoumaru a abraçou e alguns dos servos que passavam ficaram pasmos ao ver o lorde expressar um gesto de carinho tão publicamente,ele disse:

Você vai pelo Inuyasha, ele te convidou afinal você teve grande importância na vida dele e pense que se não fosse você aquela humana não estaria viva e ele ainda estaria lacrado naquela árvore, eu levo você e as crianças até o vilarejo e depois vou te buscar! – ela sorriu e disse:

Então tudo bem ! –

Depois dessa conversa passara-se um dia e Kagome estava no quarto se arrumando, afinal ela iria conhecer a sogra dela, Kagome resolveu se acalmar pois o bebê parecia acompanhar o nervosismo dela,Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto e ficou bobo ao ver Kagome em um Ki mono vermelho e Obi branco,o haori que ela usava por cima do Ki mono também era vermelho mais com bordados de fios de prata no final das mangas, o Ki mono realçava a cor âmbar dos olhos dela e seus cabelos prateados que estavam soltos e em seu pescoço aparecia a corrente que Sesshoumaru lhe dera quando disse que a amava pela primeira vez,desde o dia que ele lhe dera aquela corrente ela jamais tirara do pescoço,os lábios de Kagome estavam com um leve gloss vermelho e os olhos estavam destacados pelo lápis de olho e o rimel, Sesshoumaru impressionado disse:

Você está linda minha doce miko ! – ela adorava quando ele a chamava pelo apelido de minha doce miko e disse:

Bem eu espero que a sua mãe goste de mim ! – ele sorriu e a selou os lábios dela com um singelo beijo, eles depois disso partiram em direção as Terras do Sul.

Ao chegarem lá foram recebidos por um servo que os levou até um jardim, que era aonde Satori-hime estava, Kagome quando a viu ficou impressionada com tamanha beleza, ela era muito parecida com o Sesshoumaru, as únicas diferenças eram que os olhos dela eram de um dourado mais claro, puxado para o amarelo e as marcas nas bochechas pareciam finas rachaduras enquanto que as de Sesshoumaru eram tiras, Satori-hime sorriu e disse :

O bom filho sempre retorna a casa ! – Sesshoumaru apenas a olhou e Kagome pensou "então o sarcasmo e a ironia é algo de familia" Satori-hime perguntou:

Então essa é a Kagome a minha nora ? – Sesshoumaru disse:

Sim,Kagome essa é Satori-hime,minha mãe essa é Kagome a minha fêmea ! – ele colocou as mãos levemente na cintura de Kagome e Satori-hime disse:

Nossa possessivo como o pai, mais então Kagome ? – Kagome sorriu e Satori ficou encantada com o sorriso de Kagome,era um sorriso sincero alegre e reconfortante e pensou "deve ter sido um dos motivos para o meu filho a tomar como companheira eterna" Kagome disse:

Pazer em conhece-lá Satori-hime-sama – e fez uma leve mensura dignas de uma nobre Satori-Hime notou e disse :

Oh me chame apenas de Satori-hime e então essa forte energia sinistra é de meu neto ? – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Sim ! – Satori-hime disse:

Vai ser bastante poderoso, ele já aparenta tamanho poder mesmo antes de nascer, e como será o nome dele ? – Sesshoumaru disse:

Escolheremos quando olharmos a criança ! – Kagome disse:

Quero olhar pra ele e imaginar que nome merece ! – Satori-hime disse:

Entendo, eu mesma só escolhi o nome de Sesshoumaru quando o vi, e ele merece o nome que tem ! – Satori-hime disse:

Você é muito bela, mais queria ver você em sua forma humana ! – Kagome se concentrou e colcou a mão sobre o coração e se transformou em humana, na hora em que ela se transformou a mãe de Sesshoumaru se encostou na parede pois ficou tonta, Kagome preocupada perguntou:

A senhora está bem ? – Satori-hime levou um tempo a se recompor e disse :

Tudo bem, mais é que faz muito tempo que não fico na presença de tamanha energia espiritual, você é muito poderosa deve ser uma sacerdotiza incrivel e concerteza uma das mais poderosas dessa era – Satori-hime em fim olhou pra Kagome e ficou admirada, Kagome tinha uma beleza incrivel, longos cabelos negros como a noite e dona de lindos olhos azuis ( lembrem-se de que no mangá a Kagome tem olhos azuis) e de uma pele branca como a neve,e além de ser dona de uma imensa energia,Satori-hime disse:

Não é a toa que você é uma sacerdotiza, elas são conhecidas por sua beleza e pureza de coração mais devo admitir que já vi muitas sacerdotizas feias, e você realmente é bonita e dona de belos olhos azuis, realmente meu filho tem um bom gosto rsrsrs! – eles conversaram por uma boa parte da tarde, e Satori-hime chamou Sesshoumaru para conversar:

Realmente meu filho ela é linda, poderosa e decidida, tenho certeza de que aquelas terras e o clã com ela ao seu lado ficará em perfeito estado, sem contar na imensa energia espiritual dela que é incrivel apesar da pouca idade dela na forma humana e pelo que vejo a criança nascerá com os mesmos poderes e energia espirituais dela incrivéis, além da energia sinistra dela que também é imensamente fortes e a sua que está cada dia mais forte meu filho, essa criança será muito poderosa, será seu orgulho Sesshoumaru e tenho que te dizer que você superou o seu pai como Dai-yokai estás muito poderoso meu filho e agora finalmente você tem o que proteger, mais falar em proteger e a menina Rin como está ? – Sesshoumaru disse:

Está bem e poderosa, ela será uma eximia sacerdotiza, ela só irá se transformar em yokai daqui a 4 anos e ela será como a Kagome e meu filho, poderá se transformar em humana a hora que quiser! – eles retornaram pra sala e Kagome já estava a espera de Sesshoumaru,Satori-hime disse:

Espero que sempre venha me visitar Kagome, principalmente quando o meu neto nascer ! – Kagome disse :

Claro e vá nos visitar também quando quiser! – eles se despediram e retornaram as Terras do Oeste, quando chegaram Kagome disse :

Será que ela gostou de mim ? – Sesshoumaru a abraçou por trás e disse :

Nunca via a minha mãe gostar e admirar alguem, eu te disse que ela acha você parecida com ela meu amor ! – falou dando leves beijinhos no pescoço de Kagome,ela disse:

Ainda bem, mais o que mais me impressionou é o quanto você é parecido com ela, mudando o fato de os olhos dela serem de um dourado puxado pra o amarelo e as marcas na bochecha serem em formas de finas rachaduras,mais fora a isso vocês nem parecem mãe e filho, mais sim irmão e irmã ! – ele a beijou e disse :

Todos que nos vem juntos dizem isso, que somos muito parecidos, o que não deixa de ser verdade – ela o beijou e disse :

Sabia que eu te amo ? – ele sorriu ciníco e disse :

Não, mais do que eu hahaha – eles se beijaram e foram dormir.

**Bom tá ai mais um capitulo, eu demorei dessa vez pra postar mais não vou mais demorar tanto assim,deixem sempre reviews, e até o próximo capitulo!**

**Bjinhosssss e até mais!**

Sesshoumaru:**Perfeição mortal, ou Laminha assasina. ''Sesshou'' significa ainda cruel. ''Maru'' é sufixo de nomes masculinos.**


	18. O pedido de perdão e uma segunda chance

Passara-se dois meses desde que Inuyasha tinha feito o convite para Kagome ir ao seu casamento com a Kikyo,ele esperava anciosamente por ela,por mais que Inuyasha quisesse esquecer Kagome,ele não conseguia e já tinha deixado bem claro que só estava se casando com Kikyo pois ela está grávida de um filho dele,Inuyasha não queria ser um canalha e resolveu fazer ou ao menos tentar fazer Kikyo feliz,pois ele sabe que a felicidade dele estaria com Kagome se ele não fosse burro demais,ele estava com Miroku e Sangó na entrada do vilarejo acertando as últimas decorações,Miroku disse:

Ei Inuyasha,melhora essa cara,até parece que vai para um funeral ! – Sangó estava prendendo uma faixa com flores e Inuyasha disse:

Mais eu estou indo para um funeral,o meu! – Inuyasha ajudou Sangó e ela disse:

Ahh Inuyasha não exagera pois você matava e morria pela Kikyo e agora está se casando apenas por ela estar grávida de um filho seu,ainda não resta nem um pouquinho daquele amor todo que você sentia por ela ? – quando Inuyasha foi responder ouviu as risadas de Shipou e de Rin,ele ia perguntar por Kagome mais se calou ao ver Sesshoumaru se aproximar com ela,ele notou que a barriga de Kagome já estava saliente mais não menos linda,ela estava com um Ki mono azul marinho com finos bordados de fios de ouro com uma maquiagem que destacava os olhos âmbar e os lábios avermelhados e os cabelos presos em um coque alto com alguns fios soltos que dava a ela um ar elegante,a franja estava displicente sobre a testa lhe dando um ar descontraido,ele ouviu Miroku dizer:

Kagome como você está linda,estou vendo que meu sobrinho está crescendo rápidamente – ela riu graciosamente e Miroku disse:

Então Sesshoumaru,como vai ? – Sesshoumaru disse :

Feliz,afinal saber que vou ter um filho com minha fêmea é maravilhoso,mais então e o Daisuke como está ? – Sangó riu e disse:

Dando muito trabalho,mais a grávidez deixou você mais linda ainda Kagome ! –Kagome disse:

Ah obrigada – Kagome ia falar quando ouviu :

Tia Kagome,tio Sesshoumaru – era Daisuke que estava nos braços do Shipou,Daisuke o filho de Sangó e Miroku,agora tinha um ano e doi meses,Kagome o pegou no colo e disse:

Como meu lindo está grande ! – Daisuke disse meio infantil:

A senhora tá bonita tia ! – Sesshoumaru afagou os cabelos do menino e disse:

Estas crescendo rápido rapaz ! – Sangó pegou o filho nos braços e olhou pra Shipou e disse admirada:

Nossa Shipou como você já está grande,e forte,daqui a uns dias as menininhas vão sair atrás de você – Shipou corou e disse:

São os seus olhos Sangó ! – Miroku disse:

E muito galante,ei Sesshoumaru esse menino não apronta não né ? – Sesshoumaru disse:

Não ele as vezes apronta com a Rin,mais eu nem me importo eu confio nele como se fosse meu filho,ele sempre está comigo indo patrulhar as fronteiras das Terras do Oeste,ele é bastante agil e corajoso – Sangó acariciou Shipou e disse:

E você Rin parece um princesinha! – Rin sorriu e disse:

Obrigada tia Sangó! – Miroku falou:

Você também está treinando não é ? – Rin disse:

Sim,a mamãe está me treinando como sacerdotiza! – Miroku percebeu que a energia da menina crescia a cada momento e que estava evoluindo rápidamente,Kagome muito cordial disse a Inuyasha:

Parabéns e espero que sejam felizes ! – Inuyasha disse:

Obrigada Kagome ! – Inuyasha levou as crianças pra passear pelo vilarejo e quando ele se afastou Kagome disse:

Nossa que animação a dele hein ! – Sesshoumaru e Miroku riram e Sangó disse:

Ele não quer se casar,mais advinhem quem ele convidou para o casamento? – Kagome perguntou:

Quem ? – Miroku gargalhou e disse:

O Kouga ! – Kagome arregalou os olhos e disse:

O Kouga, nossa fiquei sabendo que ele casou com a Ayame é verdade? – Sangó disse:

Sim – Kagome sorriu e falou:

Que bom,estou com saudades deles dois ! – Sesshoumaru disse:

Bom eu já vou e mais tarde eu venho buscar vocês e as crianças – eles se afastaram e Inuyasha observava de longe Kagome e Sesshoumaru se despedirem apaixonadamente com um beijo,depois do beijo ele acariciou a face dela e beijou a testa dela e foi embora,ela retornou com um sorriso nos lábio e disse:

Bom vou ver a vovó Kaede! – Kagome andou um pouco e encontrou a velha Kaede arrumando o altar aonde seria realizado a cerimônia de casamento e disse:

Oi vovó Kaede! – a senhora se virou e se suspreendeu por ver Kagome tão linda e tão feliz e disse:

Oi Kagome,como você está linda e vejo que sua barriga já dá sinais de gravidez e o Sesshoumaru ? – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Bem o Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha não se dão bem,por tanto o Sesshoumaru não quis ficar e o Inuyasha não o convidou,mais e a Kikyo como está ? – a velha senhora sorriu e disse:

Está lá dentro se arrumando,ela está super nervosa,mais no caso se você for vela se destransforme pois a sua energia sinistra é mais forte e mais poderosa com a de Inuyasha o que pode causar mau estar nela – Kagome sorriu e virou humana e disse:

Vou ve-lá! – Kagome andou até a casa aonde Kikyo estava se arrumando e a viu prendendo os cabelos em uma trança e Kagome disse:

Trouxe algo de presente para você que ficaria lindo em seu cabelo – ela se aproximou e prendeu uma flor de brilhantes preso no cabelo de Kikyo,ela quando viu ficou maravilhada e disse:

Muito obrigado Kagome – Kagome sorriu cordial e disse:

Parabéns pelo casamento e espero que seja feliz – Kikyo deixou derramar uma lágrima e disse:

Temo que meu casamento não terá felicidade,eu invejo tanto você Kagome,é casada com quem você ama e é amada,terá um filho que é esperado com amor e carinho e por mais que o Sesshoumaru seja frio e impassivel você sabe que ele te ama,eu te invejo tanto que quis acabar com a sua felicidade perguntando ao Sesshoumaru se você o amava realmente ou era só para tentar esquecer o Inuyasha,eu quis provocar intrigas em seu casamento – Kagome disse:

Além de u já esperar que você faria isso o Sesshoumaru me contou,mais não se preocupe – Kikyo se aproximou e disse:

Me perdoe por tudo o que já te fiz Kagome ! – Kagome disse:

Não se preocupe eu nunca fui de guardar magoas por tanto tempo – Kikyo se aproximou mais e disse:

Somos tão parecidas fisicamente,compartilhamos da mesma alma,você é a minha reencarnação mais mesmo assim somos tão diferentes ! – Kagome disse:

Kikyo não perca o seu tempo invejando a felicidade dos outros,batalhe você pela sua felicidade,que você a terá,agora vá retocar a maquiagem se não você vai parecer uma noiva feia,rsrsr! – Kikyo também riu e disse:

Obrigada por essas palavra,afinal você está linda grávida,a sua barriga já aparece – Kagome acariciou o ventre e disse:

A sua barriga está maior que a minha,mais você já sabe se vai ser menino ou menina ? – Kikyo disse:

Não – Kagome fez uma barreira ao redor de Kikyo e se transformou em yokai,ela tocou o ventre de Kikyo e aspirou o ar e disse:

Será uma menina,parabéns – ela virou humana e desfez a barreira ao redor de Kikyo,e Kikyo disse:

Obrigada,o Inuyasha não quis nem saber,mais o seu é menino ou menina ? – Kagome sorriu imaginando um menino que seria a junção dela e de Sesshoumaru e disse:

É menino,mais deixe o bebê nascer que você vai ver,o Inuyasha vai se derreter todo,rsrsrs,é melhor eu ir,afinal o seu noivo te espera ! – antes de Kagome chegar na porta Kikyo a chamou:

Kagome – Kagome olhou pra trás e perguntou:

O que ? – Kikyo sorriu e disse:

Obrigada! – Kagome sorriu e saiu,lá fora Sangó,Miroku,Shipou e Kaede a esperavam:

Kagome como foi ? – Kagome disse :

Normal,ela me pediu desculpa e eu aceitei afinal eu não vou corromper meu coração por uma intriga do passado,e ela me perguntou se é menino ou menina o filho dela – Kaede perguntou:

E é o que ? – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Vai ser uma menina – Inuyasha ouvia tudo afastado,mais ele notou que Kagome se aproximava dele e disse:

Inuyasha eu posso conversar com você ? – Inuyasha estava sentado no galho de uma árvore e disse:

Sim – Kagome se transformou em yokai e saltou para o galho aonde estava Inuyasha,ele sorriu e disse:

Eu não consigo me acostumar com você yokai – Kagome disse:

Inuyasha eu só te peço uma coisa,por mais que eu não gostasse da Kikyo eu peço a você pra tentar ao menos faze-la feliz,pois é isso que ela espera,afinal você já a amou tanto,onde aquele amor foi parar ? ,não diga que você me ama pois não ama,está apenas com ciumes por eu estar com o seu irmão,a pessoa que você não quer ver nem pintada de ouro,tente procurar dentro de seu coração aquele amor tão profundo que você sentia pela Kikyo,pois um amor não acaba tão rápido assim,ela te ama muito Inuyasha e o que ela mais quer é ser feliz com você e com a filha de vocês que ela está esperando – Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e perguntou:

É menina ? – Kagome disse:

Sim,ela me pediu para ver se era menino ou menina,afinal você desprezou tanto a gravidez da Kikyo que nem se preocupou se era menino ou menina,essa criança que vai nascer é um fruto seu e da Kikyo,é seu filho a criança não tem culpa,ela merece nascer em um ambiente de amor e carinho,no futuro você vai ver que a sua filha é um fruto da união do seu amor e da Kikyo – Inuyasha chorou e disse:

Obrigada Kagome,eu precisava de palavras assim pra acordar pra vida,realmente obrigada,você tem o poder de mudar as pessoas a sua volta,olha o que fez comigo,com o Sesshoumaru e por mais que eu negue você também mudou o Kouga,você faz parte da vida de todos nós e estará ligada a nós pela eternidade,você veio a essa era pra concertar as coisas,obrigada Kagome – eles se abraçaram e Kagome disse sorridente:

Vamos a sua noiva te espera – eles saltaram da árvore e Inuyasha disse:

Estou feliz por você e pela anta do meu irmão,parabéns pelo filho de vocês – Kagome ia falar algo até que foi interrompida por uma voz conhecida:

Agora deu pra ser sentimental cara de cachorro ? – Kagome e Inuyasha olharam para trás e viram Kouga com a Ayame,Inuyasha rosnou e Kagome foi abraçar Kouga e Ayame,depois que eles se abraçaram Kouga perguntou:

Me desculpe moça mais eu te conheço? Pelo que eu me lembre eu não conheço nenhuma inu-yokai – Kagome gargalhou e Kouga reconheceu aquela gargalhada e perguntou:

Ka..ka..Kagome é você ? – ela sorriu e disse:

Sou eu em pessoa – Kouga a olhou de cima a baixo e disse:

Uma yokai ? – Kagome gargalhou e colocou a mão no ventre e disse:

Casei com o Sesshoumaru – Kouga notou que o ventre dela estava saliente e que Kagome tinha um cheiro diferente além do de Sesshoumaru e disse:

Sesshoumaru o irmão do Inuyasha ? – Kagome disse:

Sim – Kouga a abraçou de novo e disse:

Parabéns pelo filho ! – Ayame a abraçou e disse:

Parabéns de verdade para você e o Sesshoumaru – eles conversaram um pouco e Miroku chegou dizendo:

Me desculpem pela interrompição mais o noivo tem que ir para o altar – todos seguiram para os seus respectivos lugares,e quando Kikyo entrou Inuyasha sorriu para ela,e ela sorriu e olhou para Kagome e sorriu de novo,a cerimônia ocorreu bem e chegada a hora :

Kikyo você aceita Inuyasha como seu companheiro eterno ? – Kikyo disse:

Sim –

Inuyasha você aceita Kikyo como sua companheira eterna ? – Inuyasha tocou o ventre de Kikyo e disse:

Aceito – ele a abraçou e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

Prometo fazer você e a nossa filha felizes – Kikyo derramou uma lágrima e Inuyasha perguntou:

Preparada ? – ela acenou e Inuyasha mordeu o pescoço dela,deixando ali a sua marca e disse:

Viverá o mesmo tempo que eu e terá a juventude retardada,demorará séculos para você envelhecer,e agora esta ligada a mim para sempre – eles se beijaram e os convidados foram felicitar o casal e quando chegou a vez de Kagome ela abraçou os dois e disse:

Sejam felizes – depois disse eles curtiram a festa e Inuyasha sentiu um cheiro e energia conhecidas e quando olhou para entrada do vilarejo disse:

Sesshoumaru – Kagome estava dançando com Miroku e Sangó com Kouga,enquanto Ayame se entretia com as crianças,Sesshoumaru se aproximou de Inuyasha e disse:

Parabéns irmãozinho – ele falou cheio de sarcasmo como sempre e Inuyasha rosnou,Sesshoumaru ao ver que conseguiu provocar Inuyasha rápido como sempre,se aproximou de Kagome e Miroku e disse :

Posso dançar com a dama ? – Miroku gargalhou e disse a Kagome:

Temo em passa-la para esse senhor bela dama – Kagome gargalhou e Sesshoumaru a pegou para dançar e disse:

Se divertindo minha pequena ? – ele beijou a testa dela e disse:

Sim,mais eu só vou ficar mais um pouquinho pois o filhote aqui tá deixando a mamãe aqui cansada ! – ele acariciou o ventre dela e a beijou ternamente,enqunto Kouga olhava a cena embasbacado e perguntou a Miroku:

Ei Miroku,tem certeza de que aquele é o irmão frio e impiedoso do Inuyasha ali com a Kagome ? – Miroku riu da cara de Kouga e disse:

Ah é sim a Kagome-chan consegue tocar o coração de todo mundo inclusive o do Sesshoumaru,você precisa ver como ele ficou diferente. – Sesshoumaru parou de dançar com a Kagome pois ela parecia enjoada e perguntou:

Quer se sentar meu amor – ela segurou a cintura dele e disse:

Quero sim obrigada – ele a levou para se sentar e Miroku,Kouga e Sangó chegaram perguntando:

Kagome-chan o que foi ? – ela disse:

Eu só estou um pou enjoada – Sangó disse:

Miroku vá pegar um copo de água para a Kagome já ! – Miroku bateu continência e Kouga perguntou:

É melhor leva-lá pra casa Sesshoumaru – Sesshoumaru o olhou de cima abaixo tentanto se lembram quem era aquele lobo yokai até que se lembrou de Kagome dizendo que ele era um dos melhores amigos dela,então ele resolveu acalmar a idéia de pular no pescoço daquele lobo yokai por estar se intrometendo na vida dele e da fêmea de e disse:

É melhor mesmo – Kagome resmungou e fez bico que nem uma criança fazendo birra,Sesshoumaru riu fazendo Kouga arregalar os olhos e disse:

Não adianta birra meu amor,você pode acabar sentindo enjoôs piores,vamos – Sangó riu e disse:

É K-chan,vocês podem deixar a Rin e o Shipou lá em casa e vão embora,e amanhã ou depois vocês vem buscar eles,pelo o que eu estou vendo eles ainda não estão cansados e vão fazer compainha ao Daisuke ! – Kagome disse:

Tá ok legal,legal eu vou pra casa,seus bando de chatos – Sangó e Sesshoumaru riram e Miroku chegou com a água de Kagome e Kouga disse:

É melhor eu ir beber água agora,eu preciso me recuperar dos choques de hoje ! – ele se afastou e Sesshoumaru perguntou:

O que ele tem ? – Miroku disse:

Quando você chegou e foi dançar com a Kagome,vocês se beijaram e tal e você acariciou o ventre dela,enquanto isso o Kouga observava tudo isso pasmo e me perguntou se era mesmo você,e eu tenho certeza que depois que a Kagome passou mal e você veio cheio de carinho e cuidados,o Kouga deve tá achando que está vendo uma ilusão – Kagome bebeu a água e gargalhou e disse:

Sangó por favor diga as crianças que nós fomos para casa por que eu fiquei enjoada,e Miroku nada de empanturrar a Rin de doçes como você fazia com o Shipou viu ? – eles se acertaram e Kagome e Sesshoumaru já estavam indo e quando chegaram perto da saida do vilarejo aparece Kikyo que perguntou preocupada:

O que foi Kagome,não está se sentindo bem ? – Sesshoumaru a olhou friamente e aspirou o ar mais para a surpresa dele Kikyo estava sendo sincera,Kagome sorriu e disse:

Estou enjoada – Kikyo sorriu e disse:

Bem pode começar a se acostumar,pois ainda vai passar muito por isso! – Sesshoumaru via aquela conversa muito confuso pois pelo que se lembrava a Kagome não queria ir e a Kikyo a odiava claramente,ele decidiu perguntar depois a Kagome,nessa hora chega Inuyasha perguntando:

O que foi Kagome ? – Sesshoumaru disse:

Ela está enjoada por causa da gravidez,nós já vamos,e dê uma olhada na Rin e no Shipou pois o Miroku vai deixar eles aprontarem todas se a Sangó não vê ! – eles se despediram e Sesshoumaru e Kagome partiram em direção as Terras do Oeste.

Quando chegarm lá e Kagome e Sesshouamaru já tinham tomado banho e estavam deitados na cama com Sesshoumaru fazendo carinho em Kagome,ele perguntou:

Kagome? – ela abriu os olhos e disse:

Sim ? – ele perguntou:

Eu notei que você e a Kikyo e o Inuyasha estão se dando bem ou é impressão minha ? – ela sorriu e disse:

Bem vamos dizer que eu abri os olhos deles para a felicidade deles,e a Kikyo me pediu perdão e como eu senti que ela falava com sinceridade eu aceitei,fiz mal ? – ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela e disse:

Não fez mal não,pois essa é uma das qualidades que eu mais amo em você,não deixar seu coração ser corrompido por magoas,eu te amo minha pequena Lady ! – ele começou a fazer carinho nela até ela pegar no sono e ele também.

Assim os dias foram passando...

**Continua no próximo capitulo!**

**Oiê gente aqui tá mais um capitulo e espero que gostem,esse foi um capitulo de revelações e pedidos de desculpa da parte de Kikyo,e a Kagome sempre se mostrando melhor aceitou o pedido de perdão da Kikyo e o Inuyasha,provando para a bruaca da Kikyo que ela é melhor tanto por dentro quanto por fora,e também a surpresa e o choque de Kouga ao ver a kagome com o Sesshoumaru!**

**Bom espero que gostem desse capitulo e postem reviews...**

**Bjinhosss e até mais!**


	19. Nasce o filho tão esperado !

Desde o casamento de Inuyasha haviam se passado 6 mêses,Kagome já estava com uma barriga enorme,e faltava pouco tempo para o bebê nascer,Sesshoumaru não estava no castelo a dois mêses,pois havia ido patrulhar as fronteiras junto com Shipou,e Rin não estava no castelo a uma semana,pois por causa da gravidez de Kagome,ela não poderia continuar o treinamento de sacerdotiza com Rin,então Miroku e Kaede haviam se oferecido para treinar a menina enquanto Kagome não tinha a criança,ela estava sentindo muita falta de Sesshoumaru e parecia que a criança também,pois quando Sesshoumaru está por perto o bebê fica calmo e quando ele está longe o bebê fica agitado,causando desconfortos em Kagome,ela estava sentada no escritório,lendo um livro,quando entra Jaken,afobado como sempre:

Kagome-ssama precisa de algo ? – ela nem abaixou o livro para olha-lo,Kagome as vezes tinha umas mudanças de humor repentinas e muitas vezes ficava de mau humor,por causa da gravidez,ela disse:

Não Jaken,eu não preciso de nada,você já me pergutou isso umas trezentas vezes hoje – Jaken sorriu ao ver que ela havia acordado de mau humor novamente,ele as vezes ficava bobo,com as mudanças de humor,ele disse:

Mass você não comeu nada hoje menina – ela disse já sem paciência:

Estou enjoada,mais que saco Jaken,você está pior que meu avô,quando eu fui lá visita-los – a uns três mêses atrás,Kagome havia ido visitar a mãe,que ficou maravilhada ao ver a filha gravida,já o avô e Souta ficavam perguntando de vinte em vinte minutos se ela queria ou precisava de alguma coisa,Jaken disse:

Tudo bem menina – ele saiu e suspirou dizendo:

Aonde você está Sesshoumaru ? – enquanto isso em um lugar afastado do castelo das Terras do Oeste,Sesshoumaru também suspirava dizendo:

Ah,como sinto sua falta minha Kagome – Shipou ouviu e riu dizendo:

Calma Sesshoumaru,ela está bem,e a noita nós já vamos está no castelo – Sesshoumaru riu discretamente ao ouvir Shipou dizer aquilo,Shipou realmente havia se tornado um filho para Sesshoumaru,e Sesshoumaru para Shipou,era a imagem de um pai que ele perdeu muito cedo,apesar de não gostar de admitir,Sesshoumaru gostava de patrulhar as fronteiras ao lado de Shipou,pois ele era agil,rápido,inteligente e o ajudava,além de que quando ele queria ficar calado,Shipou sempre entendia e ficava em silêncio,Sesshoumaru não via a hora de ver o seu proprio filho assim com ele,as vezes ele se pergunatava quando foi que tinha mudado tanto,mais a única resposta que vinha a sua mente era: Kagome,ele disse:

Shipou,vamos pretendo chegar lá no castelo o mais rápido possivel – Shipou disse:

A saudade é tanta ? – Sesshoumaru deu um pequeno sorriso,mais por estarem correndo Shipou não pode ver,e apenas respondeu:

É – Shipou sentia que Sesshoumaru amava Kagome demais,e que ela não podia ser feliz com outro além de Sesshoumaru,que surpreendentemente acabou amando uma humana,Shipou via a história deles com fascinio.

Já tinha anoitecido e Kagome estava na varanda de seu quarto olhando a lua,ela estava morrendo de saudades de Sesshoumaru,e estava bastante enjoada,o que não ajudava em nada,ela se sentou e resolveu olhar mais a lua,pois a lua lembrava Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru estava quase chegando nas Terras do Oeste e disse:

Shipou,esconda a sua energia e o seu cheiro – Shipou entendeu que Sesshoumaru queria fazer uma surpresa a Kagome,e fez o que ele pediu,demorou mais alguns minutos e eles chegaram as Terras do Oeste,Sesshoumaru estava prestes a subir as escadas,quando chega Jaken afobado como sempre:

Sssesshoumaru-ssama,o ssenhor voltou ! –Sesshoumaru perguntou:

E Kagome como está ? – Jaken disse:

Kagome-ssama não tem sse alimentado constantemente noss últimoss mêssess,e hoje esstava basstante enjoada,todass ass vezess que iamoss oferecer algo para ela comer,ela ssó falta jogar a comida na nossssa cara – Sesshoumaru sabia que ela estava com o humor voluvél por causa da grávidez,mais ficou preocupado ao saber que nesses dois mêses que ele estava fora,ela não estava se alimentando direito e disse:

Prepare uma refeição para mim e para ela e sirva lá em meu quarto,e capriche na comida dela – Jaken seguiu em direção a cozinha e Sesshoumaru foi em direção ao quarto,de onde já sentia o cheiro de sua fêmea e de sua cria,ele entrou silenciosamente e deu uma olhada geral no quarto,seus olhos pararam na varanda,aonde ele viu Kagome sentada olhando a lua,ele ia falar,mais foi interrompido por um suspiro de Kagome:

Ahh,Sesshoumaru aonde você está ? – ele sorriu se aproximou e disse:

Aqui minha fêmea – ela olhou para trás e disse com um lindo sorriso:

Sesshy,você voltou – eles se abraçaram,ele pegou levemente no queixo dela e a olhou nos olhos e sussurrou:

Estava com tantas saudades minha fêmea – ele a beijou calorosamente e colocou a mão no ventre dela,eles encerraram o beijo e ela disse:

Nossa,foi só você me tocar que ele se acalmou – ele sorriu e disse:

Também estava com saudades de meu filho – a energia da criança se acalmou dentro de Kagome,apenas com a fala e o toque de Sesshoumaru,eles se abraçaram novamente e ela disse:

E o Shipou ? – Sesshoumaru afagou os cabelos dela e disse:

Ele está jantando lá embaixo,e soube que você não se alimentou direito durante o tempo que fiquei fora – ela sorriu e disse:

Ah,depois que você saiu a energia do bebê ficou agitada e começei a ficar bastante enjoada o que não me deixava comer direito e aposto que foi o lingua grande do Jaken que disse isso a você – ele sentou na cama e colocou ela em seu colo e disse:

Mesmo assim você tem que se alimentar e eu mandei o Jaken trazer o nosso jantar aqui no quarto e você vai se alimentar sim,eu não quero ver a minha mulher e meu filho fracos – ela se aninhou no colo dele e disse:

Tudo bem – nessa hora Jaken bate na porta e Sesshoumaru fala altivamente:

Entre – ele entrou e deixou o jantar deles em cima de uma mesa que tinha na varanda,ele se retirou e Sesshoumaru disse:

Vamos comer minha doce miko – eles se alimentaram e depois foram dormir agarradinhos,afinal um sentia demais a falta do outro.

Passara-se mais dois mêses e agora Kagome estava com nove mêses de gravidez,ela estava no escritório com Sesshoumaru,ele estava analisando uns documentos e ela lendo um livro,mais do nada Kagome começa a gritar de dor e Sesshoumaru pergunta:

O que foi Kagome ? – ela apertou a mão dele com força e disse:

Vai nascer,vai nascer agora Sesshoumaru – ele levou ela rapidamente pro quarto e chamou Jaken:

Jaken vá buscar uma parteira agora,ande logo o meu filho está prestes a nascer – Jaken foi rápidamente atrás de uma parteira e depois de 30 minutos de sofrimento e dor para Kagome,Jaken chega com uma parteira no quarto,ela disse:

Por favor Sesshoumaru-sama se afaste – ele se afastou mais Kagome o chamou e disse só para que ele pudesse ouvir:

Sesshy por favor fique lá embaixo no salão – ele acariciou o rosto dela e perguntou:

Por que minha querida ? – ela disse gemendo de dor:

Você não gosta de me ver sofrendo e chorando,então eu peço que você me espere lá embaixo pois ainda vou chorar e sofrer muito hoje,e por favor dê um jeito de chamar a Sangó e o Miroku o mais rápido possivel,eu gostaria de ter eles aqui – ele acentiu e disse:

Tudo bem,antes de nosso filho nascer eles vão estar aqui ! – ele saiu do quarto e quando fechou a porta atrás de si ele ouviu um grito da Kagome:

AHHHHHHHHHH,doi muito – ele desceu e resolveu ele mesmo ir buscar a Sangó e o Miroku,ele devido a imensa rapidez não levou três minutos para chegar ao vilarejo,chegando lá ele avistou Sangó e Miroku com Daisuke que agora tinha dois anos no colo,ele disse:

Miroku,Sangó – Daisuke ainda meio infantil disse:

Tio Sesshoumaru – ele afagou os cabelos do menino e disse:

Como vai rapaz ? – Sangó perguntou preocupada:

O que foi Sesshoumaru ? – ele disse:

A Kagome está em trabalho de parto e ela pediu que vocês estivessem lá – Miroku e Sangó disseram juntos:

Claro,vamos Sesshoumaru – eles pegaram Daisuke no colo e Sesshoumaru em uma velocidade incrivel em apenas alguns minutos ele chegou as Terras do Oeste,Kagome estava no quarto com a parteira falando:

Vai menina,força,você não quer que esse menino venha ao mundo ? – Kagome colocou mais força quando sentiu que uma mão conhecida segurava a sua,ela perguntou:

Sangó ? – Sangó disse:

Sim querida,sou eu,o Miroku e o Daisuke estão lá embaixo com o Sesshoumaru,eu vim aqui ficar com você – ela apertou os lençois e gritou,a parteira disse:

Ponha só mais um pouquinho de força,ele já está saindo – Kagome colocou o resto de força que tinha e quando iria pensar em desistir ela escuta o choro de uma criança.

Enquanto isso no salão aonde Sesshoumaru e Miroku esperavam,eles escutam um choro de criança,Miroku fala:

Nasceu,nasceu meu sobrinho nasceu,hahah – Sesshoumaru sentia seu coração bater tão forte quando ouviu o choro de seu filho que ele achou que ia explodir,ele disse:

Meu filho – As servas limparam todo o sangue,Sangó ajudou Kagome a tomar banho e Marin a serva pessoal de Kagome deu um banho no menino,Kagome quando foi pra cama,ela notou que os lençois haviam sido trocados,ela se sentou na cama,com o travisseiro apoiando as costas e disse:

Quero ver meu filho – Marin entra com a criança que vestia uma leve hakama e haori,ela disse:

É muito lindo o jovem principe minha senhora – Kagome pegou a criança nos braços e sorriu,o menino tinha os olhos do dourado mais profundo,tinha as mesmas marcas no rosto e na testa assim como Sesshoumaru e ela quando estava transformada em yokai,e tinha as mesmas tiras vermelhas nos pulsos,os seus pequenos cabelos eram prateados como a lua e tinha a pele de um branco puro e imaculado,Sangó sorriu e disse:

Ele é simplesmente lindo,e tem cara de que será muito forte,como será o nome dele? – Kagome acariciou levemente a face dele e disse:

Seishirou Taikun,o meu shirou-chan – ela notou que seu pequeno principe tinha nascido em uma noite com um céu muito estrelado,e por isso resolveu que seria aquele nome,Sangó sorriu e disse:

Eu vou chamar o Sesshoumaru e amanhã o Miroku vem conhecer o sobrinho – Kagome a olhou e disse:

Não,traga o Miroku aqui mais tarde depois do jantar – Sangó saiu e foi até o salão aonde estava Sesshoumaru e Miroku conversando,enquanto Daisuke pertubava Marin,a serva de Kagome,ela disse:

Se eu não olho esse menino você não tá nem ai não é Miroku ? – ela sorriu e disse:

A Kagome está te chamando Sesshoumaru – ele sorriu levemente para ela e subiu as escadas,ela disse a Miroku:

Ela falou que depois do jantar é pra você ir lá no quarto dela – enquanto isso Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto e viu Kagome sentada na cama amamentando o filho,ele se aproximou,o menino assim que notou a energia de Sesshoumaru ele parou de mamar,Kagome sorriu e disse:

Venha conhecer seu filho Sesshoumaru – ele se sentou na berada da cama,olhou o seu filho e sorriu como Kagome nunca tinha visto ele sorrir na vida,ele via como o seu filho tinha um olhar vivido e imponente,assim como o falecido Inu Taisho,mais ele também notou que seu filho tinha o olhar firme e sereno assim como o dele,ele analisou os traços do filho e disse:

Ele realmente é uma mistura nossa,ele tem traços marcantes seu e meu,já escolheu o nome de nosso filho ? – antes de nascer,eles decidiram que quem escolheria o nome seria Kagome,pois Sesshoumaru falou que era péssimo nisso,ela sorriu e disse:

Seishirou Taikun – ele olhou para o filho,sorriu e disse:

Com certeza meu filho merece esse nome,Seishirou Taikun – ele levantou com Seshirou nos braços e foi até a varanda,ele disse ao filho:

Está vendo esse céu cheio de estrelas,é aonde sua históra ficará gravada meu filho,você conquistará o que quiser,e será tão forte quanto o seu pai e sua mãe – Kagome vendo Sesshoumaru falar daquela forma,chorou de emoção,nunca havia imaginado Sesshoumaru daquela forma,com um semblante tão feliz e cheio de orgulho,ele disse:

Meu filho,você será meu orgulho,assim como a sua mãe você é a minha vida – aquelas palavras realmente tinham abalado Kagome,eram palavras cheias de felicidade e orgulho por ter o filho nos braços,Sesshoumaru notou que Seishirou tinha adormecido e o colocou no berço que Kagome tinha comprado na era atual,ele sorriu ao ver o filho,e foi abraçar Kagome e perguntou:

O que foi Kagome,por que choras ? – ela apertou o abraço e disse:

Nunca pensei que você ficaria tão feliz e orgulhoso por ter o filho nos braços,e ser capaz de dizer tais palavras,e me lembro de tudo o que já vivemos,como você me odiava por ser uma humana fraca,e tentar me matar diversas vezes,sendo que você já foi a mira de meu arco e flechas,da nossa união,da derrota do Naraku,nossa união oficial também marcando a Rin como filha,seus primeiros momentos na era atual,tudo,tudo veio em minha memória e nosso filho é a prova do nosso amor,eu te amo Sesshoumaru – ele ficou surpreso pelas palavras dela,e também se lembrou de tudo o que viveu quando Kagome apareceu na era feudal e sem intenção mudar totalmente a sua vida,ele disse:

A partir do momento que você colocou os pés nessa era,a minha vida mudou totalmente,eu te amo Kagome – ele a beijou carinhosamente e ficaram juntos,até ele descer para jantar e depois trazer a comida dela,depois disso o Miroku entra no quarto e diz:

Cadê o meu sobrinho ? – Kagome estava amamentanto Seishirou de novo,por ele ter acordado e disse:

Venha ver – Seishirou parou de mamar e Miroku o pegou nos braços e disse:

É uma criança linda,realmente parece com você e o Sesshoumaru,ele deve estar muito orgulhoso e feliz com a chegada de um filho,e o nome do jovem principe ? – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Seishirou Taikun – Miroku sorriu e disse:

Ei,vou chamar ele de Shirou-chan – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Ei,eu pensei nisso primeiro – eles riram e Miroku disse:

Ah deixa o titio chamar ele assim também – Kagome sorriu e disse:

E o bebê da Kikyo e do Inuyasha ? – Miroku disse:

Nasceu antes do Shirou-chan,mais o Inuyasha tá feliz que não se aguenta – Kagome disse:

Eu sabia que quando ele visse o filho ele ficaria daquele jeito,mais e o nome ? – Miroku sorriu e disse:

Shinji e é a cara do Inuyasha até emburrado,você precisa ver – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Coitada da Kikyo,aguentar outro Inuyasha,rsrsrs,mais qualquer dia desses eu vou visita-los – Miroku entregou Seishirou a Kagome e disse:

Bom,você vai ficar ai com o Shirou-chan e eu vou ver o meu pestinha – Kagome disse:

Daisuke não é tão assim,como você e a Sangó fala,ele é bem comportado quando está comigo e com o Sesshoumaru – Miroku disse:

Sesshoumaru não ajuda muito,ele e o Daisuke são demais juntos ! – Sesshoumaru apesar de não gostar de admitir,ele tinha muito afeto por Daisuke,assim como tinha com Sangó e Miroku,Kagome disse:

Vá lé querido,nos vemos amanhã de manhã – Miroku saiu do quarto,demorou alguns minutos e Sesshoumaru entrou e viu Kagome amamentando Seishirou e disse:

Ele já dormiu ? – ela falou:

O Shirou-chan gosta muito de mamar – Sesshoumaru perguntou:

Shirou-chan ? – ela sorriu e disse:

É,quando ele nasceu eu disse que seria o meu Shirou-chan,e o Miroku sem saber que eu já tinha colocado esse apelido nele,também colocou,meu pequeno Shirou-chan,o principe da mamãe,ah a parteira me disse que enquanto ele não souber controlar a sua energia,quem vai decidir quando ele se tornará humano ou yokai completo sou eu,mais como quando ele nasceu eu estava na forma yokai ele nasceu na forma yokai,mais que era para eu esperar pelo menos uma semana para eu poder me transformar em humana e ele em humano também,como ele será na forma humana? De que cor será os olhos e os cabelos?,ele será mais lindo ainda– Sesshoumaru se sentia extremamente feliz com o nascimento de seu filho,seu herdeiro e com certeza o seu orgulho.

**Bom ta ai mais um capitulo,comos todos estão vendo Sesshoumaru vai ser um pai coruja,e a Kagome uma mãe corujona,mais o que tenho a dizer é que o Shirou-chan ainda vai causar muito felicidade e orgulho para eles,mais também vai ter umas trapalhadas,mais isso só em capitulos futuros,me desculpem pela demora!**

**Até o proximo capitulo e postem reviews!**

**Bjinhoss**

**Seishirou: História gravada nas estrelas**

**Taikun : Grande Principe**

**Shinji : Amor divino**

**Daisuke : Grande conselheiro**


	20. A primeira pessoa para quem sorri !

Sesshoumaru tinha ido buscar Rin no vilarejo de Inuyasha na noite do nascimento de Seishirou,mais ela ainda não tinha visto o bebê,ela acordou de manhã e foi se banhar,ela colocou um Ki mono branco com Obi vermelho e deixou os cabelos soltou,quando ela ia sair do quarto ela se sentiu tonta,mais depois passou e foi ver Kagome e o bebê,ela bateu na porta do quarto de Kagome e Sesshoumaru e ouviu um entre,quando ela entrou,Sesshoumaru foi falar com ela mais parou ao olhar para Rin,ela perguntou:

O que foi papai ? – Rin só o chamava de pai quando estava a sós com ele e com Kagome,ele disse:

Venha Rin,quero te amostrar uma coisa – ele a levou para frente do espelho,e quando ela olhou,ela pode ver que tinha se transformado em yokai,sinal de que o sangue de Sesshoumaru e Kagome se fundiu completamente com o sangue dela,ela agora tinha os olhos dourados,os cabelos longos dela agora eram prateados,a marca da meia lua,repousava na testa dela,e as marcas no rosto e nos pulsos,ela disse:

Nossa,será que isso foi o mau estar que eu senti antes de sair do quarto ? – ele afagou os cabelos dela e disse:

Você está linda minha pequena,venha conhecer o seu irmãozinho – Rin agora tinha 12 anos,estava se tornando uma bela mocinha,ela viu Kagome na varanda amamentando,coisa que era extremamente prazeroso para a jovem Lady,ela sentiu o cheiro de Rin diferente e se virou,quando ele viu Rin yokai ela disse:

Minha pequena como você ficou linda,venha ver o seu irmão – Rin se aproximou e Kagome colocou Seishirou nos braços dela,a criança surpreendentemente sorriu ao olhar para Rin,Kagome disse:

Você é a primeira pessoa pra quem ele sorri – Rin passou o dedinho na nariz dele e perguntou:

Como é o nome de meu irmãozinho ? – Sesshoumaru disse:

Seishirou Taikun – Rin sorriu e disse:

É um belo nome,mais mamãe ele se transforma em humano assim como você ? – Kagome disse:

Não,eu não posso nem me transformar e nem transformar ele em humano durante uma semana,depois disso eu posso,você também pode se transformar em humana quando quiser,eu vou ensinar a você depois – Rin olhava Seishirou com carinho,ela disse:

Você será lindo Shirou-chan – Kagome gargalhou e disse:

Bem,agora são três – Rin a olhou e perguntou:

Três o que ? – Kagome disse:

Pessoas que o chamam de Shirou-chan – Rin sorriu e entregou o bebê de novo a Kagome e perguntou:

Mamãe eu vou tomar o café da manhã e depois vou em uma clareira que tem perto daqui pra treinar com o tio Miroku e com a tia Sangó,o Shipou vai ficar com o Daisuke,e depois voltamos – Kagome disse:

Tudo bem mais cuidado viu,e quando você quiser se transformar em humana é só colocar a mão sobre o coração e se concentrar,agora vá minha criança ! – Rin ia saindo e viu Sesshoumaru colocar as espadas na cintura e disse:

Tchau papai,mais tarde eu volto,tenha um bom dia ! – ele afagou os cabelos dela e disse:

Tenha um bom dia você também – Rin saiu do quarto e Sesshoumaru perguntou a Kagome:

A Rin está estranha,você não acha Kagome ? – Kagome saiu da varanda e colocou Seishirou no berço e disse:

Não,ela apenas está crescendo,eu já passei por isso e devo te dizer que eu também era assim,sem contar que ela está naqueles dias – Sesshoumaru perguntou:

"Naqueles dias "? – Kagome gargalhou e disse:

Bom,você não notou que o corpo dela está envolto em uma barreira,na qual ela está ocultando um cheiro ? – ele analisou e percebeu que Rin realmente estava envolta em uma barreira,ele perguntou:

Que cheiro ? – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Cheiro de fêmea,ela está no periodo de seu ciclo reprodutivo,só que ela assim como eu quando descobri que tinha energia espiritual,procuramos esconder o nosso cheiro de fêmea,quando estamos naqueles dias – ele entendeu e corou,aonde já se viu,ele o grande Lord Sesshroumaru,senhor das Terras do Oeste,não notar que aquela que ele marcou como filha,apesar de nova também está sujeita a esses tipos de coisa,ele se aproximou de Kagome e disse:

Então é por isso que você as vezes fica com um cheiro tão doce e almiscarado,muito atraente – ela sorriu e disse:

Sim,mais eu só tirava a barreira ao redor de mim,quando eu sabia que nenhum yokai depravado ia me atacar – ele cheirou o pescoço dela,mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela e a escutou gemer,ele segurou delicadamente o queixo dela e a beijou,ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço e ele enlaçou a cintura dela e a apertou mais contra o seu corpo,ele ficava inebriado com o cheiro que Kagome exalava,apesar de ser o cheiro dele,ela ainda possuia um cheiro de sakuras,que o deixava louco,ele passou a mão nas costas dela e a arranhou levemente com as garras por cima da seda do Ki mono,ela apertou o haori dele,e eles se afastaram,ela lhe sorriu e ele disse:

Seu sorriso é tão perfeito,minha fêmea,aliás você é toda perfeita para esse Sesshoumaru,e é minha,eternamente minha – ela acariciou a face dele e disse:

Eternamente sua – ela se aproximou da orelha dele e sussurrou:

O seu sorriso também é lindo,e te deixa extremamente sensual,é uma pena que sorri tão pouco,mais quando o faz é extremamente para mim,meu lindo yokai – ele selou os lábios dela com um beijo carinhoso e disse:

Tenha um bom dia minha fêmea,e não me espere,pois eu só voltarei a noite,tenho um assunto a resolver com um infeliz que resolveu desafiar-me pelas Terras do Oeste – ela sorriu e disse:

Boa sorte – ele sabia que ela ficava preocupada,por mais que ela confiasse no poder e na força dele,ela ficava preocupada,ele a abraçou e disse:

Nos vemos de noite depois do jantar,e espero que o Seishirou esteja dormindo pois quero brincar um pouco com você – ele a olhou maliciosamente e sorriu sedutor,ele a agarrou pela cintura e a beijou,depois se afastou e sorriu e olhando maliciosamente.

Kagome saiu do quarto e foi ao jardim,para Seishirou tomar um pouco de sol,ela caminhava com ele calmamente e ele a olhava com os seus lindos olhinhos dourados brilhando,Kagome deu um beijinho na testa dele e disse:

Ah,é tão bom ter você em meus braços minha criança – ela se sentou em um banco que tinha sob uma árvore de cerejeira e começou a amamenta-lo,ele sugava avidamente os seios dela,e com muito gosto ela alimentava o seu pequeno principe,Jaken se aproximou e viu Kagome amamentar o seu mais novo e jovem mestre,ele sorriu ao ver Kagome,ele via nos olhos dela o orgulho de ser mãe,ele se aproximou e disse:

Menina Kagome deseja alguma coisa ? – ela o olhou e sorriu e disse:

Sim,por favor será que pode me trazer um suco de laranja – ele disse:

Claro – ela disse:

Venha conhece-lo Jaken – Jaken se aproximou e pode ver o seu jovem mestre,aquele que um dia comandaria tudo no lugar de Sesshoumaru,ele notou que o menino tinha os olhos de um dourado profundo e hipnotizante,o olhar dele era imponente e altivo assim como o do pai,mais também era cheio de vida e passava uma serenidade assim como o da Kagome,o olhar dele era firme e atento assim como o do falecido Inu Taisho e disse:

Ele tem um olhar que lembra o senhor Inu Taisho,mais também tem os olhos imponentes e altivos como o do Sesshoumaru-sama,e são cheios de vida e passa uma sensação de serenidade como os seus menina Kagome – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Realmente ele é muito parecido com o Sesshoumaru – Jaken perguntou:

E como é o nome do jovem mestre ? – Kagome sorriu e disse:

É Seishirou Taikun – Jaken achou que o nome combinou perfeitamente com o menino,ele tinha certeza de que Seishirou seria muito parecido com Sesshoumaru,principalmente na parte de ser um grande comandante,ele tinha a sensação de que o jovem principe teria o gênio forte e dificil de Sesshoumaru e Kagome,e suou frio ao imaginar no pequeno principe aprontando todas pelo castelo,ele disse:

Realmente é um belo nome para o herdeiro de Sesshoumaru-sama e seu Kagome-sama – ela sorriu e ele disse:

Bem,eu vou trazer o seu suco,menina,mais não fique muito tempo no sol – ela afirmou,e ele saiu para ir buscar o que ela havia pedido.

Enquanto isso Sesshoumaru ia em direção daquele que ousara desafia-lo,ele chegou em uma grande clareira aonde um yokai gato já o esperava,quando ele se aproximou o yokai felino disse:

Ora,ora,se não é o grande Sesshoumaru,o Lorde das Terras do Oeste e Principe do Clã da Lua Prateada Inu yokai,e também aquele que cometeu um erro de desposar uma reles humana e gerar um hanyou – Sesshoumaru apenas o olhou e disse secamente:

Vejo que anda muito mal informado Ichiro – o felino o olhou e perguntou:

Por que ? – Sesshoumaru o olhou friamente e disse:

Este Sesshoumaru não comete erros,minha fêmea não é uma simples humana,é a miko considerada a mais poderosa desse Japão,a força da energia e dos poderes espirituais dela,e o meu sangue,a fez virar yokai quando eu a marquei,e meu filho não é um hanyou,ele é um yokai completo – o felino arregalou os olhos e perguntou:

A miko de quem você fala é a Kagome,a miko que acabou com aquele hanyou Naraku e considerada a miko mais forte e poderosa depois da falecida Midoriko ? – Sesshoumaru apenas afirmou com a cabeça e disse:

Minha mulher simplesmente acabaria com você se você a tivesse desafiado no caso,mais como você me dasafiou saiba que eu não terei piedade em mata-lo por ter mexido com meu orgulho – o felino o olhou e perguntou:

Se ela virou uma yokai completa,como ela ainda pode ter poderes espirituais ? – Sesshoumaru disse:

Devido a sua imensa quantidade de energia e poder,apartir do momento que eu a marquei,ela se tornou uma yokai que pode se transformar em humana a hora que ela quiser,assim como meu filho,já te dei explicações demais,você não merece saber tanto assim sobre a minha esposa e meu filho,os quais você denominou como reles humana e hanyou – ele tirou a Bakusaiga da bainha e nem deu tempo para o felino o atacar,ele o atingiu rapidamente com a Bakusaiga e matou o yokai,depois colocou a espada novamente na bainha e disse:

Inútil,como pode pensar que pode ofender este Sesshoumaru,sua fêmea e sua cria e sair impune?,é lamentável que ainda exista essa escória que acha que pode derrotar esse Sesshoumaru – ele foi para as Terras do Oeste aonde teria uma reunião do Clã sobre o nascimento de seu filho e sobre as fronteiras das Terras do Oeste que estavam sendo constantemente invadidas por yokais gatos.

Kagome ainda estava no jardim quando um servo chegou dizendo:

Kagome-sama,o jovem Inuyasha e a sua companheira Kikyo estão aqui para ve-la – Kagome disse:

Traga-os aqui – o servo foi buscar Inuyasha e Kikyo,quando chegaram,Kikyo disse:

Kagome,viemos conhecer o seu filho e trouxemos o nosso para você conhecer – diferente do que o olfato yokai e a energia espiritual disseram,o filho de Inuyasha e Kikyo nasceu um menino,mais por causa da barreira de energia espiritual que a criança tinha quando estava no ventre de Kikyo,todos pensaram que era menina,Kagome se virou e disse:

Oi Kikyo,Inuyasha – Inuyasha viu que Kagome carregava um menino que era a cara de Sesshoumaru,mais tinha alguns traços dela,mais o que mais marcava o menino era a imponência,altivez,firmeza,vida e serenidade no olhar,caracteristicas que lembravam muito Sesshoumaru,mais a vivacidade no olhar era uma caracteristica única de Kagome,Inuyasha perguntou:

Ei Kagome,como é o nome do mini Sesshoumaru ? – Kikyo deu uma cotuvelada nele e Kagome disse rindo:

Seishirou Taikun,mais Miroku me disse que o mini Inuyasha que a Kikyo carrega se chama Shinji – Kikyo riu e disse:

Realmente ele parece muito com Inuyasha,é ele se chama Shinji,mais seu filho é lindo demais e tem um nome perfeito para ele,Sesshoumaru deve estar muito orgulhoso não é ? – Kagome se sentou e disse:

Oh sim o Sesshoumaru está muito orgulhoso e feliz – Inuyasha disse:

Orgulho eu sei que aquela besta tem de sobra,mais felicidade é um sentimento novo – Kagome deu lingua pra Inuyasha,nesse momento Miroku se aproxima com Sangó,Shipou,Rin e Daisuke,Inuyasha perguntou:

Ei Miroku,Sangó – eles se abraçaram e Miroku disse:

Pelo visto o nascimento do Shinji te deixou mais afetuoso não ? – todos riram e Daisuke disse:

Tio Inuyasha – Inuyasha pegou ele no colo e começou a brincar,Inuyasha disse:

Shipou fedelho, e ai ? – Shipou deu lingua pra Inuyasha e todos riram

Sesshoumaru estava quase chegando nas Terras do Oeste quando sentiu um cheiro e disse:

Esse é o cheiro daquele bastardo e daquela humana asquerosa,mais tenho que suporta-los apenas por Kagome – enquanto ele se aproximava das Terras do Oeste para uma reunião do Clã,Inuyasha pergunta:

Ei Kagome,cadê o Sesshoumaru ? – Shipou disse:

Está com saudades dele Inuyasha ? – Inuyasha deu um cascudo em Shipou e Kagome disse:

Ele foi resolver uns problemas,mais como o cheiro dele já está proximo,ele já deve ter resolvido,mais quando ele chegar aqui ele vai ter uma reunião com os conselheiros do Clã,a qual eu só não participo por ter dado a luz a pouco tempo e os conselheiros ainda acharem que eu devo repousar e cuidar do Shirou-chan – Kagome estava preocupada e pensando "será que ele está bem,ai,eu não sei por que me preocupo,meu marido é forte,deve ter acabado com o tolo que ousou desafia-lo"

Sesshoumaru chegou e foi direto para a reunião do Clã e ele esperava que quando ele chegasse no castelo o Inuyasha e a Kikyo já tivessem ido embora.

Entardeceu e o grupo de amigos já tinham matado as saudades quando Miroku disse:

Bem Kagome-chan nós vamos embora com o Inuyasha hoje certo ? – Kagome disse:

Tudo bem,mais depois sou eu que vou visitar vocês – Sangó foi pegar as coisas deles,e o grupo se despediu.

Depois que Inuyasha e os outros foram embora haviam se passado duas horas,Rin estava com Seishirou no colo enquanto Kagome se banhava,Kagome havia terminado de se banhar e Rin também foi se banhar,Kagome estava no salão amamentando Seishirou,quando Marin a serva pessoal de Kagome disse:

Kagoma-sama tem uma visita – Kagome disse:

Tudo bem,mande-o entrar – Kagome estava brincando com Seishirou quando sentiu um cheiro conhecido,essa pessoa disse:

Kagome,vim conhecer meu neto – Kagome se virou e sorriu ao ver que era Satori-hime a mãe de Sesshoumaru,ela disse:

Satori-hime-sama – Satori sorriu e perguntou:

Posso segurar o meu neto ? – Kagome disse:

Claro – entregando Seishirou a Satori-hime,ela perguntou:

Como é o nome de meu neto ? – Kagome disse:

Seishirou Taikun – Satori-hime disse:

Nomes dignos de um principe – ela olhou para Seishirou e tomou um susto,Kagome disse:

O que foi ? – ela disse:

Ele é muito parecido com o Inu Taisho e com o Sesshoumaru,apesar de ser apenas um bebê ele já tem um porte nobre e altivo,ele lembra muito o Inu Taisho e o Sesshoumaru,sendo que tem uma vivacidade nos olhos que lembra você,e o Sesshoumaru quando era pequeno – elas riram e estavam conversando,quando Sesshoumaru chegou e Kagome disse:

Sesshoumaru, você está bem ? – ele deu um selinho nos lábio de Kagome e disse:

Sim,não se preocupe – ele olhou para a mãe que estava com seu filho nos braços e disse:

O que faz aqui mãe ? – ela o olhou e sorriu como Sesshoumaru nunca a tinha visto sorrir na vida,ela disse:

Vim conhecer meu neto – ela percebeu que Seishirou ficou mais calmo quando Sesshoumaru chegou,ela disse:

Parece que meu neto é muito apegado a você,ele se acalmou assim que você chegou – Sesshoumaru via uma alegria nos olhos da mãe que ele nunca tinha visto,ele pensou "deve ser pelo fato de que o Seishirou é muito parecido com o meu pai",ele pegou Seishirou no colo e perguntou:

Como está meu filho ? – o menino sorriu e Sesshoumaru também deu um leve sorriso,nessa hora Rin chegou e disse:

Me desculpem se atrapalho,volto mais tarde – Sesshoumaru disse:

Não precisa Rin,fique aqui – Rin se aproximou e se sentou,Satori-hime perguntou:

Sesshoumaru,essa é aquele pequena menina a qual eu dei mais uma chance de viver? – Sesshoumaru afirmou e ela disse:

Nossa como estás grande e bela,parece um princesa e vejo que já atingiu a puberdade pois o sangue de Sesshoumaru e Kagome já a transformou em yokai,e diga-se de passagem um yokai muito bela – Rin disse:

Obrigada Satori-hime-sama – Kagome disse:

Rin minha pequena você guardou as suas armas ? – Rin disse:

Sim mamãe – Sesshoumaru se sentou com Seishirou no colo e o olhava com uma felicidade e um orgulho indescritiveis.

Do lado de fora do castelo caia um temporal terrivel,então Kagome convidou Satori-hime para ficar por lá,ela havia aceitado e Rin disse:

Mamãe eu vou dormir – Kagome disse:

Vá minha pequena – Rin disse:

Boa noite mamãe – deu um beijo na bochecha de Kagome que disse;

Boa noite – Rin disse:

Boa noite Satori-hime-sama – Satori-hime afagou as cabelos de Rin e disse:

Boa noite criança – Rin disse:

Boa noite Sesshoumaru-sama – ele disse:

Boa noite minha criança – ela se retirou e Satori-hime perguntou:

Se ela chama a Kagome de mãe,por que não o chama de pai,Sesshoumaru ? – ele disse:

Ela me disse que chamar a Kagome de mãe na frente de outras pessoas é fácil,pois a Kagome passa um ar materno,mais em relação a mim ela tem vergonha,mais ela me chama de pai quando estamos a sós ou com a Kagome presente – Kagome disse:

Ela me falou que eu tenho um ar de mãe,mais o Sesshoumaru tem uma imponência que ela sempre admirou,por isso o Sesshoumaru-sama,apesar de ela o chamar de pai quando estamos entre nós – Satori-hime havia entendido e perguntou:

Pelo que pude perceber,ela está recebendo treinamento – Sesshoumaru entregou Seishirou a Kagome e disse:

Sim,ela tem muito potencial,sem contar que ela tem uma energia e poderes espirituais incrivéis,ela já sabe dominar o arco e flecha e está aprendendo a utilizar a espada – Kagome chamou Marin e deu Seishirou para ela colocar no berço,já que este dormia e disse:

Eu estava treinando ela,mais interrompi por causa do nascimento do Seishirou,mais o Sesshoumaru e o Shipou estão treinando ela – Satori-hime disse;

Ah,sim aquele jovem yokai raposa,a quem Sesshoumaru criou um laço muito forte,mais Kagome sei que você é uma sacerdotiza,mais sabe utilizar tais armas ? – Kagome riu e disse:

Sei sim,fui treinada por uma exterminadora de yokais, a qual me ensinou a utilizar vários tipos de armas com muito eximio,além de ter recebido treinamento de Sesshoumaru, então eu vou esperar o Seishirou ficar um pouquinho maior para poder continuar o treinamento com ela,pois tem coisas que só eu serei capaz de ensinar – Kagome tinha um poder espiritual imenso,por isso ela se responsabilizou por treinar Rin para ser uma sacerdotiza,Satori-hime disse:

Bem,a conversa está ótima mais eu já vou me retirar – ela se levantou e cumprimentou a Kagome e o Sesshoumaru e saiu,quando ela se afastou,Sesshoumaru pegou Kagome no colo e a levou com uma velocidade incrivél para o quarto,quando eles chegaram no quarto ele disse:

**Vamos terminar o que começamos hoje de manhã – ele a puxou para um beijo extremamente sensual e excitante,o que fez com que Kagome exalasse rapidamente um forte cheiro de desejo,ele cheirou o pescoço dela e disse com a voz rouca:**

**Você exala a puro desejo,você me quer tanto assim minha fêmea ? – ela respondeu tirando a armadura dele:**

**Quero – ela jogou a armadura dele no chão e começou a tirar o haori dele,enquando ele dizia:**

**Você como eu senti falta do seu corpo colado ao meu – ele desfez o nó do Obi dela e reitou o Ki mono externo a deixando só com o interno,eles sentiam a necessidade de ter o corpo colado um no outro,quando eles ficavam distantes por algum tempo,era como se estivesse afastados por anos,e era isso que quando eles faziam amor,eles se sentiam completos novamente,Kagome disse:**

**Pelo menos o Shirou-chan já tem um quarto só pra ele,agora podemos fazer o que quisermos – ele retirou o Ki mono interno dela,a deixando só de calcinha e sutiã,ele passava as garras dele levemente no corpo dela,enquanto a admirava,ele abriu os feiches do sutiã e arranhou as costas dela,ele a ouviu gemer e perguntou:**

**Gosta disso minha fêmea – ele a arranhou novamente para provoca-la,e o que escutou em resposta foi apenas um gemido,ele retirou o sutiã dela e segrou um dos seios dela e disse:**

**Você é extremamente perfeita – ela disse:**

**É...e você é mais perfeito ainda,e é só meu – ele disse:**

**Só seu,e você é só minha – ele a deixou nua,e ela retirou a hakama dele,e pode notar que Sesshoumaru já estava excitado,ele disse:**

**Veja o que você faz comigo,minha fêmea – ela começou a acariciar o membro dele e ele deu um gemido rouco,que ela prontamente abafou com um beijo selvagem e cheio de desejo,ele a carregou até a cama,e deitou por cima dela,ele se abaixou e começou a sugar um dos seios dela,e o outro ele acariciava,ele ainda sugava os seios dela quando parou de acariciar o outro e desceu a mão para o centro da feminilidade dela e a penetrou com um dedo,movida pela surpresa e pelo prazer,Kagome deu um gritinho,que o deixou Sesshoumaru louco,ela disse:**

**Ah...Se..sshoumaru..eu não aguento mais – ele a provocou mais um pouquinho e depois a penetrou,Kagome gemia e pressionava as garras nas costas de Sesshoumaru o ferindo,ele adorava quando ela fazia isso e deu um gemido alto,ela sem interromper a penetração,ficou por cima dele,os cabelos prateados dela caiam como uma cortina pelas laterais,ele apertava os seios dela e gemia,Kagome lhe dava muito prazer,e ele disse:**

**Eu..ah..adoro..esse seu lado selvagem Kagome – ela sorriu maliciosa e começou a dar lever beijos no pescoço dele,o deixando atordoado por estar prestes a chegar no climax,ela inverteu as posições com ela e começou a se movimentar mais rápido,ele chegou ao orgasmo e ao ver que sua fêmea ainda não estava satisfeita,ele começou a acariciar a feminilidade dela enquanto a penetrava,logo depois o corpo de Kagome foi sacudido por um orgasmo intenso,o qual fez ele gozar novamente,ela ofegante disse a ele:**

**Eu te amo Sesshy – ele se deitou ao lado dela e a colocou aninhada nos braços,e disse enquanto arranhava as costas dela lentamente:**

**Eu também te amo minha Kagome – ele fizeram amor mais três vezes naquela noite.**

Amanheceu nas Terras do Oeste e Kagome e Sesshoumaru estavam se banhando, depois de terem feito amor,eles dois sairam da casa de banho e foram se vestir,eles desceram juntos para o café da manhã e encontraram Seishirou com Satori-hime,quando eles se aproximaram,Satori-hime pode sentir o cheiro intimo de Kagome em Sesshoumaru e o de Sesshoumaru em Kagome e sorriu pensando "esses dois se amam mesmo ",Kagome se aproximou feliz e disse:

Bom dia Satoti-hime-sama – Sesshoumaru disse com uma cara muito boa:

Bom dia mãe – ela sorriu e disse:

Nossa,vocês estão com uma cara muito boa,pelo visto a noite de ontem foi ótima – Kagome corou e perguntou um pouco baixo demais:

Nós não fizemos muito barulho ontem a noite Sesshoumaru – ele rosnou com o comentário da mãe,Satori-hime apenas disse:

Bem,é que o cheiro de um está impregnado no outro,e eu nunca vi o Sesshoumaru acordar com uma cara tão bem humorada,ele disse:

Vá cuidar de sua vida – ela riu e disse:

Não precisa ficar assim,sem graça Kagome,eu particularmente acho a relação e o amor de vocês lindo – ela sorriu e deu Seishirou a Kagome para ela amamenta-lo.

Pelo visto iriam reinar a felicidade naquelas Terras...

**Continua no próximo capitulo!**

**Ahh o Sesshy é msm um fofo!**

**Bom gente tá ai mais um capitulo,e espero que gostem!**

**Bjinhoss até mais e postem reviews!**


	21. Imagem e Semelhança

Se passaram 7 anos,Rin agora com 19 anos e Seishirou com 7 anos,Rin estava uma bela e poderosa moça,um motivo de orgulho tanto para Kagome como para Sesshoumaru, Seishirou agora com 7 anos,era muito apegado a Rin,eles estavam no jardim brincando,brincar com Seishirou era uma das coisas que Rin mais gostava,ela disse:

Shirou-chan vamos,a mamãe vai brigar com agente,já está na hora do almoço – Seishirou apareceu no meio das flores,ele agora tinha longos cabelos prateados que batiam em sua cintura,os profundos olhos dourados ainda continuavam os mesmos,ele era considerado a criança mais bela daqueles dominios,quando se transformava em humano ele tinha longos cabelos negros com finas mechas prateadas,e mesmo na forma humana tinha os belissimos olhos dourados,ele era uma criança linda todos diziam isso,e ele era um orgulho para Sesshomaru,que via a ele e o pai no próprio filho,Seishirou disse:

Vamos Rin-chan,eu estou com fome – Seishirou pegou a mão de Rin e eles sairam correndo até o castelo,chegando lá eles se depararam com um Jaken apavorado:

Rin,jovem mestre,eu estava louco atrás de vocês – Seishirou disse:

Estavamos brincando senhor Jaken,não é Rin-chan ? – eles se olharam e sorriram,Seishirou deu um tapa na cabeça de Jaken e saiu correndo,Rin deu um peteleco e saiu correndo também,só que no corredor eles se bateram em uma mãe muito zangada:

Seishirou Taikun Taisho Higurashi,Rin Taisho Higurashi,aonde é que vocês estavam,eu e o Jaken estavamos feito loucos atrás de vocês dois – Rin possuia o sobrenome dos Higurashi pois na era atual ela foi adotada legalmente por Sesshoumaru e Kagome,eles sorriram amarelo e disseram:

Estavamos passeando pelo jardim mamãe – Kagome riu e disse:

Vão tomar um belo de um banho e desçam para almoçar,daqui a pouco o Sesshoumaru e o Shipou estão em casa – ao ouvirem o nome de Sesshoumaru e Shipou eles foram correndo para o quarto,estavam morrendo de saudades dos dois,que haviam ido patrulhar todas as fronteiras das Terras do Oeste a um ano,Shipou agora estava um belo rapaz,os cabelos ruivos dele antes curtos,agoram eram longos assim como os de Inuyasha,ele ainda possuia um olhar maroto e um sorriso sapeca,mais virara um rapaz muito cobiçado pelas menininhas,aquela era uma familia unida que fazia inveja em muitos tanto pelo seu poder e riquezas como tanto pela sua prosperidade,Kagome foi verificar como estavam as coisas para o almoço,os anos haviam sidos generosos com ela,pois a cada ano Kagome ficava mais bela,Kagome foi falar com Marin,que agora também era a serva pessoal de Seishirou:

Marin,por favor vá lá no quarto do Seishirou e veja se ele não está brincando em vez de tomar o banho dele – Marin assentiu e Kagome foi falar com Jaken:

Senhor Jaken,eu já achei as crianças – Jaken suspirou e disse:

Ai,aqueles dois juntos não dá certo,ainda mais quando se juntam com o Shipou – Kagome riu e afirmou,tudo aconteceu como Jaken previra,Seishirou era um mini Sesshoumaru,a única coisa que mudava era que Seishirou era mais sapeca,caracteristica que Satori-hime disse que Sesshoumaru também tinha quando era pequeno,passado algum tempo Seishirou e Rin aparecem devidamente limpos,Kagome disse:

Agora sim,meus lindo estão limpos,rsrsr – Rin disse:

Mãe,eles vão demorar muito ? – Kagome disse:

Não sei – elas pararam de conversar quando viram Seishirou farejar o ar,Kagome perguntou:

O que foi meu amor ? – ele sorriu e saiu correndo falando:

Papai,Shipou – Sesshoumaru se assustou,ele não entendia como o filho sabia que era ele,mesmo ele escondendo o cheiro e a energia,Seishirou pulou nos braços de Sesshoumaru feito um macaquinho e disse:

Papai,o senhor voltou – Sesshoumaru abraçou o filho e perguntou:

Se comportou bem minha criança ? – Seishirou apenas sorriu e pulou para Shipou:

Haha,Shipou – Shipou afagou os cabelos de Seishirou e disse:

Você cresceu hein menino – Kagome apareceu com Rin e disse:

Seishirou,você ainda vai me matar quando sair correndo desse jeito – Kagome deu um leve beijo em Sesshoumaru,e Rin disse:

Como foi a patrulha ? – Sesshoumaru afagou os cabelos de Rin e Shipou a carregou a fazendo dar risadas,Sesshoumaru disse:

Vocês dois meus filhos cresceram muito durante esse tempo que eu e o Shipou ficamos fora – eles entraram e foram almoçar,depois do almoço Shipou disse:

Shirou-chan,Rin-chan,vamos brincar lá fora no jardim – eles sorriram e sairam correndo,mais antes Kagome disse:

Ei,ei,ei vocês três,cuidado,Rin e Shipou fiquem de olho no Shirou-chan,ele está muito inteligente para o meu gosto – antes deles sairem Kagome chamou:

Seishirou Taikun Taisho Higurashi,vê se não apronta e olha o que eu já te disse sobre ficar brincando com os seus poderes – Shipou e Rin falaram:

Não se preocupe,nós vamos cuidar do Shirou-chan – eles sairam e Kagome subiu para o quarto com Sesshoumaru,chegando lá eles fizeram amor duas vezes e foram abatidos pelo cansaço,Sesshoumaru disse:

Senti tanto a sua falta minha Kagome – ele a abraçou e ela disse:

E eu mais ainda – Sesshoumaru começou a acariciar as costas dela e perguntou:

E como está indo o treinamento do Seishirou ? – Kagome sorriu com orgulho e disse:

Ele tem uma facilidade para manejar armas de vários tipos,ele também já controla a sua energia tanto na forma yokai como na forma humana,ele tem um poder espiritual incrivel e ele daria um belo sacerdote,assim como daria um belo guerreiro,ele ainda está aprendendo mais já é muito ágil – Sesshoumaru sorriu ao saber que o filho já era forte assim como ele quando era criança,ela disse:

Perfeito,que tal se a semana que vem eu,você,a Rin,o Shipou e o Seishirou fossemos passar uns dias lá na minha era,em uma casa que minha familia tem na praia ? – ele a beijou e disse:

Adoraria ver você naquela peça de roupa que você chama de biquini – ela riu e ele a beijou,eles foram se banhar e depois sairam do quarto para irem passear no jardim,apesar de Sesshoumaru ter ficado um ano fora,os assuntos das Terras do Oeste e do Clã,estavam em dias,pois Kagome cuidava de tudo,afinal ela também era comandante de tudo ali,ele passou as mãos na cintura dela e disse:

Você não sabe o quanto este Sesshoumaru sentiu falta de momentos assim com sua companheira – ela sorriu e ele beijou a testa dela em um carinho que emocionava Kagome,ela disse:

Eu fiquei bastante preocupada,vocês não me mandavam noticias frequentemente e a maioria das vezes eu tinha que usar os meus poderes espirituais para saber como vocês estavam,sentia tanto a sua falta meu lindo principe – eles se sentaram debaixo da árvore de cerejeira que já marcou tantos momentos deles,eles ficaram conversando e trocando caricias quando derrepente vem um vulto e se joga neles dois,Kagome riu e Sesshoumaru disse:

Seishirou,o que está fazendo ? – ele se sentou no colo de Kagome e disse:

Vendo em que velocidade eu me jogo nos braços da mamãe – Kagome fez cocegás nele e disse;

Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que assim você mata a mamãe Shirou-chan ? – ele riu e Sesshoumaru o pegou no colo perguntando :

Aonde a Rin e o Shipou estão ? – Seishirou disse:

A Rin-chan e o Shipou-chan estão treinando muito sério e me despacharam para cá,papai eu senti muito a sua falta,o senhor sentiu a minha ? – Sesshoumaru afagou os cabelos do menino e disse:

Claro que senti sua falta meu filho,meu filhote fez muita falta a esse Sesshoumaru,como você está indo em seu treinamento meu filho ? – Seishirou se levantou e amostrou vários golpes que ele aprendeu com o passar do tempo,Sesshoumaru se surpreendeu,seu filho era realmente forte e qualquer ser inferior pereceria nas mãos de sua cria,Sesshoumaru achou que já estava na hora de fazer uma visita a Toutossai,e falou:

Kagome como ainda não anoiteceu vamos falar com Toutossai,e Seishirou você vem junto – Kagome se levantou e foi rapidamente no quarto pegar a Tsukihime (a espada dela,como foi amostrado no capitulo : O suposto desaparecimento de Kagome), Seishirou ficou admirado ao ver as duas espadas que repousavam na cintura definida de sua mãe,afinal ele só treinava com ela em combate corpo a corpo,ele não tinha conhecimento das espadas dela,Kagome chegou e disse:

Agora acho que podemos ir – Sesshoumaru perguntou:

Ainda está familiarizada com sua espada ? – ela sorriu e disse:

Claro,treino com ela todas as manhãs,minha Tsukihime está incrivel,tanto na minha forma yokai como na forma humana – Seishirou disse:

Incrivél – Sesshoumaru pegou Seishirou no colo e sorriu para Kagome,aquele era o sinal,eles sairam das Terras do Oeste com velocidade total,chegando no meio da floresta Seishirou disse:

Pai,deixa eu correr junto com vocês – Sesshoumaru o colocou no chão e saiu correndo,Seishirou saiu correndo atrás,e para a surpresa de Sesshoumaru e Kagome,Seishirou acompanhava a velocidade deles normalmente,mais ainda estava um pouco atrás,Sesshoumaru notou que um brilho verde começou a rodear seu filho e que do nada ele desapareceu e reapareceu ao lado dele,ele se deu por satisfeito,por ver que seu filho já era rápido e que com o tempo ele ficaria mais rápido ainda,eles pararam quando anoiteceu,Kagome foi tomar banho em uma terma que Sesshoumaru achou,enquanto isso Sesshoumaru perguntava:

Seishirou,como conseguiu essa velocidade toda em pouco tempo ? – Seishirou saltou do mais alto galho de árvore que ele estava e pousou no chão de forma majestosa,coisa que herdara de Sesshoumaru e disse:

Apenas aprendi o que o senhor e a mamãe me falaram,utilizar a minha energia a favor de minha velocidade – ele se deu por satisfeito e do nada ouviu um grito de Kagome que o deixou aturdido,Seishirou ia atrás mais Sesshoumaru não deixou,e ele foi atrás de Kagome,chegando lá ele apenas sentiu o miasma de Kagome e ela murmurando palavras que ele não conhecia (traduzindo:ela estava xingando),ele perguntou:

O que aconteceu ? – ela sem pudor nenhum se virou para ele completamente nua,e disse irritada:

Apareceu uns ladrões,dizendo que iam me fazer deles,e que com certeza eu era alguma princesa pois meu Ki mono era muito fino,e vieram me atacar,e lascaram meu Ki mono,e alguns deles vieram para cima de mim,mais acho que liberei miasma demais e eles evaporaram – ele olhou para ela maliciosamente e disse:

Você fica mais excitante ainda quando está irritada,eu não me canso de olhar para o seu corpo,és perfeita minha Kagome – ele se aproximou em passos felinos,prontos para atacar,ela sorriu e ele fez uma barreira ao redor da terma com sua energia,para que ninguem passasse,e ela o puxou pelo haori,e fizeram amor ali,eles dois tinham uma quimica e magnetismos incrivéis,ela disse:

Vá ficar com o Shirou-chan,ele deve ter escutado o meu grito e deve estar preocupado,daqui a pouco eu estou indo – ele deu um beijo em Kagome e saiu,ela não ia vestir os Ki monos dela,então resolveu vestir algo que a muito não vestia,seu uniforme de exterminadora,afinal ela havia recebido treinamento de Sangó e se tornado uma eximia exterminadora,ela terminou de se vestir,prendeu os cabelos em um charmoso rabo de cavalo,colocou as espadas na cintura,e o arco e flechas nas costas e foi para aonde eles estavam,quando ela chegou Sesshoumaru disse:

A tempos não te via com esse uniforme,minha doce miko – Seishirou se virou e disse:

Nossa,mamãe,como você está linda – Kagome se aproximou e disse:

Obrigada meu filho – ela resolveu se trasformar em humana,ela estava com um mal pressentimento,mais era melhor tomar cuidado,mesmo que fosse apenas um sentimento,Seishirou toda vez que via a mãe na forma humana,ele ficava encantado,principalmente pelos olhos azuis como o céu que Kagome tinha,e ele olhava os longos cabelos dela,ele admirava tanto sua mãe como seu pai,ele perguntou:

Mais,mãe,pra que esse uniforme de exterminadora,eu já via a tia Sangó com um uniforme desse,e ela me disse o que era,e ainda me falou que a senhora tinha um,mais nunca tinha visto – ela apenas sorriu e pegou uma flecha e o arco e atirou para o alto,emitindo uma potente e forte luz rosa peroládo,criando uma barreira,Sesshoumaru também havia sentido,estava acontecendo uma batalha próximo a eles,mais que ele e Kagome sabiam que acabaria logo,logo,Seishirou apenas olhava a potente barreira que a mãe fez,ele almejava um dia ficar com os poderes espirituais fortes como os da mãe,ela disse:

Meu filho,acho melhor você descansar,amanhã a jornada vai ser longa – ele foi dormir como a mãe mandou,momentos depois que Kagome notou que Seishirou realmente dormia,ela perguntou:

Será que chega até nós ? – ele disse:

Não,e mesmo que chegasse,seria impossivel eles atravessarem e sequer tocar em sua barreira,vá dormir minha fêmea – ela se sentou e aconchegou Seishirou junto a ela e foi dormir,enquanto Sesshoumaru admirava aqueles que eram a sua vida.

Amanheceu,e Kagome acordou vendo que não precisava mais da barreira ela a desfez,ela acordou Seishirou e ela foi pegar algumas frutas enquanto Sesshoumaru e Seishirou iam caçar,eles voltaram e Kagome já tinha se alimentado,ela disse:

Nós já podemos ir – só que Kagome sentiu algo estranho e parou derrepente,e sem falar nada ela seguiu em outra direção,ela avistou um corpo caido e quando se aproximou,ela se assustou ao ver que era Kouga,ela gritou:

Kouga – Kouga estava muito ferido,dava arrepios só de olhar,Sesshoumaru chegou com Seishirou momentos depois,e Seishirou perguntou:

Pai,quem é esse ? – Sesshoumaru disse:

Um grande amigo da sua mãe – apareceu vários yokais,e antes que eles fizesse algo,todos os yokais evaporaram com o poder da flecha disparada de Kagome,ela guardou o arco e se sentou no chão,curando os ferimentos de Kouga,como Kagome estava muito mais poderosa e agil que antes a recuperação foi mais rápida,Kouga acordou e disse:

Kagome...mais o que ? – ela o cortou secamente perguntando:

O que aconteceu com você Kouga,cadê a Ayame ? – ele se sentou e disse:

Eu disse para ela fugir,pois a batalha entre as tribos estava muito perigosa para ela ficar aqui,já que ela está grávida,e você sabe como a Ayame é,ela iria querer lutar,e eu não podia colocar minha fêmea e minha cria em risco,pelo menos eu venci a batalha,mais como viu eu sai muito ferido,e o otário que resolveu brigar comigo morreu,hahah – Kagome disse:

Você não tem jeito mesmo hein ? – ele sorriu e disse:

Realmente,mais e ai,a última vez que te vi foi no casamento do cara de cachorro,e você estava com uma barrigona – Seishirou se aproximou com Sesshoumaru e Kouga quando viu,ficou espantado e disse:

Nossa,é idêntico ao Sesshoumaru,esse é o seu filho Kagome ? – ela sorriu e disse:

Claro,não vê a beleza espetacular que ele herdou da mãe – Kouga olhou para Sesshoumaru e disse:

E ai Sesshoumaru – Sesshoumaru disse:

Estou bem ,obrigada – Kouga perguntou:

Ei você rapazinho,como se chama ? – Seishirou disse friamente:

Seishirou Taikun,minha mãe me falou histórias sobre você nobre principe da Tribo dos Lobos do Leste,Kouga – Kouga viu que até falando o menino era igual a Sesshoumaru, Seishirou não gostou muito de Kouga,ele olhava para Kagome de um modo diferente,e era por isso que Sesshoumaru não gostava de Kouga,Kouga disse:

Nossa como tem uma pólida educação – Seishirou apenas o olhou indiferente, ele herdou muitas caracteristicas de Sesshoumaru,digamos que seja uma imagem e semelhança,eles eram muito parecidos,Kagome disse:

Bem Kouga como você já está bem,nós precisamos ir,nos vemos qualquer dia desses – eles se despediram e sairam em disparada,Kagome se transformou em yokais para adiantar a viagem,e Seishirou perguntou:

Mãe,que é cara de cachorro ? – ele viu a mãe rir e Kagome disse:

Cara de cachorro foi o apelido que Kouga deu a seu tio Inuyasha,mais seu tio também colocou um apelido nele – Seishirou perguntou:

E qual era ? – Kagome disse:

Inuyasha ainda chama Kouga de lobo fedido,até hoje – Seishirou riu e disse:

Pelo menos pra isso o cérebro do tio Inuyasha serve – essa foi a vez de Sesshoumaru rir,mais Seishirou gostava muito de Inuyasha,assim como é apegado a seu primo Shinji,filho de Kikyo e Inuyasha,mais seu melhor amigo é Daisuke,filho de Sangó e Miroku,apesar de ser dois anos mais velho que Seishirou,eles eram muito amigos,eles percorreram um longo caminho,mais chegaram na casa de Toutossai de tarde,Seishirou disse:

Caramba,isso aqui é muito diferente – Sesshoumaru disse:

Toutossai – Toutossai que estava dentro daquela caverna (que ele chama de casa)conversando com Myouga,disse:

Essa é a voz do Sesshoumaru ? – Myouga disse:

É claro Toutossai,vamos ver – Toutossai saiu da caverna e se deparou com Sesshoumaru e com uma Kagome que ele não reconheceu,ele perguntou:

Sesshoumaru,vejo que arranjou uma fêmea – Kagome bufou e disse:

Hei,Toutossai você não lembra mais de mim ? – Toutossai se aproximou e olhou bem para o rosto dela e arregalou os olhos ao reconhece-la:

Menina Kagome,como estás diferente,parece que os anos a deixaram mais bonita – ele pensou "não é que o Sesshoumaru a marcou mesmo",Myouga pulou e picou o rosto dela,sugando um pouco de sangue,ela deu uma tapa e disse:

Vovô Myouga – ele na palma da mão dela disse:

Nossa,o sangue da menina já era bom,agora com o sangue yokai ficou melhor ainda – ela riu e Toutossai perguntou:

O que vieram fazer aqui? Aconteceu algo ? – Sesshoumaru disse:

Quero que você faça uma espada feita de meu canino e o canino da Kagome, juntamente com o meu sangue e o sangue dela,tanto na forma humana como na forma yokai – Toutossai curioso perguntou:

Pra quem é essa espada? – Sesshoumaru disse:

Para meu filho – Myouga e Toutossai disseram juntos:

Filho? – Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso que deixou Toutossai e Myouga petrificados,Sesshoumaru fez um gesto de mãos e de trás de Kagome apareceu um menino,Sesshoumaru disse:

Sim,apresente-se meu filho – Toutossai olhavam perplexos para o menino,ele parecia muito com Sesshoumaru,mais parecia ainda mais com o falecido Inu Taisho,ele disse:

É uma honra conhece-los,me chamo Seishirou Taikun – Toutossai arregalaram os olhos,até a voz e o jeito polido e firme de falar,eram como o de Inu Taisho e Sesshoumaru,Myouga disse:

Nossa ele parece muito com você Sesshoumaru-sama,mais parece mais ainda com Inu Taisho-sama,não concorda Toutossai – Toutossai sorriu e disse:

Concordo,parece que eu estou vendo o próprio Inu Taisho aqui na minha frente,assim como você Sesshoumaru,seu filho também se parece muito com o seu pai – Seishirou sorriu e Toutossai disse:

Mais com certeza esse sorriso é da menina Kagome – Kagome sorriu e Toutossai perguntou:

Então a espada é para o jovem principe ? – Sesshoumaru disse:

Sim,e quero que o senhor faça como fez com a Tessaiga,para que apenas o Seishirou,ou eu ou a Kagome possam pegar na espada – Toutossai disse:

Entrem – eles entraram e Sesshoumaru arrancou um canino dele,e Kagome arrancou um canino dela,momentos depois nasceu outro no lugar,eles se cortaram e despejaram o sangue cada um em seus respectivos recipientes,Toutossai disse:

Vai querer colocar o sangue do menino ? – Sesshoumaru e Kagome disseram:

Sim,ela tem que se adaptar a ele tanto na forma humana como na forma yokai,assim como fez com minha espada Toutossai,Kagome disse,Seishirou sem esperar,fez um corte na palma de sua mão e despejou o sangue em um recipiente,Toutossai viu que o menino era corajoso,e nem emitiu nenhum som ao cortar a própria mão,ele por fim disse:

A espada ficará pronta daqui a 5 dias – Sesshoumaru afirmou e Kagome disse:

Foi bom te rever Toutossai e vovô Myouga,vamos ? – eles se levantaram e Seishirou disse:

Tchau senhor Toutossai e vovô Myouga – eles se despediram e partiram para as Terras do Oeste,quando eles se afastaram Toutossai disse:

O brilho do olhar daquele menino,é o mesmo brilho vivido de Inu Taisho,a semelhança é incrivél,chega a ser assustadora – e Toutossai foi fazer a espada.

**Bom tá ai mais um capitulo e espero que gostem!**

**Bem já se notou que Seishirou é muito parecido com Sesshoumaru,mais é ainda mais parecido com o Inu Taisho,o que deixa aqueles que conheceram o grande general cão,espantados ao ver o menino!**

**Bem o shirou-chan é um fofo! E nota-se que ele já forte,e não gostou do Kouga assim como Sesshoumaru (ciumes,rsrs).**

**Bom postem reviews!**

**Bjinhoss e até o próximo capitulo!**


	22. Kenshin Yusuke  essa é a sua espada

Sesshoumaru resolveu esperar os cinco dias que Toutossai deu para a espada de Seishirou ficar pronta,para ir a era atual,faltava duas semanas para o aniversário de Kagome,e como iam para uma casa na ilha que a familia dela tinha,ele resolveu levar Miroku,Sangó e Daisuke,e a muito contra gosto Inuyasha e Kikyo,e o filho deles Shinji,que apesar de ser filho de Inuyasha,Sesshoumaru gostava do menino,mais não ia dizer isso a ninguem,ele resolveu levar todos aqueles que fizeram e fazem parte da história de Kagome,ele foi ao escritório onde Kagome estava com Seishirou,e quando chegou lá viu uma Kagome dormindo abraçada em um Seishirou no chão cheio de almofadas ao redor deles e livros,sinal de que estavam lendo,ele se aproximou e acariciou o rosto de Kagome e Seishirou e disse:

Acordem – Kagome e Seishirou abriram os olhos e se espreguiçaram,e quando viram Sesshoumaru,eles sorriram de uma forma que fez o coração de Sesshoumaru aquecer de uma forma que ele disse:

O sorriso de vocês dos ascedem tudo ao redor – Kagome se levantou e deu um selinho nele,Seishirou se sentou no colo do pai e disse:

É hoje que vamos buscar a minha espada pai ? – Sesshoumaru bagunçou o cabelo do filho e disse:

Sim,eu vim aqui chama-los – Kagome disse:

Vamos tomar um banho e nos arrumar e já voltamos,vamos shirou-chan – o menino levantou e foi com a mãe,Sesshoumaru olhou os livros que eles estavam lendo e viu que eles falavam de seu pai,ele disse:

O Seishirou deve ter ficado curioso por todos dizerem que ele parace com meu pai,o que não deixa de ser verdade – passou-se um tempo,e Kagome e Seishirou aparecem devidamente arrumados,Kagome disse:

Estamos prontos Sesshoumaru – Sesshoumaru se vira para eles e faz um sinal para irem andando,eles seguem caminho rápidamente,e só param a noite para Seishirou descansar (apesar de o menino ainda ter energia para correr por uma semana),Kagome vai para uma clareira e Seishirou vai com ela,enquanto Sesshoumaru foi caçar,Seishirou disse:

Mãe,me amostre o poder de suas espadas – Kagome sorriu disse:

Tudo bem,agora eu quero que você faça uma barreira ao seu redor,certo ? – Seishirou afirmou e Kagome se afastou,tirando as espadas da bainha e disse:

Brilhe Tsukihime – as espadas começaram a brilhar intensamente e Seishirou disse:

Ataque,eu quero ver um ataque mamãe! – ela cruzou as espadas formando um X e disse:

Ondas lunares – e da espada saiu várias láminas em formatos de meia lua,ela disse:

Ondas Lunares das Trevas – e da espada saiu um raio de energia negro que devastou quase tudo,Seishirou disse:

Uau,mãe você é incrivél,e que poder – Sesshoumaru que estava observando disse:

Mostre-o o poder que você descobriu assim que ele nasceu – Kagome se afastou e ela começou a brilhar intensamente,o brilho era de um verde forte e intenso,a clareira foi tomada pelo poder e Kagome criou uma esfera e disse:

Bem vindos ao meu mundo,apareça Tsukihime ! – ao lado de Kagome apareceu uma mulher igual a ela só que com uma pele muito branca,cabelos prateados e brilhantes e olhos prateados,vestida com um Ki mono de um imaculado branco,disse:

O que deseja Kagome-sama ? – o queixo de Seishirou ia cair de tão impressionado que ele estava,Sesshoumaru tinha um olhar de puro orgulho e encantamento,Kagome disse:

Vamos amostrar o nosso poder – elas sorriram e levantaram as espadas e disseram:

Getsuga Tenshou – e das espadas sairam uma meia lua gigante que se fundiu com o golpe de Kagome ficando muito maior e mais poderoso,Kagome se concentrou mais um pouco e as espadas viraram um baculo com um meia lua no centro e asas prateadas apareceram em Kagome,seus olhos ficaram prateados,sinal de que ela havia se fundido com Tsukihime,Seishirou disse:

Os golpes dela são tão bem executados que parece que ela está dançando – Sesshoumaru sorriu diante do contentamento do filho e disse:

Esse é o poder das espadas de sua mãe,e sim tem um golpe dela que conciste em uma dança,observe – Kagome moveu o baculo para baixo e disse:

Mae Tsukihime – Seishirou notou que ar ficou frio que que ao redor de sua mãe apareceu um circulo,que Sesshoumaru disse:

Esse circulo,significa que se alguem estiver dentro dele,tanto no ar quanto no chão,será congelado e desaparecerá com o brilho da Tsukihime – Seishirou disse:

A mamãe tem muito poder,assim como o senhor papai,mais a mamãe fica mais majestosa e parece que está segurando plumas,de tão hábil que ela é com as espadas,o senhor a ensinou muito bem – Kagome disse:

Retorne Tsukihime – e tudo voltou ao normal,Kagome disse:

Pronto,você já viu todos os poderes da espada de sua mãe – Kagome disse:

Vá se alimentar e depois descanse,vamos continuar a caminhada hoje mesmo – Sesshoumaru a olhou e sorriu pensando "já estou imaginando,quando ela vê que eu preparei a festa de aniversário dela,adoro ver e fazer ela sorrir,cada dia que passo me vejo mais e mais ligado e dependente dela,quem diria hein Sesshoumaru",Seishirou foi se alimentar,e Kagome se sentou em uma pedra e se pôs a observar a lua,ela não sabia explicar mas desde adolescente ela tinha um tipo de ligação com a lua,estranhamente Kagome tinha todas as respostas ao olhar para ela,olhar para a lua a acalmava,e pela ironia do destino ela agora é a Princesa da Lua,pois o Clã da Lua Prateada Inu Yokai,da Familia Nobre de Taishou,são descendentes diretos da Deusa da Lua,Yue,e a cada dia que passava Kagome se sentia mais poderosa quando a lua aparecia,mais ela ainda não tinha contado esse fato a Sesshoumaru,ela resolveu primeiro olhar na biblioteca nas Terras do Oeste,mais não achou nada,a única coisa que achou foi que a única pessoa capaz de responder essa pergunta,era aquele que possuia o olhar da vida e da perspicaz sabedória,seria esse aquele que fosse o descendente da linhagem mais pura do sangue imperial,Kagome sentia que a única que podia responde-la naquele momento,era a sua sogra Satori-hime,ela não podia ir a era atual sem antes tirar essa dúvida do coração dela,ela achava estranho que ela fosse a única yokai que se fundisse com sua espada,a ponto de conseguir materializa-la,Sesshoumaru se aproximou dela e perguntou:

O que há com você Kagome ? – ela o olhou e disse:

Hum,nada,o Seishirou já acabou de comer ? – Sesshoumaru a olhou e disse:

Sabes,que não gosto que minta para este Sesshoumaru,o que há com você ? – Kagome olhou mais uma vez para a lua e disse a ele:

Quando eu descobrir o que isso significa,você será o primeiro a saber querido não se preocupe – mal sabia ela que Sesshoumaru era o que mais podia ajuda-la,pois ela não sabia,mais Sesshoumaru é da linhagem mais pura do sangue imperial,sendo assim um yokai imperial de sangue puro (mais vamos deixar,para a sogrinha explicar depois),Seishirou chegou dizendo:

Mãe,acabei de rangar! – Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos,Kagome se acabou de dar risada e disse:

Meu principezinho aprendeu uma giria da era da mamãe,acho que o Souta anda te ensinando coisa demais para o meu gosto – Sesshoumaru disse:

Vou ter uma conversa com o Souta,não quero meu filho falando esquesito por ai – Kagome riu e disse:

Qual é Sesshy,vai ficar de onda agora é ? – vendo a cara que Sesshoumaru fez,ela e Seishirou se acabaram de rir,Seishirou caiu no chão e Kagome já tava chorando de tanto rir,Sesshoumaru disse:

Espero,que vocês gostem de um belo castigo – Kagome e Seishirou pararam de rir na mesmo hora e Seishirou disse:

Bom,acho que eu vou beber água,vamos mãe ? – Kagome disse:

Vamos shirou-chan – e os dois foram beber água,Sesshoumaru disse:

Esses dois nem parecem mãe e filho,mais sim irmão e irmã – ele esperou por eles dois e Kagome disse:

Já podemos ir Sesshoumaru – e eles seguiram para a casa de Toutossai,quando amanheceu,eles chegaram lá e Sesshoumaru chamou:

Toutossai – Toutossai que estava com Myouga,disse:

É o Sesshoumaru,vamos,ele deve ter vindo pegar a espada – ele saiu da caverna e encontrou Sesshoumaru,Seishirou e Kagome,Myouga pulou e picou o rosto de Seishirou e disse:

O jovem principe tem um sangue muito gostoso – Seishirou disse:

Acho que vou considerar isso como um elogio – Toutossai disse:

Venham,a espada já está pronta – Toutossai pegou uma espada que era do tamanho da Tenseiga,e tinha o nome da espada gravado na lámina : Kenshin Yusuke (Espirito da espada Guiado pelos antepassados),e tinha o desenho de uma meia lua com um dragão a rodeando,Toutossai a entregou a Seishirou e disse:

Esta é a sua espada Kenshin Yusuke,jovem principe – quando Seishirou pegou a espada,ele e a espada começaram e brilhar e a pulsar no mesmo ritimo,e atrás de Seishirou apareceu o espirito de Inu Taishou,e Toutossai ao ver o que acontecia,sorriu, pois ele usou algo na composição da espada que Sesshoumaru jamais imaginaria ainda existir,sangue do próprio Inu Taishou,e o fato dele ter aparecido ao lado do menino,significava que Seishirou tinha uma parte de Inu Taishou dentro dele,diante de todo aquele silêncio,a voz de Inu Taishou quebrou o silêncio,altiva,imponente e firme como sempre foi:

Seishirou Taikun,meu neto,está espada significa que você estará sendo guiado por mim,sempre que seu coração precisar,assim como o do seu pai,meu filho Sesshoumaru precisou,eu aparecerei e te guiarei para o caminho que deixará a sua história gravada nas estrelas – Sesshoumaru olhou nos olhos de seu pai e sentiu Tenseiga vibrar,ele disse:

Pai – Inu Taishou lhe sorriu ,como sempre fazia quando surpreendia Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru também lhe sorriu e Inu Taishou ao presenciar aquilo que só havia visto no rosto de seu filho uma vez na vida,disse:

Seu coração já tem o que faltava,meu filho,agora é a vez de guiar meu neto,pois este tem uma parte de mim dentro dele – Kagome que até então estava calada disse:

Mais como ..? – Inu Taishou olhou para ela e sorriu a chamando para se aproximar,ela não se sabe como,se destransformou e virou humana,Inu Taishou ao olhar para os olhos de Kagome disse:

Apesar de meus olhos serem de um dourado raro e exótico assim como os da minha linhagem,eu nunca vi olhos tão azuis e profundos como os seus,eu vejo o seu coração puro através de seu olhar,há apenas a dúvida que sei que você tem,mais não se preocupe,a resposta está mais perto do que você imagina – ela arregalou os olhos e Toutossai disse:

Bom,quando estava criando a espada do jovem principe,eu utilizei algo que só eu e o Myouga sabiamos onde estava,o sangue puro de Inu Taisho,que me pediu que usasse o sangue dele,quando fosse a hora certa,e quando eu olhei para o filho de vocês,e vi o olhar vivaz de Inu Taishou,vi que era a hora certa,e tudo isso foi possivél graças a você menina Kagome – Kagome disse:

Eu,mais por que eu ? – Inu Taishou disse:

Minha filha,você foi aquela que deu o que faltava ao coração de meu filho,nunca vi um amor tão puro e sincero,como o seu por ele,você o ama,e por você ele mudou sem ao menos perceber,eu só vi meu filho sorri uma vez na vida,e no entanto acabo de presenciar o sorriso mais puro e sincero de Sesshoumaru,o olhar dele,expressa o amor e o orgulho que ele sente de você,do Seishirou,e da menina Rin,a qual vocês tomaram como filha,e aquela que quebrou um pouco do gelo dele,por causa de você Kagome,ele conseguiu libertar a prova de que ele é um Inu Dayokai,mais poderoso do que eu fui um dia,fazendo nascer a Bakusaiga,esse é um dos motivos de eu ter dado a Tenseiga a você Sesshoumaru – Seishirou olhava para Inu Taishou,e sentia que era como se estivesse se olhando no espelho só que seu reflexo era mais velho,Inu Taishou disse:

Meu neto,és tão parecido comigo,parece que estou olhando para mim quando era criança,e para o Sesshoumaru pequeno,seus olhos são os meus olhos,seu poder,é o meu poder,o poder de seu pai,e o incrivél poder de sua mãe,ao qual você vai descobrir quando der a resposta,serás forte e poderoso assim como eu fui um dia e assim como o seu pai e sua mãe são,use o seu poder com sabedoria,tanto yokai quanto humano,pois sei que você herdou os poderes espirituais incrivéis de sua mãe,que é uma das sacerdotizas mais poderosas do Japão – o menino sorriu e disse:

Parece que eu estou olhando para um espelho do futuro, é por isso que os conselheiros do Clã falam que sou o Inu Taishou – Inu Taishou sorriu e disse:

O que não deixa de ser verdade,sempre que seu coração precisar ser guiado,eu aparecerei – e então o espirito de Inu Taishou retornou para a espada de Seishirou a Kenshin Yusuke,Sesshoumaru disse:

Acabou de ouvir o que seu avô disse,use seu poder com sabedoria,meu filho – Toutossai disse:

Eu sabia,que o olhar do jovem principe não significava que ele é parecido com o Inu Taishou-sama,mais sim,tem um parte dele dentro de si,já que a outra parte está na Tenseiga e na Tessaiga do Inuyasha – Kagome ainda estava transformada em humana,e se transformou em yokai,Sesshoumaru disse:

Vamos,ainda tenho uma reunião com os generais nas Terras do Oeste – eles se despediram de Toutossai e Myouga e partiram de volta para as Terras do Oeste,quando chegaram lá Sesshoumaru foi para a reunião com os generais e Kagome foi se arrumar,pois tinha decidido que iria falar com Satori-hime,ela foi no quarto de Seishirou e disse:

Shirou-chan,vamos comigo nas Terras do Sul,ver a sua avó ? – Seishirou disse:

Claro,mais e a Rin-chan e o Shipou-chan ? – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Eles dois foram caçar e só voltam amanhã,vamos,pegue sua espada e sua estola – Seishirou usava a estola assim como Sesshoumaru,em volta do braço esquerdo,ele colocou a Kenshin Yusuke presa a cintura e disse:

Pronto,mãe,nós já podemos ir – eles sairam e antes de sair do castelo se depararam com Jaken,que perguntou:

Lady Kagome,jovem mestre,aonde vocês vão ? – Kagome disse:

Diga a Sesshoumaru que fomos nas Terras do Sul,visitar Satori-hime-sama – Jaken fez uma reverência e saiu,na frente do castelo,Kagome e Seishirou se transformaram em uma esfera de luz e foram em direção as Terras do Sul,chegando lá um servo já os esperavam:

Kagome-sama,Seishirou-sama,a Satori-hime-sama vos espera – eles foram para o grande salão aonde Satori-hime estava sentada lendo um livro,ela disse:

Sejam bem vindos meus queridos,venha cá meu neto – Satori-hime era avó mais não parecia nem que ela era mãe,Seishirou disse:

Olá vovó,este Seishirou sentiu muito sua falta – ela sorriu e disse:

Cada dia que passa estás mais parecido com seu pai e com seu avô, o general Kensei queria te ver meu neto,por que não vai falar com ele ? – Seishirou sorriu e saiu,então Satori-hime se virou para Kagome e disse:

Antes de tudo,eu quero te dizer que o único que pode lhe responder a suas perguntas,é aquele que possui o olhar vida e da perspicaz sabedoria,aquele que descende da linhagem mais pura de nossa familia e de nosso clã – Kagome disse:

Mais quem é esse ? – Satori-hime sorriu e disse:

Nunca notou que ao seu lado,existe um alguem que tem um olhar tão vivo que parece que tem vida própria,tem um olhar que tem uma sabedoria bastante perspicaz apesar de ainda ser muito jovem,não notou que ele é o descendente daquele que vem da linhagem de sangue imperial mais puro que existiu em nosso clã e nossa familia,aquele que herdou as caracteristicas do antigo imperador da lua o Inu Taisho ? – Kagome disse boquiaberta:

Você está falando do Seishirou,claro,ele tem um olhar tão vivo que parece dar vida a tudo que seu olhar toca,o olhar dele transmite uma sabedoria e uma perspicacia que são incomuns para uma criança,ele é descendente de Sesshoumaru,aquele que veio e possui o sangue mais puro e poderoso da linhagem imperial do Clã da Lua Prateada Inu Yokai,os conselheiros do clã sempre falam que o Seishirou tem muitas caracteristicas de Inu Taisho-sama,dizendo que quando ele chegar na fase adulta será o próprio Inu Taisho,o próprio Sesshoumaru já tinha me dito isso,mais eu não entendo por que meus poderes estão crescendo desse jeito,como se eu tivesse armazenando-o para algo futuro – Satori-hime sorriu e disse:

Desde o fundamento de nosso clã,aquelas que são merecedoras e tem poderes incriveis para uma fêmea,recebem o poder da deusa da Lua Yue,a qual nós somos descendentes diretos,e o armazenam para uma filha que poderia vir a nascer,mais no seu caso me parece que você sempre teve uma ligação com a lua,e agora que se tornou a Princesa Imperatriz do Clã da Lua Prateada Inu Yokai,isso se tornou mais evidente ainda mais pelo fato de você ter uma união com o Sesshoumaru,que é o Principe Imperador do Clã da Lua Prateada Inu Yokai,sendo assim aquele que impera no reino dos céus noturnos,e aquele que possuia a linhagem mais pura e imperial,no seu caso me parece que a deusa Yue,esperou você ter uma cria macho para poder comandar o clã,e depois dar o poder dela para você armazenar para sua futura cria,que será fêmea,até lá você é a guardiã dos poderes da deusa Yue,ou seja a guardiã dos poderes que é dado aqueles que pertencem a linhagem imperial da familia nobre de Taisho,que é a familia descendente direta da deusa,por isso seu poder está sendo acumulado,mais não se preocupe,o seu poder também aumentará com isso,e quando sua futura cria nascer,todo o poder armazenado,será passado para ela,que são os poderes da deusa,os seus poderes e os poderes de Sesshoumaru – Kagome estava fascinada,e perguntou:

Mais eu vou ter uma filha futuramente ? – Satori-hime deu um sorriso enigmático e disse:

A deusa Yue jamais lhe daria os poderes dela para você armazenar,sem que sua futura cria seja fêmea,ela decidiu que você e sua futura cria são dignas de receber os poderes dela,para você armazenar e o repassar para sua filha,uma deusa não erra,e ela já sabe que num futuro próximo ou distante sua cria será fêmea e aquela que terá o direito de comandar a familia e o clã ao lado de Seishirou,que será o próximo lider da linhagem e aquele que será o único encarregado de lhe dar a noticia de sua gravidez,então quando você ficar grávida é o Seishirou que vai ser o primeiro a notar por isso ele é aquele capaz de lhe dizer devido ao seu olhar vivo e sua perspicacia e sabedoria,e então você já contou tudo isso ao Sesshoumaru ? – Kagome disse:

Não,eu queria primeiro entender o que estava acontecendo para poder contar para ele, ele sabia que estava acontecendo algo,mais eu disse que quando eu entendesse ou descobrisse o que acontecia eu iria conta-lo – então uma voz grave porém serena,altiva e imponente disse:

Não precisa mais,este Sesshoumaru ouviu tudo – Sesshoumaru apareceu revelando a sua presença ,e Kagome se levantou e disse:

Me desculpe Sesshoumaru – Sesshoumaru disse:

Por que se desculpa se antes mesmo de você saber o que era,este Sesshoumaru já sabia o que se passava mais resolvi que você mesma deveria ir atrás das respostas,eu já sabia desde que o Seishirou nasceu que você tinha começado a armazenar uma energia diferente da sua e que ela crescia a cada luar,e resolvi vir consultar minha mãe,que de acordo com os pergaminhos,ela é aquela que é conhecedora de toda a história e acontecimentos no clã – Sesshoumaru sorriu e Satori-hime disse:

Tenho um filhote bastante perspicaz – Sesshoumaru quando ouviu ela chama-lo de filhote ele rosnou,Kagome riu e Seishirou apareceu com o general Kensei,que dizia:

Está muito mais forte e habilidoso Taikun – Seishirou apenas o olhou desafiador,uma explicita caracteristica herdada de Sesshoumaru,o general Kensei era o único que chamava Seishirou pelo seu segundo nome Taikun,ele costumava dizer que Taikun é nome de guerreiro,então Seishirou se acostumou por ser chamado por seu segundo nome Taikun,Kagome dizia que o nome dele era Seishirou Taikun em homenagem a Sesshoumaru que tinha o nome mais imponente e altivo que ela já vira na vida,e falou que Seishirou Taikun era imponente e altivo assim como o do pai Sesshoumaru,além de que significava grande principe com a história gravada nas estrelas,Kagome disse:

Vamos shirou-chan,eu já descobri o que tinha de descobrir – Satori-hime fez um gesto chamando o neto e disse:

Meu neto,venha visitar a sua avó mais vezes – ela afagou os cabelos dela e ele sorriu,ela disse:

Tens um sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi,assim como o da sua mãe,minha criança – Satori-hime tinha muito apego ao seu neto,desde que ele nascera,e Seishirou também era muito apegado a avó,ele disse:

Claro vovó,este Seishirou vem sempre visita-la,e agradeço pelo elogio – o general Kensei disse:

Cada dia que passa ele fica mais parecido com você Sesshoumaru – Kensei tinha visto Sesshoumaru crescer,então Sesshoumaru não ligava quando ele o chamava só de Sesshoumaru,ele disse:

Sim,meu filha está cada dia mais parecido comigo,de certa forma eu me vejo nele quando eu era criança,mais ele é mais agitado,caracteristica que com certeza ele herdou da Kagome,ele não para quieto igual a ela – Kagome e Seishirou disseram em unissomo:

Ei! – todos riram e Kagome,Sesshoumaru e Seishirou se despediram e partiram para as Terras do Oeste,daqui a dois dias Shipou e Rin voltariam de sua caçada já que Rin havia virado uma eximia exterminadora assim como Kagome e Sangó,para depois partirem para a era atual.

**Bom gente tá ai mais um capitulo e espero que gostem,me desculpem pela demora,mais é que tive projeto no colégio e depois entrei em época de provas,por isso a demora,e gostaria de avisar que só falta mais dois capitulos para a fic acabar!**

**Postem reviews e façam uma autora feliz,Kkkk**

**Bjão e até o próximo capitulo!**

**###############**


	23. A volta de Rin e Shipou

Rin e Shipou voltavam de sua missão,que na verdade era uma busca por um artefato,do qual eles tiveram conhecimento através de Satori-hime,que era o anel que pertencia a Deusa Yue,eles passaram por várias provações,mais conseguiram o anel,para dar de presente a Kagome,o anel tinha uma pedra de safira azul claro em formato de meia lua com detalhes em prata,mais antes de eles voltarem para o castelo,eles iriam pegar a joia que Sesshoumaru encomendou para dar a Kagome,eles haviam recebido uma mensagem de Sesshoumaru pedindo que eles fosse pegar a joia,na verdade a jóia era um prendedor de cabelo de diamante em formato de meia lua com os três Kanjis que constitue o nome do grande Lorde yokai Sesshoumaru em prata,e preso na meia lua vinha uma longa corrente da mais pura e brilhante prata que existe,para prender os longos cabelos de Kagome,Shipou e Rin pegaram a jóia e partiram em disparada para as Terras do Oeste.

Quando chegaram já era noite,exatamente hora do jantar,mais antes de se encontrarem com Kagome e Seishirou,eles foram direto para o escritório,que era onde Sesshoumaru os esperava,Sesshoumaru não gostava de admitir,mais sentia muita falta daqueles dois,Rin e Shipou ficaram uns bons e longos mêses fora,em uma missão do qual nem o próprio Sesshoumaru sabia do que se tratava,eles entraram e Sesshoumaru olhou para os dois,Shipou parecia estar um pouco maior e mais forte,com os ruivos cabelos um pouco mais longos,e aqueles olhos esmeraldinos com o brilho da conquista,Rin estava transformada em yokai,ela assim como Kagome só se transformava em humana quando fosse treinar ou utilizar os poderes de sacerdotiza ou ir a era atual,os longos cabelos prateados estavam mais longos ainda,batendo um pouco a baixo do quadril,a fazendo parecer mais ainda com Kagome,Rin não era filha de sangue de Sesshoumaru e Kagome,mais depois que eles a marcaram,Rin ficou com algumas caracteristicas fisicas da Kagome e dele próprio,uma das diferenças entre Rin e Kagome era que na forma humana Kagome tinha os mais belos olhos azuis que já existiu na face da Terra e Rin era possuidora de belissimos e brilhantes olhos cor de chocolate,ele notou que Rin estava vestida de exterminadora e que assim como Kagome ela estava bastante forte e poderosa,também notou que Rin possuia o mesmo olhar de conquista que habitava a face de Shipou,eles disseram em unissomo :

Boa noite Sesshoumaru-sama – Sesshoumaru se levantou majestosamente da cadeira e foi até eles,e afagou os cabelos de cada um,apesar de estarem grandinhos, Sesshoumaru não perdia o hábito de lhes afagar os cabelos,como sempre fazia quando expressava seus sentimentos para com eles sem precisar de palavras,o silêncio deles era reconfortante,até que foi cortada pela voz majestosa,fria,serena,imponente e impassiva de Sesshoumaru que disse:

E então,deixe-me ver como ficou a jóia que mandei fazer para Kagome – eles tiraram de um saquinho o majestoso prendedor de cabelo,e entregaram ao Sesshoumaru, ele olhou atenciosamente para a jóia atrás de algum defeito em meio aqueles preciosos detalhes,Shipou disse:

É tão majestoso quanto a Kagome,e delicado tanto quanto ela,rsrs – Sesshoumaru sorriu e disse:

A Imperatriz da Lua merece algo tão majestoso,detalhado e delicado assim como ela,e então o que vocês fizeram durante esses mêses ? – Rin e Shipou se olharam,sorriram e Rin disse:

Desculpe Sesshoumaru-sama mais quem souber morre,hahaha – Sesshoumaru apenas sorriu,entendendo que seja lá o que eles fizeram,ninguem saberia até a hora certa,mais na verdade o único ser que sabia o que eles foram fazer nessa ,missão era a Satori-hime,Rin disse:

Vamos,estou morrendo de saudades da mamãe e do shirou-chan – mais antes de sairem do escritório,Rin não aguentou e abraçou Sesshoumaru dizendo:

Também senti muito sua falta papai – Sesshoumaru a abraçou e disse:

Vamos minha pequena,sua mãe e seu irmão já sabem da presença de vocês aqui no castelo – saindo do escritório Shipou com um ar brincalhão disse:

Nada escapa ao faro yokai da Kagome e do Seishirou,ahaha – eles andavam e conversavam alegremente,até que um vulto de cabelos prateados,se jogou em cima da Rin e do Shipou ao mesmo tempo,ficando assim agarrado nos dois,ele disse:

Rin,Shipou,este Seishirou estava com saudades – Shipou o colocou no chão e disse:

Eu não sei como você aparece assim tão derrepente e nunca sentimos a sua presença chegando – Seishirou apenas sorriu e disse:

Pai,a mamãe está furiosa com o senhor,como o tio Inuyasha diz : soltando fogo pelas ventas – Shipou riu ao lembrar que quando Kagome ficava irritada e ele estava por perto ele sempre dizia com um ar sábio,que Kagome estava soltando fogo pelas ventas, Sesshoumaru disse:

Este Sesshoumaru não se recorda de ter feito nada errado – derrepente a voz de Kagome,fria,serena,e simplesmente assustadora apareceu atrás deles dizendo:

Ah,não,você não se recorda ? – Sesshoumaru nunca tomou um susto na vida,mais naquela hora,ele,Rin e Shipou se viraram rapidamente para trás,Seishirou ria da cara de espanto deles três,Kagome sorria sinistramente,e Rin perguntou:

De...de...de onde ..a senhora saiu ? – Kagome olhou para Seishirou e este disse:

Ela estava atrás de vocês esse tempo todo,ela chegou aqui comigo – Sesshoumaru ainda atordoado disse:

Mais como eu não percebi você chegando e nem mesmo atrás de nós ? – Kagome deu uma risada mais sinistra ainda e o olhou como se quisesse mata-lo,ela disse:

Sinto lhe dizer Sesshoumaru-sama,mais isso é uma habilidade da qual só foi passada para nosso filho – Sesshoumaru sentiu o perigo assim que ela o chamou de Sesshoumaru-sama,e Shipou disse:

Agora já sei de onde o Seishirou tirou a habilidade de aparecer nos lugares tão rápido e sorrateiramente,sem nem mesmo permitindo nos deixar sentir a sua presença, a habilidade veio da Kagome – Sesshoumaru estava tentando se lembra o que ele tinha feito,até que veio um estalo em sua memória e ele se lembrou que o Lorde das Terras do Norte,Toshio,estava no castelo,jantando enquanto tinha uma reunião com ele e Kagome,lembrava que Kagome odiava o Lorde Toshio,este por que era chato,metido, malicioso,ambicioso, e ficava soltando indiretas para Kagome,enquanto a reunião entre ele,Kagome,e o Lorde Toshio acontecia,ele sentiu se aproximando das Terras do Oeste o cheiro de Rin e Shipou,e saiu sem nem dar explicações para Kagome,a deixando sozinha com Tochato (apelido que a Kagome e o Seishirou inventaram para o Lorde Toshio,ficando assim: Toshio + chato = Tochato,e olha que a Kagome e o Seishirou fizeram assim mesmo,como se fosse uma equação matemética),acabando o flash back na cabeça de Sesshoumaru,ele olhou para Kagome e deu um sorriso amarelo,que só Kagome viu,ela o olhou furiosa e disse:

Que bom que se lembrou Lorde Sesshoumaru,eu e o Seishirou não aguentavamos mais ouvir as baboseiras daquele homem,e você ainda sai da reunião sem nem mesmo me explicar o por que – Seishirou foi para o lado da mãe e falou com um ar filosófico :

Não sabes o quão insuportavél é ter que aguentar o Lorde Tochato – Seishirou falou gesticulando como se estivesse recitando mesmo alguma filosofia,só que com bastante sarcasmo e ironia,caracteristicas das quais ele herdou de Sesshoumaru,Sesshoumaru entendeu o que Seishirou disse,pois Seishirou costumava assistir as reuniões quando se tratava de algo relacionado ao Clã ou as Terras do Oeste,e Sesshoumaru gostava do empenho e interesse de Seishirou,Seishirou disse:

Ainda bem que a mamãe é uma ótima líder e acabou logo de uma vez com aquela reunião,sendo direta e com uma decisão sábia,como diz o tio Miroku : a sua mãe é um monstro no mundo dos negócios – Rin e Shipou riram,e Sesshoumaru perguntou:

E que decisão você tomou ? – ela disse:

Se ele estava tendo problemas com os seus aliados,lhe disse para procurar ter uma reunião civilizada e explicar o que está ocorrendo para os mesmos,e mandei que reforçassem a fronteira do lado norte,já que faz fronteira com as Terras dele,assim ninguem entraria em prejuizo,já que tem alguns yokais querendo invadir as Terras do Norte,e através da fronteira que as nossas terras tem em ligação com a dele,aqui tabém poderia ser invadido,mandei algumas tropas para reforçar os dois lados,se quiser mais explicações eu deixei os documentos no escritório para você dar uma olhada se estiver de acordo – Sesshoumaru nunca deixava de se admirar com sua esposa,ele havia ensinado tudo o que ela sabe,a tornando imbativel,ela era sempre firme e inteligente em suas decisões,ele disse para que só ela ouvisse:

É como o Miroku diz,você realmente é um monstro no mundo dos negócios – diante daquele elogio,parece que toda a raiva que ela sentia dele se esvaiu e ela deu o mais belo sorriso para ele,que disse:

Não preciso verificar nada,você tomou as decisões certas,decisões essas que eu pró prio tomaria – ela sorriu e disse:

Certo,mais venham cá meus filhos,olha como cresceram nesses mêses que ficaram fora,estava morrendo de saudades de vocês – os três se abraçaram e Kagome disse:

Subam,já mandei preparar um banho bem delicioso para vocês dois,se arrumem e desçam para jantar,devem estar com fome – Shipou e Rin sorriram,era bom estar em casa,e voltar para o conforto do carinho da Kagome,e do apoio e força do Sesshoumaru,realmente aquela familia era feliz,eles fizeram o que Kagome disse e foram tomar banho,para depois se arrurmar e descer para comer,pois estavam morrendo de fome,depois que se arrumaram,eles desceram para jantar,e em meio ao jantar,Kagome perguntou:

E que missão era essa? Devia ser muito séria,pra vocês terem ficado tanto tempo fora – Rin e Shipou disse:

Era uma caçada,soubemos de um yokai serpente que estava atacando vilarejos a uma distância consideravel daqui,e como a tempos não tinhamos uma batalha dificil, resolvemos ir até ele – Kagome riu serenamente,ele suspiraram achando que Kagome tinha acreditado na história deles,mais eles cometeram um grande engano,quando ela disse:

Hum,o cheiro da mentira está no ar,mais se não quiserem me contar eu entendo – Kagome sentiu uma pontada de tristeza e desapontamento,pois Shipou e Rin,nunca esconderam nada dela,e agora estavam fazendo isso,o único que havia percebido que Kagome ficou abatida foi Sesshoumaru,Kagome levantou com um lindo sorriso no rosto e disse:

Bom,vou passear pelo jardim,a tempos não vejo minhas rosas prateadas – ela se levantou e saiu em direção ao jardim,Sesshoumaru sem dar explicações também levantou e foi atrás dela,Shipou perguntou :

Senti que ficou um clima estranho no ar – Rin disse:

Acho que ela ficou chateada,pois nós nunca escondemos nada dela,mais ela saiu daqui com um lindo sorriso no rosto – Seishirou que até então estava calado disse seriamente:

A mamãe ficou magoada,eu senti isso quando o coração dela falhou uma batida,o que significa desapontamento,mais não deu pra perceber pelo cheiro pois ela disfarçou,é bom que vocês encontrem um jeito de reverter essa mentira descabida que contaram para ela,pois se vocês não se lembraram ela também é líder destas terras,está atenta a qualquer atentado de yokais fora das Terras do Oeste,caso o atentado venha para estes lados,se houvesse mesmo algum yokai atacando algum vilarejo,por mais distante que este seja,isso chegaria aos ouvidos dela o que não aconteceu,mais eu entendo e sei qual é o motivo de vocês terem mentido,mais acho que deviam mentir melhor e quando forem reparar o que fizeram com ela,disfarçe o cheiro da mentira e nervosismo que exalam de vocês – ele se levantou sendo observado por Rin e Shipou,que estavam pasmos com a maturidade e sabedoria de Seishirou,Shipou disse:

Seishirou espere ! – Seishirou parou de andar e disse:

O que quer ? – Shipou e Rin se assustaram com a frieza com a qual Seishirou falou,era nesses momentos em que se notava a enorme semelhança dele com Sesshoumaru,Rin disse:

Você sabe do que se trata a tal missão da gente ? – Seishirou virou elegantemente a cabeça e disse:

Pensas que não sei sobre o anel da Deusa da Lua Yue ?,senti a energia dele antes mesmo de vocês chegarem aqui,a energia é similar a que a mamãe está armazenando para uma futura cria que virá a ser fêmea,mais a do anel é mais fraca se comparado com a energia de minha mãe – ele recomeçou a andar e Shipou e Rin perguntaram ao mesmo tempo :

Você não vai contar vai ? – Seishirou apenas disse sem nem mesmo os olhar:

E por que deveria ?,sei pra quem vocês vão dar esse anel,e o momento exato que vão dar – ele saiu do salão indo em direção ao jardim que a Kagome e Sesshoumaru foram,depois que ele saiu Shipou disse:

A imponência e frieza com que ele fala,a sabedoria que ele tem quando pronuncia qualquer palavra que seja,só mostra o quão parecido com Sesshoumaru ele é,eu nunca o vi assim tão frio e indiferente,como ele sabe do anel,como ele sentiu a energia do anel se nem mesmo Sesshoumaru sentiu ? – Rin disse:

Não sei,mais acho que o Seishirou expandiu muito mais do que pensamos de seus poderes,não se esqueça de que ele é filho dos dois seres mais poderosos que já pisou nessa era,ele está recebendo treinamento da Kagome,do Sesshoumaru e da Sangó,portanto ele é mais forte,perspicaz e inteligente do que pensamos,só por ele ser uma criança,viu como ele falou,parecia um principe,um comandante,um líder,de tão forte e firme – Seishirou chegou no jardim e encontrou Kagome sentada ao lado de Sesshoumaru,ele disse:

Não fique assim mãe,eles devem ter um motivo – Kagome olhou para trás e viu os brilhantes olhos âmbar de seu filho,ele sorriu levemente e andou até eles,ele se destransformou e virou humano,Kagome pode ver os longos cabelos negros com finas mechas prateadas sendo balançados graciosamente com o vento,e os lindos olhos âmbar misturado levemente com a cor azul,dando um ar exótico a ele,Seishirou se abaixou e pegou uma rosa murcha,a rosa era de petalás prateadas,que só existiam nas Terras do Oeste,ele deu uma leve descarga de energia espiritual na rosa murcha e ela voltou a vida,mais brilhante e bela do que antes,ele a entregou para Kagome e disse:

És tão bela e delicada quanto a senhora – Kagome pegou a rosa e sorriu,ela disse:

Vejo que aprendeu a reverter a energia dos seres – ele apenas sorriu e Kagome disse:

Está tão parecido com seu pai,até mesmo quando está transformado em humano – Sesshoumaru sorriu e disse:

Realmente,estás crescendo rápido meu filho,e cada dia mais poderoso e sábio – Seishirou disse:

Estou sendo treinado pelos melhores – ele se virou e se pôs a olhar para lua,Kagome disse a Sesshoumaru:

Ele quando crescer vai ser o rapaz mais belo que já vi,as vezes me pergunto se ele é mesmo meu filho,devido a tamanha beleza – Sesshoumaru riu e disse:

Minha cria é perfeita assim como a mãe e o pai,e é claro que é seu filho,os olhos dele na forma humana são âmbar mais levemente misturado com o azul dos seus olhos,os cabelos são negros iguais ao seu na forma humana,mais com finas mechas prateadas,já que tenho os cabelos prateados,ele tem um rosto delicado porém firme,o deixando com uma aparência exótica e divina para um humano,sem contar que olhar pra ele é como olhar para mim a séculos atrás,ele tem as mesmas feições de meu rosto,a frieza,a imponência,a altivez,a indiferença,o sarcasmo,a irônia,são explicitas caractéristicas herdadas de mim,a gentileza,o sorriso,a vivacidade que ele tem,as vezes o temperamento estourado e dificil rsrsrs,o cuidado e a atenção seja com o que for que ele estiver lhe dando,o jeito maroto e brincalhão explicitas caracteristicas herdadas de você,ele é um perfeita mistura de nós dois – Seishirou disse:

Este Seishirou está se sentindo envergonhado de ouvir tantos elogios – Kagome disse sorrindo:

Mais com certeza esse jeito altivo de falar de si próprio na terceira pessoa com certeza ele puxou a você Sesshoumaru – eles três riram e Seishirou pôde notar que a mãe não estava mais triste,Sesshoumaru disse:

Vamos,não quero que os seres mais importantes da minha vida fiquem doentes,vamos – Seishirou acompanhou os pais sorrindo,Jaken o parou e disse;

Jovem mestre,o general das Terras do Sul,Kensei está aqui – Seishirou disse:

Mande-o esperar no salão,que vou comunicar ao meu pai que ele está aqui – Seishirou saiu e foi em direção a biblioteca,que era aonde o pai estava já que Kagome foi para o quarto se banhar,quando ele chegou disse:

Pai,o General Kensei está aqui – Sesshoumaru disse:

Certo,vamos – ele foram em direção ao salão e Sesshoumaru disse imponente como sempre:

A que devo a sua presença Kensei ? – Kensei se virou e tomou um susto ao ver Seishirou na forma humana,a energia espiritual que o menino possuia o deixou atordoado,ele disse:

Olá Sesshoumaru,este é o Taikun ? – Sesshoumaru disse:

Sim,você nunca havia visto meu filho na forma humana ? – Kensei disse:

Não,és mesmo bem parecido com você e tem uma aparência exótica para um humano,e tem uma energia espiritual incrivél – Seishirou disse:

Agradeço – Sesshoumaru e Seishirou se sentaram majestosamente e Sesshoumaru disse:

Bom,mais a que devo a sua presença ? – Sesshoumaru fez sinal para que ele se sentasse,e Kensei disse:

Vim,pedir sua autorização para levar o Taikun para caçar comigo – Sesshoumaru disse:

Por mim tudo bem – Sesshoumaru sabia que Seishirou era como um filho que Kensei nunca teve,Seishirou disse:

Posso mesmo pai ? – Sesshoumaru acenou e disse:

Mais ele tem que estar aqui amanhã na hora do almoço,pois vamos a era da Kagome passar um tempo por lá,minha mãe também vai,ela já lhe comunicou ? – Kensei afirmou com um gesto de cabeça,Seishirou disse:

Vou para meu quarto,já que amanhã vamos caçar cedo,boa noite a todos – ele se levantou e fez uma mensura dignas de um nobre, e saiu,Kensei disse:

Ele está cada vez mais parecido com você,até os modos,rsrsr,acho que quando você e a Kagome-sama tiverem uma filha,ela vai ser parecida com a Kagome – Sesshoumaru sorriu ao imaginar uma pequena Kagome em seus braços,e disse:

Também acho isso – eles conversaram por um bom tempo,e depois Kensei partiu em direção as Terras do Sul,e Sesshoumaru foi para o quarto,quando ele entrou foi se banhar e depois que terminou de se banhar ele foi até Kagome,que cochilava na cama,ele subiu nela e começou a distribuir varios beijos no pescoço,até que ela cordou gemendo:

**Hum,Sesshy – Sesshoumaru sorriu e devorou os lábios da esposa com urgência,eles faziam amor todos os dias,mais o encanto,volupia,e a vontade eram sempre imensas,ele desfez o nó do Obi da yukata de dormir dela,e ficou aprecianda a visão privilgiada dos seios perfeitos e já rigidos de excitação,ele abocanhou um dos seios enquanto ele acariciava com a mão o outro seio,Kagome arqueou as costas sentido todo o prazer que Sesshoumaru lhe dava,ela sentiu que em contato com suas pernas Sesshoumaru já estava mais do que excitado,o membro dele pulsava devido a tamanha excitação,ele foi descendo os beijos,descendo,e começou a morder levemente as coxas dela,ele subiu os beijos de novo e tirou a calcinha de Kagome com os dentes,ele jogou a calcinha dela longe,e começou a subir os beijos,parando na boca dela pra dizer:**

**Eu te amo Kagome – ela sorriu sob os lábios dele e inverteu as posições,ficando ela sobre ele,ela abriu a parte de cima do Ki mono de dormir dele,e o rumou longe,assim como ele fez com a calcinha dela,ela distribuia chupões no pescoço dele,enquanto ele gemia,ela foi descendo os beijos e começou a distribuir mordidinhas em todo o tronco perfeito e com os músculos bem talhados dele,enquanto roçava a parte imtima dela,na dele por cima da hakama que ele ainda usava,ele urrou de prazer,e ela sorriu maliciosamente,ela subiu os beijos de novo e assim como ele parou nos lábios dele e disse:**

**Eu te amo Sesshy – ele segurou ela pela cintura,enquanto ela fazia movimentos provocativos sobre o membro dele,que pulsava sob a hakama,ele gemia cada vez mais alto,a vontade de estar dentro de Kagome,a vontade de sentir a feminilidade dela envolvendo seu membro o deixava louco,ela foi descendo e tirou a hakama dele,e pode presenciar a potência da ereção dele,ela gemeu só de olhar, Sesshoumaru estava de olhos fechados apreciando os toques delicados de Kagome no seu membro,até que sentiu ela abocanhar o seu membro e fazer movimentos de vai e vem que estava deixando ele cada vez mais louco,ela o sugava e arranhava a cintura dele,provocando arrepios e espasmos de prazer nele,os olhos de Sesshoumaru foram cobertos por uma pelicula avermelhada e ele teve o seu orgasmo,os olhos dele voltaram a cor normal e observou Kagome se sentar na cama,com um filete do nêctar dele,no canto dos lábios dela,ele limpou com o dedo e ela disse:**

**Você está pensando que acabou ? – ele sorriu maliciosamente e disse com a voz rouca de excitação:**

**Não,estou pronto pra lhe fazer gemer e gritar o meu nome a noite toda – ele agarrou ela e ficou sobre ela,começou a sugar os seios dela,enquanto arranhava a barriga dela e ia em direção a feminilidade dela,ele fazia movimentos circulares enquanto Kagome arqueava o corpo para dar mais acesso a Sesshoumaru,ele também pôde sentir que o centro da feminilidade de Kagome pulsava,devido a tamanho prazer,ele a penetrou com um dedo,e ela gemia e pedia por mais,ele penetrou um segundo dedo,e quando sentiu que Kagome ia chegar ao climax,ele desceu rapidamente em direção a feminilidade dela,e começou a suga-la avidamente,Kagome pegou nos cabelos dele e gemia alto clamando o nome de Sesshoumaru,e quanto mais ele via a sua fêmea sentindo prazer e gritando por seu nome,mais excitado ele ficava,ele a sugava tão habilmente que Kagome chegou ao orgasmo,Sesshoumaru montou em Kagome e deu um beijo avassalador dela,que a fez tremer,e a penetrou em uma só estocada,forte e deliciosa,o que fez Kagome gritar de prazer,tesão e surpresa,ele fazia movimentos rápidos e ela se concentrou e começou a acompanha-lo nos movimentos,sem interromper a penetração ela inverteu novamente as posições e ficou sobre Sesshoumaru,enquanto rebolava sobre o membro dele o levando a loucura,ele tomou os seios dela e começou a beliscar o bico dos seios dela,a fazendo gemer mais alto,ele numa habilidade incrivél,colocou ela de quatro sem interromper a penetração,e afastou os cabelos dela do pescoço,e a mordeu onde ficava a marca que ele deixou nela no dia em que a tornou sua,ele sempre fazia isso quando estava prestes a chegar ao climax junto a ela,ele parou e começou a fazer movimentos lentos pra prolongar o prazer, que torturavam nó só a ele como a ela,o que os faziam gemer cada vez mais alto,ele inverteu novamente as posições a colocando de costas para cama e sobre ela,para poder ter uma visão da face adoravél de sua mulher chegando ao prazer,ele prolongou mais os movimentos e quando não aguentaram mais,chegaram ao climax ao mesmo tempo dizendo juntos:**

**Eu te amo ! – e assim desabaram na cama,ele aninhou Kagome em seus braços,como sempre fazia depois de uma noite de amor,e notou que faltava apenas algumas horas para amanhecer e sorriu,ele beijou a testa de uma Kagome já adormecida e se pôs a dormir também.**

**Bom,meu povo,tá ai mais um capitulo,espero que gostem e postem reviews ****.**

**Gostaria de avisar que só falta mais um capitulo,e um epilogo para acabar a fic ****.**

**Se tiverem ideias para uma próxima fic,estou aberta a sugestões,mandem as sugestões pelas reviews!**

**Bjãoooo e até o próximo capitulo!**


	24. Acontecimentos  Capitulo final

Kagome acorda um pouco mais tarde do horário habitual _" mais também,quem não acordaria tarde depois de uma noite daquelas"_ pensou Kagome, ela ia se levantar mais sentiu um peso extra em volta da sua cintura,olhou para o lado e contemplou as feições serenas,os cabelos prateados espalhados displicentes pelo travesseiro, e o movimentar de seu torax bem talhado a cada movimento respiratório,a forma como parecia um ser divino de tamanha beleza e serenidade, _"as vezes eu penso na forma em que fui agraciada por ter e pertencer o amor desse ser com tamanha beleza e imponência,que quando dorme parece um anjo caido devido a tamanha serenidade de suas feições,as vezes tenho medo de acordar e ver que tudo isso que vivo é um sonho,que ter Sesshoumaru ao meu lado é um sonho do qual no começo eu achava ser irreal,mais que hoje não consigo viver sem ter ele ao meu lado,aquele que curou as minhas feridas,aquele que ficou ao meu lado nos momentos dificeis e felizes,aquele me trás tanta felicidade quando as feições que quase nunca se permitem sorrir,sorriem só pra mim,aquele que expressa tão fortemente o seu amor por mim,não por meio de palavras mais sim por meio de gestos,até o mais simples e singelo dos gestos eu vejo que ele me ama e percebo o quanto eu o amo,sentimentos não precisam ser expressos por palavras,mais sim por gestos,pois as palavras podem ser falsas se assim desejar,mais gestos não,não os gestos,esses não podem ser falsos,pois quando se ama de verdade você não consegue mentir ao expressar o seu amor no menor dos gestos,aquele que trouxe vida ao meu coração,aquele que gerou comigo o ser que amo mais do que tudo,o nosso filho,aquele que me conhece tão bem,que só com um olhar já sabe o que se passa comigo,as vezes acho que somos ligados mentalmente,pois ele age como se lesse meus pensamentos,aquele que foi o único que me entreguei totalmente,aquele que me faz sentir desejo no menor dos toques,aquele que descobri que por trás das feições imponente,altiva,fria,indiferente, irônica,sarcástica e aristocrática, aquela aura de poder e sensualidade imensos que ele possui sem fazer o minimo esforço como se já estivesse nascido com ele a tornando uma companheira inseparavél,existe um marido amoroso,carinhoso,cheio de desejo,e que se preocupa em dar prazer a sua mulher,existe um pai carinhoso,amoroso,atencioso, alguma das vezes brincalhão o que pode parecer surreal mais é a verdade,um pai rigoroso mais que quer ver o melhor de seu filho,um pai ouvinte e sempre presente,que quer que seu filho não seja igual a ele,quer que seja melhor,por detrás de tudo isso existe um Sesshoumaru que eu amo demais,as vezes penso como seria se eu não tivesse brigado com Inuyasha e ido para aquela clareira meditar,quando do nada ele apareceu e depois de alguns minutos de conversa,tivemos o nosso primeiro beijo,fazendo com que ascendesse uma chama de um amor no meu coração,quando converso com ele sobre isso ele diz: Pelo menos pra isso o Inuyasha serviu,pois com isso agora vivo com a mulher da minha vida,eu me derreto toda só de olha-lo,ah como lembro da felicidade dele quando me disse que eu estava grávida,do desespero dele no dia que o Seishirou nasceu,na felicidade e no orgulho dele ao ver seu primogenito dar seus primeiros passos,aprender a falar,e a lutar com uma eximia habilidade dignas de um Taishou como ele gosta de falar,como eu o amo,será que ele sabe o quanto eu o amo ? _– seus devaneios foram respondidos por uma voz rouca porém serena e cheia de emoção que respondeu a sua pergunta:

Sim,eu sei o quanto você me ama – ela arregalou os olhos e ele disse com um sorriso maroto:

Mais se você quiser demonstrar mais um pouquinho,este Sesshoumaru não se importa – ele sorriu docemente para ela,e foi ai que ela notou que estava com os dedos em cima da marca da lua na testa dele,quando um casal inu yokai faz isso e se põe a pensar,ele fica ligado mentalmente ao seu parceiro,podendo saber dos pensamentos do outro,ela notou que escorreu uma lágrima solitária dos olhos dele,e o beijou tão profundamente,tão intensamente,que quando cessaram o beijo ele disse:

Agora sim – e riram,na verdade ele estava acordado assim que Kagome colocou os dedos na meia lua dele e ele ficou ligado mentalmente com ela,e ao ver o que ela pensava ele se sentiu tão feliz,tão contente tão amado que não coube em si que acabou respondendo a pergunta dela,ele se lembrou dos momentos que passou ao lado dela,se lembrou da felicidade e do orgulho que teve ao ver seu primogenito nascer, dar seus primeiros passos,quando disse a sua primeira palavra que foi pai e depois de um bater de palmas infantil e do olhar arregalado dele o seu filho disse mãe,do momento em que viu a eximia habilidade de seu filho dignas de um Taishou,ele lebrou tudo isso com um sorriso no rosto,ele disse:

Quer dizer que tenho uma aura de poder e sensualidade que parece que nasceram comigo ? – ele viu ela corar _"como ela fica linda corada"_ pensou, ele riu sedutoramente ,Kagome disse:

Se você sabe que é verdade,pra que pergunta – ele riu de novo e Kagome ouvia com prazer aquela risada sedutora e sensual,que o próprio fazia inconcientemente,ele sentiu o cheiro de desejo vindo dela e a puxou para ele,ela ofegou ao sentir contra sua perna a evidencia da potente ereção de Sesshoumaru,Kagome tinha se trasnformado em humana pois depois da hora do almoço a familia iria para a era atual,ele olhou nos profundos olhos azuis de sua mulher,ah como ele tinha prazer em dizer "minha mulher", e viu a chama do desejo naquele mar azul os deixando mais escuros devido a intensidade do desejo,ela encostou a mão na ereção dele e ele gemeu ao leve toque e ela começou a massagea-lo,fizeram amor,e depois foram se banhar e depois irem se alimentar,ela vestiu um leve Ki mono de seda branco que acentuava os seus olhos azuis e seus cabelos negros,Sesshoumaru estava com o haori e hakamas brancos e sua armadura,ambos com suas espadas em suas cinturas e foram para o salão,Rin que também havia se transformado em humana,estava com um Ki mono laranja e com os longos cabelos soltos assim como os de Kagome,Sesshoumaru e Kagome se sentaram a mesa e Sesshoumaru disse:

Bom dia Rin,aonde está o Shipou ? – Rin disse:

Ele foi junto com o shirou-chan e o General Kensei caçar,ah bom dia pai – Sesshoumaru se aquecia quando Rin o chamava de pai,Rin sabia que Kagome estava magoada com ela e com Shipou por que mentiram para ela,mais eles não poderiam contar até o dia do aniversário dela,Rin resolveu arriscar:

Bom dia mãe – Kagome ainda se sentia magoada por eles mentirem e estarem escondendo algo dela,e disse no modo automatico (para não dizer fria,ahsuashaus):

Bom dia Rin – Rin resolveu arriscar mais uma vez:

Vamos no Monte Azuza mãe ? – Kagome estava tomando o seu chá e disse indiferente:

Meu arco e minhas flechas estão bem,você sabe que só devemos ir lá em caso de estarmos precisando,e no caso eu não preciso,mais se você quiser ir,não me importo,afinal você já sabe cuidar de si mesma,tanto que aprendeu a mentir e a esconder as coisas de mim – Rin ficou em choque,parecia que estava falando com o próprio Sesshoumaru e não com a Kagome,Kagome se levantou e disse:

Vou perguntar ao senhor Jaken se já está tudo preparado para nossa ida a era atual,e depois eu vou ver uns documentos que o Lorde Toshio (Kagome contorceu a cara numa expressão de nojo ao falar o nome do Lorde Tochato certo) me enviou – Sesshoumaru a olhou serenamente e disse:

Tudo bem,eu já vou indo – Kagome saiu e ele terminou de tomar seu chá,e antes de sair ele colocou a mão no ombro de Rin e disse:

Ela vai entender quando descobrir o que é – e deu um sorriso significativo para ela e saiu,Kagome foi até Jaken e disse:

Senhor Jaken, já está tudo preparado para nossa ida ? – Jaken disse:

Sim menina Kagome,mais por que estás com esse semblante tão triste ? – Kagome sorriu docemente para ele e disse:

Não foi nada senhor Jaken,não se preocupe comigo – Jaken disse:

Como que eu não vou me preocupar,mais se a menina não quer contar tudo bem – Kagome sorriu e foi em direção ao escritório,logo depois Sesshoumaru chegou e eles começaram a trabalhar,depois de três horas Kagome disse:

Vamos,daqui a alguns minutos o shirou-chan chega ! – ele sorriu levemente e foi com ela,assim que chegaram um vulto prateado se jogou em cima de Sesshoumaru,que deu uma rarissima gargalhada e disse:

Olá meu filho,como foi a caçada ? – Seishirou começou a falar de como era bom caçar que eles pegaram um yokai javali,e depois foram correr,o General Kensei chegou e disse:

Taikun é muito ágil,e é veloz feito um raio – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Com sua mãe você não fala não é Seishirou ? – Seishirou sorriu e a abraçou,ele sentia toda segurança e amor quando abraçava sua mãe,depois de uns minutos Shipou chega e diz a Sesshoumaru:

Já podemos partir para era da Kagome – Kagome disse:

Nada disso,vocês dois já pro quarto de vocês e tomem um banho,as coisas de vocês já foram arrumadas,vão,não quero meus filhos sujos – ela deu as tipicas batidinhas de mãe no traseiro do filho,os mandando tomar banho,Shipou e Seishirou entraram no castelo gargalhando,ela foi para o quarto dela para pegar as suas espadas e depois foi ao quarto de Rin falar com ela,ela estava se sentindo egoista,se Rin e Shipou não queriam contar,ela não iria força-los,e se quisessem contar o fariam quando estivessem preparados (mal sabia ela que esse segredo todo era para dar um presente para ela),quando chegou ao quarto de Rin bateu na porta e ouviu um entre suave e firme:

Oi Rin-chan,vim pedir desculpas pelo modo rude que eu tenho agido com você – Rin sorriu e abraçou fortemente aquela que ela chama de mãe,ela disse:

Oh mãe que bom,mais eu prometo que quando chegar a hora a senhora vai entender,minhas coisas já estão arrumadas vamos? – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Mandei o Shipou-chan e o shirou-chan tomar banho,depois disso estamos prontos – elas desceram,e lá encontraram Shipou,Seishirou e Sesshoumaru prontos para partirem,elas disseram em unissomo:

Vamos amores – as duas se olharam e riram,Jaken apareceu depois e Kagome disse:

Senhor Jaken cuide bem do meu jardim viu – Jaken sorriu em afirmação,eles sairam do castelo e Sesshoumaru se transformou em uma esfera de luz os levando para o poço,chegando lá Inuyasha,Miroku,Sangó,Kikyo,Daisuke e Shinji já estavam lá,quando Daisuke e Shinji viram Kagome eles correram e ela abriu os braços,eles a abraçaram e disseram:

Tia Kagome – Shinji a cada dia estava mais parecido com Inuyasha,a única coisa que mudava era que Shinji tinha os cabelos prateados com mechas castanhas escura,mais o resto é uma cópia de Inuyasha até o gênio,já Daisuke era parecido com Sangó mais tinha os olhos azul escuro de Miroku,ela disse:

Nossa como meus sobrinhos estão lindos – eles coraram e viram Seishirou,este sorriu e eles começaram a conversar se esquecendo dos outros,Sesshoumaru com um sorriso sacana disse:

E ai Miroku os genes pevertidos dele já afloraram – Miroku sorriu e fez um gesto de felicidade achando seu filho um garanhão com apenas 9 anos (lembrem-se que Daisuke é mais velho que Seihsirou dois anos),Sangó disse com uma cara desconsolada:

Ah Sesshoumaru meu filho com só 9 anos já é pevertido,mais meu osso voador ainda funciona né Miroku – Miroku acaricou o lugar que apanhava tantas vezes de Sangó na cabeça,Sesshoumaru e Kagome riram,Kagome abraçou Miroku e Sangó,e depois Inuyasha e Kikyo,Sesshoumaru apenas acenou com a cebeça para Inuyasha e Kikyo,Sesshoumaru,Inuyasha e Miroku estavam conversando,sobre a taradisse dele,com Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru dizendo que ele já tava muito velho pra isso,Kagome,Sangó e Kikyo gargalharam com isso e Miroku disse:

Hey,posso não ter mais 18 anos,mais ainda sou um garanhão – Na verdade Miroku tinha 26 anos,Seishirou se aproximou e disse:

Sentiu pai ? – Sesshoumaru afirmou e Kagome apenas olhou,pois já tinha sentindo a energia de longe,quando a pessoa chegou Seishirou saiu correndo :

Vovó ! – ela o abraçou e disse:

Olá meu neto,como estás ? – Inuyasha olhava atordoado "_então essa é a mãe do Sesshoumaru ?,que poder imenso!"_,Seishirou disse:

Este Seishirou vai bem e a senhora ? – ela o abraçou "_cada dia que passa eu o vejo em nosso neto Inu Taishou"_,ela disse:

Estava morrendo de saudades de você,de sua mãe e de seu pai – Satori-hime andou até Kagome e sorriu,elas se abraçaram e Satori-hime olhou para Sangó e disse:

Oh você deve ser Sangó,Kagome fala muito de você,é um prazer conhece-la – Sangó sorriu e "_nossa como ela é linda,e parece muito com o Sesshoumaru,agora já sei de onde vem toda a imponência e altivez dele"_,disse:

É um enorme prazer conhece-la,a Kagome me fala muito da senhora – Satori-hime sorriu e Sesshoumaru pensou "_depois que o Seishirou nasceu ela ficou menos fria"_,ela se virou para Miroku e disse:

E o senhor deve ser Miroku,Kagome o tem como um irmão – Miroku sorriu e disse:

Sim sou Miroku,e a Kagome pra mim é a minha irmã mais nova – ela se virou para Daisuke e sorriu :

Olá Daisuke,como estás ? – Daisuke sorriu,ele conecia Satori-hime do dia em que ele dormiu nas Terras do Oeste,ele achava ela uma mulher super gentil e educada assim como sua tia Kagome,ele disse:

Olá,eu vou bem obrigada,e a senhora ? – ela afirmou com a cabeça,e quando olhou para Kikyo pensou "_então essa é a Kikyo,se ela imaginasse o quanto o meu filho a odeia,acho que ela já estaria morta"_,ela disse:

Bem,você deve ser a Kikyo,e você Shinji – Kikyo sorriu levemente e pensou "_nossa,a imponência e altivez dela me assusta"_,Shinji sorriu e pensou "_cara tem certeza que ela é avó do Seishirou?,ela parece ter a idade do tio Sesshoumaru,tanto que parecem irmãos" _Satori-hime olhou para o lado de Kikyo e viu Inuyasha e pensou "_ele também parece muito com você Inu Taishou,mais ainda tem fortes traços daquela humana Izaioy,Sesshoumaru não se dá bem com ele e eu nunca entendi o porque,não que eu faça questão disso,mais n_essas_ duas semanas eu descubro o porque"_,ela disse:

E você deve ser Inuyasha,seu pai me falou de você antes de morrer – Inuyasha apenas ascentiu e sorriu levemente para não ser mal educado,mais ele ficara impressionado com ela,a beleza,a imponência,a altivez,a indiferença,a frieza que ela tinha nos olhos que só se perdiam quando ela olhava para Seishirou,Kagome e Sesshoumaru,ela disse:

Bom,eu me chamo Satori-hime – Todos pensaram ao mesmo tempo "_o nome é digno dela"_,ela olhou para Sesshoumaru e disse:

Não fala com sua mãe meu filhote ? – Sesshoumaru rosnou,ele odiava quando ela o chamava de filhote,mais para os padrões yokais ele ainda era muito jovem,mais mesmo assim ele odiava,ele disse:

Já disse pra não me chamar assim – ela sorriu marota e Miroku pensou "_cara o pai do Inuyasha e do Sesshoumaru não perdeu tempo hein,tem um bom gosto para mulheres"_,Kagome disse:

Bem,as apresentações já foram feitas,fiquem todos atrás de mim – todos ficaram atrás dela e ela fez uma barreira assim eles pularam no poço,Kagome sorriu ao ver que funcionou,todos sairam do poço,Satori-hime,Miroku,Sangó,Kikyo,estranharam o lugar,mais ai Kagome subiu as escadas e abriu a porta eles viram e ficaram bobos,ao verem que Kagome mora me um templo,e ao se depararem com um lugar tão lindo e tão diferente,ela disse:

Bem vindos ao Templo da Familia Higurashi – ela e Seishirou foram na frente,e quando chegaram na porta de casa,Kagome abriu,e ela e Seishirou gritaram ao mesmo tempo:

VOVÔ,VOVÓ(Seishirou) MÃE(Kagome),TIO SOUTA (Seishirou)SOUTA(Kagome) CHEGAMOS – todos olharam para eles dois e Sesshoumaru disse:

Até nisso são parecidos – todos riram e entraram,quando entraram avistaram uma mulher de vestido branco longo que abraçava Kagome e depois Seishirou,um senhor de idade e um rapaz que abraçou Kagome,e pegou Seishirou para abraçar e fazer um gesto de bater de mãos,Kagome disse:

Mãe,esses são Sangó,Miroku,Kikyo,Daisuke,Shinji,e essa é minha sogra,a mãe do Sesshoumaru,Satori-hime,o Inuyasha e o Sesshoumaru não precisam de apresentação – ela abraçou todos eles e Satori-hime sorriu e pensou "_agora já sei de onde Kagome herdou tamanha beleza e olhas azuis"_,Kagome disse:

Pessoal,essa é a minha mãe,meu avô,e meu irmão mais novo Souta – Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e disse:

Souta é você fedelho ? – Souta sorriu e disse:

A qual é irmão cachorro eu não sou mais fedelho,tenho até sobrinho – Inuyasha sorriu ao ver o fedelho já um rapaz da idade de Rin,Souta viu Rin e Shipou e disse:

Manos,vocês vieram,cara tem um tempão que vocês não vem aqui – eles se abraçaram e riram muito,tecnicamente Rin era sobrinha de Souta,mais eles se consideravam irmãos,e Shipou era o melhor amigo e um irmão para Souta,Sesshoumaru disse:

Como vai Higurashi-san ? – ela sorriu e disse:

Estou ótima querido e você está bem ? – Sesshoumaru sorriu e acentiu,ele admirava muito a mãe de Kagome,ela disse:

Se parece muito com sua mãe – Satori-hime sorriu e disse:

Viu meu filhote – Sesshoumaru rosnou e elas riram,a conversa e euforia foram interrompidos por Kagome:

Gente,até irmos para a casa na ilha agente vai ficar aqui,pois precisamos comprar muitas coisas para vocês,ou pensam que vão andar de Kimonos?,nada disso,vamos para a distribuição de quartos: eu e Sesshoumaru no meu quarto,Inuyasha e Kikyo em um quarto,Sangó e Miroku em outro,Seishirou você e os meninos ficam no seu quarto e nada de video game até tarde,Rin,Shipou no quarto do Souta e nada de ficarem acordados até tarde viu,Satori-hime no quarto ao lado do da minha mãe e pronto! – Kagome subiu amostrando para cada um seus respectivos quartos,e depois foi para o antigo quarto dela,onde ela ficaria com Sesshoumaru,ele a abraçou por trás e Kagome disse:

Vamos vestir as roupas dessa era amor,nós vamos sair para comprar roupas desta era para os outros,e você vai me ajudar a deixar eles quietos e em ordem – ele virou Kagome para ele e disse:

Eles não são crianças Kagome,já são bem grandinhos e tem seus filhos,não acha ? – ela olhou pra ele e disse:

Eu sei,mais como tudo aqui para eles é muito novo,eles vão ficar agitados,por favor amor,eu prometo que te recompenso depois – ela olhou para ele com olhinhos pidões e ele disse malicioso:

Está bem,mais saiba que vou cobrar,e vou querer direito – ela mordeu a orelha dele,e disse:

Quando você quiser – eles se arrumaram,Kagome estava com uma saia jeans preta,uma camisa de botões com mangas longas branca,e uma sapatilha verde esmeralda,e prendeu os cabelos em um elegante e alto rabo de cavalo,como Kagome tinha a juventude eterna,ela tinha a aparência de 18 anos,que foi a idade que ela foi marcada,Sesshoumaru estava de calça jeans escuro,uma camisa de botões de manga longa azul cor do céu que realçava seus olhos,a cor de seu cabelo,e sua pele branca,e um tênis branco,eles desceram e encontraram já vestidos,Rin estava com uma calça jeans branca skinny,camisa regata vermelha e sapatilha azul marinho e com o cabelo igual ao de Kagome,Shipou estava de calça jeans claro e camisa pólo preta e cabelos soltos o deixando bastant lindo,Seishirou estava transformado em humano,estava com uma camisa branca de botões e de mangas curtas e uma calça jeans azul marinho e um tênis preto e os longos cabelos negros com mechas prateadas soltos,e o branco de sua camisa realçava o azul misturado com âmbar de seus olhos,que pareciam olhos felinos pela mistura de cores,Kagome os olhou e disse:

Meus amores como estão lindos – Sesshoumaru se sentou e Seishirou sentou no colo dele,Rin e Shipou se sentaram e começaram a conversar com Souta,pois este também iria sair,Kagome foi até o quarto de Sangó e bateu na porta,Sangó estava vestindo um vestido preto emprestado de Kagome,que realçava seus seios e sua pele branquinha,Sangó estava se cabelos soltos e uma sandalinha rasteira vermelha,Miroku estava com uma roupa emprestada de Souta,uma camisa roxa pólo e uma calça preta,e tênis bege,ela disse:

Uou nunca pensei que vocês ficariam tão bem em roupas da minha era,mais claro meus irmãos estão lindosss – eles três riram e Kagome disse:

Podem me esperar lá embaixo,eu vou ver a Satori-hime-sama e depois o Inuyasha e a Kikyo – ela foi ao quarto de Satori-hime e bateu na porta,Satori-hime estava com um vestido rosa peroládo longo e de tecido leve,dando a ela um ar jovial e fresco,pois era verão no Japão,os cabelos estavam presos em uma coque elegante e alto com aguns longos fios prateados soltos,Kagome disse:

Nossa como a senhora está linda – Satori-hime sorriu e disse:

E você também está linda minha menina – Satori-hime tinha a Kagome como uma filha,e Kagome tinha Satori-hime como uma mãe da era feudal,Kagome disse:

Me espere lá embaixo que eu vou ver se o Inuyasha e a Kikyo estão prontos – antes de Kagome sair Satori-hime perguntou:

Você não é tão ligada a essa Kikyo,como você é aos outros – Kagome disse:

Não,eu não posso dizer que amo a Kikyo como eu amo os meus irmãos-amigos,ela sempre jogou na minha cara que eu era uma reles cópia do futuro dela e que eu não era forte,com o tempo eu fui mudando e minha aparência não é mais a mesma que a de Kikyo,afinal eu tenhos olhos azuis e ela castanhos,eu tenho cabelos negros e ela cabelos castanho escuros,quanto aos poderes,bem eu treinei com a ajuda da Sangó e me tornei uma exterminadora,com a ajuda do Miroku e da Kaede-sama e virei uma das sacerdotizas mais poderosas do Japão feudal,perdendo apenas para a falecida Midoriko,e com a ajuda do Sesshoumaru eu aprimorei todos os meus conhecimentos ficando muito mais forte,isso tudo foi pra provar a Kikyo que nós não somo iguais e que eu posso ser melhor e mais forter,foi tudo uma questão de orgulho e amor próprio – Satori-hime sorriu diante da maturida de Kagome,e viu uma das qualidades que Sesshoumaru admirava em Kagome: a sinceridade e a persistência,Kagome sorriu e saiu do quarto,bateu na porta do quarto aonde Inuyasha estava com Kikyo,Inuyasha abriu a porta e Kagome perguntou:

Estão prontos ? – Inuyasha sorriu amarelo e disse:

Hum..é..ah,bem a Kikyo não consegue se vestir e eu tô todo atrapalhado – Kagome entrou no quarto e viu Kikyo olhando emburrada para o macacãozinho jeans amarelo que ela não conseguia vestir,ela sorriu em deboche e disse:

Vamos Kikyo,eu te ajudo – Kagome ajudou Kikyo a vestir a roupa,Kikyo estava com um macacãozinho jeans amarelo com uma blusa de manga curta branca e uma sandalinha rasteira laranja e o seu cabelo preso no seu tipico penteado,Kagome olhou para Inuyasha e viu que ele conseguiu apenas vestir a bermuda jeans,Kagome riu com sarcasmo e disse:

Tire a camisa Inuyasha,você vestiu ela errada – Inuyasha corou e Kagome disse friamente:

Ande logo,até parece que eu nunca vi você sem camisa,ou você se esqueceu que quando você se machucava quem fazia os curativos era eu ?,além de que nada do que tem ai vai me surpreender,o do meu marido é melhor,ande logo – Inuyasha corou mais ainda e Kikyo riu da cara de Inuyasha,Kikyo havia se entendido com Kagome,mais não eram best friendes forever,eram apenas colegas e "cunhadas",Inuyasha tirou a camisa e Kagome viu realmente que o corpo de seu marido era muito mais atraente e de tirar o folêgo do que o de Inuyasha,pegou a camisa colocou ela do lado certo,ele vestiu e ela disse:

Vamos,já estão nos esperando lá embaixo – eles desceram mais antes Kagome foi no quarto dela pegar a bolsa e depois desceu,Inuyasha quando chegou na sala,ficou abobado olhando para Seishirou,afinal nunca tinha visto o menino na forma humana,apenas Miroku,Sangó e Satori-hime,Souta e a senhora Higurashi haviam visto ele na forma humana,Kikyo sentiu uma pontadinha de inveja ao ver que o filho de Kagome na forma humana era perfeito e de uma beleza divina tanto na forma humana como na forma yokai,Seishirou estava no colo de Sesshoumaru conversando com o pai,Sesshoumaru viu Kagome descer as escadas e sorriu maliciosamente para ela,sua Kagome estava linda,ela disse om um sorriso que contagiava a todos:

Vamos as compras – ela cubriu com seus poderes de sacerdotiza as marcas do rosto de Sesshoumaru e Satori-hime,e disfarçou as caninos de Shipou , e o batalhão saiu Kagome e Sesshoumaru iam na frente,com Sesshoumaru segurando a cintura de Kagome,para amostrar para os marmanjos que a olhavam com desejo que ela já tinha um macho,e Seishirou ia ao lado de Kagome conversando com Satori-hime,atrás deles iam Souta,Rin e Shipou conversando alegremente,afinal Rin e Shipou já conhecia a era de Kagome de ponta a cabeça,Sangó e Miroku andavam abraçados com Daisuke do lado segurando a mão de Sangó,e Inuyasha ia atrás com Kikyo,de mãos dadas com ela,e Shinji segurando na mão da mãe,eles entraram no Shopping,seguidos de olhares de inveja e desejo,pois afinal de contas todos eles tinham uma beleza de parar o trânsito, principalmente para Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Satori-hime, Shipou, Rin, e Inuyasha,os outros olhavam invejosos até para as crianças,que pareciam aquelas crianças modelos,Seishirou,Shinji e Daisuke eram secados praticamente,Kagome entrou em uma loja de roupas para criança na ala masculina,Kagome estava andando com Sesshoumaru e Seishirou e Satori-hime,e os outros estavam escolhendo a roupa para seus filhos quando ela esbarrou em alguem:

Oh,me desculpe – e quando a pessoa olhou para Kagome deu um gritinho:

Kagome é você ? – Kagome olhou e viu que era sua amiga Eri :

Eri,amiga quanto tempo – Eri olhou pra ela e disse:

Nossa você não envelheceu nada,ainda parece que tem 18 anos – Kagome apenas sorriu e disse:

Bom venha conhecer meu filho – Eri olhou pra ela e perguntou:

Filho ? – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Sim,ele tem 7 anos,eu casei com o Sesshoumaru – Eri sorriu boba,Kagome a levou para uma parte da loja aonde todos estavam reunidos,Sesshoumaru se virou e disse:

Kagome acho que já escolhemos tudo para as crianças – ele olhou para a mulher ao lado de Kagome e reconheceu Eri e disse:

Eri não é ? – ela sorriu e disse:

Nossa então vocês casaram – Inuyasha só olhava,Kagome disse:

Conheça meus filhotes – ela chamou Rin e Seishirou,já que Shipou estava em uma loja de games com Souta,quando Eri viu Seishirou quase desmaiou diante da beleza do menino e Rin,ela olhou e ficou besta a menina parecia uma princesa,Kagome disse:

Apresentem-se – Rin sorriu e disse:

Bom,oi,eu sou Rin,a filha mais velha – Eri achou estranho já que Rin tinha cara de ter uns 17 anos,mais ai ela olhou para o lindo menino de longos cabelos negros com mechas prateadas e olhos azuis com âmbar em uma perfeita miscelânia de cores:

Sou Seishirou Taikun,prazer em conhece-la sou o mais novo, minha mãe fala muito de você – Eri sorriu e perguntou:

Bom,a Rin não tem idade de ser sua filha Kagome – Kagome abraçou Rin e disse:

Eu e o Sesshoumaru a adotamos antes de o Seishirou nascer,é minha filha de qualquer jeito,eu a eduquei eu a criei – Rin disse:

Mãe não é aquela que dá a luz e sim aquela que cria e educa – Kagome sorriu e Eri disse:

Você é linda Rin,parece uma princesa,e você Seishirou é muito educado e galante,além de muito lindo,ele parece muito com o Sesshoumaru,mais é uma perfeita mistura de vocês dois – Sesshoumaru sorriu e Kagome disse:

E essa é Satori-hime minha sogra – Satori-hime sorriu e Eri quase caiu ao vê-la e disse:

Nossa,a senhora tão jovem nem parece que é mãe quem dirás avó – Satori-hime disse:

Nada que uns creminhos não faça – Kagome sorriu pois ela que deu a dica para Satori-hime quando alguem fizesse esse tipo de pergunta,Kagome disse:

Eri você lembra do Inuyasha ? – Eri olhou para Inuyasha e sorriu ao dizer:

Claro,eu não ia esquecer do Pocopeu – Kagome gargalhou e Inuyasha corou e disse:

E ai Eri,cadê as outras ? – kikyo sentiu ciumes,e Eri disse:

A Yuka tá nos Estados Unidos e a Yume casou com o Houjo – Kagome tremeu,ela ainda não tinha esquecido o que Houjo tinha feito e Sesshoumaru a abraçou,Kagome disse:

Eri esse são meus irmãos-amigos,Miroku e Sangó e meu sobrinho Daisuke e Shinji que é filho do Inuyasha,e esta é Kikyo a esposa do Inuyasha – ela sorriu e abraçou todos e Kagome disse:

Bem ainda falta o Shipou,que é meu filho de coração,mais ele foi pra uma loja de games com o Souta – Eri sorriu e disse:

Tudo bem eu preciso ir por que minha mãe tá me esperando no aeroporto com minha sobrinha,eu vim apenas comprar umas roupas pra ela,mais tava morrendo de saudades de você amiga,nos vemos qualquer dia desses – ela se despediu e todos e Kagome disse:

Vamos comprar roupa para os adolescentes e Sesshoumaru leve Inuyasha e Miroku para aquela loja aonde nós compramos roupas pra você e depois nos encontramos na praça de alimentação – eles se despediram e Rin,Kagome,Sangó,Kikyo e Satori-hime,Shipou foram comprar roupas para eles,Souta levou Seishirou,Daisuke e Shinji para a loja de games,compraram roupas para praia para sairem e biquines e sungas,elas compraram tantas coisas que Shipou tinha sacola até a cabeça,elas encontraram os maridos e os filhos na praça de alimentação onde lancharam e conheceram o hamburguer e milk shake,refrigerante e batatas britas,se divertiram conversaram e quando sairam do Shopping já era noite,eles chegaram em casa cheios de sacolas e com Kagome reclamando com Souta:

Souta eu já disse pra você não ficar enchendo o Seishirou de video games,eu não quero meu filho parecendo um zumbi na frente de uma televisão – Seishirou disse:

Mais mãe é uma guitarra de última geração do Guittar Hero (meu jogo favorito ),e a senhora nem deixou eu levar mais jogos,e eu não brinco sozinho,o tio Souta,o tio Miroku e o tio Inuyasha jogam comigo e eu não fico parecendo um zumbi na frente da televisão – Kagome o olhou friamente só aquele olhar era o alerta de que se ele falasse mais alguma coisa o bicho ia pegar,ela disse:

Miroku,Inuyasha e Souta não são meus filhos,e já deixei bem claro que não gosto de você jogando video game,da última vez que você veio aqui você ficou até 3:30 da manhã no video game,eu ia brigar com você mais seu pai não deixou,não quero meu filho parecendo aqueles nerds retardados viciados em video game(sem querer ofende-los,só repeti o que minha mãe vive gritando para meu irmão,Kkk),e quando eu falar que não quero saber mais de ver você comprando jogos é pra você me obedecer e não incubrir a sua vontade pedindo pra Souta comprar as coisas pra você,eu não te dei essa educação,eu exijo respeito,quando é pra brincar eu brinco,quando é pra conversar eu converso,quando é pra ser séria eu sou séria,mais quando quero ser obedecida eu quero ser obedecida não se atreva a me desrespeitar,eu sou sua mãe e exijo respeito – Souta pediu desculpas e recebeu um olhar furioso,ele sabia que quando Kagome agia como uma mãe era sinal de que o bicho ia mesmo pegar,não que ela não agisse como mãe,é que ela sempre foi liberal mas sem deixar as redéas ele saiu e Seishirou furioso disse:

Você não manda em mim,eu faço o que eu quiser – quando todos ouviram aquilo,eles arregalaram os olhos quando Sesshoumaru ia interromper,ele sentiu a energia espiritual de Kagome se elevando perigosamente,ela disse fria e firmemente:

Seishirou Taikun,já pro seu quarto e não se atreva a sair de lá sem minha autorização,nem seu pai e nem Kami-sama vai te salvar dessa vez,agora suba – quando ela disse isso a casa tremeu com o impacto da explosão da energia dela,a casa só não cedeu devido uma barreira que Kagome colocou,Seishirou arregalou os olhos diante da energia de sua mãe e se sentiu pequeno,mais mesmo assim ele subiu altivo e furioso,Sesshoumaru disse:

Kagome se acalme desse jeito a barreira vai romper e você vai machucar os outros – Kagome o olhou furiosa e ele viu que os olhos dela estavam vermelhos,isso acontecia quando ela ficava com muito raiva e irritada,ela disse:

Nem uma palavra,dessa vez nem você vai salvar seu filho – ela subiu as escadas e os outros foram atrás para ver o que ela iria fazer,ela foi para o quarto de Seishirou e bateu na porta,ele não abriu e ela estava trancada,mesmo na forma humana,Kagome tinha uma força incrivél e sua forte e poderosa energia espiritual contribuia com isso,ela perguntou fria e indiferente:

Não vai abrir não ? – ela não ouviu resposta,então ela arrombou a porta com um simples chute,todos estavam boquiabertos,menos Sesshoumaru que estava preocupado com ela,ela entrou no quarto e Seishirou arregalou os olhos ao ver que ela arrombou a porta,ele perguntou:

O que a senhora vai fazer – ela nem o olhou,chegou na da televisão e tirou o video game e todos os jogos e a guitarra que ele comprou,ele disse que não,implorou e ela apenas deu um sorriso sádico que ele só via no rosto da mãe quando a coisa ia ficar séria pro lado dele,ela disse :

Vou levar esse lixo aqui você só vai pegar de volta quando fizer algo que eu realmente ache que você está arrependido de ter me desrespeitado,e não vai sair desse quarto até a segunda ordem,e não pense que vou só trancar a porta,por que apesar de ter herdado os meus poderes espirituais,eu ainda sou mais forte e mais poderosa e treinada,não sou a sacerdotiza mais poderosa do Japão feudal sem mais nem menos,pense com claresa a forma que você me tratou pense na sua afronta de hoje,pois uma hora você pode perceber que deve pedir perdão e talvez seja tarde demais – ela saiu do quarto mais antes Seishirou pode ver o olhar magoado e triste dela,ele chorou ao ver o que fez com a mãe,ela deixou os jogos no quarto dela e voltou para o quarto dele,ela fechou a porta e lançou um feitiço para ninguem abrir a porta,a não ser para dar comida pra ele,já que no quarto dele tinha banheiro,ela disse friamente:

Shinji,Daisuke,vocês dormem no quarto do Souta com o Shipou e a Rin,o quarto dele é enorme então não tem problema,e até o Seishirou se arrepender e decidir me pedir desculpas,nada de tentar conversar com ele – e ela saiu de casa sob o olhar atento de cada um,mais nos olhos do Satori-hime se via o orgulho de ver Kagome sendo pulso firme e decidida,Sangó disse:

Gente deixem a Kagome quieta,vamos guardar nossas coisas – eles foram para seus quartos e Satori-hime foi ao quarto de Sesshoumaru e Kagome para falar com o filho:

Sesshoumaru acho melhor você não interferir no castigo do Seishirou ou pode ser pior,achei a decisão dela a mais certa a se fazer,eu nunca tinha visto a Kagome tomar uma atitude de mãe dessas,e pelo que eu entendi ela não faz isso com frequência pois geralmente é você que o coloca de castigo,deixe o Seishirou ver que a mãe dele também manda – Sesshoumaru concordou,enquanto isso Kagome pulou o poço e foi para a era feudal,os yokais foram atraídos pela poderosa energia dela,e ela os derrotou sem armas apenas com sua força e poderes,ela deu vasão a toda raiva e magoa que sentia,Seishirou nunca a desrespeitou daquela forma,enquanto isso na era atual Sesshoumaru procurava por ela que nem louco pois sabia que quando Kagome ficava com raiva os poderes dela se expandiam,ele foi até o poço,mais notou que ele estava bloqueado e pensou "_ela deve estar na era feudal,estou preocupado"_.

Tinha anoitecido e Kagome ainda não tinha voltado,e Seishirou sentiu pela energia que sua mãe não estava em casa e que a aura de todos estavam preocupadas,mais ai uma hora depois,na hora do jantar ele sentiu a energia de sua mãe de volta,ela estava calma,porém a aura dela estava magoada,ele chorou se sentindo culpado,afinal ele nunca foi assim,apenas sentiu raiva por sua mãe querer proibi-lo de algo que ele gosta de fazer.

Enquanto isso na sala de jantar todos perguntavam aonde Kagome estava:

Kagome quer matar agente do coração,aonde você estava ? – Kagome os olhou e disse:

Na era feudal,se eu ficasse aqui os meus poderes se expandiriam e machucaria vocês gravemente – Inuyasha perguntou preocupado:

E o que você ficou fazendo lá esse tempo todo ? – ela os olhou irônica e disse:

Matei três duzias de yokais,sem minhas espadas,acho que o vilarejo da vovó Kaede vai ficar em paz por um tempo – Miroku perguntou atordoado:

Três duzias,você disse três duzias ? – Kagome acenou afirmando e todos arregalaram os olhos menos Sesshoumaru que pensava "_essa é a minha Kagome"_,ela disse:

Sesshoumaru coloque a comida de seu filho,eu desfaço o feitiço e você entraga a comida para ele e depois o mande escovar os dentes depois de comer – eles subiram e Kagome desfez o feitiço e Sesshoumaru entrou,Seishirou pode ver apenas a mãe entrando no próprio quarto e fechando a porta sem olhar pra trás,Seishirou perguntou:

Pai,o que aconteceu com a mãe,por que até agora eu não detectava a energia dela nessa era,o que foi que aconteceu,é minha culpa não é ? – Sesshoumaru nunca havia visto aquele brilho de tristeza e magoa nos olhos azuis-âmbar de seu filho,ele disse:

Filho,a sua mãe ficou magoada com você,e com muita raiva por ter sido desrespeitada e desobedecida ainda mais na frente dos outros,você foi mimado e não pensou nas palavras que saiam de sua boca,o que aconteceu ?,não foi essa a educação que te demos,você nunca foi assim,olha eu não gostei da forma que você falou com sua mãe,dentre todas as pessoas que existe nessa face da Terra sua mãe é a única que não merece sofrer desse jeito,antes de ficar junto de sua mãe,ela já havia chorado muito na vida dela,pois existia uma pessoa que sempre a magoava(quem acertar essa ganha um docinho,começa com a letra i),como uma pessoa pode pensar em magoar e machucar um coração de um ser tão puro e bondoso como sua mãe ?,pois é essa pessoa sempre a machucava,mesmo que sem intenção,sabe no começo,logo quando eu conheci sua mãe,e ela lutava ao lado de seu tio Inuyasha para destruir Naraku como ela sempre te conta,eu a odiava muito,achava ela uma humana abusada e impertinente,já tentei mata-la várias vezes,mais no fundo eu não podia negar o quanto aquela huma havia mechido comigo,sempre corajosa,sempre bondosa,sempre carinhosa,mesmo com aqueles que não merecem,sabe a Rin anda comigo desde os seis anos de idade,ela foi a primeira pessoa em que eu usei a Tenseiga,a segunda que não teve medo de mim,já que Kagome foi a primeira,Kagome nunca teve medo de mim,e era o que mais me fascinava e deixava furioso,eu pensava como essa humana petulante pode não temer o grande Sesshoumaru ?,sim Kagome e Rin são as únicas que não me temem e as únicas que foram capazes de quebrar as barreiras do meu coração,desde que eu salvei a Rin,meu coração havia mudado,e passei a protege-la pois Rin era uma criança muito especial,sempre foi,ela se preocupava comigo e eu só lhe tratava friamente apesar de te-la como minha protegida,certa vez a Rin foi sequestrada por Naraku,e eu fiquei tão furioso,que não me controlava,apesar de ter tentado matar a Kagome várias vezes,ela se preocupou e me ajudou junto com o Inuyasha,depois que entendi o que sentia pela sua mãe,é que eu lutei para ficar ao lado dela e protege-la,obti a minha Bakusaiga pela vontade de protege-lá e pelo meu orgulho,sua mãe é muito especial,ela ficou muito triste com tudo que você disse a ela,a próxima vez em que você falar com ela daquele jeito,é eu que vou coloca-lo de castigo,sua mãe é tão doce,tudo que ela faz por você,pela Rin e pelo Shipou,é pra o bem de vocês,não gosto de ve-lá chorar,você vai me prometer que nunca mais vai colocar a tristeza e a magoa nos olhos azuis de sua mãe,ela para mim é meu anjo que veio de presente para aquecer a minha vida,promete? – Seishirou chorou ouvindo tudo o que seu pai lhe dizia,ele disse:

Este Seishirou promete pai – Sesshoumaru aninhou seu filho nos braços e disse:

Depois de comer vá no quarto falar com sua mãe,mais não feche a porta pois se você fecha-la o feitiço vai ser ativado novamente,como e depois tome um banho lave o rosto e vá falar com sua mãe – Sesshoumaru beijou a testa do filho e saiu,Seishirou era como ele,quando realmente conseguiam perder o controle,as palavras saiam descontroladamente,ele desceu e pediu para que ninguem fosse encomodar Kagome,pois se tudo desse certo ele ia pedir desculpas a ela.

Enquanto isso Seishioru vestiu a calça de seu pijama branca e sua camisa de botões também branca,ele já tinha jantado e agora ia em direção ao quarto de Kagome,ele abriu a porta e viu que Kagome estava deitada na cama com uma longa camisola branca com detalhes em renda preta,tinha uma aparência delicada e ele notou que ela chorava,ele se sentia um lixo por fazer a mulher que ele mais ama no mundo,a sua mãe,chorar daquela forma,ele se sentou na cama ao lado dela,e limpou uma lágrima que escorria,ela abriu os olhos e ele viu aqueles lindos olhos azuis que ele herdou dela,brilhando por causa das lágrimas,ele disse:

Este Seishirou pede perdão,não sei o que me aconteceu,nunca perdi o controle,mais naquele momento eu havia perdido e não tive noção das palavras que saiam da minha boca,nunca quando digo nunca,é por que é nunca mesmo,eu quero fazer a senhora chorar,a não ser que seja de orgulho e felicidade – ele deu um meio sorriso A lá Sesshoumaru,ele disse:

Mãe me perdoe,eu não quero te fazer sofrer,nunca quis,este Seishirou se senti desprezivél por ter lhe dito aquelas coisas,depois que a senhora saiu de lá do meu quarto e que eu vi as suas lágrimas mãe,eu me senti o ser mais insiguinificante e desalmado da face da Terra,é como o papai me disse,como alguem pode pensar em magoar e machucar o coração de um ser tão puro e bondoso e tão doce como a senhora ?,e eu não quero ser esse alguem,não gosto de pedir desculpas,mais pela senhora eu faço tudo para não ver esse brilho de magoa e tristeza em seus olhos azuis,que mais parecem um céu azul sem nuvens,e nesses olhos eu não quero ver a nuvem da tristeza e da magoa,este Seishirou pede desculpas – Kagome agora chorava cascatas diante das palavras de seu filho,ela o abraçou,e ele a abraçou bem forte,ela disse:

Claro que eu te perdou meu principe,promete que nunca mais vai fazer isso de novo? – ele a abraçou e disse em um tom de voz que parecia o Sesshoumaru falando:

Prometo tudo para não ve-la chorar mamãe – eles ficaram abraçados por um tempo,até que Kagome fez cosquinhas nele e ele nela,e os dois começaram a rir,depois de um tempo ele adormeceram,e quando Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto ele sorriu de forma limpida e verdadeira diante daquela cena,ele se deitou ao lado de Seishirou deixando o menino deitado no meio dos pai,ele sussurrou olhando para eles:

Tenham bons sonhos meus pequenos – e foi dormir.

No outro dia Satori-hime estava passando na frente do quarto de Kagome e viu Kagome e Sesshoumaru abraçando Seishirou,todos os três com a face serena e um leve sorriso no rosto,ela sorriu e disse:

Meu neto sabe reconhecer seus erros,quem diria que meu filhote amaria alguém como a Kagome e pudesse ter uma cria tão linda e especial como o meu neto,que os deuses façam a vida de vocês felizes – e desceu para tomar café.

Sesshoumaru,Kagome e Seishirou acordaram ao mesmo tempo,ele três se olharam e sorriram,ele e Kagome cada um deu um beijinho em cada lado do rostinho de Seishirou que sorriu e começaram a fazer cosquinha nele,Sesshoumaru só era assim quando estava a sós com Kagome e com Rin e Seishirou,Seishirou gargalhou e disse:

Bom dia mãe – Kagome deu um beijinho na testa dele e disse:

Bom dia meu anjo – Seishirou sorriu e disse:

Bom dia pai – Sesshoumaru beijou no mesmo local que Kagome e disse:

Bom dia meu filhote – e desceram para tomar café Sesshoumaru estava se vestindo já que ele dormiu sem camisa,Kagome quando chegou na sala,deu um beijo na testa da mãe,de Satori-hime e do avô e disse:

Bom dia mãe,Satori-hime-sama,vovô – a senhora Higurashi sorriu e disse:

Bom dia meu anjo – Satori-hime sorriu e disse:

Bom dia minha pequena – e o avô disse:

Bom dia minha neta – Kagome sorriu para eles e disse aos outros:

Bom dia galera,amores de minha vida – eles riram e Seishirou desceu e disse:

Bom dia vovós – deu um beijo em Satori-hime e na senhora Higurashi,que disseram:

Bom dia meu principe – ele sorriu a elas e disse:

Bom dia vovô – o avô disse:

Bom dia meu filho – ele se virou para os outros e disse:

Bom dia tio Miroku,tio Souta,tia Sangó,tio Inuyasha,tia Kikyo – eles deram um sonoro e alegre :

**BOM DIA Shirou-chan** – ele corou e riu e disse:

Bom dia Rin-chan,Shipou-chan – ele abraçaram Seishirou e disseram:

Bom dia shirou-chan – ele se virou para os primos e disse:

Bom dia Daisuke,Shinji – eles fizeram um bater de mãos que era o código deles três e disseram:

Bom dia Seishirou – e quando Sesshoumar chegou,ele foi resumido e direto :

Bom dia a todos – todos responderam em unissomo:

Bom dia – eles se olharam e gargalharam Sesshoumaru olhou para eles com cara de "loucos,são um bando de loucos" e perguntou:

Qual o motivo da graça ? – Miroku disse:

Cara não sabia que você acordava com esse humor de cão literalmente falando – Kagoem gargalhou e disse:

Humf,pra ele é até normal tem dias que ele acorda e não fala nada – Satori-hime riu e disse:

Meu filhote acorda de mau-humor desde criança – Sesshoumaru rosnou ao ouvir a mãe o chamando de filhote,todos riram de novo e Sesshoumaru disse:

Rin,Shipou e Seishirou,quero falar com vocês agora – os três se levantaram e foram para fora da casa,ele disse:

Seishirou,Rin,façam uma barreira,não quero que eles escutem – Seishirou e Rin fizeram a barreira e ele disse:

Vocês trouxeram o presente de Kagome ? – Rin disse:

Está guardado na minha mochila protegido por uma barreira,e o senhor pai,trouxe o presente ? – Sesshoumaru a olhou com cara de "tá me achando com cara de quê ? de Inuyasha ? " e disse:

Sim,mais hoje antes de irmos para a ilha,gostaria de que vocês três fossem comigo para comprar algo que vai complementar o presente que eu encomendei lá na era feudal,e que é o presente que o Seishirou vai dar – Rin perguntou:

E o que é ? – Seishirou disse:

É um porta aljavas(flechas) de prata tramado com fios de ouro,que a mamãe estava louca para ter,por mais que ela dissesse que o achava estravagante,ela ficou com os olhos brilhando só de olhar,e a mamãe não sabe mentir,mais não é só isso vou dar também uma pulseira de prata com as inicias de nossos nomes tramados em perola,na minha opinião eu achei a cara da mamãe,super delicado e meigo,acho que combina com ela,mais ai para complementar o meu presente o papai quer comprar um porta jóias aqui,já que se fosse encomendar não ia dar mais tempo – Rin sorriu Sesshoumaru já havia pensado em tudo,ai ela perguntou:

Pai,nós vamos ficar duas semanas na ilha,na primeira semana é o aniversário da mamãe,e na outra semana é o aniversário de casamento de vocês,e o que o senhor vai dar a ela de presente de casamento ? – Sesshoumaru sorriu e disse:

Eu vou dar a ela uma coisa que vai marcar ela – Rin e Seishirou ficaram curiosos,mais Shipou fai mais rápido e perguntou:

E o que é ? – Sesshoumaru sorriu e disse:

Bem,como vocês sabem,nós somos da era feudal,e tudo o que aconteceu na nossa era,aqui na era atual vai para os livros,e ontem enquanto eu estava comprando as roupas com os outros,eu avistei uma loja de livros valiosos,e lá eu achei um livro que retrata a vida do Grande Lorde do Oeste Sesshoumaru e a Grande Lady do Oeste Kagome,fala sobre os meus dominos,a minha tagetória,a tragetória da Kagome,fala de vocês,e fala de nossa futura filha,que nós ainda nem temos previsão de quando isso acontecerá,mais fala que nossa familia virou uma lenda,que nos tornamos num império e que depois de mim e de Kagome apesar de sermos eternos,uma hora vamos ter que passar os nossos dominios para nossos herdeiros, os meus dominios foram comandados pelo Grande Seishirou Taikun que se tornou um grande lider assim como seu pai e pela Grande... que se tornou uma grande lider assim como a mãe fazendo das Terras do Oeste as terras mais conhecidas e invejadas de todo Japão,eu não vou contar o nome dela,eu tenho a sensação de que a Kagome dará o nome certo,e você Rin se casou e se tornou uma grande..ah eu não vou falar,e você Shipou se tornou bastante conhecido,fala da lenda que envolve a nossa futura filha,que lá no futuro comandará as Terras do Oeste,meus dominios e meu império,ao seu lado Seishirou – Shipou perguntou:

Mais como isso é possivél ? – Sesshoumaru sorriu e disse:

Os registros são antigos e batem com a data em que nós vivemos lá na era feudal,falam realmente de nossa vida,o livro é tramado em ouro,e tem escrito que os registros foram retirados de documentos das Terras do Oeste,o que está naquela loja é o documento original,e se eu lhes disser quem escreveu o livro ninguem acredita – Seishirou disse com um ar sábio:

Foi a vovó não foi ?,foi ela quem escreveu esse tal livro – Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos e perguntou:

Como você sabe ? – Seishirou disse:

De acordo com os documentos das Terras do Oeste,Satori-hime Taishou é aquela que tem o dom de retratar a história de seu clã e de seus herdeiros, um dom concedido diretamente da deusa Yue,se não fosse como é que ela saberia da lenda que envolve a mamãe e minha futura irmã,e como somos eternos e não envelhecemos ela é muito bem capaz de ter escrito esse tal livro de que o senhor está falando, pai o senhor tem 500 anos e a vovó tem seus 1600 anos,imagine o quanto ela já viveu,a vovó é conhecida por seu poder,é claro que a deusa da lua Yue ia conceder esses poderes a ela **(gente se vocês forem na Wikipédia tem explicando a idade do Sesshoumaru com bases em informações de Rumiko Takahashi e Sesshoumaru mesmo tendo 500 anos é considerado muito jovem para os padrões yokais,só para explicar a vocês)**,eu apenas raciocinei os fatos,e liguei as pontas soltas,bem ao saber que a vovó é a única capaz disso e descobrir que foi ela que escreveu é bem lógico – Sesshoumaru ficou pasmo,mais bastante orgulhoso,realmente seu filho tinha uma perpicaz sabedoria,além de um raciocinio rápido,o menino era um gênio com apenas 7 anos,Sesshoumaru disse:

Bem,além de comprar o porta jóias que vai complementar o presente de Seishirou,vou pegar o livro que eu reservei para mim,então fica combinado que de tarde nós vamos sair,mais que fique bem claro que vocês não toquem naquele livro,não quero vocês influenciados por uma história,quem faz o futuro de vocês são vocês e suas respectivas escolhas – eles voltaram para sala com sorriso nos rostos e terminaram de tomar o café da manhã.

Na hora do almoço,Sesshoumaru chamou Kagome e disse:

Kagome,eu,o Seishirou a Rin e o Shipou,vamos sair,mais não vamos demorar muito,acho que é o tempo de vocês arrumarem as malas,pois quando nóis chegarmos iremos diretamente para ilha,e quanto ao almoço,nós comemos fora – Kagome disse:

Tudo bem Sesshy – ele particularmente adora quando ela o chamava de Sesshy,ele lhe deu um beijo terno e carinhoso e disse:

Eu te amo minha doce miko – ela sorriu e beijou ele,que disse:

Bem,até mais tarde – e ele saiu com os filhos para comprar os presentes finais de Kagome.

Eles compraram,passearam,e depois pararam para almoçar,eles estavam conversando, quando foram interrompidos por uma mulher cara de pau (lê-se atirada) chegou e disse:

E ai gatinho,topa ir ali comigo beber alguma coisa ? – Sesshoumaru a olhou com cara de : "quem essa humana pensa que é ?" e disse mais frio do que o Pólo Norte:

Não,estou acompanhado – ela disse:

A qual é,deixa de bancar a babá,ou essa menininha ai é a sua mulher,larga ela ai que eu te mostro o que é mulher – Sesshoumaru apenas a olhou e quando ia falar foi interrompido por uma voz cortante,altiva e imponente que ele nunca havia escutado:

Quem você pensa que é hein sua filha da mãe – Sesshoumaru a olhou assustado, primeiro ele nunca havia visto Rin falando com tanta altivez e imponência,e segundo ele nunca havia visto Rin nervosa,mais já tinha escutado Kagome,Shipou e Seishirou falando que ela era um vulcão quando ficava nervosa,a mulher disse:

Olha aqui querida,não acha muito nova pra um cara desses não ô fedelha – Rin se levantou com altivez dignas de uma rainha (comportamento herdado da Kagome) e disse :

Como ousa me chamar de fedelha e ainda por cima ficar dando em cima dele sua escória da raça ? – Seishirou disse baixinho:

A Rin começou a insulta-lá, esse é o sinal de que o circo vai pegar fogo – Shipou riu e Sesshoumaru não entendeu nada,Seishirou disse:

Pai o senhor não vai fazer nada ? – Sesshoumaru riu irônico diante das expressões assustadas que a mulher tinha ao ouvir as palavras de Rin,ele disse:

Nunca havia visto a Rin assim,estou gostando de ver – a mulher disse:

Esses homens de hoje tem um pêssimo gosto,agora estão dando pra pegar pirralhas – Rin riu sádica e disse:

Bem,pêssimo gosto eles teriam se pegasse você,mais daí a você chegar aqui sem educação,se intrometendo e dando em cima de meu **PAI **não é uma coisa de uma mulher digna – a mulher ficou chocada quando Rin disse a palavra _meu pai_,mais ai Rin sorriu triunfante e disse:

Além de que se você quer mesmo brigar com a mulher dele,ou seja a minha mãe,é só você se virar – quando a mulher se virou se deparou com uma mulher de longos cabelos negros,olhos azuis hipnotizantes e com um corpo e uma elegância dignas de uma Lady (burra a Kagome é uma Lady),Kagome disse em um tom de voz irônico:

Algum problema senhorita ? – Sesshoumaru sorriu ao ver sua mulher ali,mais não se preocupava pois os presentes estavam bem guardados em suas sacolas,a mulher disse:

Não...não há problema nenhum – Kagome deu o mesmo sorriso sádico de Rin e perguntou :

Sesshoumaru querido,há algum problema aqui ? – Sesshoumaru sorriu e disse:

Há sim Kagome querida,está mulher – ele se levantou e a mulher se deparou com uma aura de elegância,sedução e frieza que a deixou abalada,Kagome disse:

Bem,se a senhorita não está notando,está encomodando o meu marido e meus filhos,se não se importa,retire-se daqui,antes que as coisas hum...vamos dizer fiquem ruins para seu lado – diante do tom de voz de Kagome,que era baixo,calmo e sereno,a mulher ficou com medo e saiu de lá as pressas,Kagome olhou para Rin que gritou:

Vai corre sua anfibia morfética ! – Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos perante ao comportamento de Rin e Kagome disse:

Com quem andou aprendendo isso minha pequena – Rin sorriu e disse irônica:

Hum..aprendi com a melhor – Sesshoumaru entedeu que a melhor de quem Rin falava era Kagome,Sesshoumaru disse:

Rin,desde quando você é tão,sádica,irônica,sarcástica, e nervosa ? – Rin sorriu e disse:

Bem eu sempre fui assim,desde pequena,mais como o senhor sempre foi calado e frio,eu nunca tive a oportunidade de me exaltar,e depois a mamãe também nunca me deixou realmente nervosa,aliás eu só costumo ficar assim quando eu estou treinando – Sesshoumaru sorriu ao ver que sua pequena tinha pulso,ele disse:

Vamos pra casa buscar os outros,para assim partirmos para ilha – e eles foram devolta ao templo Higurashi.

Quando chegaram lá todos já estavam prontos e partiram em direção a casa na ilha que a familia Higurashi possuia,levaram três horas de viagem e quando chegaram se depararam não com uma casa,e sim com uma mansão linda,Kagome quando chegou disse:

Eu e o Souta herdamos a mansão do papai – Sesshoumaru apenas a olhou,e todos entraram,guardaram suas coisas,tomaram um bom banho e foram descansar,decidiram que conheceriam a praia no outro dia.

Kagome acordou se sentindo feliz,afinal no outro dia seria seu aniversário,e estava anciosa para ver o que Sesshoumaru lhe daria de presente,mais ela não se lembrava de ver Sesshoumaru comprando ou encomendando nada,e naquele dia que ele saiu com Rin e os outros ele foi comprar roupas pra Rin,e levar os outros para passear,ela disse baixinho :

Será que ele comprou alguma coisa pra mim ? – Sesshoumaru já estava acordado a algum tempo,e ao ouvir ela fazer aquele pergunta a si própria era sinal de que já era hora de seu plano entrar em ação :tratar ela friamente e no dia do aniversário dela, dizer que esqueceu e leva-lá pra jantar como se fosse um dia qualquer,ai depois quando chegassem em casa,teria uma festa de arromba (giria que ele aprendeu com o Souta)!,ele abriu os olhos e Kagome disse sorridente:

Bom dia amor – ele a olhou friamente e disse:

Bom dia – quando ela ia beija-lo,ele se esquivou e levantou da cama se sentindo um ser desprezivél por ter que fazer isso com ela,mais sabia que depois o sorriso que ele teria no rosto iria ser muito melhor,ele respirou fundo e pensou "_vai ser dificil trata-la friamente,não que eu não consiga,mais eu me senti um lixo de trata-la daquela forma agora,espero que ela entenda que isso tudo foi um plano para fazer uma surpresa pra ela"_,Kagome entrou no banheiro enquanto Sesshoumaru estava tomando banho,ela penteou o cabelo e escovou os dentes,ficando triste com aquele reação de Sesshoumaru,ela saiu do banheiro e foi tomar café,ela chegou na sala de jantar e disse:

Bom dia a todos – eles se olharam entendendo o por que de Kagome estar triste,eles pensaram ao mesmo tempo "_o plano começou"_,e responderam:

Bom dia – logo depois Sesshoumaru se sentou ao lado de Kagome,que terminou de tomar um copo de suco e comer um pedaço de bolo e saiu da mesa sem dizer nada,Sesshoumaru deu um leve sorriso e disse:

O plano começa agora,então já podem começar com os preparativos,mais comprem as coisas com cuidado para ela não ver – todos sorriram,e continuaram a comer,um tempo depois Sesshoumaru foi para o quarto que ele dividia com Kagome naquela mansão na ilha e quando abriu a porta se deparou com uma Kagome de biquini azul cor do céu que realçava o branco imaculado de sua pele,o azul incandecente de seus olhos,e seus cabelos negros brilhantes que estavam soltos,ela amarrou uma canga branca cobrindo a parte debaixo do biquini,pegou uma bolsa branca,calsou uma sandalinha rasteira também branca e colocou seus óculos escuros,ele só faltava babar diante da visão de sua mulher naqueles trajes,que ele nunca tinha visto,ela disse sorridente:

Vou a praia,preciso de um banho de mar,quer vir comigo ? – ele a olhou friamente,e sentindo uma pontada no coração por ter de fazer aquilo disse:

Faça como quiser,tenho mais o que fazer – ele notou com dor no coração o sorriso dela morrer,e o brilho de felicidade nos olhos dela irem para o espaço,ela disse em um tom igual ao dele:

Humf,que seja – ela saiu do quarto mais antes ele ouviu ela murmurar um "imbéssil idiota",ela chegou na sala,e todos a olharam admirados,Kagome estava lindo e Inuyasha pensou "_Sesshoumaru vai deixar ela sair com esse pedaço de roupa ?_(lê-se biquini)"e disse:

Eu vou a praia alguem quer vir comigo ? – uma das partes do plano é que quando Kagome saisse,Seishirou fosse com ela,então ele se levantou e disse:

Eu quero mãe – então ela esperou ele ir se trocar e enquanto ela esperava por ele,Sesshoumaru apareceu na sala de estar,e se sentou ao lado de onde Kagome estava em pé,Seishirou apareceu vestido só com uma bermuda branca,ele sorriu e disse:

Vamos mãe – quando ela ia saindo uma mão a segurou e perguntou:

Eu não ganho beijo querida ? – ela olhou para Sesshoumaru tão furiosa,ai ele se concentrou e ouviu a mente dela dizer "_sabe o que você vai ganhar ?,um murro nessa sua cara de pau,ridiculo_",ela se soltou bruscamente dele e disse:

Meu querido Sesshoumaru-**sama**,eu tenho mais o que fazer – ela disse o sesshoumaru-sama pingando em sarcasmo,e repetiu a mesmo frase que ele respondeu a ela momentos antes,ele arregalou os olhos,surpreso,pois ele achava que ela iria beija-lo,mais ai ele deu um meio sorriso sacana,por presenciar um dos lados de sua mulher que ele poucas vezes vira,o lado,sarcástico e sacana,além de irônico e hiper-mega sarcástico,ela saiu segurando a mão de Seishirou e Miroku disse a Sesshoumaru :

É meu amigo você despertou a fera adormecida de Kagome,tem certeza de que quer continuar com esse plano ? – Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso debochado e disse:

Humf,vou adorar presenciar essa fera que acabou de ser acordada agir,e eu vou até o fim com esse plano,ou não me chamo Sesshoumaru Taishou,sei que quando ela ver o por que de estarmos agindo assim,a fera dela vai adormecer de novo – mais mesmo assim ele resolveu seguir Kagome sem que ela visse,ele viu que a praia estava quase deserta tirando por um grupo de rapazes e um grupo de meninas que estavam acompanhadas por alguns rapazes,e viu que quando Kagome tirou a canga ficando só de biquini todos os homens que estavam ali,pararam para olha-la,ela soltou os cabelos,que tinha prendido no caminho até a praia,parecendo uma deusa,Sesshoumaru rosnou diante dos olhares que ela recebia,se aproximou ficando de um distância razoavél para que ela não o notasse,mais podia muito bem ouvir o que Seishirou e ela conversavam:

Mãe,esses caras tão te olhando de mais – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Bom meu amor,se eles estão olhando é sinal de que sua mãe ainda é muito bonita,daqui a pouco eles perdem o interesse – Sesshoumaru ouviu Seishirou rosnar e dizer:

Daqui a pouco eu vou é amostrar a ele um pouquinho do veneno e das garras de um Inu Dayokai isso sim – Sesshoumaru sorriu ao ver o ciumes de seu filho,mais o sorriso morreu quando Kagome disse:

Ah meu anjo,o que é isso,a mamãe tecnicamente tem 25 anos mais com aparência de 18,no minimo eles devem estar achando que você é meu irmão mais novo,além de que se me olham assim é por que realmente sou bonita,e nada mais do que se sentir bonita para ter seu ego inflado,não é mesmo Sesshoumaru ? – ela olhou para ele,e ele arregalou os olhos,quase caindo da cadeira que ele estava sentado e se perguntando em como Kagome sabia que ele estava ali,até que sentiu seu pescoço formigando e disse:

Claro,a marca da nossa união – e se aproximou,ela o olhou desafiadora e disse:

Não te ensinaram que é feio espionar Sesshoumaru – ele disse:

Eu não espiono – ela disse debochada :

Ah não,então você faz o que ? – ele disse:

Eu observo – Kagome disse:

Que seja,faça como você quiser,tenho mais o que fazer,não é mesmo ? – ele viu o quanto aquelas palavras que ele tinha dito quando ela falou com ele mais cedo,doiam,sem dar oportunidade a ele de responder,ela andou em direção até o mar e mergulhou ele disse:

Parece uma sereia – Seishirou sorriu e disse :

É mesmo,pai fica ai que eu vou dar um mergulho com a mamãe,tem um tempão que não mergulhamos juntos – Seishirou tirou a bermuda ficando de sunga e saiu correndo e direção ao mar,ele viu Kagome saiu de dentro do mar e com um movimento de cabeça,jogar os cabelos para trás,ela na opinião dele parecia uma deusa,ela sorriu para Seishirou e o abraçou assim que uma onde veio,depois ele viu os dois rindo e brincando com a água,ele viu a cena que ficaria pra sempre na memória dele,o sol batendo em Kagome e em Seishirou e ela o rodando no ar,enquanto sorriam felizes,eles sairam de mãos dadas do mar,e Kagome estendeu a canga no chão e se sentou ela disse:

Filho será que você poderia passar protetor nas minhas costas ? – Seishirou abriu a bolsa da mãe e passou protetor nas costas dela,ela agradeceu e passou no resto do corpo,sendo observada por Sesshoumaru,ela disse:

Venha meu anjo,deixe eu passar em você também – Seishirou sentou no meio das pernas de Kagome ,ela passava protetor no filho carinhosa e cuidadosamente como se temesse machuca-lo,quando foi passar no rosto dele,ela melou o nariz e ele disse:

Mãe,vou ficar todo melecado desse jeito – ela fez uma careta e os dois cairam na gargalhada,Sesshoumaru sorriu e Seishirou pediu:

Mãe,deixa eu ir nadar ? – Kagome sorriu levemente e disse:

Tudo bem,mais não se afaste muito,estou de olho em você – ela colocou os óculos escuros e se deitou na canga,ela perguntou friamente a Sesshoumaru:

O que está fazendo aqui ?,pensei que você tinha mais o que fazer – ele respondeu calmo :

É tinha mesmo,mais perdeu a graça quando você me negou um beijo antes de sair – Kagome sorriu irônica e disse:

Ah é mesmo,que interessante,é uma pena,pois se você depende de meus beijos antes de fazer alguma coisa,elas vão perder a graça por um bom tempo – Sesshoumaru sem entender perguntou:

Por que ? – ela nem o olhou apenas disse:

Se quiser ter um beijo meu novamente,vai ter que ser a força,pois eu me recuso a fazer qualquer coisa se quer com você depois daquele seu comportamento mais cedo – ele ficou surpreso,mais ficar sem sentir a sua mulher,ah isso ele não ficaria,ela ainda disse com um ar desinteressado:

Ah,sabe,eu não entendi o seu comportamento mais cedo,primeiro você quase mal se digna a me dar um bom dia,depois passa por mim no banheiro e nem olha pra minha cara,depois quando eu vou lhe dizer que vou a praia e perguntar se você quer vir comigo você me responde como se estivesse falando com o Inuyasha,faça como quiser,tenho mais o que fazer,e depois você me aparece aqui,dizendo que o que quer que seja que você tinha pra fazer,perdeu a graça só por que me neguei a te beija-lo,olha Sesshoumaru,eu não sei o que se passa na sua cabeça,mais não pense que eu sou uma idiota qualquer que você pode tratrar e destratar quando quer,eu sou sua mulher,sua esposa,aquela que você marcou pra ter como sua pela eternidade,e mereço ser tratada com um minimo de respeito,sabe achei que você tivesse mudado,ao menos comigo,mais vejo que me enganei,mais estou vendo que se dessa vez eu quebrar a cara,eu não vou poder ir embora,nem reconstruir meu coração em outro lugar,pois estou ligada a você pela eternidade – ele ouviu aquilo tudo atônito,não sabia que Kagome podia dizer palavras como aquelas,não sabia que além de ela ser magoada e machucada,ela sabia também como magoar e a machucar,ela disse como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos dele:

Sabe,com o tempo,depois de tanto sofrer por causa do Inuyasha,eu aprendi também a machucar,e a magoar,aprendi que se um dia eu me magoar,eu não vou ser a única na história – Sesshoumaru a olhou e disse:

Você não vai sair nem magoada,nem machucada e nem triste na nossa história – ela disse com um olhar vazio :

Posso,não sair magoada ou machucada,mais triste eu já estou,eu não merecia o tratamento que você me deu mais cedo,sempre te tratei carinhosamente,mais fazer o que a vida é assi mesmo – ela se levantou e foi comprar uma garrafinha de água,o que ele não sabia é que ela havia chorado no meio do caminho,e desfarçou a cara de choro com os poderes espirituais,quando ele voltou assim que se sentou um grupo de rapazes veio até ela e perguntou:

Oi gatinha como é seu nome ? – Kagome sentiu a marca em seu pescoço formigar,sinal de que Sesshoumaru estava com ciumes,ele rosnou baixinho e ela disse:

Oi,meu nome é Kagome Taishou –Sesshoumaru sorriu ao ver que ela usou o sobrenome de casada e os rapazes sorriram diante da voz dela e quando ela tirou o óculos,eles ficaram bestas admirando os olhos azuis dela,que brilhava e ficava mais claro por causa do sol afinal não é todo dia que se vê uma japonesa de olhos azuis,nor malmente os olhos das japonesas costumam ser negros,ou castanhos,eles disseram:

Bem,você é de que universidade ?,somos da Universidade de Tokyo – ela sorriu ao ver a cara de Sesshoumaru e disse:

Terminei de me especializar a alguns anos átras,não faço mais faculdade – na verdade assim que Kagome se formou no colégio,ela fez faculdade de administração,por isso comandava tão bem as Terras do Oeste ao lado de Sesshoumaru,eles perguntaram:

Faculdade de que ? – ela disse:

Administração,no momento,eu administro um grande império – Sesshoumaru sorriu ao ver que ela falava das Terras do Oeste,mais os rapazes acharam que era uma grande empresa,eles perguntaram:

Tem quantos anos ? – Sesshoumaru queria voar nos pescoços daqueles intrometidos,mais percebeu que se Kagome estava respondendo calmamente,era por que alguma ela ia aprontar com eles,ela disse:

Tenho 25 anos – eles disseram:

E administra um império sozinha ? – ela pensou "_é agora,seus palhaços"_,e disse:

Não,administro do lado de meu marido – ela olhou para Sesshoumaru e depois para os rapazes e disse sorrindo cinicamente:

Rapazes,este é meu marido Sesshoumaru Taishou – eles olharam assustados para Sesshoumaru que também sorria cinicamente para eles assim como Kagome,eles pensaram ao mesmo tempo "_cara estavamos flertando com uma mulher casada,e na frente do marido dela"_,e Kagome disse:

E aquele menino que está chegando aqui é nosso filho,Seishirou Taikun – o menino havia entendido a situação e perguntou sorrindo assim como a mãe e o pai: cinicamente :

Aconteceu alguma coisa,mãe,pai ? – Sesshoumaru disse imponente :

Não meu filho,apenas esses rapazes,fazendo um interrogatório a sua mãe,decerto estão interessados em minha mulher – Kagome viu todos eles corando em vergonha,e eles disseram:

É uma mulher muito bonita senhora Taishou – Kagome disse:

Oh,obrigada – eles disseram corando mais ainda de vergonha,Seishirou só faltava cair na areia de tanto rir:

Tem uma esposa muito bonita senhor Taishou,bom precisamos ir – eles se despediram e Seishirou caiu na arei explodindo em gargalhadas,Kagome não se aguentou e riu também,Sesshoumaru também não se aguentou e riu também e disse:

Kagome você não presta,sabia que você ia aprontar alguma – ela sorriu marota e disse:

Seishirou vamos pra casa,preciso de um banho bem gelado pra me tirar esse calor,e ainda tenho que ver umas coisas com a mamãe – Kagome recolheu as coisas e amarrou a canga em volta do quadril,e Seishirou vestiu a bermuda,eles seguiram para a mansão,e quando Kagome chegou,estavam todos lá reunidos e Kagome perguntou:

O que é isso,uma reunião ? – eles disseram:

Vamos ao shopping,você quer vir também ? – ela disse:

Eu não,vou tomar um banho e descansar,mais se quiser ir shirou-chan,pode ir tomar banho e ir se arrumar,vá escolher uma roupa pra ele Rin – Seishirou gritou um :

**OBÁ!** – e Rin disse:

Tudo bem mamãe – Kagome subiu pro quarto e foi direto pro banheiro tomar um banho bem gelado na verdade além de ela estar com calor,ela ficou estranhamente excitada,mais sabia que aquela excitação não era sua,e sim de Sesshoumaru,já que a marca da união deles,sempre passavam o que o outro estava sentindo,ela dissse marota:

Então quer dizer que ele ficou excitado em me ver,kkkkk – ela ficou no banho um bom tempo,e depois saiu de toalha para o quarto,ela achava que estava sozinha em casa,pois achava que Sesshoumaru tinha ido junto com os outros ou Shopping,ela foi até a cozinha de toalha,abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de refrigerante,colocou um pouco em um copo,e foi pro quarto,ela ia cantando uma música qualquer,só pra distrair,então entrou no quarto e não notou Sesshoumaru recostado,na cama,ele observou ela entrar no quarto só de toalha e o cabelo meio úmido preso em um coque mal feito,a deixando inconcientemente sensual,ela deixou o copo de refrigerante em cima da escrivaninha e se virou pra pegar suas roupas intimas na gaveta,só que ela viu Sesshoumaru e deu um grito:

AHHH – ele perguntou com a cara mais lavada do mundo:

O que foi ? – ela sentia o coração bater tão forte devido ao susto que ela achou que ele ia sair do peito,ela disse ofegante:

Ué tá fazendo o que aqui ? – ele disse despreocupado:

Preferi ficar aqui,por que ? – ela disse:

Nada,não tenho nada a ver com isso – ela se virou para abrir a gaveta,mais sentiu braços fortes a segurarem pela cintura,e a puxar para ir de encontro ao corpo dele,ele disse sussurrando sensualmente no ouvido dela:

Tem certeza de que quer que eu faça você me beijar a força,Kagome ? – ele começou a espalhar beijos pelo pescoço dela,e fazendo se arrepiar,e ele sorrir contra o pescoço dela,sentindo que já tinha despertado o desejo dela,ele a virou para ela e a beijou de forma brusca,mais não menos,excitante,era um briga pelo controle,briga qual momentos depois os dois estavam derrubados e exaustos,ele fazia carinho nela enquanto ela dormia,os dois tinham um sorriso satisfeito no rosto,e ele acabou pegando no sono,mas não antes de utilizar o seu chicote de luz pra girar a chave na porta,a trancando,e depois caiu no sono,afinal amanhã ele teria muito trabalho,pois ia levar Kagome para passar o dia fora,como desculpa pra todos arrumarem as coisas,ai Sangó ligaria para ele,pra avisar quando tudo estivesse pronto,o plano estava todo traçado!

Eles acordaram cedo e Kagome acordou toda feliz,afinal hoje seria o dia do aniversário dela,Sesshoumaru a beijou indiferente e disse:

Bom dia,você me deu muito trabalho ontem – Kagome se zangou afinal,ele tamb´rm havia deixado ela exausta,era um batalha pela dominação,pra ver quem cedia primeiro,mais como os dois são orgulhosos,não cederam,tornando o ato mais selvagem e sedutor,ela disse:

Bom dia e... – ela esperava que ele dissesse feliz aniversário,mais ele disse:

E o que ?,vamos descer,hoje eu estranhamente estou com fome – Kagome fechou a cara e murmurou um "não acredito que ele esqueceu",e foi tomar banho,ela e ele desceram e foram tomar café da manhã com os outros,ela disse:

Bom dia gente – eles mau a olharam e disseram:

Bom dia,mais por que essa enpolgação toda ? – Kagome emburrou a cara e disse:

Nada não – ela não notou os sorrisinhos discretos que eles deram,Satori-hime disse:

Kagome querida,por que você não vai passear hoje,estou achando você muito estressada,passar um dia fora e só voltar de noite,que tal,acho que você está precisando,não acha Higurashi-san ? –a senhora Higurashi sorriu e disse:

Acho,pode ir que eu cuido das coisas com os meus queridos aqui – eles disseram:

É mesmo Ka-chan você tá precisando – Kagome estava se sentindo triste e disse:

É vou mesmo – Inuyasha disse:

E aproveite e arraste o Sesshoumaru junto,ele está muito insuportável esses dias,aliás ele não está,ele é,só que tá mais do que o normal – Sesshoumaru rosnou e disse:

Não posso fazer nada se sua agradavél presença,seja tão desegradavél pra mim,irmãozinho – Inuyasha também rosnou e Kagome disse:

Se ele quiser ir,ele vá,não estou nem ai – ela se levantou e foi pegar a bolsa,Sesshoumaru já esperava por ela,mais antes de eles sairem ele fez um sinal pra Sangó,mais ela já sabia o que fazer,ligaria para o celular de Kagome pedindo pra falar com Sesshoumaru,eles sairam,Kagome estava de mau humor e se perguntava "como eles puderam esquecer ?" ela disse:

Vamos ao Shopping,quero te amostrar o cinema – e eles foram,Kagome comprou duas entradas,e um vaso enorme de pipoca,eles sentaram e o filme começou,o filme era de comédia/drama,tinha horas que Kagome ria,e outras que chorava,Sesshoumaru já estava achando engraçado ver as reações de Kagome.

Eles ficaram no Shopping até entardecer,ai o celular de Kagome tocou e ela atendeu:

Alô ? – Souta que havia ligado do celular dele,mais era Sangó que iria falar,ela disse:

Ka-chan,sou eu Sangó,se importa de passar pra o Sesshoumaru ? – Kagome estranhou mais não disse nada,ela passou pra Sesshoumaru,ele disse:

Fale, o que quer Sangó ? – Sangó explicou do outro lado da linha:

"_já está tudo pronto,pode vir,estamos todos arrumados,podem vir" – _Sesshoumaru sorriu e disse:

Tudo bem,já estamos indo – eles desligou e Kagome preocupada perguntou:

O que aconteceu Sesshoumaru ? – ele disse parecendo aflito (lê-se mentindo):

O Seishirou não está bem,vamos logo pra casa – e ela saiu apressada pra casa,mais não pode presenciar o sorriso de vitória e satisfação no rosto por ver que seu plano deu certo,e ele foi atrás dela.

Quando Kagome chegou em casa,estava tudo escuro,ela começou a entrar em desespero e quando ia abrir a porta da mansão todas as luzes foram acesas e gritaram :

**SURPRESAAA!** – Sesshoumaru chegou e a abraçou por trás e disse sussurrando no ouvido dela:

Feliz aniversário minha doce miko – Kagome se virou para ele e perguntou:

Co...co...como – ele sorriu docemente e disse:

Você não achou que eu tinha esquecido,achou ? – ela olhou para ele incredúla e disse:

Eu...er...bem...eu achei – ele a beijou docemente e disse:

Vamos para quarto quero te amostrar uma coisa – eles dois subiram para o quarto deles e quando chegaram lá Kagome viu uma Rin com um vestido de gala longo de seda verde esmeralda com um decote generoso nas costas e um leve decote na frente,os cabelos estavam soltos e o rosto perfeitamente maqueado,Seishirou e Shipou estavam de smoking,pareciam principes,eles disseram em unissomo :

Feliz aniversário mãee – eles três a abraçaram e Rin disse:

Bom,mãe,acho que agora é a hora de revelarmos o que fomos fazer na nossa última viagem,vamos contar o que nós não podiamos contar antes – Shipou pegou uma caixinha azul cor do céu e abriu,Kagome pode ver um majestoso anel de safira azul claro em formato de meia lua com detalhes em prata,Shipou disse:

Ficamos sabendo por Satori-hime-sama,da existência do anel da Deusa da Lua Yue,e como a senhora tem uma certa ligação com ela,nós fomos atrás dele,passamos por muitas provações e perigos,mais conseguimos,e sabiamos desde o momento em que ficamos deste anel,que ele era seu,espero que goste – Kagome chorou e disse:

Oh meus queridos eu amei,obrigada,então esse segredo todo,era para me dar esse lindo presente,amo vocês – eles dois sorriram e Seishirou disse :

Bem agora é a minha vez – ele pegou uma caixa preta com detalhes em prata e em ouro com com as iniciais K H T (Kagome Higurashi Taishou), e disse:

Esse é meu primeiro presente – Kagome abriu e ficou maravilhada por ver o porta aljavas que ela tanto queria,admirou todos os detalhes tramados em prata e em ouro,e ficou mais maravilhada ainda ao ver que veio várias flechas (lê-se,tinha tantas flechas que ela ficou doida) também tramadas em ouro e prata e disse:

Oh meu Kami-sama,como você sabia Seishirou ? – ele sorriu presunçoso e disse:

Bem,por mais que a senhora tenha falo que ele era extravagante,eu vi seus olhos brilhando e bem a senhora não sabe mentir,mais vamos ao meu segundo presente – Kagome riu com o comentário do filho e viu ele pegar uma caixa da mais pura madeira branca e delicada bastante detalhada e com alguns detalhes em diamante como uma meia lua perto do nome dela no centro da tampa,com o nome dela no meio da tampa tramado em prata,e logo abaixo no cantinho direito da tampa tinha as inicias de seu nome K H T,tramados em ouro,ele deu a ela,que abriu e ficou maravilhada ao ver uma pulseira delicada com as inicias S,S,S,R (Sesshoumaru,Seishirou,Shipou,Rin) tramados em peróla,ela disse:

Filho que pulseira linda,e esse porta jóias,é tão delicado,tão majestoso – Seishirou sorriu maroto e disse:

A idéia do porta jóias foi do papai,afinal nunca vi uma mulher com tanto treco de mulher igual a senhora e a vovó – Kagome riu docemente e beijou cada um dos filhos que tanto amava,eles sorriram para Sesshoumaru,e este foi até a a gaveta e tirou de lá uma caixinha de veludo vermelho e deu a Kagome e quando ela abriu seus olhos lacrimejaram,ela viu um lindo e delicado um prendedor de cabelo de diamante em formato de meia lua com os três Kanjis que constitue o nome do grande Lorde yokai Sesshoumaru em prata,e preso na meia lua vinha uma longa corrente da mais pura e brilhante prata que existe,para prender os longos cabelos de Kagome,ela disse:

Sesshoumaru,essa á uma das jóias mais lindas que já vi,tão delicada,e ao mesmo tempo tão majestosa – ele acariciou a face dela e disse:

Delicada e majestosa como você,agora olhe para cama – Kagome olhou para cama e viu um lindo e longo vestido de seda vermelho,ele tinha um decote generoso na região dos seios e as alças finas prendiam no pescoço,e ao lado da cama estava um par de sandálias prata com tirinhas de pedras ,ele disse:

Se arrume,estamos esperando você lá embaixo – ele a beijou e os filhos a abraçaram,ela foi tomar um belo banho .

Ela vestiu o vestido,que desenhava perfeitamente suas generosas curvas e o decote na região dos seios era sedutor e profundo,ela calçou as sandálias e depois foi pentear os cabelos,ela colocou o prendedor do lado direito deixando bem a amostra a meia lua de diamante com os Kanjis que compunha o nome de Sesshoumaru,e enrolou os cabelos na corrente de prata que era presa a meia lua,deixando o cabelo todo só do lado direito,como os cabelos dela eram longos,a corrente caiu perfeitamente bem nos cabelos,a cor azul clara do diamante e da corrente de prata que estava envolta em seus cabelos,se destacavam mais ainda pela cor negra de seus longos e brilhantes cabelos,ela bagunçou a franja dela,a deixando com um ar displicente porém bastante elegante e sensual,colocou a pulseira linda que Seishirou deu a ela e o anel que ela achou dislumbrante que Rin e Shipou deram a ela,maqueou os olhos de preto os deixando esfumaçado e colocou apenas um brilho nos lábios.

Ela saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas reparando que Sesshoumaru a esperava com um olhar doce porém malicioso no final da escada,ele estava lindo de smoking,totalmente preto,que acentuava perfeitamente com o seu corpo bem talhado,parecendo que foi feito sobre medida,o negro do smoking contrastava perfeitamente com o prateado de seu cabelo e o dourado de seus olhos,os ombros largos a aparência aristócratica,o olhar penetrante,o jeito frio e austero de agir,o meio sorriso sedutor-sarcástico que ele tinha nos lábios,todo aquele conjunto a fazia perder o folêgo,e ela sorriu ao saber que ele era só seu,e disse:

Só meu – ele pegou na mãe dela e disse:

Só minha – e a beijou apaixonadamente,ele ficara fascinado quando vira Kagome descer as escadas,vestida de vermelho e com os cabelos presos daquela forma,a franjinha meio bagunçada mais bastante elegante,os olhos maqueados de preto deixando os olhos dela mais azuis,os lábios com um leve brilho,e aquele decote generoso na região dos seios,ele se orgulhou do resultado afinal quem havia comprado o vestido de Kagome fora a mãe dele,ele passou a mão pelo pescoço dela e olhou para ver o que era,sorriu ao ver que era a corrente que ele havia dado a ela no dia em que disse que a amava e quando ela lhe deu o apelido de "Sesshy"...

_Flash Back _

_Kagome caminhou um bocado até encontrar Sesshoumaru encostado em uma árvore,quando ela chegou perto dele ele falou:_

_Ótima resposta que você deu aquele hanyou Kagome! –_

_Humf,não vamos falar dele,hoje eu queria te pedir um favor! –_

_Pois então peça minha miko! – ele atendia aos pedidos dela simplismente por que resolveu se render de vez aos encantos daquela jovem miko._

_Nós podemos só curtir hoje? Assim eu,você e a Rin, eu estou muito tensa e treinar hoje vai me deixar pior –_

_Tudo bem vamos! – mais antes de sair correndo com ela ele resolveu dar um beijo daqueles nela e disse :_

_Kagome,vire-se – quando Kagome se virou ele levantou os cabelos dela e colocou uma correntinha de ouro com um pingente de meia-lua de safira azul escuro,quando ela viu o que era derramou uma lágrima,ele sentindo o cheiro de lágrimas virou ela lentamente e deu um beijinho na testa dela e disse:_

_Eu te amo minha doce miko – ele resolveu se declarar de uma vez pra ela pra acabar com aquela tortura dentro dele.,ela respondeu:_

_Ah! Meu Sesshy como eu te amo! – ela tinha descoberto que aquilo que sentia por Inuyasha era uma paixão passageira mais por Sesshoumaru era amor,ela viu ele fazer uma cara de espanto e sorrir,ela perguntou:_

_O que foi Sesshoumaru? –_

_Sesshy,mais que apelido é esse? – ele não ia reclamar,ela podia chama-lo assim mais só quando estivessem sozinhos._

_Ah não gostou? –_

_Não é isso,contanto que só me chame assim quando estivermos sozinhos tudo bem,afinal você gostou do colar? –_

_Eu simplismente AMEI ! – ela deu um pulinho e beijou ele com toda a ternura que ela se afastaram e ele falou:_

_Pois saiba que esse colar foi da minha mãe,este é o simbolo de nosso clã,o Clã da Lua Prateada Inu yokai – ele adorou a reação dela._

_Jura eu adorei,este colar deve ser de suma importância pra você –_

_Um colar de suma importância pra uma pessoa de suma importância pra mim!,então vamos? – ela concordou com a cabeça e ele carregou ela e saiu correndo,ele tinha tomado a decisão de fazer Kagome sua quando a guerra contra o Naraku acabasse pois assim ele não ameaçaria mais a sua fêmea _

_(lembranças do capitulo 5)_

_Fim do flash back_

Ele disse:

Vejo que ainda usa a corrente que lhe dei – ela sorriu tocando o pingente de meia lua de safira azul escuro e disse:

Foi a primeira vez que você disse que me amava,e quando eu lhe apelidei de Sesshy – ele notou uma lágrima solitária escorrer pelos olhos dela e as limpou carinhosamente e disse:

Não chore minha pequena,eu te amava na quela época,te amo agora,vou te amar amanhã e vou te amar sempre – ela abraçou ele,e disse:

Eu te amo tanto,sou tão feliz ao seu lado meu doce yokai – ele sorriu e disse:

Vamos para o salão eles estão esperando – ele foram em direção ao salão,todos os presentes olharam boqueabertos para Kagome e Sesshoumaru,nunca pensaram em ver eles vestidos daquela forma,aliás até eles próprios estavam vestidos com roupas da era de Kagome,estavam todos muito elegantes,eles presentearam Kagome com várias coisas,dentre Ki monos a jóias,eles se divertiram muito e quando a festa acabou cada um foi para seus respectivos quartos.

Quando Kagome entrou no quarto,Sesshoumaru trancou a porta e a beijou docemente,mais cheio de desejo,ele tirou o vestido dela e ela tirou as sandálias **Ele ****abriu o sutiã dela e o jogou longe,se abaixou e sugou cada um dos seios de Kagome com sofreguidão,ela afagava os cabelos dele,e disse:**

**Vamos Sesshy,deixe eu tirar a sua roupa! – ela tirou o smoking dele,o deixando só de cueca,que ele prontamente tirou,e ela pode notar que ele já estava excitado,e começou a beija-lo e estimular o membro dele com a mão,Sesshoumaru gemia e disse:**

**É só você que está se divertindo,vamos é a minha vez – ele a deitou na borda da cama,e tirou a calcinha dela,ele estimulava ela com as mãos enquanto sugava os seios dela,Kagome começou a gemer e ele abandonou os seio dela e foi descendo os beijos,beijando cada pedacinho dela e quando chegou na feminilidade dela ela a sugou e Kagome deu um grito,surpresa pelo ato,mais ela disse:**

**Ah...ah Sesshy,não para,isso é bom! – ele intensificou os movimentos com a boca na feminilidade dela e acariciava o centro da feminilidade dela,a deixando louca.**

**Ele subiu novamente os beijos para os seios dela e disse:**

**Ah...você é perfeita minha fêmea! – ela o empurrou pro lado e subiu nele e começou a beija-lo,ela desceu os beijos e parou no membro dele,na hora em que ela abocanhou o membro dele e começou a suga-lo,ele rosnou de tanto prazer e disse:**

**Ah...Ka..Kagome eu não aguento mais,eu quero você! – ele a puxou e se deitou sobre ela e a penetrou,ele começava devagar,mais depois itensificava cada vez mais os movimento,ele a beijou cheio de desejo,e Kagome disse:**

**Mais..mais rápido Sesshoumaru! – ele intensificou mais ainda os movimentos,e sem interromper a penetração ele colocou Kagome no colo dele,e eles chegaram ao primeiro orgasmo juntos,ainda dentro dela,ele começou a beija-lá e ela arranhava as costas dele levemente o deixando excitado de novo,e eles fizeram amor mais uma vez.**

**Eles foram para o banheiro,Kagome ligou o chuveiro e disse:**

**Deixe-me ensaboar você querido! – ele disse:**

**Sim,meu amor! – ela começou a ensaboa-lo e o arranhava o mesmo tempo o que o deixou rapidamente excitado,ele a emprensou na parede e disse:**

**Agora é a minha vez! – ele começou a ensaboa-la e a acariciar as partes intimas dela ao mesmo tempo,o que deixou Kagome excitadissima,ele parou de ensaboa-la e a beijou carinhosamente,eles começaram a se acariciar e ele colocou as pernas dela na cintura dele e a penetrou,mas como ela estava com as pernas na cintura dele,deixou a penetração mais prazeroza,ela começou a gemer e ele disse sedutoramente no ouvido dela e dando leves beijinhos no pescoço dela:**

**Está gostando minha fêmea? – ela gemeu e o beijava entre a curva do pescoço e do ombro e disse:**

**Oh sim estou sim! – ele abaixou a cabeça e começou a sugar os seios dela,ela arfava cada vez mais,e o arranhava,ele sugava e beliscava os seios dela,e levantou a cabeça de novo e ela lambia o pescoço dele e ele gemia cad vez mais alto,ele grunhia de prazer e começou a se movimentar mais rápido,fazendo com que os dois explodissem de prazer ao mesmo tempo,ele a abraçou e ela disse:**

**Eu te amo Sesshoumaru! – ele a beijou e ela começou a acariciar com as mãos o membro dele e ele rápidamente ficou excitado de novo e ele disse:**

**Minha fêmea você sabe como me enlouquecer – ela se abaixou e envolveu o mebro dele com a boca e fazia movimentos que deixava Sesshoumaru louco,ela o envolvia e o excitava de uma forma que nenhuma outra fêmea fez,para ela a Kagome era única e ela a amava demais,o que fazia com que a relação deles se tornasse dia após dia uma relação pura e boa,além de que quando eles faziam amor um completava o outro,quando ele sentia que ia gozar,ele puxou Kagome pra cima e a penetrou,fazendo movimentos rápidos e prazerozos que deixavam Kagome a beira da loucura,os deixando completamente excitados,fazendo com que eles chegassem ao orgasmos juntos outra vez,cansados e ofegantes,Sesshoumaru a carregou até a cama deles no quarto de Kagome e a deitou,deitando ao lado dela,cubriu ele e ela e sussurrou no ouvido dela:**

**Eu te amo minha doce fêmea – ele a acomodou em seu peito e ela sonolenta disse:**

**Também te amo meu lindo yokai! – ele carregou ela fora do banheiro e a colocou gentilmente na cama,beijando cada pedacinho do corpo dela,sentindo o gosto adocicado que a pel dela tinha,ele a amava demais,de todas as formas possivéis,ele nunca na vida se imaginava assim,tão apaixonado,tão entregue,ao amor de um ser,ele amava Kagome tanto que chegava até a sufoca-lo,ama-la era imprescindivél,fazer amor com ela o preenchia e o deixava completo,ele a penetrou novamente dando inicio a dança sensual de vai e vem,eles chegaram ao ápice e ele disse ofegante:**

**Eu te amo minha Kagome – ela sorriu e disse:**

**Eu também te amo meu Sesshoumaru! – e assim dormiram abraçados e com um sereno sorriso na face.**

Passado uma semana desde o aniversário de Kagome e faltando dois dias para o aniversário de casamento de Kagome e Sesshoumaru,Seishirou estava conversando com Shinji e Daisuke sentados na varanda da mansão quando Kagome chegou e disse:

Meninos o almoço está pronto – Shinji e Daisuke levantaram mais Kagome notou que Seihsirou ainda estava no mesmo lugar,ela perguntou:

Shirou-chan,aconteceu alguma coisa meu filho ? – Seishirou já havia notado há alguns dias que sua mãe estava com um cheiro diferente,um cheiro de flores azuis que não era dela,já que sua mãe cheirava a sakuras,mais quando ela chegou ali para chama-lo,ele sentiu mais fortemente,uma energia nova,um cheiro novo,que era o cheiro de flores azuis que ele já havia sentido,ele sorriu lindamente e disse:

Mãe,você está grávida – Kagome arregalou os olhos,como ele poderia saber e ela não ?,ai ela se lembrou do dia em que Satori-hime havia dito que ele seria o único capaz de dizer que ela estava grávida :

_Flash Back:_

_Sejam bem vindos meus queridos,venha cá meu neto – Satori-hime era avó mais não parecia nem que ela era mãe,Seishirou disse:_

_Olá vovó,este Seishirou sentiu muito sua falta – ela sorriu e disse:_

_Cada dia que passa estás mais parecido com seu pai e com seu avô, o general Kensei queria te ver meu neto,por que não vai falar com ele ? – Seishirou sorriu e saiu,então Satori-hime se virou para Kagome e disse:_

_Antes de tudo,eu quero te dizer que o único que pode lhe responder a suas perguntas,é aquele que possui o olhar vida e da perspicaz sabedoria,aquele que descende da linhagem mais pura de nossa familia e de nosso clã – Kagome disse:_

_Mais quem é esse ? – Satori-hime sorriu e disse:_

_Nunca notou que ao seu lado,existe um alguem que tem um olhar tão vivo que parece que tem vida própria,tem um olhar que tem uma sabedoria bastante perspicaz apesar de ainda ser muito jovem,não notou que ele é o descendente daquele que vem da linhagem de sangue imperial mais puro que existiu em nosso clã e nossa familia,aquele que herdou as caracteristicas do antigo imperador da lua o Inu Taisho ? – Kagome disse boquiaberta:_

_Você está falando do Seishirou,claro,ele tem um olhar tão vivo que parece dar vida a tudo que seu olhar toca,o olhar dele transmite uma sabedoria e uma perspicacia que são incomuns para uma criança,ele é descendente de Sesshoumaru,aquele que veio e possui o sangue mais puro e poderoso da linhagem imperial do Clã da Lua Prateada Inu Yokai,os conselheiros do clã sempre falam que o Seishirou tem muitas caracteristicas de Inu Taisho-sama,dizendo que quando ele chegar na fase adulta será o próprio Inu Taisho,o próprio Sesshoumaru já tinha me dito isso,mais eu não entendo por que meus poderes estão crescendo desse jeito,como se eu tivesse armazenando-o para algo futuro – Satori-hime sorriu e disse:_

_Desde o fundamento de nosso clã,aquelas que são merecedoras e tem poderes incriveis para uma fêmea,recebem o poder da deusa da Lua Yue,a qual nós somos descendentes diretos,e o armazenam para uma filha que poderia vir a nascer,mais no seu caso me parece que você sempre teve uma ligação com a lua,e agora que se tornou a Princesa Imperatriz do Clã da Lua Prateada Inu Yokai,isso se tornou mais evidente ainda mais pelo fato de você ter uma união com o Sesshoumaru,que é o Principe Imperador do Clã da Lua Prateada Inu Yokai,sendo assim aquele que impera no reino dos céus noturnos,e aquele que possuia a linhagem mais pura e imperial,no seu caso me parece que a deusa Yue,esperou você ter uma cria macho para poder comandar o clã,e depois dar o poder dela para você armazenar para sua futura cria,que será fêmea,até lá você é a guardiã dos poderes da deusa Yue,ou seja a guardiã dos poderes que é dado aqueles que pertencem a linhagem imperial da familia nobre de Taisho,que é a familia descendente direta da deusa,por isso seu poder está sendo acumulado,mais não se preocupe,o seu poder também aumentará com isso,e quando sua futura cria nascer,todo o poder armazenado,será passado para ela,que são os poderes da deusa,os seus poderes e os poderes de Sesshoumaru – Kagome estava fascinada,e perguntou:_

_Mais eu vou ter uma filha futuramente ? – Satori-hime deu um sorriso enigmático e disse:_

_A deusa Yue jamais lhe daria os poderes dela para você armazenar,sem que sua futura cria seja fêmea,ela decidiu que você e sua futura cria são dignas de receber os poderes dela,para você armazenar e o repassar para sua filha,uma deusa não erra,e ela já sabe que num futuro próximo ou distante sua cria será fêmea e aquela que terá o direito de comandar a familia e o clã ao lado de Seishirou,que será o próximo lider da linhagem e aquele que será o único encarregado de lhe dar a noticia de sua gravidez,então quando você ficar grávida é o Seishirou que vai ser o primeiro a notar por isso ele é aquele capaz de lhe dizer devido ao seu olhar vivo e sua perspicacia e sabedoria,e então você já contou tudo isso ao Sesshoumaru ? – Kagome disse:_

_Não,eu queria primeiro entender o que estava acontecendo para poder contar para ele, ele sabia que estava acontecendo algo,mais eu disse que quando eu entendesse ou descobrisse o que acontecia eu iria conta-lo – então uma voz grave porém serena,altiva e imponente disse:_

_Não precisa mais,este Sesshoumaru ouviu tudo – Sesshoumaru apareceu revelando a sua presença ,e Kagome se levantou e disse:_

_Me desculpe Sesshoumaru – Sesshoumaru disse:_

_Por que se desculpa se antes mesmo de você saber o que era,este Sesshoumaru já sabia o que se passava mais resolvi que você mesma deveria ir atrás das respostas,eu já sabia desde que o Seishirou nasceu que você tinha começado a armazenar uma energia diferente da sua e que ela crescia a cada luar,e resolvi vir consultar minha mãe,que de acordo com os pergaminhos,ela é aquela que é conhecedora de toda a história e acontecimentos no clã – Sesshoumaru sorriu e Satori-hime disse:_

_Tenho um filhote bastante perspicaz – Sesshoumaru quando ouviu ela chama-lo de filhote ele rosnou_

_(lembranças do capitulo 22)_

_Fim do flash back_

Oh,claro meu pequeno,você seria o único capaz de me dizer quando eu ficasse grávida – ela sorriu e Seihsirou a abraçou,ele disse:

Ela vai ser parecida com a senhora,mãe,irá contar para o papai agora ? – Kagome queria fazer uma surpresa,já que o aniversário de casamento deles era dali a dois dias,ela resolveu que esse seria o presente de aniversário dele,já que ele queria e muito ter uma princesinha,já que ele já tinha seu principe,ela disse:

Deixe que eu mesmo conto,mais só daqui a dois dias – Seishirou deu o seu caracteristico sorriso maroto e disse:

A senhora quer fazer uma surpresa como presente de aniversário de casamento ? – ela respondeu sorrindo marotamente assim como o filho:

Sim,esse é o nosso segredo viu ! – eles riram e Seishirou perguntou :

Mãe,você já tem um nome para ela ? – Kagome sorriu,na verdade ela já tinha escolhido o nome da filha muito antes de ficar grávida,ela já havia escolhido desde o dia em que Satori-hime havia falado que eles teriam uma cria fêmea,Kagome disse:

Sim,na verdade eu já havia escolhido o nome dela a muito tempo,antes mesmo de ficar grávida – Seishirou curioso pra saber o nome de sua irmãzinha perguntou:

E que seria ... – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Arina-Hime Tsukishiro – Seishirou sorriu orgulhoso e disse;

É ela já tem um nome tão imponente e altivo quanto a energia que ela já manifesta...Arina-Hime Tsukishiro,nossa mãe,você sabe como escolher o nome de seus filhos viu – Kagome e ele riram e ela disse:

Realmente,sei mesmo, Seishirou Taikun e Arina-Hime Tsukishiro,Kkkkk,você tem um nome bem imponente,que condiz perfeitamente com sua personalidade meu amor,eu escolhi seu nome,assim que você nasceu e eu olhei para o seu rostinho,mais com ela – falou acariciando o ventre :

Com ela é diferente,eu já sentia a necessidade de escolher o nome dela,não era anciosidade era um tipo de premonição,é um nome bem imponente e altivo o dela não ? – eles entraram para almoçar rindo,realmente Kagome tinha um bom gosto para nomes.

Passara-se doi dias desde que Kagome havia descoberto através de seu filho que ela estava grávida,e estava tão feliz,mais hoje ela tinha que se concentrar,afinal era o dia de seu aniversário de casamento e ela estava se arrumando pois iria sair para comprar o presente de aniversário de casamento de Sesshoumaru,antes de ela saiu ele perguntou :

Aonde vai Kagome ? – ela sorriu docemente e disse:

Vou ao shopping – ele perguntou:

Quer que eu vá com você ? – ela disse sorrindo:

Não amor não precisa,eu nem vou demorar – ele a olhou desconfiado e disse:

Está bem – ela o beijou carinhosamente nos lábios e disse:

Tchau amor,não demoro – ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça,quando ela saiu do quarto ele suspirou e disse:

Quando será que ela ficará grávida ?,gostaria tanto de ter a minha princesinha,no livro em que comprei que relatava a minha vida e a de Kagome,para dar a ela de presente de casamento,falava que nossa filha se chamaria Arina-Hime Tsukishiro,um nome perfeito,lindo,delicado,imponente,altivo,doce,será que a Kagome já pensa no nome de nossa filha,pois tenho certeza de que quem escolheu o nome dela foi a Kagome,é bem a cara dela escolher nomes fortes e imponentes, e altivos para nossos filhos,veja só Seishirou Taikun,uma combinação perfeita de imponência, força , sabedoria ,altivez , poder ,magnitude e poder de comando ,que é a cara do Seishirou ,e Arina-Hime Tsukishiro,uma combinação perfeita de destreza,poder,altivez,imponência,delicadeza,doçura,feminilidade,lindo e que também passa uma aura de comando assim como o nome do Seishirou, a Kagome sabe bem escolher o nome de meus herdeiros,nomes imponentes dignos de um Taishou,além de que eu não sou bom em escolher esse negócio de nomes. – ele não via a hora de poder ter uma princesinha de longos cabelos prateados e lindos olhos âmbar em seus braços,e ficou curioso ao imaginar como a filha seria na forma humana,será que seria como Seishirou,uma mistura perfeita dele e de Kagome ? , ele tinha certeza que sim,não sabia nem como e nem o por que,mais tinha certeza!,mais era uma pena pois tinha certeza de que Kagome não estava grávida,senão o Seishirou já haveria contado para ele.

Kagome havia chegado do shopping feliz da vida,iria dizer a Sesshoumaru que estava grávida depois do jantar,quando eles dois já estivessem em casa e no quarto,ela foi direto se arrumar pois iria jantar fora com Sesshoumaru.

Eles estavam elegantemente vestidos,e se despediram dos outros,eles foram para um restaurante nobre,onde jantaram,conversaram,riram,trocaram juras de amor,e caricias carinhosas e discretas,eles estavam tomando vinho quando Sesshoumaru disse:

Tenho um presente para você – ele deu a ele uma caixa de veludo verde escuro com detalhes em prata (ebaaa as cores da minha Sonserina) e disse:

Espero que goste,pois ele é único – Kagome abriu a caixa e se deparou com um livro de capa vermelha e todo tramado em ouro e quando Kagome olhou para o que tinha escrito na capa,quase caiu para traz : O Grande Lorde do Oeste Sesshoumaru e a Grande Lady do Oeste Kagome,ela perguntou:

O que significa isso Sesshoumaru ? – ele sorriu e disse:

Bem,naquele dia quando fomos comprar roupas da sua era para os outros,eu achei uma loja de livros raros e únicos,e bem eu encontrei esse livro,e a vendedora me disse e pelo o que vi é verdade,esse livro foi retirado diretamente das Terras do Oeste,e fala do Lorde Sesshoumaru e da Lady Kagome,sobre os nossos dominios,o impéria que nós comandamos,fala sobre nossas vidas,de nossos filhos,de que o Seishirou se tornará tão grande quanto eu,e que comandará o nosso império nas Terras do Oeste ao lado de nossa filha a ... – Kagome o interrompeu e disse:

Nossa filha Arina-Hime Tsukishiro – ele arregalou os olhos e disse:

Como,você sabe ? – ela falou docemente :

Assim que Satori-hime-sama me disse que eu um dia ficaria grávida,eu vi a necessidade de escolher um nome para minha futura filha,e foi esse o nome que me veio a cabeça Arina-Hime Tsukishiro,um nome bem imponente dignos de ser sua filha não acha ? – ele sorriu lindamente e disse:

É claro,mais continuando,fala sobre a Rin que vai se casar com alguem inusitado,além de virar uma grande exterminadora,sobre seus treinamentos,fazendo renascer o Clã de Exterminadores,ao lado de Sangó,já que esta,assim como os outros terá o seu envelhecimento retardado devido aos seus poderes espirituais Kagome,por isso que eles aind não parecem ter a idade que tem e sim 18 anos,isso tudo por causa de seus poderes minha hime,bem o Shipou também vai ficar bem conhecido,e vai ajudar a Rin e a Sangó com a Clã de exterminadores,mais eu peço uma coisa a você – Kagome sorriu e disse:

Claro,pode falar – ele falou:

Que nunca conte o conteúdo desse livro para ninguem,a não ser que queira conversar sobre ele,converse comigo,que já li esse livro,eu não quero eles influenciados por um livro,assim como disso para os nossos filhos,que traça o destino deles são eles e não um livro,a vida é feita de escolhas,e quero que eles vivam de suas escolhas e não teleguiados por um livro – Kagome sorriu em concordância e disse:

Agora é minha vez de te dar o meu presente – Kagome abriu a bolsa e de lá tirou uma pequena caixinha preta,Sesshoumaru achava que era alguma jóia,tipo um anel,mais quando ele abriu,a emoção foi tanta que ele até deixou derramar uma lágrima,o presente dele era um sapatinho de bebê rosa,ele disse:

É verdade Kagome ? – Kagome sorriu docemente ao reparar na voz dele carregada de emoção e disse:

Sim,o Seishirou me contou a dois dias atrás e eu queria fazer uma surpresa,você vai ter a sua princesinha Arina-Hime Tsukishiro –

_Flash Back :_

_Meninos o almoço está pronto – Shinji e Daisuke levantaram mais Kagome notou que Seihsirou ainda estava no mesmo lugar,ela perguntou:_

_Shirou-chan,aconteceu alguma coisa meu filho ? – Seishirou já havia notado há alguns dias que sua mãe estava com um cheiro diferente,um cheiro de flores azuis que não era dela,já que sua mãe cheirava a sakuras,mais quando ela chegou ali para chama-lo,ele sentiu mais fortemente,uma energia nova,um cheiro novo,que era o cheiro de flores azuis que ele já havia sentido,ele sorriu lindamente e disse:_

_Mãe,você está grávida – Kagome arregalou os olhos,como ele poderia saber e ela não ?,ai ela se lembrou do dia em que Satori-hime havia dito que ele seria o único capaz de dizer que ela estava grávida_

_Fim do flash Back_

Eu estou grávida,parabéns papai – ele se levantou e a abraçou fortemente,a rodando no meio do restaurante com todos aplaudindo eles...

Era felicidade demais,ele não se cabia em si de tanta felicidade,agora teria o seu casal de filhos,um principe e uma princesa!

**Bom minha galera tá ai o último capitulo dessa fic,mais fiquem atentos pois terá o epilogo,não se esqueçam,terá o epilogo!**

**Eu fiquei tanto tempo sem atualizar que resolvi dar de presente para vocês um último capitlo bastante grande para que vocês aproveitem!**

**Espero que gostem,e agradeço a cada review que vcs postaram,eu amei cada uma delas!**

**Bom gostaria de explicar que muitas coisas vão ser explicadas mais detalhadamente no epilogo,tais como o nascimento do Arina-Hime Tsukishiro,a sensação que Sesshoumaru teve ao ter sua princesa nos braços,já que ele já tinha o seu pequeno principe,da felicidade dele e de Kagome ver seus dois filhos tão juntos e tão unidos,com que Rin se casou,o que Shipou resolveu fazer da vida,o que acontece com Daisuke e Shinji,os "primos" e melhores amigos de Seishirou,e a felicidade de Kagome ao ver seus 4 filho (Seishirou,Arina-Hime,Rin e Shipou) juntos e poderosos,a quem todos respeitavam e temiam,assim como respeitavam e temiam a ela e a Sesshoumaru!**

**Tantas coisasss para vocês no epilogo,apenas quis dar a vocês um gostinho de como vai ser o epilogo!**

**Eu amei o nome da filha de Kagome de Arina-Hime Tsukishiro**

**Arina-Hime : não a confirmações,mais a informações de que signifique a Princesa da Alegria (não confirmado)**

**Tsukishiro : Lua Branca**

**Achei que ficou uma combinação perfeita,mais vocês vão entender mais o por que desse nome dela no epilogo!**

**Bjãooo e aguardem o epilogo!**


	25. Epilógo

**Epilógo**

Kagome estava sentada debaixo de sua árvore de cerejeira favorita nas Terras do Oeste,estava lembrando do dia em que Seishirou disse que ela estava grávida,desde aquele dia havia se passado 15 anos,Seishirou estava com 22 anos,e a sua filha Arina-Hime Tsukishiro estava com 15 anos,Rin estava com 32 anos,mais como foi marcada por ela e por Sesshoumaru como filha,não envelheceria,Shipou tem 35 anos,mais por ser yokai ainda continuava belo e galanteador como sempre,se Shipou não tivesse liberado os poderes dele quando ainda estava na fase de criança,com a ajuda de Sesshoumaru,ele nunca iria crescer e atingir a fase adulta,Kagome estava com 40 anos,mais ainda tinha a aparência de 18 anos,ela se lembrava com um sorriso no rosto do dia em que Arina-Hime Tsukishiro havia nascido:

_Flash Back_

_Kagome estava com 9 mêses de grávidez,então a qualquer momento sua criança poderia nascer,Sesshoumaru estava resolvendo assuntos das Terras do Oeste com os conselheiros do Clã,já que ela não poderia participar da reunião devido ao estágio avançado de sua grávidez,ela acariciava o ventre com carinho e via que naquele dia a lua estava completamente branca,ela estranhou tal fato,mais tinha resolvido deixar pra lá,ela se sentou em uma cadeira que tinha na varanda do quarto dela,quando sentiu o cheiro de Seishirou se aproximando,desde que o filho dissera que ela estava grávida,que ele estava sempre cuidadoso e preocupado assim como Sesshoumaru,ele entrou no quarto e procurou pela mãe,avistou os longos cabelos prateados dela,já que ela só se transformava em humana quando treinava ou utilizava seus poderes espirituais e disse:_

_Boa noite mãe – ele se aproximou e colocou a mão por cima do ventre de Kagome,notando que a energia de sua irmã respondia a energia dele suavemente,Kagome com um sorriso no rosto disse:_

_Boa noite meu principe,e seu pai ? – Seishirou se sentou ao lado de Kagome,e era nesses momentos que ele via o jeito altivo e aristocrático de Sesshoumaru em Seishirou,ele disse:_

_A reunião já estava acabando quando eu me retirei – Kagome sorriu orgulhosa,seu filho sempre se empenhou em assistir as reuniões do Clã,os conselheiros se admiravam com a inteligência e a perspicacia dele,ela disse:_

_Tudo bem então – ele a olhou preocupado e perguntou:_

_Está acontecendo alguma coisa mãe ? – assim que ele disse isso,Kagome deu um grito e disse ofegante devido as dores:_

_A bolsa estourou...Ahhhhhhhh – nessa hora Sesshoumaru que nem um relâmpago de tão rápido que chegou,ele carregou Kagome até a cama e disse:_

_Seishirou mande Jaken chamar a parteira,fale que a senhora do Oeste está prestes a dar a luz,e mande os soldados mais rápidos para o vilarejo de Inuyasha e para as Terras do Sul,sua mãe quer eles aqui – Seishirou foi correndo avisar a Jaken,e depois saiu correndo mandar um dos soldados mais rápidos para o vilarejo para chamar Sangó,Miroku,Inuyasha e Kikyo e seus primos,e um outro soldado para as Terras do Sul,para chamar a avó,ele chegou na aréa aonde os soldados ficavam e chegou imponente,o general perguntou:_

_Boa noite Seishirou Taikun-sama,o que deseja ? – Seishirou disse:_

_Quero os dois soldados mais rápidos que você tem para ir ao vilarejo de Inuyasha e um para as Terras do Sul – general achou estranho e perguntou :_

_Aconteceu algo jovem mestre ? – Seihsirou disse:_

_A senhora do Oeste está prestes a dar a luz,a futura princesa destas terras – o general arregalou os olhos e chamou os dois mais rápidos que tinha no exército e mandou cada um trazer as respectivas pessoas que Seishirou mandou,demorou apenas 10 minutos e os soldodos chegaram com Satori-hime,Inuyasha,Kikyo,Sangó,Miroku e seus primos,ele disse:_

_Gente a minha mãe está lá em cima dando a luz,e quer que a senhora tia Sangó e a senhora vovó,fiquem lá com ela,e pediu a senhora tia Kikyo que fizesse uma barreira junto com a Rin fora do quarto,Kikyo perguntou:_

_Uma barreira,mais pra que ? – Satori-hime disse:_

_A menina vai nascer com os poderes da deusa Yue,com os poderes da Kagome e com os poderes do Sesshoumaru imagina essa energia toda,quando ela nascer vai haver uma expansão de energia muito fortes – eles foram correndo para o quarto de Kagome e Sesshoumaru,chegando lá já escutavam os gritos de Kagome,e Rin na frente da porta,ela disse:_

_Kikyo-sama,temos que fazer a barreira,apesar de eu ser poderosa,eu não vou suportar sozinha a expansão de tamanha energia – Sangó e Satori-hime entraram no quarto e Rin,Kikyo e Seihsirou se posicionaram e fizeram uma barreira,Kikyo ficou besta ao presenciar o tamanho imenso dos poderes dos mais jovens ao seu lado._

_Dentro do quarto,Satori-hime segurava uma mão de Kagome enquanto Sangó enchugava a testa de Kagome dizendo:_

_Vamos Ka-chan,você já colocou uma criança no mundo e sabe que tem que ter força,vai coloca mais força – Sesshoumaru foi expulso do quarto por Satori-hime,Sangó e um grito de Kagome:_

_Sesshoumaru – ele perguntou:_

_Diga amor – ela sentiu mais uma contração e gritou:_

_SAI DESSE QUARTO ! – ele saiu do quarto correndo,assustado com a potência do grito de Kagome,na verdade ele sabia o por que de ela ter o expulsado,se ele ficasse lá mais um pouquinho ia matar a parteira,ao ver sua esposa sofrendo e chorando tanto e a maldita da parteira só mandar ela empurrar mais,Miroku perguntou:_

_Sesshoumaru que grito foi esse ? – ele o olhou e respondeu assustado ainda:_

_Foi a Kagome me expulsando do quarto – Miroku disse:_

_A Sangózinha também deu um grito desses quando estava dando a luz ao Daisuke – e Inuyasha disse:_

_A Kikyo também gritou desse jeito,eu até achei no dia que o vilarejo ia cair devido a potência do grito – eles três se olharam e pensaram ao mesmo tempo "mulheres.."_

_Dentro do quarto a parteira dizia :_

_Vamos Lady Kagome,mais força já está saindo – Kagome apertava com força a mão de Satori-hime e se essa não fosse uma yokai já teria as mãos quebradas,Sangó dizia:_

_Vai Ka-chan só mais um pouquinho – Kagome gemeu e disse:_

_Mais...eu...não...aguento...mais – Satori-hime afagou os cabelos dela e disse:_

_Vamos minha querida mais força – Kagome olhou para a janela de onde se via a lua completamente branca e sorriu diante do fato que tinha escolhido o nome certo para sua filha,ela nasceu em uma dia em que a lua estava completamente branca,em um último esforço ela colocou toda a sua força restante e empurrou,ouvindo o choro de uma criança e a expansão de uma energia poderosissima._

_No lado de fora do quarto Kikyo,Rin e Seishirou sentiram em suas barreiras todo o impacto da expansão da energia da criança,e lá embaixo Sesshoumaru andava de um lado para o outro mais parou ao ouvir um choro ele sorriu feliz e disse:_

_Nasceu,minha cria nasceu – ele surpreendentemente sorriu mais feliz ainda,deixando Miroku e Inuyasha,perplexos,pelo sorriso de Sesshoumaru._

_Enquanto isso no quarto :_

_Por favor antes de eu ver a minha filha,quero tomar um banho,por favor Sangó-chan dê um banho nela,assim como você fez com o Seishirou a 7 anos atrás,e por favor Satori-hime-sama chame uma serva para trocar os lençóis,Sesshoumaru não gosta de cheiro de sangue – Kagome foi tomar um banho com a ajuda da parteira e quando terminou colocou uma longa camisola branca da mais pura e imaculada seda,e foi se deitar notando que os lençóis foram trocados,quando se deitou Sangó chegou com a bebê nos braços,ao lado de Satori-hime que sorria lindamente,Kagome disse:_

_Deixe-me ver minha filha – Sangó entregou a bebê a Kagome,que ficou paralisada diante de tamanha beleza,a menina tinha uma pele imaculadamente branca,os cabelos de um prateado perfeito como o do pai e do irmão,os lábios vermelhinhos,e quando abriu os olhos,Kagome se deparou com o olhar vivo,sereno,e bastante atento as coisas ao seu redor,Kagome sussurrou "tens o olhar de seu pai",o rostinho dela tinha fortes caractéristicas de Sesshoumaru,mais tinha uma doçura que pertencia a Kagome,a deixando com um ar especial,ela contornou as marquinhas de yokai que a pequena tinha,assim como a do pai,notou que a menina apesar de ter o olhar doce,já tinha a imponência e altivez no olhar tanto que Kagome disse:_

_Tinhas mesmo que ser filha de Sesshoumaru,e irmã de Seishirou – Satori-hime sorriu,pois era verdade,quando olhou para neta viu Sesshoumaru,mais com a caracteristica aura de doçura de Kagome,misturadas com a imponência e altivez de Sesshoumaru,ela perguntou:_

_Kagome querida como vai ser o nome dela ? – ela sorriu ao olhar para a filha e depois para lua que estava mais branca e disse:_

_Arina-Hime Tsukishiro – Sangó e Satori-hime sairam e deixaram Kagome com sua princesinha._

_Fim do flash back_

É desde aquele dia haviam se passado 15 anos,e sua menininha,era a cópia feminina de Sesshoumaru,mais tinha uma alegria e vivacidade que pertenciam a Kagome.

Sesshoumaru chegou e se sentou ao lado dela e perguntou:

Aconteceu algo,minha doce miko,estás distante – Kagome sorriu docemente para ele e disse:

Não,estou apenas lembrando de momentos importantes de nossas vidas – ele sorriu e beijou ela docemente,eles olharam para frente e viram dois jovens muito parecidos andando lado-a-lado,rindo e brincando,a jovem tinha longos cabelos prateados os olhos âmbar vivos e atentos,os lábios vermelhos,e um corpo de dar inveja em qualquer menina de 15 anos,ela andava com graça e elegância,e ria com suavidade e doçura herdados de sua mãe,vestia um Ki mono azul cor do céu com um Obi branco,quando se transformava em humana,era dona de longos cabelos negros com mechas prateados,e os olhos era uma miscelância de azul com âmbar,assim como os olhos de seu irmão,eles eram muito parecidos e muito unidos,para ele era sua princesinha,aquela em que ele protegeria com a própria vida,e protege,era sua irmã caçula e a adorava demais,ele estava mais alto,com os cabelos mais longos e parecia mais ainda com Sesshoumaru e com Inu Taishou,estava com um haori azul cor do céu e uma hakama branca,e em sua cintura repousava a sua espada a Kenshin Yusuke,coincidência ou não,ele estava vestido com as mesmas cores de sua irmã,para ela ele era seu porto seguro,pra quem contava seus segredos e também o protegeria com sua vida,era seu irmão,e sentia uma imensa falta quando ele partia em viagens,afinal o que seria de seus dias sem Seishirou para atazanar,eles se aproximaram dos pais que sorriram ao ver eles e Arina-Hime disse:

Oi pai,oi mãe – e deu um beijo no rosto dos dois,Seishirou abraçou a mãe e deu um beijo na face dela e disse:

Oi mãe,morri de saudades da senhora – ele abraçou Sesshoumaru e disse:

Como senti a falta de vocês – Sesshoumaru afagou a cabeça do filho e perguntou:

E então filho,como vai as coisas no Clã de exterminadores – ele sorriu e falou:

Vão de vento em polpa,a reforma do nosso quartel general terminará daqui a alguns mêses,a Rin mandou lembraças e disse que qualquer dia desse passa aqui pra visitar vocês – Sesshoumaru e Kagome sorriram,Rin havia se casado com o General Kensei,estavam juntos a 10 anos,ela se casou com ele quando fez 19 anos e já tinham uma filha chamada Hana,que tinha 8 anos e era a cara de Rin,Sesshoumaru sentiu ciumes quando soube que Rin e Kensei estavam juntos,afinal que pai gosta de ver a sua menininha que ele criou com todo amor,com um marmanjo arrastando asa,mais com o tempo e com uns bons puxões de orelha de Kagome ele aceitou a idéia,mais ele afastava de todos os modos os marmanjos sem vergonha que davam em cima de sua princesinha Arina-Hime,Kagome disse:

Que bom,tô morrendo de saudades dela,e da Hana – como Kagome e Sesshoumaru marcaram Rin como filha,se tornando os pais dela,Kagome e Sesshoumaru já eram avós,Sesshoumaru perguntou:

E você Arina-hime como está indo no seu treinamento ? – Arina-hime fez uma careta e disse:

Estou indo bem pai,mais o Shipou e o Seishirou pegam muito pesado – Sesshoumaru sabia que ela estava só brincando,sabia do quanto a filha amava treinar,a menina tinha um poder incrivél e a energia espiritual dela já ia ao nivél de Rin com os treinamentos de Kagome,Shipou havia virado exterminador,e tomou posse das Terras do Leste,havia se tornado um grande senhor feudal,que dava muito orgulho a Sesshoumaru,já que foi ele quem ensinou tudo a Shipou, Shinji o filho de Inuyasha e Kikyo era general das Terras do Leste,e Daisuke havia provado sua força e poder e virou general das Terras do Oeste,o que davam muito orgulho aos pais,Kikyo virou uma sacerdotiza exterminadora,e Inuyasha um exterminador,Miroku cuidava da burocracia do Clã,que virou um grande feudo perdendo apenas para as Terras do Oeste,mais isso não tinha importância já que eram aliados,onde Seishirou e Arina-Hime já trabalhavam como exterminadores, apesar de esta ser muito jovem,já tinha muita força e poder,que muitos seres de fase adulta já haviam perdido pra ela,afinal ela era filha de um dos seres mais fortes que já pisaram naquele Japão feudal,Sesshoumaru e Kagome ,Seishirou disse:

Não é só por que você é a nossa caçula e a nossa princesinha que vamos dar folga a você Arina-Hime Tsukishiro – ela corou e deu lingua pra ele,Sesshoumaru e Kagome riram,Arina-Hime era muito apegada ao pai,a mãe e aos irmãos,ela se sentou no colo do pai e Seishirou se deitou com a cabeça apoiada no colo da mãe,Kagome disse:

Me dá tanto orgulho ao ver vocês dois meus filhos,tão unidos e tão amigos – Arina-Hime e Seishirou sorriram,Sesshoumaru disse:

Realmente,é muito bom vê vocês dois juntos e unidos – eles sorriram,e se abraçaram todos os quatro.

Sesshoumaru nunca se arrependeu de ter ido ver Kagome naquela clareira,nunca se arrependeria de ter ido...

Kagome nunca se arrependeria de ter beijado Sesshoumaru naquela clareira e dado a chance para um novo amor,nunca se arrependeria de ter ido...

Em busca da Felicidade


End file.
